Freedom
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: Percy wakes up from a seven year sleep and finds out that Gaea has taken over the world. The seven did not defeat her. All demigods are scattered, in hiding, or taken captive at the Half-Blooded Jail. Percy vows to find all of his friends, especially Annabeth, free the Gods, and the world from Gaea's clutches. But how can he succeed when everyone thinks he's dead? (Post BoO)
1. Part I - Chapter I

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter I

Waking Up

To say Percy woke up with a headache was an understatement. He woke with a killer headache, he felt like his brain was being assaulted by Laistrygonian giants. Black spots danced across his eyes, blurring his vision so he had to blink repeatedly in order to clear his sight. He wasn't in any pain. No physical pain at least but he couldn't remember anything at all. Well, he remembered that his name was Perseus "Percy" Jackson, that he was the son of Sally Jackson and the mighty Greek Sea God, Poseidon. He was welcomed into Camp Half-Blood when he was twelve years old.

There was something else though, just what was it.

Oh...

There was a battle against Gaea. Percy knew that she had won that battle at Camp Half-Blood but he just didn't remember how she did it exactly. He honestly didn't remember much after seeing the triumphant smile plastered on her vine covered face as she stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill, and her victoriously vile laugh as the darkness claimed him that fateful day.

Oh Gods. Percy forced himself to sit up as a million questions suddenly bombarded his mind with a brutal crash, actually making his head hurt even more than before. He wished there was someone who could answer the big question that had plagued his mind.

Why the heck was he underwater?

Percy looked around, finally coming to terms of his current location. He was in the middle of the god damn ocean. He wasn't seated on the ocean floor; he was suspended in the water. He wasn't floating through the water, no; he was drifting gently in the water, the current moving him along. How long had he been drifting for? He looked over himself, noticing that he was wearing a torn Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. He looked through the holes in his shirt and saw the remains of fading scars that he didn't remember getting. They were fading but they had obviously been taking a very long time to heal judging by the length of the scars.

Percy noticed his Camp necklace floating directly in front of his face and his hand went up and he clutched it in his hand as multitudes of bittersweet memories ran through his mind. He felt like he was int same spot that he was in just over a year when Beckendorf died; not knowing where he was? What day it was? How was he going to get back home?

It hit him hard.

Home.

Percy tried to think. He couldn't feel his father's presence in the water like he usually did. The ocean felt wild and out of control, not the usual calm it was when his father was there. Something seemed very off to him, like the day he was attacked by Ms. Dodds when he was twelve. But this time, it felt a million times worse. Percy knew there was a specific reason he was just waking up in the middle of the ocean with no clue of what had happened. When it comes to myths, there was always a reason.

Percy straightened himself, before he kicked hard, propelling himself to the surface, bracing himself for the reality that lay above the water surface. He broke through like a dolphin gracefully jumping out the water, breathing in the salty fresh air. Percy looked around and found that he was close to the shore, instantly recognizing his surroundings. He was somewhere past Coney Island Beach, currently located near Manhattan. He could see the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge above him. He was in Brooklyn. He could hear the same old cars honking and people chatting and walking. The regular New York thing, but it was all very, very wrong.

Finally coming to a decision, Percy started swimming to shore but why was he in Brooklyn? Why was he so far from Camp?

The sky was a bright orange but the sun wasn't anywhere to be seen. The air felt dry as he climbed out of the water and onto a stretch of land and got more bitter the more he inhaled it. His throat was dry along with his lips and he was severely parched, even though he should feel fine, but he felt weak.

A thought was banging inside his mind and he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He didn't feel as whole-hearted as he should, there was something missing and then he felt down and a sharp pain stab into his heart. Literally.

There were very few people out on the strip. It was wonderfully warm, which was slightly refreshing and it was obvious because it was summertime. There were a couple of girls and boys running to the rails with their parents to fish but the water wasn't clean enough to fish. The fish were probably dead, and that was normal in the city. Yet, that off feeling hit Percy again, this time harder. The people all looked scared and extremely cautious of their surrounding, like they seemed to be in the wrong place.

Percy didn't recognize any of the people on the streets at all. He didn't know many mortals since he was fond of the before and after he was twelve.

Percy finally climbed over the rail; hoping that none of the mortals in the area freaked out if they saw some random boy magically appearing out of the water, completely dry, dressed in shredded clothes and looking around like some escaped convict, looking for a place to hide out. Yes, it's true, people have seen strange things in New York, but not this strange.

Percy sighed as he forced himself to walk away from the safety of the water and into the open. Some of the mortals swiveled their heads and noticed Percy. They looked a bit shocked, but not shocked in the way Percy thought. They pointed at him as if he was some lost memory or a cartoon character from an old show on Disney Channel. But the truly weirdest part of their facial expressions was a blitzed mixture of shock, horror and oddly joy. People turned to call their friends, but by the time they turned back, Percy had made sure that he was out of sight.

He headed straight across the empty highway and made way for Manhattan. There was an abandoned shack nearby. Percy had no clue why it would be abandoned but he decided to go in anyway and try and find some items of clothing. If someone spotted him in his torn clothes, they would definitely be very suspicious. After a few minutes of rummaging through the shack, he finally found some clothes, putting on the dark grey hoodie and faded jeans that were folded on one of the shelves he looked on. It wasn't hard to find his size, and being in proper clothing, he felt better.

Percy went over to the cash register that was hidden under the counter and pried it open, and found three hundred and fifty-two dollars inside. Not a bad amount, Percy thought to himself and she rolled the money together and tucked it into the back pocket of his new/old jeans. The money would be enough to get him where he wanted to go, which was good.

He made his way out the shack and started walking back down to the intersection, where yet again, the streets went empty, not as empty as the highway, yet still empty enough to still seem weird. It took Percy twenty-two minutes to locate and flag down a taxi.

"Oh Gods, I haven't had a customer in weeks! No one ever comes out anymore! Where to chief?" the drive spoke excitedly, freaking Percy out a little bit as he climbed into the taxi, still looking at the skinny and pale driver. He looked so sorrowful and pitiful and now that Percy had arrived, his eyes had lit with excitement and hope. The fact that the man didn't have anyone to drive around was questionable. Percy shrugged it off until he realized something.

Gods? Did the driver just say Gods.

Maybe he was a past demigod who actually survived. Or maybe it was just a slip of the tongue. Or worse, he was a monster. Percy didn't dare say anything else but the address of his old New York City home, just to be careful.

"Sure thing." The driver said calmly this time, pulling out onto the road, and they were now on their way to Manhattan. The ride made Percy a bit wary. It could have been the nerves or something else, but Percy was very cautious.

Percy's heart jerked as he arrived back in the city. His home, he hadn't been there in a while. It was heartwarming and refreshing, well that was until he looked at Time Square. There were barely any civilians on the streets that usually buzzed with life at this time of the day. The road was bare except for very few cars and people walking and running desperately to get inside buildings. Percy thought that it was very weird and that off feeling in his gut grew tenfold as he traveled further and further down the familiar path towards his home.

That's when he saw it. It was everywhere and anywhere that had a sign. On billboards, newspapers, windows and more. Everywhere Percy turned, all he saw was her hollow eyes all around him. that smug, nasty, triumphant look that she wore the day she stood upon Half-Blood Hill. Even though it was another body, Percy knew it was the Earth Mother herself. Gaea. Below her picture was a caption, more like a title:

Earth Mother Today, Earth Leader Forever.

It was a ridiculous slogan but it was something very Gaea like. Percy felt the dread as he looked at the face of one of his friends forced to be her host body. Percy remembered that day clearly, has if it happened a second ago.

* * *

 _Percy and Annabeth were in some deep trouble right now. They were back to back, a large and seemingly endless ring of centaurs and Karpoi surrounded them, there was no escape, they were completely surrounded. Percy eyed them all strategically, ginning as a silly thought popped in his head. It kind of helped that his girlfriend was a daughter of Athena._

 _"Plan?" He asked curiously as he raised Riptide into the air, daring the monsters to come at him so the deadly blade could taste their monster blood once again._

 _Percy could tell that that the gears in Annabeth's were moving rapidly, her brain working on overdrive and coming up with nothing._

 _"I take left, you take right?" Obviously, it just wasn't their day._

 _Percy charged the first centaur that charged and Percy slid beneath its legs, driving Riptide into it;s lower body while Annabeth stabbed it's chest, double teaming the monster. Percy rolled up, dodging an oncoming sword that slashed past his face, their swords sparking as they as they clashed. Annabeth kicked off a Karpoi and used the leverage to catapult herself onto the back of another centaur. She became the rider. Percy meanwhile, slashed at a Karpoi that launched itself at him and Annabeth blacked the spear of a centaur from impaling her boyfriend._

 _Percy could keep up with the chaos around him and for a second thought that they could win. Hazel was riding on Arion, keeping up with any demigods in need. Lou Ellen and her mist made it easy to veer monsters off course and fight one another. Romans and Greeks fought together side by side, as one unified order. The Athena Parthenos stood proud and tall on Half-Blood Hill, giving everyone a surge of empowerment and the necessary courage to stay and fight. The gods were unified, but sadly, it just wasn't enough._

 _Everything turned horribly wrong as Percy froze, watching a screaming comet soar through the sky, directly at the ignoramus thunderstorm that raged in the sky with fire blazing and all hope was lost when the comet made contact with the Festus instead of Gaea; The blood curdling scream that resonated from the son of Hephaestus, stabbed in Percy's heart as the fear set in. Piper and Jason plummeted to the ground but they vanished into thin air, but there was no sign of Leo or Festus the dragon, as the sky rained dirt and fire._

 _"Whoa!" Annabeth cried from behind Percy as he turned round, only to watch as the centaur Annabeth was on had just kicked his rear end up as Percy turned to her, making Annabeth launch off of the centaur like an onager and she landed on the ground with a sickening crunch. Percy was so distracted that he had been unable to help her._

 _He raced forward and stabbed riptide into the centaur's body, instantly getting revenge on the centaur and then he ran to Annabeth's side. She lay on the floor, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she cursed loudly in pain._

 _"Annabeth," he cried as he arrived by her side, instantly seeing how much pain she was in._

 _"I think I dislocated it!" She groaned. Percy tried hard to think on the spot. He had no ambrosia or nectar on him, and there was nothing he could do. A loud explosion from Half-Blood Hill caught his attention and his stomach churned as he saw that the Athena Parthenos was no longer there on the hill. Where did it go?_

 _Hazel and Nico came in Percy's direction, both riding on Arion's back as they were both frantically crying, "It didn't work."_

 _"What?" Percy shouted in distress, not just because of Annabeth._

 _"What do you mean it didn't work?" Annabeth wheezed painfully. Percy took a hold of her good arm and put it around her shoulder and helped her to her feet, Annabeth cursing as pain shot through her shoulder._

 _"We have to leave, Now!" Hazel panicked nervously. The ground began to shake and everyone fell over, Annabeth landing on top of Percy who cushioned her fall heroically for her, preventing her from hurting her bad shoulder. Percy tried to use his powers to stabilize the ground but he couldn't help control it. And then it happened, the grounded literally rippled beneath their feet and bodies._

 _"Such a valiant effort but you just wasted your time trying to defeat me. Now you will suffer and watch helplessly as I destroy your home before the real fun starts." Gaea's voice boomed, echoing over the swarms of bodies of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Pieces of the earth began to crumble and and sink into a giant hole, that was almost like a black hole to suck the camp in. As the buildings disappeared, the demigods disappeared in the clouds of dark brown dust, and many more were being sucked into the ground._

 _"Hop on!" Nico ordered. "The four of us can fit. We can't help anyone else if we don't regroup somewhere else!" Percy froze and looked around at the destruction, usually the good guys always prevailed over evil but today, they had lost._

 _Hazel climbed a top of Arion, crying helplessly as she searched for Frank among the fleeing bodies or the dead that lay upon the ground of the battle field. The multitudes of campers fleeing all began disappearing into the dust, and sinking into the earth at Gaea's command as her laugh echoed through the air. Percy so badly wanted to go back and look for Jason and Piper, and Leo but Nico was right. The two most likely hadn't survived the fall from the sky, and were probably wounded from the blast, probably already dead before they hit the ground._

 _Percy had honestly, never felt so useless in his entire life._

 _Percy was getting ready to help Annabeth saddle Annabeth on Arion when he caught sight of a spear hurtling towards her out of the corner of his eye. "Annabeth watch out!" He shouted as he shoved Annabeth out the of the spear's path and instead of colliding with her, it hit him dead straight in his abdomen, instantly crying in pain. At times like these, he really missed the Curse of Achilles even though it was deadly._

 _Percy tried to pull the spear out but he collapsed to the ground from fatigue and weakness, Annabeth finally realizing what he had just done. "Percy! Oh Gods No!" She shouted as she weakly got off the ground, ignoring her throbbing shoulder as she scrambled to Percy's side. Percy didn't think that he was that amazing but it was sad that after all these years, he would be taken out by a flying spear, it was almost laughable but Percy found himself grateful that he was able to protect Annabeth one last time before his death._

 _Annabeth had finally reached his side, getting irritated, she grabbed her injured arm and thrust it up hard, locking her arm back into place but not before muttering a string of incoherent curses before she leaned forward and clasped her hands around the wood of the spear and pressed down on Percy's stomach, trying to contain the bleeding._

 _Percy's vision had blurred severely as he eyes constantly tried to remain closed every time he blinked. All he wanted to do was throw up, and could you really blame him. what would you want to do if you had a spear in your stomach._

 _When his eyes began closing again, he felt a familiar warmth tapping against his cheek frantically which motivated him to open his eyes again and he was met with a set of grey eyes that belonged to his Wise Girl. When his eyes drooped again, Annabeth frantically spoke, "Come on, Percy. Please don't leave me. You can't leave me, not after everything we have been through. Just stay with me." She begged as squished her eyes closed and Percy felt something warm and wet drop against his cheek._

 _It took a second for him to realize that his Wise Girl was crying, and she was crying over him. he hated it when he made her cry. Annabeth moved her hands away from his wound and cradled his head in her arms, pressing his ear right against her chest and he could hear the rapid drumming of her terror filled heart._

 _"My followers," Gaea started to proclaim, "This war is over. Victory belongs to us."_

 _"Someone help!" Nico shouted as he appeared on Percy's other side, his eyes wide with fear, as Percy hear the distinct sound of footsteps scrambling toward him. he felt as if he was holding onto the ledge that he held when he and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, only this time, he was alone and there would be no way out._

 _"Dear Gods!" He heard Hazel cry, obviously finally realizing what had happened to Percy._

 _"Get an Apollo kid! Get anyone! Get someone who can help him!" Annabeth wept weakly, her strong demeanor deteriorating rapidly. Percy could hear Gaea laughing in his mind. **Prepare for your never ending suffering Jackson** , she mocked. Percy thought that now would be a good time to shut up._

 _Annabeth kissed his forehead, the feel of her lips against his skin, lingering warmly. Percy reached into his pocket weakly, grabbing something securely in the protective embrace of his palm as he lifted his hand towards Annabeth, ignoring the fact that it felt like he was holding up the sky once again_

 _"You needed us?" Percy saw will and his sister next Annabeth. Percy recalled that the girl's name was Ashley, she was a first year camper and this is what she was experiencing._

 _Percy ignored Will and everyone around has he gained the courage and opened his hand, showing Annabeth what was inside. Her breath hitched as she saw it lying in his hand, in all it's splendor and beauty._

 _"I had this," He coughed, groaning in pain from having moved his abdomen, "After we left Tartarus. Wasn't gonna give it to you until after this was over." He wanted to wait for the end of the war. For the impending end of Gaea but that wouldn't be so he had to do it now before he went to Elysium. Annabeth let out silent tears and looked sad and defeated by what Percy was doing and saying. She knew what he meant, and yet, Percy found himself amazed at how much she was fighting the unmissable pain that courses through her shoulder, especially after she had popped it back into place._

 _"I love you." Percy forced out, as he dropped what was in his hand into Annabeth's open hand and he made sure that she had it safe and secure in her fist. Will started slowly pulling the spear out, Percy instantly screaming in pain, Annabeth squeezed her eyes out so she wouldn't have to watch as Percy screamed. When will pulled it out, he threw it to the side and put his hand on the bleeding wound on Percy's stomach, which caused Percy to jerk in pain._

 _Will closed his eyes and prayed a silent incantation and his face grew paler as he opened his eyes and saw that nothing had happened. Ashley moved forward and placed her hands on top of her brother's and they both repeated the same incantation to find that nothing had changed and their faces went even paler. Will looked up at Nico with a grave look on his face._

 _"I don't have much energy left. We need medicine and-" but the rest that came out was an ungodly scream as Will was sucked into the ground._

 _"Will!" Both Nico and Ashley shouted in unison._

 _"Come on, we need to get out of here now. Hazel, get on Arion now. I can make another jump and take the tree of us-"_

 _"No Nico. You'll kill yourself." Annabeth protested quickly, cutting Nico off. She turned to where Ashley was and her faced paled when she saw a black hole close up as if nothing had been there. "We need to get out of here. Percy can you stand?" Annabeth tried to lift Percy to his feet but he screamed in agony and collapsed back on the ground._

 _"Annabeth," he said gravely, knowing what the situation had come to. "Go with Nico and Hazel." He ordered._

 _She shook her head at him, defiantly. "No, I am not leaving you. Never. You promised we would never be apart, ever. We are not starting now." She said tearfully, trying to plead her case but Percy shook his head._

 _"Annabeth, you have to. Please, just go."_

 _"No, stop being a Seaweed Brain and get up." Percy had the nerve to laugh but it died as Arion started sinking into the ground, Hazel going down with him. Nico had grabbed her arm and tried to pull her free from the clutches of the earth but this was a tug of war he would never win as Hazel's hand was yanked away from his and she disappeared into the earth._

 _"Hazel." Nico shouted before he disappeared. Percy was just about to warn Annabeth away from the dirt that was now consuming her before he blacked out but as the world went black, he saw Gaea standing a top Half-Blood Hill, her laugh booming through the hills as she ordered her troops towards Manhattan, and the final straw was she looked right at Percy and smirked before the world went black._

* * *

This was all wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen, Percy and his friends were suppose to defeat Gaea and save the day, they were suppose to same Camp Half-Blood and have a new found friendship with Camp Jupiter and live peacefully for once in their lives. He was supposed to marry Annabeth and they were supposed to go to New Rome and live happily ever after, raising their children.

Annabeth.

Percy's heart weighed down just thinking her name. He realized that was the missing piece of his heart. Her. Where was she? If she was anywhere in this Gaea infested world, then he was going to do whatever it took to find her. No matter what, Percy and Annabeth would be together again and that was a promise. Percy's mind latched onto his best memory, the day they reunited at Camp Jupiter. His mind jumped to the memory of the night they spent in Paris, and then he started thinking of her.

He found himself thinking of her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her mocking tone that he had grown to love, they were all happy memories but all they did was make him feel guiltier. Here he was on his way home to his family, and only now was he pausing to think about his other half. That made Percy wonders even more now. If Gaea had taken over the world, then what did she do with all of his friends? What happened to Camp after it sank? Is there even a Camp Half-Blood left?

Percy turned his head and actually looked at his reflection for the first time in the window and found himself stared wide eyed at himself. He looked so much more different than he thought he would. His hair was longer and messier; he was actually taller and had way more muscle than he remembered. His eyes were darker than his normal sea green color he had, the youthful glow they usually had had faded away. Percy touched his face to feel stubble, his eyes wide. Whoa? He looked older.

"Excuse me?" Percy practically jumped at hearing how much deeper his voice was. It wasn't too low, but he wouldn't have recognized himself if he heard from a distance. Percy shook his head and continued to ask his question.

"What is today's date?" Percy felt his heartbeat growing quicker and quicker from the anxiousness and his nerves were seriously on edge as he waited for the answer.

"Thursday, June twenty-ninth." Percy inhaled sharply, knowing that the battle with Gaea was on August first. So it's been a year, no two since he saw his mom and Paul, and only a year since he saw any of his Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter families. Percy couldn't believe that, it couldn't have been so little, it felt a lot more.

"Wait but-"

"Here's your stop." The driver had just pulled up in front of Percy's old apartment building, it looked beat and severely run down. There was graffiti on the walls and wooden boards nailed to the windows. Percy looked up at what was or what he hoped was the window that lead into his living room. There was a small speck of light passing through the board so he knew that someone was definitely in there and he was determined to find out if it was who he was hoping for. Percy climbed out the taxi and was about to walk off when he remembered that he owed the driver the money.

He turned on his heel and smiled at the driver as he pulled the money out his back pocket pulled out the first that was in the lot of money. "Thanks." Percy said in a grateful tone as he handed off the money to the driver who was smiling.

"Thanks." The driver said as he accepted the money and he drove off, looking as if he had just won the lottery.

Percy faced his building with a deep breath and he walked into the building. Climbing up the stairs, Percy arrived at his floor and headed straight for his apartment door. When he got there, her hesitated to ring the doorbell. What if it wasn't his parents inside this apartment? What if they had already been taken to be tortured by Gaea and her wretched minions? Percy was quite frankly, afraid of what lay behind this very closed door.

Percy shook away any of his nerves and decided to expect the unexpected no matter how much it frightened him to death. He stepped back when he pressed the doorbell and he heard the echoing ring coming from within the apartment, and that's when he heard the light footsteps that were making their way to the door and he braced himself for whatever would appear when this very door opened.

The door swung open to reveal his distraught looking mother, the infamous Sally Jackson. She stood before him, holding up a knife as if she were about to murder a man.

"If you're looking for a runaway you won't-" his mom's breath hitched as her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in the hallway. Percy felt the tears pooling in his eyes as his mom gasped, instantly dropping the knife to the floor and her hands going over her mouth, trying to force down her sobs. Percy couldn't speak and he flinched slightly when his mom's hand brushed his cheek, tracing the fading scar line that was there, tears gushing from her eyes. "My baby boy, is that you." She said brokenly and yet hopefully.

"Mom." Percy forced out., his throat was hurting from holding back his sobs. Percy hadn't seen his mother since, since Hera took away his memories. His mom must have been somewhat aware of his whereabouts during that time, probably it was Annabeth who told her, or hopefully he heard his message he left her all that while ago but for the past two years, he was probably dead to her by her reaction to seeing him.

"Percy! My son!" She cried joyously as she wrapped him in a hug and he returned the warm embrace, both of them sobbing into each other's shoulders. She pulled away and cupped Percy's face, smiling as she analysed his face, her eyes filled with so much tears and love. "My God. My Baby boy, my sweet baby boy!" She smiled through the tears as the two smiled, their foreheads against each others. "Oh, I can't believe it's you. It's been so long. I thought Gaea... We thought that you were dead." She cried.

"I am here mom, and I am not going anywhere." Percy promised as they embraced once more but Percy pulled away when he heard footsteps coming towards the door and what came with footsteps was a all too familiar voice.

"Sally, I hear crying. Is everything alright?" Percy looked up to see his old friend holding a blue plastic hairbrush towards the door for defense. Her bright red hair was curly as ever and looked short and recently cut. Her green eyes brightened as if she knew something that he didn't (which she always did). She was wearing a green cloak and her demeanor was calm yet deadly and violent.

"Rachel?" Percy said with a grin, being able to recognize the oracle of Delphi anywhere.

"Percy?" Rachel took a step back. Percy's eyes twinkled.

"Seriously Dare, I really thought that you of all people would have seen this coming." Percy smirked and Rachel found herself grinning.

"Holy Poseidon, it is you." Rachel rolled her eyes but Percy could see them shining as well. Rachel tackled him with a hug. Sally leaned forward and looked to the left and right of the hallway before she turned to Rachel and Percy.

"Get inside. We don't need anyone hearing of this." His mom whispered. Rachel pulled away and nodded too and they stepped out the way and Percy stepped into the apartment, Rachel doing another quick check to make sure that no one was looking around before she closed the door and locked it. Percy walked through his apartment, and took in his home. Everything was still the same as he remembered. Apart from the boards blocking out the sunlight, everything was where it always was.

Percy was about to ask where Paul was when he felt a sharp and painful slap hit him on the back of his head. He turned to Rachel, his eyes filled with annoyance and his mom was just standing to the side looking absolutely amused by the scene. "Ow. Seriously Rachel, what was that for?"

"For making everyone think that you were dead, you idiot. It's been years." She explained. "Where have you been?" she demanded, wanting an answer.

"Huh?" Percy said in a confused manner. "Years?" Rachel nodded. Percy looked between his mom and Rachel, they were dead serious. He was afraid to ask the new question that was bugging him.

"What..." Percy froze but forced out the rest of the question, "...what year is it?" He asked shaking his head, scared of his expected answer. Rachel's eyes widened in understanding but she couldn't find herself about to answer him.

"Rachel?" he called to her but she didn't answer him. he turned towards his mother worriedly, noticing her unreadable expression.

"Mom?" he asked. Sally looked at her son helpless and defeated, tears brimming in Percy's eyes once more.

"Why won't you answer me?" he asked them. Rachel weakly put her hand on Percy's shoulder and looked at him gravely, sitting him down on the couch, his mother seated next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Percy, it's been seven years since the war with Gaea." Percy's eyes bulged out of his head. Hat explained a lot and why so much had changed. That's why everyone thought that he was dead. He was seventeen anymore, no, he was twenty four years old.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** hey guys. If you have seen this before, this is Freedom by AshleyDaughterofApollo but as Ashley has vacated fanfic as of yesterday, I have decided as co-author to finish what we started and finish Freedom on behalf of Ashley. This is not theft, I have adopted it from her and will finish it for her so i am starting it from the beginning so I can get editing chapters and finish writing the chapters that are ahead._


	2. Part I - Chapter II

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter II

Truths Revealed

Percy stared at them in shock. How was this even possible? "I'm... you mean we're twenty-four years old?"

Rachel looked at the shocked Percy with sympathetic eyes. Sally stood up and walked towards the kitchen but turned to face them as Percy started rubbing his temple, trying to process this new information. Rachel was rubbing Percy's back gently, trying to relax him a little.

"I am going to go and make some lemonade. Want any?" Sally asked and Rachel nodded, Percy didn't move so Sally decided to get him some anyway. She took one last glance at Percy, watching him for a while as if he were too evaporate before retiring to the kitchen as Rachel remained next to Percy and she decided that she had to speak up.

"Percy, there are things that you must understand." Percy now had his face in his hands, thoughts running through his confused brain. Gaea's been reigning over the entire earth for years. For all those years, everyone he cared about thought that he was dead. This was way worse than when Hera took his memories away last year. Correction, when Hera took away his memory all those years ago.

"Things I must understand." Percy growled as he stood up and started pacing around the room.

"How am I supposed to understand when I don't even remember anything? I have been floating in the goddamn ocean for who knows how many years and I only woke up no less than a few hours ago. So tell me how I am suppose to understand when the only thing I remember is Gaea winning."

Percy palmed his forehead in a frustrated and irritated manor, trying to compose himself. He didn't mean to snap at Rachel. "I'm sorry Rachel, but I feel so frustrated, it's basically Hera again, only this time, I don't know where anyone Is but I am still me."

Percy remembered that final moment before he died, well when he thought he had died. The last thing he saw was her standing a top Half-Blood Hill, calling out to her army, yelling that the war was over and she had won. Then he remembered her dark soulless, laugh, and Percy's blood began to boil. Gaea was a sick manifestation of pure evil and she never should have lived that day.

"Then you might want to sit down for this." Rachel said calmly, motioning Percy to sit back down and calm down. Percy groaned and flopped down onto the couch and stared at Rachel.

"You remember the comet that flew towards Gaea, the screaming ball of fire," Percy nodded, "That was Octavian's stupidity. It collided with Festus's legs as Leo tried to toast her, the blast knocked Piper and Jason away, and Leo was consumed by the blast but because Gaea was nothing more than dust, she wasn't defeated, and she rained down on camp and then when she reformed, attacking the Athena Parthenos."

Percy nodded, he remember the second explosion that he heard, he remember turning his head and seeing that the statue was no longer there and then shortly after, Gaea was there. "What happened after that?"

"When she swallowed the Camp, shortly after she took over, the camp resurfaced, but she made it into her source of torture. She had destroyed it and turned it into something horrible and ugly." Rachel spat, he eyes filled with rage. "Most of the demigods she swallowed up are there, most of those who managed to escape regrouped somewhere with Chiron."

Percy sighed in relief. Somewhere, there was at least a safe haven for the demigods who managed to escape. At least there was a sort of home for them somewhere, but it was probably somewhere on the other end of the world.

"So how did Gaea start ruling?" Percy found himself asking. When he drove through the city in the cab, he saw all those billboards with her slogan and name written all over the city. Percy couldn't look at her eyes without thinking of the person who once lived in that body before Gaea, a friend who didn't deserve that horrible witch to strip her of her soul right to life. It just wasn't right. It wasn't right.

"She and some of the other giants, well those who were able to reform quickly and a couple of the Gods that she had captured and revealed themselves to the mortal world..." She said grimly, "They overpowered everything, the mist, the military forces, the president and then the country. The only place that she can't touch is Antarctica because it is mostly ice."

Percy shifted his position, he suddenly felt severely nervous. Gaea was everywhere and practically inescapable. It's a good thing that Ouranus is long gone since outer space would be the only safe haven in the universe. A question suddenly popped in Percy's mind.

"Where are-" Percy didn't have the heart to say any names out loud of the friends he was thinking about. Rachel placed her hand on top of Percy's hand in a comforting way and squeezed it tightly.

"I honestly don't know where they are." She said sorrowfully as she looked down at the floor with a heavy heart. Percy had a hard time remembering his friend's faces. The last time he saw most of them was on the battle field when they were being sucked into the earth by Gaea. All he could think now, was where are they. Where was his father? His father.

"What about the Gods? I mean the Olympians." Percy regretted his question instantly, mainly because of the grim look plastered on Rachel's face. He thought for a moment, if Gaea was going to torture anyone, she would go for her grandchildren first.

"Well, the doorway to Olympus has been closed, which means they have shut down the Empire State Building permanently so no one can get up there. The Gods... most of them are imprisoned, in Tartarus." A shudder ran down Percy's spine, his memories of Tartarus stirring as he quickly blocked them out.

"Even my dad? Rachel nodded sadly.

"The only ones that aren't being eternally tortured are the ones that supported Gaea the entire time along with Lord Apollo, Lady Hera and Lady Aphrodite."

"Why them?" Percy asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Well, someone has to fly the sun every day. The easiest way for Gaea to handle that is to give the job to Apollo considering that he is the God of the Sun. Sadly though, she only lets him do it when she was in a good mood, which is today." Rachel noted. "Porphyrion finally got what he wanted, and Hera is his wife, can you imagine Zeus's reaction when he watched the wedding cause sadly it was broadcast everywhere in the world." Percy could only imagine how violent Zeus would have gotten, he may have had arguments with Hera all the time, and may have had a fowl temper but he does love her.

"But why Aphrodite?" Percy asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Rachel's eyes darkened, her faced hardened as she pulled her hand away from Percy's and clenched it into a fist, her knuckles turning white. "Aphrodite didn't deserve what she is getting. She may have meddled with people's hearts but no-one deserves what she has received. She is considered some prize. Those horrible beings bid money for her, and buy her for a night. It's sick, sure she messed around but who deserves to bid for as a sort of prize every night and forced to do unthinkable things."

Percy's jaw hardened, sure Aphrodite meddled and fooled around but that didn't mean she deserved any of that.

"The only save haven for a demigod who is already dead is Elysium and the Fields of Asphodel. It's like what things used to be down there. Thanatos has been running it for Hades is in Tartarus but from the sideline just to be safe. He didn't was to be locked in Tartarus."

When Rachel mentioned Tartarus, he instantly recalled what had happened in there. He hated every second of his time in there, but he didn't regret not letting of Annabeth's hand and falling down with her. They only survived though because they were together. Percy froze. Annabeth. Where was she now? If Gaea had hurt her, he would kill her with his bare hands. After everything Rachel had just told Percy, he was seething. He shot up and started pacing around.

"Where are the others? Jason and the others? Where's Annabeth?" Percy was practically hyperventilating. Rachel frowned as if that was a subject that she didn't want to bring up. Percy's mom strode into the room swiftly, carrying a tray with three glasses of ice cold lemonade and a plate of freshly baked blue cookies that her son absolutely adored all his life.

As hungry as h was, Percy seriously wasn't up to eating anything. He never turned down his mom cookies but he was just out of it. How could he just sit there while Annabeth was somewhere out there worried to death about him? And what about the others. Were they okay? He could never eat when he was agitated or worried.

"Percy, I know it's a lot to take in," His mom started as she sat down on the other side of him, taking his hand in both of hers, a smile gracing her face, "But you need to eat something. Is there something else you would like instead?" Percy sighed, knowing his mom was right and he stretched out and grabbed a handful of cookies and stuffed them in his mouth the way he did when he was younger, making his mom smile. Still the same old Percy.

Percy found himself looking around the room for a second, noticing the few changes around the house and the missing person in the apartment. "Mom, where is Paul?" Percy asked with a mouthful of cookies, his mom looking a little bit surprised by Percy's question.

"He should be at work right now, but he might be on his way home." She hesitated, as if she was hiding something from Percy but Percy ignored it.

"You said Paul was at work. Does he still teach?" Percy asked curiously.

"Yeah, but he teaches people Greek Myths- or what used to be myths instead of English now. Gaea ordered all the teachers to do it, and many things have changed. There are now classes on weapon making and athletics." That would have been Percy's dream school if Gaea wasn't ordering student all over the world to learn it. Percy personally preferred the teaching of Camp Half-Blood.

"Oh." Percy nodded, happy to know that Paul was doing his level best to take care of his mother and his half sister, and that they were not in the hands of Gaea. "Mom, if it's okay, could I have sandwich." Percy asked politely after he swallowed the cookies. Sally grinned as she stood up and dashed back into the kitchen, happy that her son was seeming to be back to normal.

Rachel remained quiet, debating whether or not to answer Percy's question. She hoped that he had forgotten what he had asked but the minute their eyes met, she knew he was waiting for her answer. "So?" Percy asked, getting frustrated by each passing second that's taking him away from finding Annabeth. Rachel tore her gaze away from Percy's, he noticed that her eyes were glassed with tears, and when she looked back at him, she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Percy, I am sorry but I honestly don't know," Percy hunched over, his hand covering his mouth, he groaned in frustration. "Percy. I can't see any of them, a while ago only glimpses of some but nothing recent. Percy, I don't know where Annabeth is, I can't see her anywhere. They are heavily guarded with powerful magic. Trust me, I have been trying everyday-"

Percy's rage got the better of him, he stood up flipping the tray of cookies, the glasses shattering on the floor, the plate breaking, Rachel practically jumped out of her skin in fright as Percy glared at her, shouting in a frustrated tone. "Well obviously not hard enough!" Rachel stood up, moving onto the other side of the couch for her own safety. She knew Percy and she knew what he could do, and she didn't want to be his next practice dummy but her eyes pleaded with his, she needed him to believe.

"Percy, I have tried. Gaea wants you all apart. That's why everything is like this. That's why she threw a celebration in honor of your death. That's why there is a celebration when a rebel half-blood is found and killed. She broadcasts it around the world. This is all one sick game to her." Percy's fists clenched, his rage dissipating but sadly, it didn't last very long.

"Who died?" Percy's voice softened slightly,

"Percy-"

"Rachel. Don't screw with me!" Percy shouted, his rage getting overloaded. "Who died?"

Rachel sighed, rubbing her arms nervously. She looked down at the ground, guilt burrowing its way into her heart.

"Percy, the casualties were heavy. I didn't know most of them-"

"Rachel, just tell me. Please, I am begging, just tell me." Percy begged, his voice getting louder but it was breaking at the same time.

Rachel gulped and walked around and sat back down, motioning Percy to sit down, in which he did. "Leo was in the big ball of fire, Octavian fired the Onager that Will and Nico were trying to stop from firing, somehow, it collided with Festus and Leo and- he's gone."

A sob built in his throat. Leo...died? That wasn't possible. Leo Valdez was an idiot half of the time but knew his way around sticky situations. He couldn't be gone. Percy hated Octavian, but not as much as Gaea but if Octavian was alive Percy would track him down to the depths of the Underworld and kill him.

"And?" Percy urged her to continue. If any of the original campers from Camp were gone...he'd kill Gaea with his bare hands.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Rachel suggested, trying to change the subject. Now wasn't the time to tell him.

"Rachel, I just found that I am twenty four years old. I think at this age, I can handle it." Rachel swallowed, noticing that Sally had come back and was cleaning up Percy's mess, he had noticed too by the sad expression on his face. Rachel knew that she was stalling but she never wanted to speak of any of this ever again. It was horrible.

"Jason and Piper, they fell from the sky but neither of them turned up. I don't know about Frank and Hazel, or Annabeth. I was evacuated with Chiron, Grover and a large number of demigods that had managed to escape the destruction. Chiron made me go home and I wanted to warn my parents but they weren't home so I came here and haven't left since." Rachel said sorrowfully, not knowing if her parents were alright.

Percy put his face back in his hands again, the tears welling up in his eyes. "There was some dirt thing that sucked everyone up. Will, then Hazel and Arion. Nico, I didn't see if it got him since he disappeared, and then it got Annabeth. They disappeared in it and that's when I thought I had died." Percy started thinking and then something occurred to him. "What about the Hunters and the Amazons? Do you know what happened to them?" Rachel looked at the floor before answering.

"No one has heard from them either. But I've seen Nico."

Percy looked up hopefully. "Nico is alive? How?"

"How are you alive?" Rachel answered back with a smirk.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Touché."

"Nico shadow traveled here once. He told us that camp had moved somewhere where Gaea couldn't get to us. He was on his way there. He offered to take us but that would have been too much for him. Us plus the people he had escaped from the jail with. They were hiding out in the Underworld till they had an all clear." Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Jail? Escape?" this made no sense to him. "Where are all of the other demigods that aren't passed on or at the new Camp?" Rachel's expression darkened even further.

"The Half-Blood Jail." Rachel answered. Percy almost laughed, that sounded ridiculous and too stupid to even exist.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Rachel answered, popping the 'p' in her answer. "Its where the original Camp Half-Blood used to be in Long Island. I heard that it is almost as bad as being in Tartarus." That made Percy shudder. "Half-Bloods in there get fed scraps once a day, bullied and tortured by vengeful monsters. Most are in solitary confinement which is punishment enough for ADHD kids. A single mistake and a demigod receives immediate punishment."

Percy cringed, imagining how the other demigods felt.

"What type of punishments?" Her asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Most are starved and are forced to do horrible chores around the jail before receiving torture depending on their godly parent. The Olympians though..." Rachel trailed off, rubbing her arm again.

"What?" Percy pressed.

"They are all in Tartarus, well the ones who supported her aren't. They are whipped and tortured by Gaea's famous illusions. Those punishments are rare in the jail, only given to those few powerful and major half-bloods in there. Nico told me that none of the Gods fight because they are weak and broken almost." Percy looked at his hands, finding twiddling his thumbs interesting. "Nico told me that there are still powerful demigods out there that are wanted by Gaea, so there is someone fight back…"

"But?"

"I heard rumors that one of the powerful demigods in the jail, Gaea likes to visit frequently. I don't know who it is but it is someone important. Nico mentioned it to me as well. The demigods with his that he got out the jail spoke about hearing constant screams, someone calling out for help, they said it was like torture to them even though it wasn't." Percy shuddered, soaking in all this information like a sponge. He found himself wondering who this demigod was and what would happen if he decided if he decided to paid a little visit there.

Percy laughed humorlessly. He had thought about it and a thought just occurred to him. The Earth was dangerous and the Underworld was a safe haven. The irony of it. "This is...so messed up."

Gaea had won. She had actually won. Usually the Hero wins but the Villain had won. Gaea had won. No. This wasn't the end. Percy made a promise to avenge Damson and Bob. He was certainly not going to break that promise, not know, not ever. Rachel's eyes widened, as is she read his mind because she knew what he was thinking.

"You cant possibly think that you can rebel?" Percy sent a small yet sheepish smile to Rachel and shruged.

"How'd you know?" He asked curiously.

"You have this deviant and dark smirk on you face that you always get when you think of doing something completely stupid and crazy." She smiled and Percy returned it. Percy wondered where all the other demigods were, and how many of them were dead and how may were alive.

"Have you tried to Iris message anyone, to try and see where anyone is?" Rachel shook her head. Percy's mother walked into the room with a new tray, carrying some blue spaghetti for Percy, Percy grinning like a child. The tradition still lives on. Percy muttered a quick sorry for the mess he made earlier and Percy received a kiss on his forehead from his mother before she went back into her room. Percy wasted no time in digging into his food.

"There hasn't been any Iris Messaging in a long time. She is a slave of Gaea as well. There are still some small traces of her magic in there but it is too weak to create the connection." Percy frowned in lost hope. He could've messaged Annabeth so he could find her. But, in order to Iris Message, you need the location which Percy didn't have so that idea was a lost cause.

"Do you know how those demigods who managed to escape the jail if it so heavily guarded." Percy asked inquisitively.

"When Nico got those demigods out, he used his powers to get in but told me that to get in and out, one of the other demigods who had escaped before, found the old entrance into the Labyrinth and managed to get out. It's still in the same place you used to take me..."

She stopped talking and froze, looking at Percy. "No, no, no, no, no. Perseus Jackson, you are so not doing this?" She pressed her fingers to her temple. She tried to think of a way to stop him but knew that no matter what she said, he was still going.

"You said you could see a couple of demigods, can you see any that I can enlist the help of."

"I know exactly where one is. He's lives in the city, I caught a glimpse of his place, I could tell it was male but I don't know who he is. I just know that he is important. You will need him, I just feel it." Rachel answered, turning to him. "If you are going to the jail, then you need to get someone out of there for me. If I am going to find everyone else, I am going to need this demigod. She had the power of foresight and with her, I can find them."

"She an Apollo kid?" Percy asked, Rachel nodded.

"She is. Trust me, you'll know her when you see her. She is the only chance I have of finding everyone and helping you make this wrong a right." Percy nodded in an instant, knowing what he had to do. "It's just I am worried that you might not be able to get her out?"

Percy smirked at Rachel, putting his plate down on the table before standing up. If Percy found this daughter of Apollo, she could help Rachel find Annabeth and his friends. As Percy stood up, something pocked him in the thigh, Percy hoping that it was exactly what he thought it was. Rachel smiled, knowing too, what was in the Son of Poseidon's pocket. Percy reached in and clasped his hand around the familiar ballpoint pen that had aided him so many times and pulled it, opening his hand and staring down at his vital survival tool.

Anaklusmos – Riptide.

Percy uncapped his pen, the celestial bronze sword that had been his saving grace multiple times in his demigod life, the gift from his father that he not only cherished but was grateful for. Percy admired the sword, it hadn't changed one bit, it still looked the same as it had when he was on the battle field of camp half blood. Percy felt the power coursing through his views, the magnetic energy that he and the sword always shared was strong as it had always bee. Percy only prayed to whatever good God that wasn't suffering that at this moment, he wasn't as rusty as he thought he was.

"On second thought, you can definitely do this." Rachel announced confidently, grabbing a diary off of the table, using a pen from the table as she scribbled something down on it before tearing it out the book and folding it before she handed it to Percy. "This paper contains the address of the demigod. I hope you can convince him, well, whoever he is, I hope you will help you." Percy accepted the paper, putting it in his pocket as he capped riptide and packed it in his pocket once more, failing to notice Rachel's doubtful expression.

Percy's mom walked out of her room, instantly seeing the determined look on Percy's face that she knew all too well and instantly, the tears started forming in her eyes. Percy send her a sad smile as he walked towards her and embraced her, she hugged him tightly, as if this was the last time she would see him. "I wish that you didn't have to go."

"I have to mom. You know that I can never sit still for too long." Percy chuckled, Sally embrace grew tighter around her son.

"Just don't disappear again, please." Sally joked.

"I promise mom. I will be coming back this time." Percy said seriously, his mom pulling as away and she wrinkled her nose.

"Go change first. Gods I wish Paul could've seen you first but it's alright. Maybe it's for the best," Percy didn't like his mother's tone, it sounded as if she were sad yet grateful at the same time. "Well come on, go and get dressed." Sally urged, interrupting Percy's train of thought and he charged off to his old room, opening the door slowly, as if he were sneaking into the jail already.

He embraced the scenery he grew up in throughout his childhood, the walls were the same green they had always been and the carpet was just as soft of ever beneath his feet, cause he had purposely removed his shoes. The room hadn't changed one bit, it was just like how he left it eight years ago when Hera wiped his memory. He went over to his closet, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he nearly wanted to cry when he saw the familiar Camp Half-Bloods shirts that lay in his cupboard. He picked one up, gripping the fabric, remember how soft it felt, the familiar scent of pine trees gracing his nose that made him smile.

He missed camp so much.

Percy got changed, putting on one of his camp shirts, and a clean pair of jeans with a green hoodie over his shirt so no-one could see his shirt, surprised that all of his clothes still fit. Percy pulled his camp necklace from around his neck and put it the inside pocket of the hoodie before sipping his hoodie up. He put it there because it was near his heart, which is where home would always be. Percy was about to leave when something caught his eye as he realized what it was, his breath hitched and forced back the tears.

He hadn't seen that picture in forever.

He walked over to his dresser and picked up the picture, smiling down at it. This picture was taken after the Second Titan War. He recalled that it always sat in Chiron's office but now it was here and Percy couldn't help but run his thumb across Annabeth's image. He let out the tears as he longed for Annabeth. Her smiling face glowed, her smile entrapping Percy's heart the way it did when he saw her smile. She was so beautiful. If only she was next to him. Percy pulled the picture out of his frame, and unzipped his hoodie and placed it in the pockets with his necklace and smiled as he zipped it up.

He was determined to have a piece of her with him as he did what needs to be done. With that thought, Percy walked out his room, stuffing the piece of paper Rachel had given him in his jean pocket, and a determined look on his face. He more determined than ever to find Annabeth, where ever she may be.

He found his mom in the lounge with Rachel and as soon as they saw him, they stood up and embraced him one by one, Sally being the first.

"Bring her home." Sally wept, Percy knew who she meant and smiled.

"I will mom." He assured her. He was going to get Annabeth back no matter what. Percy pulled away and Rachel hugged.

"Gaea's going down." She whispered determinedly as she pulled away from him, smiling at him.

"That's the plan." Percy smirked, pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket and staring down at it, "Starting with this."

"Good luck Percy." Rachel said as Percy walked towards the door, a plan starting to form in his mind.

* * *

Percy had never been a fan of the slummy neighborhoods but right now, this present day, it seemed like heaven compared to the practically empty Time Square. The windows were as boarded up as much as those houses near Time Square, and there were more people on the streets, they were buzzing with life. Little kids playing around, laughing and smiling and thankfully, there were no wanted posters anywhere but even so, just to be safe, Percy had his hood on.

He turned down a street, making his way towards the address when his path was blocked by what looked to be a couple of thugs. He hung his head down to hide his face a little as the thugs stared at him.

"No trespassing." The one warned, all of the others with him had their arms crossed.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I am looking for someone, he lives at this address." Percy called out, opening the piece of paper and showing them the address. They grew weary and immediately started sizing the Son of Poseidon up. Percy groaned, he wasn't in the mood for a fight but he wasn't afraid of a bunch of stupid thugs. He debated on whether or not he could give them his wolf stare and send them crawling to their mommies but that might just make the situation worse.

"Are you a monster in disguise? Or a supporter of Gaea?" A second one asked, Percy starting to feel a bit sympathetic for these goons. They were only trying to protect themselves and possibly the families in the neighborhood. Many stood by, anxiously watching Percy.

Percy sighed and held his hands up in mock surrender. He really didn't want any trouble. "Honestly, why in the Hades would I support that-" Percy stopped himself, he didn't know who was listening so he had to keep it low key. He didn't need Gaea popping out of nowhere and taking him to the jail. "No, I am not."

The first guy pulled out a knife and pointed at Percy, in a fighting stance. Percy wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by him. Percy looked a little more closely at the guy, he looked familiar, and then it clicked in his mind. It was none other than Matt Sloan.

"I don't believe you." Matt announced threateningly. Percy most certainly was not going to be stopped and humiliated by a bunch mortals who weren't supposed to know about his mythical world. Percy lowered his hands, "Keep you hands up." Matt shouted, but Percy looked up and pulled down his hood slowly, before springing into action, riptide in his hand and Percy already in his battle stance.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sloan?" Percy growled, looking Matt dead straight in the eyes, ready to attack if necessary but the other guy who was next to Matt dropped the knife he was holding, and started mumbling something about green eyes and swords, and only then did Matt's eyes grow wide as he turned to the other guy next to him.

"The savior!" Matt gasped but it came out as a whisper.

"He knows your name too? That is so awesome." A guy from behind them whispered. Yeah sure. Percy wondered how he got so popular out of nowhere after being 'dead' for nearly seven but he'd like to know how all of Matt's friends would feel when they found out that Matt bullied 'the savior,' back then. All his goons backed up in recognition and awe.

"Is it really you Percy?" Matt inquired and Percy gave a single nod, as he capped riptide and put it back in his pocket, walking forward towards Matt. "Who are you looking for?" Matt asked, only this time, it came out a bit more respectful.

"Whoever is currently living at this address?" Percy answered; his glare softening as he handed the piece of paper to Matt who looked at it before looking up in surprise and awe.

"You're looking for him!" The other guy exclaimed after he looked over Matt's shoulder, Percy nodded and bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying, no duh idiot.

"Down the street and make a right. It's the first house there. You can't miss it." Matt said, a hint of nervousness in his voice that Percy picked up on. Percy wondered why the dude was looking at him like he was an angel that saved his puppy or something but Percy couldn't waste his time trying to figure it out. Right now, he had somewhere that he needs to go.

"Thanks." Percy replied gratefully, before weaving his way through the group and heading down the road when he was called.

"Hey Jackson," Matt called out, Percy instantly stopping and turning to face Matt, who was standing there, hope in his eyes, "Are you planning on changing any of this? Are you going to fix all this?" He asked hopefully, and Percy tried to hide his surprise. Maybe Matt wasn't as bone headed as Percy thought he was in seventh grade. But how did he know what Percy was planning?

Percy was about to stalk off without answering but he turned to Matt and gave a simple smile that left all of them standing there, hope filling their hearts that a better future may be coming.

"Oh and Matt," Percy announced as the group started walking off, "You won't kill anything with that. Try celestial bronze, it may give you a fighting chance." Percy announced with a smirk plastered on his face. For once, he was going to teach Matt a useful lesson.

Percy had reached the house that Matt had pointed out to him, it was simple, the windows all boarded up like a prison, the walls were littered with Graffiti. A typical abandoned home. The was a dead brown, slowly withering away even though it was summer, an obvious indication that Demeter hadn't been in commission for a long time.

Percy reached out and knocked on the door, waiting for whoever lay in wait behind the door. The door lock clicked, the handle turned and the door slowly creaked open revealing an old friend that Percy never thought that he would see ever again.

Rachel had lead Percy straight to his old crew mate. How? Rachel said that she didn't know what exactly happened to him, so how did he survive all this time. He most likely would have made it far with his girlfriend by his side if he wanted to, yet he was here. This was probably how Matt knew why Percy was here. To reunite with one of the greatest demigods of the century, besides himself of course. To reunite with his friend and enemy, who currently, was not looking good at all.

Percy wanted to hug his old crew mate but the foul stench of alcohol clung to him like he had just cleaned the unicorn stables. In his hand, was a half empty bottle of vodka and what Percy supposed to be cranberry juice because it was pink. Gods, has he been hiding out with Dakota or another demigod kid of Mr. D's.

The person in the house stared in disbelief at Percy; his blood shot electric blue eyes widened in complete shock and surprise as he looked at Percy from head to toe as Percy did the same. Percy thought for a moment, _What would Thalia and Piper say if they saw what he had become._

"Percy?" The demigod looked at Percy as if he were dreaming, instantly dropping the bottle to the floor, not caring if it shatters and the contents pooled under his feet. _Jeez, what is it with everyone dropping things whenever they recognize me_. Percy thought as he shook his head, chuckling at his friend, and then a shocked and disappointed expression was now pressed across his face.

"Dude," Percy began, "What happened to you Jason?"

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** Hey guys. Sorry for the late post of the second chapter, I have been so busy and have been having a severely rough time but anyway, hope you like this update. I will have the next one up soon._


	3. Part I - Chapter III

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter III

Reality Check

Jason was a clean person. He was neat with his blonde hair that was always cropped to perfection and his clothes were always ironed and crease free with not a wrinkle in slight. He used to be the praetor of New Rome which meant he had to always be level headed, open minded, selfless and disciplined to the core. He was a leader, one of the children of the Big Three. He was supposed to win the war and have a perfect happy ending with the girl he had fallen in love with...

Jason has been none of that.

Ever since he woke up in a crater, wounded, broken, barely able to walk and found Piper laying beside him, he's been dark and dead inside because she died. He's been so lost inside. He found his way on foot, a million taxi rides, and a couple of flying trips, to make it back to New York while dodging Gaea and her monsters he landed here and he was all alone. After like two years of being on his own, running and hiding, he found a safe place that allowed him to stay in plain sight without being recognized, among mortals. No one would expect demigods to stay in New York or California.

In a way, even though she was dead, she still helped him get back to the city. She warned him about the right and wrong places to go a follow. She was his guardian angel, just like she was before she was gone. Even in the afterlife, Piper Mclean found a way to stay in Jason's heart and life.

 **Exhibit A.**

Jason would be walking around outside, during neighborhood watches. He's seen his wanted sign plenty of times before, but he ripped it down in fear of anyone noticing. Well, after she told him to.

 _"Don't be stupid, Sparky, take it down and walk away."_ She whispered in his ear the way she did when they were on the Argo and snuck around in hopes that coach Hedge wouldn't catch them in the same room. Jason just remained calm as he pulled the poster down, crumpled it up and put it in the recycle bin and walked away.

 **Exhibit B.**

On his last birthday she came again saying the same words she'd say on all of his past birthdays. She'd be standing there with a cupcake in her hands.

 _"Is it someone's birthday?"_ she'd tease. And Jason would look at her in disbelief that she actually remembers each time. _"Well?"_ she'd urge. _"Blow out the candle, Sparky."_ she'd say with smile and Jason smiled sadly as he blew out the candle to amuse her.

Now, even after seven years, he sees her everywhere. And Jason still doesn't understand why Piper is wasting her time following his drunken self around rather than enjoy life in Elysium. Everything was wrong. He wasn't allowed to hold her. He wasn't allowed to kiss her. If he did, her ghostly form would flicker and the connection would break.

Jason had vile, dark dreams about killing Gaea with his bare hands and bringing Piper back. Sometimes when he'd wake up, he'd see her beside him and he would wrap his arms around only to realize she was never really there. And that's when he would decide to drink to forget about all of it. So that means, those dreams had been happening frequently. Maybe it was because Piper's ghost form hasn't been back in a year. Maybe she thought he was a waste of time and is having fun down there.

Whatever it was, Jason didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Gaea or anyone else in his messed up life that was gone. Like his friends, and Leo. He didn't even hear from his own sister.

Jason found it very peculiar that Piper never mentioned what it was like in Elysium. He asked if any of their friends were there and she would avoid the subject. She asked if Leo ever wanted to speak to him or send a message but she would say she doesn't know. And Jason would drink to that.

Even though Piper was always with him, the pain never went away. Now, since she hasn't popped in for a while, he has been even more depressed. The last time she visited he was drunk and almost got into a fight with Matt Sloan, the leader of the neighborhood watching thugs, about a year ago.

* * *

 _Jason woke up the same way he always did. He caught a whiff of cinnamon and felt something tickling his cheek. He could feel the bed sheets move and footsteps walking out his room. Then he heard the familiar scream and shot out of bed. Jason ran into the living room as the scream ceased._

 _"Pipes?" He exclaimed. The same routine happened every morning. Jason checked in every room of the abandoned house. He checked if she was hiding in closets or underneath the beds, just hoping she would pop out and yell, Boo! But that never happened. But in Jason's mind, that never happened, yet._

 _Jason growled when he once again realized she was never really there. His anger lashed out and he grabbed a bottle of tequila and instead of drinking it, he'd smash it against a nearby wall._

 _Jason realized he was out of drinks when he wanted one. He threw on a pair of pants and a shirt ready to storm outside to a nearby deli. Then he heard the knocking on his door. Jason froze as the knocking started again. He rushed over to the door and opened in hope to see Piper there, but his hopeful demeanor crushed when he saw Sloan._

 _"What do you want?" He demanded not in the mood to talk to anyone._

 _"John." Sloan greeted him. John Greene was Jason's chosen code name. Even though Jason was drunk as hell, he wasn't stupid. He didn't give out his name to anyone in fear that Gaea would find him. He'd rather live in hiding in peace._

 _Sloan came inside the door without Jason giving him permission too._

 _"Gods, what died in here?" He pinched his nose together. Jason rolled his eyes._

 _"What are you here for?" He said. Matt smirked._

 _"You haven't been to any neighborhood watches like you're supposed to." Matt said as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow as if to say, what's-your-excuse-this-time?  
_

 _"And?" Jason said getting annoyed by the second._

 _"If you don't come to tonight's, you will be evicted." Jason collapsed onto his couch in tiredness. Matt was a bully who was happy to be in charge of something in an age of turmoil. Jason wanted a place to live and Matt gave him a house as long as he helped watch over the neighborhood in certain hours of the night. Jason agreed but ever since Piper stopped visiting, he hasn't been going._

 _"Whatever," Jason waved it off with his hand, "Is that all?"_

 _"Yeah, and can you clean up in here." Matt said tossing a dirty sock to the side, "I can smell the vodka from-" Matt paused picking up something off the coffee table._

 _"What's this?" Jason's head snapped up to see Matt holding up a dagger. But not just any dagger. Jason made sure to get it when everyone evacuated Epirus. He never let it go until he got to New York._

 _"Put it down!" He yelled. Matt dropped it back where it was. Jason knew Matt had some type of fear when it came to him. Jason was twice as muscular as him and very intimidating._

 _"Sorry, I was just looking around." Matt picked up something else but his mouth put him in trouble. This time it was a picture._

 _"Who's this? Is that Piper Mc-" Jason shoved Matt against the wall before he could even finish his sentence. His fingers shocked Matt with electricity but not enough to hurt him. Well, too much. Matt gasped and writhed in Jason's hand. His eyes widened at the sight of Jason's now visible tattoos. SPQR with an eagle and twelve stripes of service. The service that has turned to waste since he failed everyone._

 _"No way," he gaped "You're-"_

 _"Get. Out." Jason said menacingly and it was enough to scare Matt to death. Matt scurried out once Jason let go of him. Jason took the picture of him with Piper in his arms from Christmas at Camp Half-Blood. He slid down a wall in agony._

 _"You shouldn't have done that," A soft voice said. It sounded like an echo and far away. Jason knew it was Piper without even looking up. She had on a regular Camp T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was the same choppy and braids on the sides. She had no makeup on yet she was gorgeous._

 _"Yeah well, he was asking for it." Jason scoffed at his dead girlfriend._

 _"That's not what I meant, but that too." she said softly. Piper sat down cross legged next to him. "Why do you drink, Sparky?" She asked curiously as she tilted her head as if she were examining, her eyes filled with disappointment_

 _"Why do you keep coming back?" He said sadly as he looked up at her, his eyes betraying him as they glassed over. Piper sighed and leaned her head against the wall._

 _"Touché" was all she said. That didn't speak to one another but Jason knew she was still there. He missed her and didn't want her ghost form. He wanted her to be real. As selfish as it sounds, even though he should be happy she was next to him._

* * *

Ever since that day, Matt Sloan never bothered him. He never showed up on his doorstep again with complaints of not going to neighborhood watches. He didn't even snitch on him and tell Gaea where he was, but he knew Matt told the people he was protecting.

So when Jason heard his doorbell ring he was very surprised. Even more surprised to see Percy Jackson standing there. Percy looked the same except for his longer hair and he had five o'clock shadow.

Jason pulled Percy inside immediately sobering up and shut his door. Jason knew that Matt led him inside the neighborhood since he questions all new comers. How Percy got in? He had no clue, but he was happy to see him.

Jason engulfed him in a bear hug and teared up a bit.

"Dude! How are you alive?" He exclaimed. Percy smirked as he hugged the son of Jupiter, tearing up slightly as he had feared the worst for his friend and cousin.

"I could ask you the same thing. Look at you! Got the glasses still and everything!" Percy said with a relieved laugh, his eyes glassing over too as he hugged Jason.

"I thought, everyone is gone, and you're-" Percy patted his back. Jason knew he was probably rolling his eyes at how emotional he was being, but Jason knew Percy was just as relieved as him on the inside.

"I know, Superman, I know." Percy choked up a bit, he knew exactly how Jason was feeling.

Percy let go of Jason and found a spot on the couch to sit.

"What happened to you after the war ended?" Percy asked as he got comfortable, his eyes searching round the room.

"Oh you know, Gaea happened." Jason grumbled. Jason immediately recounted what happened after Gaea woke up and how his life has been. Percy whistled.

"Wow. I missed a lot." he mused. Jason squinted his eyes. He adopted on of Leo's traits. Hiding his pain with humor.

"Wait? Where were you hiding out?" Percy leaned forward in his position. He told Jason about how he recently woke up and went home to find out that Gaea had taken over the world. Jason shocked Percy's arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Percy shrieked. Jason was suddenly angry at Percy. Percy was supposed to be the greatest hero of all. He was the one who was supposed to end Gaea but he let a little spear take him down. The last time Jason heard from Percy was that Gaea through a celebration for his death. She retold all of his feats yet celebrated that he was finally gone. The people of the Earth were shocked to find out about this. Now for some reason, people are searching around for a guy with green eyes and a pen to save them.

"For making everyone think you were dead!" Percy rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, I know that! Sorry!" Jason pursed his lips.

"A simple 'sorry' can't fix this! Everyone was expecting you to come out of nowhere and save us all. But you were gone!" He yelled. Jason instantly felt guilty afterwards when he saw the look of guilt in Percy's eyes. Jason knew he had hit a nerve, he had a right to be angry but he was angry at the wrong person. It wasn't Percy's fault that he was in a coma for seven years. He can't blame him for not returning. Percy was also one person and a human being. They were just teenagers. They didn't deserve any of that. And Jason shouldn't expect one person to save him. They were a team.

"I'm sorry I let everyone down." Percy whispered softly and Jason's anger dissipated into nothingness.

"Perce, I-"

"It wasn't my fault." Percy interrupted as he looked at his lap, clawing at his jeans as he sighed shakily. I had no control over whether the Hades or not I had been dead because I had been stabbed with a spear and was dying and then I wake up alive and seven years older. How do you think that feels?" Percy breathed shakily, trying to compose himself as Jason felt guiltier than before. "I know I didn't come back immediately but I am back now and I am going to do what everybody hoped I would come and do seven years ago." he said with a firm tone as he looked up at Jason with swirling storms of determination in his eyes.

"Well you somehow found me so what are you planning to do, Percy?" Jason said as he sat down in front of the son of Poseidon and leaned on his elbows which sat comfortably and waited for Percy to explain himself.

"I was told by a friend about this Apollo kid that can help us find the rest of the gang, well those who may still be alive." Percy looked down as Jason nodded, forming a tight fist under his chin as he closed his eyes.

"Where do we find this kid?" Jason asked as he opened his eyes and looked directly at Percy who smiled sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck and mumble his answer as he diverted his gaze from Jason. "Sorry, Perce. I didn't hear you. Where do we find this kid, Percy?"

"The reason I need your help is because the kid is in the Half Blood Jail." Jason immediately shot up and in an instant, he was angry, no he was livid.

"Are you out of your mind?" He shouted as he glared at Percy, "That place is like the new version of Tartarus for demigods! No! No! No! I refuse. I am not going near that place!"

"But we have too! Don't you want to find all of our friends?" Percy pleaded.

"You and I both know what you really want, is to find Annabeth" Jason countered quickly and Percy instantly grew silent before he looked up and answered Jason.

"That's one reason. We have to just go there and find one of Apollo's kids to help Rachel find our friends. They can find Piper too!" Jason's face darkened as his glare was so powerful that he could be shooting bolts of lightning out of his eyes at Percy.

"Don't speak of her! I already know where she is! She's dead!" Jason's voice broke. He never really said it out loud and doing it made it hit him even harder.

"Are you sure?" He said. Jason nodded.

"She was wounded before Gaea took her away. When we fell, I couldn't save the both of us, or myself for the matter. I woke up and she was lying there dead and then the earth sucked up her body and I never saw her again" he spat. Jason didn't want to think about how she died or how Gaea had taken Piper away from him. "I think you are crazy for wanting to go to that place and I am not going anywhere near there."

"Jason, I want to bring Gaea down. I want to take our world back! Don't you?" All Jason really wanted to do was take another drink. Percy continued as he stayed silent. "We need to get the seven back. Then we get all half-bloods together. Rachel told me that Camp Half Blood is still up and running. It's hidden somewhere far. We could go there. We could get together an army and take Gaea by surprise." he explained.

"Camp. It was moved? Rachel's alive?" Percy nodded. "And I know Piper is too. Rachel could find them, but we need to go to Long Island. I need you Grace."

Jason didn't want to take on false hope. If there was a chance Piper was alive, he wanted to take it. But, she wasn't alive. Her ghost always visited him.

"No," he said. "I'm not doing it. Not to find out everything is really gone. Piper's ghost visited me before. I know she's gone forever." he argued. Percy sighed. He picked up the picture of Jason and Piper that was atop her dagger. It was placed in a neat way as if it were some type of shrine to her.

"What about Leo? Frank? Hazel? Nico? I know you're scared because I am too. But you can't avoid taking risks because that's the only way to get ahead."

Jason sighed.

"Are you sure that was really Piper, or your own hallucinations?" Percy handed Jason his picture. "Think about it. Really think about it."

Jason looked at the picture of him and Piper. He could've sworn she was dead. Her death looked so real. Jason felt a breath on his shoulder and turned. Piper was standing behind him in what she was wearing the last time she came.

 _"So, what are you going to do?"_ She said her voice in echoes. Jason turned to Percy to see if he noticed she was there. There was no hint of surprise or recognition on his face. It was as if only Jason could see her.

Percy was right. Jason was looking at what was a figment of his imagination. Maybe he was insane as it gets for a demigod. Does that mean he should go? If it were vice versa, Piper would do the same for him. Piper, Save Piper.

"Alright," he sighed, "I'm in."

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** Yeah, hope you enjoyed that everyone. Now all the real stuff is about to begin. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will see you in two weeks with the next update.  
_


	4. Part I - Chapter IV

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter IV

Jail Break Number One

Jason didn't have the sense to follow any of Percy's orders. He didn't want to break into the largest jail in the country to break out one half-blood. Percy was smart for trying to break out one person instead of everyone. If he broke everyone out, where would they go? Percy couldn't let hundred of demigods stay in his mother's apartment. And not all would fit in Jason's home.

Jason was only going since there was a chance Piper and his friends would be there. Maybe she was stuck in a jail cell waiting for Jason to save her. Or maybe she was really gone and his mind betrayed him. Maybe he was going insane. Maybe he was crazy.

The weirdest thing about it was, he didn't even care about rescuing the Gods either. They could have helped but they didn't. But did that mean they deserved Tartarus. Apart of Jason was shouting yes. If Percy, Annabeth, and Nico had to do it then they could to. But yet again, their punishment would be much worse.

Percy and Jason were still in his house trying to figure out how exactly they were going to break in and leave with a Half-Blood all without getting caught.

"Have you ever seen what it was like? The jail I mean?" Percy asked him. Jason shook his head.

"Nope, but I've heard it's like the huger version of The Big House," he answered. Word has gotten out about the jail. Jason's heard some people pass his house talking about it one time. Apparently people think giving in mortals and calling them demigods is okay. The monsters depict whether they have godly blood by their scent. Also meaning, once they get there the monsters could easily sniff them out.

"Rachel told me some interesting facts." Percy said as he searched Jason's fridge.

"Jason, do you have anything to drink besides liquor?" Percy chuckled, "You're killing your liver."

Jason rolled his eyes as he ignored his comment. "There's tap." he said. Percy shook his head and grabbed a plastic cup, filling it with water from the pipe.

"What did Rachel say?" Jason wished he knew ahead of time that Rachel was still in the city just like he was. He could've stopped by and it would have been easier to cope rather than living on his own. Jason heard from other people that Sally Jackson was the best mother in the world, but he didn't want to intrude on her hospitality.

Percy sat back down sipping his water. He started playing with it, making it levitate and turning into balls. "Remember Pasiphae?"

Jason nodded. In the House of Hades, his friend, Hazel Levesque battled her alongside Hecate and won at Pasiphae's own game.

"She recreated the Labyrinth, just like she wanted." Jason said.

"And guess where the Labyrinth leads to?" Percy said. Jason's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"No way." he said.

"Way. The Labyrinth still leads to Camp, so I bet that's a route that goes straight to the jail and I know some entrances that can take us there." Percy said as he took a sip of the water, sighing in relief as the water cooled his throat.

"Okay, but what happens when we get there? We can't charge inside demanding to search for a demigod." Jason said. Percy became suddenly quiet.

"You haven't thought of that, have you?" Percy gave him a sheepish grin.

"I kind of was going to wing it as we went along." Jason chuckled.

"Same old Percy."

"Hey! Just because I woke twenty-four doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be seventeen inside!" Percy complained.

"I never said you couldn't." Jason didn't do much growing up either. He never went to school so grades wasn't of importance to him at all. He had no one to teach him or walk him through it.

"We might have to wing it anyway since we've never been inside," Jason agreed. Percy stood and fingered his ball point pen.

"Good. But, we need to find the closest entrance. It should be like in basements and have a Delta sign along the wall." Jason felt that breath on his shoulder again. He shuddered as if a ghost just danced on his grave.

 _"Jason,"_ he heard Piper's voice whisper. Jason turned around to find her body. Jason was really going insane. He put his head in his hands.

"Dude, you okay?" Percy put his hand on Jason's shoulders. Jason stood.

"I keep seeing her, today of all days for some reason." Maybe it was the liquor playing with his mind. Maybe it was the fates saying, Ha-ha you tried to forget but it's what's making you remember.

"What is she telling you?" Percy said. Jason knew Percy probably thought he was going insane too. Maybe that's why he's playing along as some kind of empathy. Whatever Percy was doing, he was glad he was there for him.

 _"Jason, Catch me if you can!"_ He heard her voice taunt. Jason spun around and saw Piper sticking her tongue out at him and broke off into a sprint. She opened the door to the cellar and sprinted down the stairs.

"Is she taunting me?" He whispered to himself. Percy made a face. "I think she wants me to follow her," he said. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"By the Gods, let's go then," Percy said. Jason sped walk to the door to follow but Percy halted him.

"Maybe you should, I don't know, put on some better clothes and get your gladius!" Jason grinned before running into his room for a change of clothes. He came out looking similar to Percy. He had on a sweatshirt with his old Camp tee underneath with jeans and sneakers. Jason had his gladius strapped to his side. He put his picture of him and Piper in his pocket. Jason held her dagger trying to depict whether he should bring it or not.

"I think you should bring it. Who knows if we come back?" Percy shrugged. Jason pursed his lips and strapped it next to his gladius. As they descended down the stairs, Jason took in the scenery. The floors creaked and there were spider webs everywhere. Not clean at all. It made Jason realize how much of a slob he had been.

Piper was standing in front of Jason as if she had been waiting for him for ages. She flashed him a smile and ran off in another direction. Jason took after her.

"Where are we going?" Percy said.

"Wherever she does?" Jason stopped as he saw Piper sitting atop a barrel swinging her legs back and forth in a childlike manner. She winked at Jason. Jason blinked noticing how much her presence affected him. When he opened his eyes again she was gone.

"You're a genius." Percy breathed. Behind where Piper was sitting was a faint Delta sign. They found it. Jason was living above a secret passage way for seven years.

"I think the Piper you are seeing is probably your guts." Jason didn't know whether that was supposed to be a compliment to make him feel better or something else. Either way he waved it off. Percy uncapped Riptide. The bronze light definitely would light up the dark walls.

"Ready?" He asked. Jason nodded.

"Let's do this." Percy touched the sign with his fingers lightly and it glowed blue. The wall slid open and Percy descended into it. Once they were both inside the walls shut with a slam.

"The entrance to Camp should be about two stops afar. We'd only need a mortal if we were looking for Daedalus' workshop." They began to walk for what felt like two hours when it's only been twenty minutes.

"Stop." Percy suddenly said. He started to feel the walls. "Help me find that Delta sign." Jason suddenly started feeling the walls as well. How Percy knew where exactly to stop, Jason still didn't understand. Jason's never been in the maze before. He didn't even want to be. They would be random creaks and scuffles that weren't even his or Percy's and he felt as if he was being watched. He would turn his back to check but there would be nothing there. It's the liquor. It's the liquor, he'd say.

A blue light immediately glowed underneath Jason's hand and the walls moved so they were opened. The sky was dark.

"Come on," Percy whispered, "before it closes."

Jason flew out of the maze using the winds to hoist him up as he grabbed Percy and lifted him up. Percy cursed in Greek before saying," I forgot Superman could fly before Jason shook his head and told Percy to shut up.

When Jason had placed Percy on the ground and was standing straight himself on the ground, his jaw dropped. Camp Half-blood, it looked like a wasteland. All the Cabins were gone, the pavilion, the arena, everything was gone. In its place was a large building with three floors. There were lights waving everywhere and random monsters or mortal officers were guarding the building. But there was something even bigger missing. Jason couldn't place his finger on it.

"Let's rock." Jason said. Percy and Jason crept towards the building straying away from lights and any passing guards on patrol. Jason spotted a door that was open and some guards were carrying trash bags out of it. Jason poked Percy and pointed to the door.

"Too easy," he whispered putting his hood over his head. Percy ran over to the door before Jason could give a signal. Jason cursed and ran after him. He was the same old Percy.

Percy uncapped Riptide and waited for the door to open. After a minute, Jason through his hands in the air to turn the knob and open the door himself. Percy gaped at him as Jason grabbed his arm pulled him inside. They were standing next to a stairwell with signs on it.

* * *

 **Floor 3** : Minor Cells

 **Floor 2:** Cafeteria and Olympian Cells

 **Floor 1:** Guards Quarters

 **Basement:** Special and Controls

* * *

"I think Gaea's lowered her standards." Jason muttered to Percy.

"Yeah, well, I don't think she expected us to come," Percy said. "I wonder what Special is for."

"Yeah well, you can check because we are going to have to split up." Percy heard footsteps and shoves Jason against the wall as the staircase door opened. Two guards walked by with trash bags as they hid behind the door.

"I don't know Fred, that kid from Cell twelve on the second floor scares me. She took my nose and wouldn't give it back!" Jason's eyes widened. Could that be?

"The Hecate kid? Actually that Apollo kid is weird too. Mumbling about how she saw we were all going to pay. I'm not getting paid enough for this stupid job."

Jason and Percy stood from their spot.

"We'll relieve you of it then," he smirked. When they were done, Percy checked out his guard uniform.

"I feel...like Gaea threw up on me." he groaned. The get up was a disgusting green. Gaea has no taste. They pushed the guards out of the door and leaned them up against a random tree. Jason shocked them hard enough to be asleep for a while. They weren't stupid enough to leave their Camp tees with the knocked out guards so they wore underneath the uniform. Jason put his gladius in the boot the guard was wearing, which were now on his feet, and he put Piper's dagger and picture in an inside pocket.

"Cool, walkie talkies!" Percy squealed childishly. "So if we split up, we should use code names just in case the walkie talkie connects to every other guard."

"Oh yeah, I'll be Travis and you be Conner." Jason grinned. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jason said with a confused expression, "They were like the greatest ninjas ever, why not?"

Percy shrugged. "I'll go to the control room to see if I can find a way open specific cell doors. Once you find Apollo's kid, tell me their cell number and I'll unlock it." Jason nodded.

"But how will I know which kid is his?" Percy shrugged.

"That guard said one of the kids practically told him of her forethought. It's obviously a girl. Figure it out." Jason nodded then flew off up the stairs to the second floor.

He creaked open the door to the second floor to see few guards. The cafeteria doors were closed and the lights inside were off. Jason sprinted in an opposite direction before the guards could see him. He opened a door labeled "Cells" and went in. He made sure to blend in with any of the passing guards.

As Jason walked, he recognized some of the demigods inside. There weren't much. These cells were supposed to be for the children of the Olympians. Maybe most of them got away and these were the kids that weren't claimed before the war. Jason held his hand down to avoid attention. He tried not to look in the cell and more at the labels above them. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares. Jason vowed to come back for all of these half-bloods but Jason wouldn't be able to handle that with only Percy's help. He now understood why Percy wanted to find all of the seven first. All of them together would be able to handle a mission like this but not separately. Most demigods were sleeping and only few were awake.

"Hey, you, guard, I'd like to remind you that my ass is sore from all of the sitting I've been doing. So if you could please do me a solid and take me to the bathroom." A girl yelled. Jason immediately turned to the familiar voice.

"Eleni, it's not going to work. You might as well...I don't know...shut up?" A deep male voice calmly replied. Jason knew him. Octavian's most loyal centurion. Well more like the legion's most loyal centurion since he follows orders only, depending on who's in charge.

"What? A girl's got a right to pee!" Jason's head ready the label above the girl's cell and it said Apollo. Her hair was long and wavy. Her blue eyes were wild and glinting. She too was in a green jumpsuit.

"Well, either hold it or pee yourself. I don't care but we are not getting in trouble because you won't keep quiet! Remember last time?" he retorted.

"When are you going to get over that?" She said exhausted. The girl sighed and slumped down on the hard floor and then smirked.

"If I didn't know better it sounded like you cared."

Michael Kahale's tinted slightly underneath his slightly dark complexion, but he kept his face composed. "It's a good thing you know better."

Jason took the silence as time to make himself even more known. "Hey!" He whispered.

The girl turned her attention to him and glared at him, her blue eyes making him nervous. Michael sat up off the floor, alert and attentive.

"What do you want?" Michael demanded.

Jason lifted his cap to reveal himself.

"Oh my gods. Jason?" His eyes widened. The girl scrambled to her feet.

"Jason. As in Jason Grace?" The girl spluttered.

"How are you here? Is there others?" Michael grasped the bars on the cell before jumping back. The bars burned him and he rubbed his hands together after shaking them off.

"We came to break you out, I think. We need a child of Apollo to help Rachel."

"Then that's me." She smiled. Jason slapped his head to his forehead. She was the only child of Apollo in the cell. Of course.

"I found her," he said into his walkie talkie before turning back to them.

"You can see the future?" He asked.

"That and the present. I'm guessing that's why she needs me." she guessed. Jason nodded.

"She said you had a ring you can draw power from right?" Her face fell.

"When Gaea took us captive, she took all of our weapons and magical items. I think they are in the control room." she said.

"I'm sorry, what is your name again?"

"Ashley, Ashley Eleni." Jason pulled his walkie talkie out and tried to contact Percy.

"Travis to Conner." he said. Michael made a confused face.

"Yep." Percy replied.

"Numbers eighteen and nineteen," he said implying the cell numbers. Suddenly the glass shifted to the right and was gone.

Michael stepped out surprised. "You're breaking the both of us out?"

Jason frowned. "I'm not going to just leave you here. You're still a fellow comrade and my friend."

Ashley stepped out of her cell. "And I'd force him to let you out, anyway."

"Conner to Travis, meet back outside quick, by the Labyrinth. We've got company!" Percy spoke through the walkie talkie.

Jason cursed.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked. Jason started to run towards the way he came and Ashley and Michael followed him out. Jason avoided the stares he was getting from demigods in other cells who were now awake. He wished he could have helped them. Jason paused as guards were coming towards them realizing the jig was up. They were led by a group of dracaena. Jason drew his gladius.

"Any ideas?" Ashley asked. Jason knew they couldn't go the way he came from. Michael and Ashley had no weapons to fight either.

"Yeah, run!" He yelled. They all sprinted to the other direction. They made a couple of twists and turns and ended up lost. Soon they reached a dead end.

"Crap!" Michael cursed, "I'm good with a sword not passageways." Jason tried to think. He needed to find a stairwell to go back to the first floor. He would suggest burning a hole in the wall to jump out, but he couldn't promise a safe landing to all of them.

"Psst" an echoed voice rang out. Jason smiled to himself and followed Piper who was running down the hall and looking back at him. Then found the stairwell. They ran down to the basement and into a room that said CONTROL. As soon as he opened the door Jason collided into Percy.

Jason immediately locked the door behind him before he slumped against the door, slightly out of breath. He had really let himself go, it was gonna take a lot for him to get fit again.

"That's her? Oh, Ashley. Nice to see you alive." Percy greeted. Ashley gave him a side hug.

"You too, Jackson."

Michael sized Percy up, yet Jason could see the respect in his eyes. "I'm not sure if I should refer to you as ex-praetor, or-"

"Percy's fine."

Ashley walked up to a large wall with shelved weapons. She pointed to a spot with jewelry on it. "Those are mine."

Jason tried to open the glass covering the shelf. "It's locked. Maybe I can-"

He was cut off by the shattering of the glass. Michael slammed it with his fist. Then he shook his hand out nonchalantly. Ashley blinked in admiration, her eyes taking a long pause on his biceps.

"Nice." She breathed. The corners of Michael's mouth turned upwards for a small second before returning to his emotionless mask.

"Got it." she yelled gleefully. Jason's breath hitched. Where did they get that from? Jason grabbed the cornucopia and held it protectively in his arms. Michael plucked up a random sword, weighing it in his hand before deeming it good.

Ashley put one pin in her hair and turned a second one into a bow and her necklace into a quiver full of arrows. She placed a ring on her finger. It was the ring Rachel was talking about.

"Everything feels right again." she grinned. There was a banging against the door.

"Not quite!" Percy yelled, "On my signal, charge and run out the exit straight to the Labyrinth!" Michael raised his eyebrows.

"The Labyrinth?!" He exclaimed. The doors burst open and when Percy screamed go, Jason flew overhead the other guards, knocking them out with electrical shocks. Ashley notched an arrow and let it burst out a bright light momentarily blinding the guards. Michael, Percy, and she then ran out the room and straight through the exit. Michael tripped a guard that approached them and broke his spear with his knee.

They didn't stop running until they reached the Labyrinth entrance. Percy touched the Delta sign and jumped inside the maze. Michael, Ashley, and Jason followed behind. Percy closed the entrance before anyone could see where they went.

Jason collapsed on the floor. Percy was heaving. He most likely hasn't ever run like that in years. Michael was leaning against the wall panting while Ashley was sprawled on the cavern floor.

Jason used Piper's cornucopia for water and handed bottles to all of them.

"What now?" Michael asked, looking at Jason. Jason looked at Percy.

Percy shrugged. "We crash here for the night. Then we make moves in a couple hours. Remember, we're winging it."

The concept seemed foreign to Michael. "Winging it?"

"Yup. Get used to that. Going with the flow."

"Of course you'd use a pun like that," Ashley snorted.

Percy smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment.

Michael and Ashley pigged out from food from the cornucopia. Being fed only one meal a day for seven years must have been horrible. After that they fell asleep pretty quickly. Michael sat back against the wall while Ashley hid her face in her knees.

Jason noticed Percy looked very distraught as he through pieces of food into the fire they started with candles on a cake from the cornucopia. Jason's heart ached.

"Dude, we did it. We are another step closer to finding the rest of them. Three down, four to go, right?" Percy nodded, sending him a sad smile.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

Percy sighed. "When I went looking for the control room, I couldn't help but wonder what was in that Special Room. I wanted to open the door, but then you said you found them so I went into the control room instead."

"And you're wondering what was in there?" Jason guessed. Percy nodded. Jason clapped him on the back. He felt a bit more peaceful knowing that he was closer to getting Piper back. The real Piper.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling this won't be the last we're seeing of The Half-Blood Jail."

* * *

She really didn't want to flash into that wretched jail in the middle of her spa day. She was pampering her host body. Cleaning out the obsidian black hair and releasing the tension from her once stressed back. She actually liked the taste of that soul, especially the long braid she had. And her pride. She was the perfect host.

Anyway, she had to flash from her home in Greece to come to New York. To what was supposed to be a jail.

"You fool!" She reprimanded, "How do you let two demigods slip out of your fingers. Two powerful demigods!"

"My Queen, we don't know. There were two other people with them, they broke them out!"

She immediately perked her ears. She ran into the basement. If those two managed to escape, this one could've as well. But maybe she didn't. After all, that wouldn't have been wise.

She slammed open her Special Room. She wasn't supposed to see her until later on in the week, but she decided to make the visit earlier. She walked over to the girl and slapped her.

"Did you know about this?" She grew even angrier as the weakling shrieked and cried. She hit her again.

"Quiet!" She turned to the sorry excuses for guards.

"It's time for her punishment," she stated. The girl began to squirm in her chains that bounded her to the wall. Her grey eyes flashed with fear and her pride and dignity were stripped from her years ago.

"No!" She cried. The guards grabbed her arms as she put her hand to her forehead. "Percy!" She screamed. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh honey, how many times do I have to tell you? He's DEAD! He won't and can't save you." The girl immediately went slack in the guard's arms and they dropped her to the floor.

"It's so much easier torturing them in their dreams." She smirked walking away. The guards shut the door.

"Now, I want you to find the escaped half-bloods along with the ones who helped them and bring them back here. I want to be notified immediately of their return."

"Anything else, Lady Gaea?" he said. She paused grinning to herself. She knew Jason Grace was somewhere out there. And she wanted him to hear the news.

"Tell Zethes to save me a seat at the wedding please." Then she flashed back to her spa.

* * *

 _Sorry i took so long to update, i was and still am in hospital receiving treatment at the moment but I am doing a lot better than I was originally doing. Hope you enjoy the update, see you all again soon._


	5. Part I - Chapter V

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part : Chapter V

Shocking News

Percy was the first one to wake up out of everyone, insisting they get on the move back to the Upper East Side to his mom's place. Percy chuckled as he noticed Ashley snuggled up under Michael's huge bicep, and his head rested on top of hers. It was a funny sight to see, especially since they knocked out with five feet between the both of them to wake up with barely even a millimeter between them.

Jason shook Michael awake, who jerked up and nearly punched his throat. Michael then noticed Ashley then scrambled off the floor, making her topple over to wake up. You would expect a son of Venus to have more moves than that.

"What's happening?" Ashley yawned and stood up. Jason handed her a banana and orange juice from the cornucopia and gave Michael an orange and juice.

"We have to leave. Sooner or later the guards will figure out our escape route." Jason answered. They started walking. It was hard to see in the Labyrinth but luckily there were small torches on the walls.

"So, you said you broke me out because Rachel needed me? Can you start from the beginning please?" They quickly explained Percy waking up, Rachel not being able to see the future anymore, Percy finding Jason, to them breaking into the jail. The usual demigod mayhem on a semi-normal day.

"We need a glimpse to find the others or prophecy from the Oracle and she needs the power of Apollo to jump start, basically." Jason finished.

"Can't the Oracle see the future on her own?" Michael asked.

"I guess since Apollo's been...demoted, to just driving the Sun, maybe he can't help. Like how Rachel couldn't see anything when he and Artemis were on their birthplace." Percy answered. Michael nodded, still confused.

"Gaea's that wicked boss in a corporate office. Demotions and Promotions. Scary." Percy shuddered.

"I hope I can help. I'm rusty from not using my powers in years. I can't see the future on my own without my ring on. And now that I have it...let's hope it works."

"It'll work," Jason tried to reassure her and himself. "So we told you our story, what's the both of yours?"

"What's to tell?" Michael shrugged. "We were captured, the jail sucks, we get our daily dose of Gaea torment every other Saturday night. What did you think it would be like, Glee club?"

Percy frowned. "Of course not. But how did it all happen. The details. It's sharing time."

"Well, I remember evacuating Camp that day," Ashley started. "Nico called for Will and Kayla to help and he told me to get the rest of our Cabin to safety. As soon as we reached the road above Half-Blood Hill, everyone headed toward the city. We were hoping that the Gods could stop it, but Olympus was under siege. Manhattan was chaos. Mortals were freaking out because the Mist was lifted. Monsters came left and right more so than what was at Camp..."

* * *

 _The first thing Ashley did when they reached the Brooklyn Bridge was stop a Cyclops from sitting on a small family. The father was trying to be strong and protect his wife and child but the Cyclops was merely taunting them._

 _"Hey, big butt!" She yelled, releasing her staff to block his strike with a club. It made her skitter back. She released a blast of solar energy, aimed right at his eye, vaporizing him._

 _The family ran away from behind her and made way for their car. It took her a moment that the mortals were just as scared of the demigods as they were of the monsters. Stupid Gaea. She just had to ruin their peace._

 _She charged right into battle with the rest of her group of demigods trying to protect as many mortals as they could, but it was too much. Ashley soon found herself surrounded by dracaena in every direction._

 _Then the dirt swept into the hair, like sand. The same dirt that sucked up demigods._

 _"Get in doors!" One of her sisters yelled._

 _She pulled out her music hair pin and let it turn into a piccolo in her hand. She blew on it, causing a wail of pain to come from the dracaena, the shrill sound burning their ears. Only some vaporized but it gave her time. She dug her staff into the ground and used the momentum to propel herself in the air, jumping over a dracaena._

 _It almost worked, but then she felt something grab her leg and hail her down. She cried out as claws dug into her ankle and she slammed into the pavement. She sent out a blast to the empousai that came charging towards her, making it fly backwards._

 _The dirt was getting closer to enveloping the city. Some half-bloods already disappeared into it but it left the mortals alone. Ashley tried to stand, ignoring the pain in her ankle and made way for a retail store to hide inside._

 _But then she paused in the middle of the street. Her eyes felt heavy and she started seeing gold. "No! Not now!"_

 _"Come on! What are you doing, Graecus!" Someone shouted at her, tugging on her arm._

 _"Vision...deadweight...shit," she got out before she found herself standing in a place of the future. The first one was of the Roman praetor, but expect it wasn't her. There was evil in her eyes. And two giants, she assumed were Porphyrion and Enceladus were putting a crown over her head._

 _The second one, she saw the Gods, in chains, being dropped down into a pit. Ashley got chills just from standing there. And the third was of Leo Valdez. Her old crush, crash landing on an island, but the vision cut off just before he hit the bottom._

 _When she opened her eyes, her head was bobbing up and down and she was looking at the ground. Her staff was back in ring form on her finger, the searing gold fading away._

 _She was hauled over someone's shoulder and he was running. Boy, he had a nice butt. He ran inside a building and shut the doors and locked them._

 _"Hey, I'm fine now! Put me down!" She grumbled. The boy dropped her straight on the floor without a second glance._

 _"Son of A-"_

 _"Roman goddess, yes. I expect a Thank You for saving your ass." She looked up at him and took in his looks. He had dark hair and eyes. His skin was tan, she guessed Hawaiian. He was tall and broad and his biceps. She could stare at his arms for days. And possibly the rest of his body. He was wearing a purple Roman shirt and jeans. He had a sword in one hand and a shield in another. Ashley wondered how he managed to carry her without killing her with his arms alone. He stared down at her with hard guarded eyes._

 _Oh no. She was not going to be talked down to by the hot guy. Roman or not. "It's not so nice to meet you either, asshole. I appreciate the save."_

 _"I'll take it." He said. Ashley glanced out the window. The dirt swept over the buildings and plucked up demigods, ignoring any closed buildings. They were safe for only a little while. She looked around and took notice of where they were. A regular small convenience store._

 _The boy started to push shelves in front the door without breaking a sweat. Oh gods. It was almost like watching Mr. Incredible in action, yet he wasn't as old, and preferable single without kids._

 _"We shouldn't be bothered for now. This store looked abandoned...well abandoned before all this I assume." He said. The room was dark and there wasn't any light besides the ones coming from the drinks section. Ashley walked towards it and found water bottles cases stacked. She plucked two out and tossed one to him._

 _"Do you think the Gods are doing good up there?" She asked. The boy shrugged and sat down._

 _"What now?"_

 _"We wait this storm out, I guess." She plopped down next to him and took a long sip of the water. She hugged her legs, shifting to get comfortable. She had on armor covering her chest, and shin guards. Her war helmet was strapped on her head._

 _She made a dim ball of light in her hand and lifted it to hover in the air right above them. He stared at it, an unidentifiable look in his eyes._

 _"You're one of Octavian's sisters." He guessed. Ashley scrunched up her nose._

 _"That crazy guy that tried to storm Camp Half-Blood? Tell me you're joking."_

 _He frowned. "Apollo. Plus you made light in your hands and can see the future although_

 _your eyes turned gold which Octavian couldn't do. Octavian saw the future too." She had strong feeling he used past tense on purpose._

 _"Damn it," Ashley grumbled. "You? I have an assumption but I'm not sure." More like she hoped he wasn't a child of Apollo either. She had a strong feeling it was.._

 _"Venus."_

 _She nodded. "I can totally see the resemblance."_

 _He furrowed his eyebrows, making his confusion adorable. "How so?"_

 _She shook her head to save her embarrassment. If he was a son of Aphrodite, she hoped he couldn't sense her ogling. Piper had done it plenty times before. They were left in silence. She thought about her friends and prayed that they were okay._

 _"Why did you save me? Aren't you Romans all about every man for themselves and all that jazz?"_

 _He scowled at her. "What? You expect us all to be heartless? You expect us to only think of 'divide and conquer'. Newsflash! Not all of us are like that."_

 _She suddenly felt the urge to apologize. But she was diagnosed with a bipolar disorder, so she tended to do the opposite. "Don't get all snippy! It was just a question."_

 _He sighed. "We are at a war much bigger than all of us can handle. I think everyone should be working together right now, to defeat Gaea. We have peace between our camps, now it's time to fight."_

 _"You're not wrong."_

 _"Is it so hard to say that I'm right."_

 _She took off her helmet and grinned. Her dark hair tumbled down her shoulders and her blue eyes glittered. "Thank you for saving my life. I'm Ashley. Ashley Eleni. What's your name?" She held out her hand._

 _He stared at her for a moment before giving her a small smile and shaking her hand, his guns rippling, making her try hard not to drool. "Michael. Michael Kahale."_

 _She had strange urge to call him MK47._

* * *

"After hiding out in the area for about a year or so, we were captured as soon as we tried leaving. Monsters were all over Olympus. And we've been in the jail since." Michael finished.

There was sadness in her eyes. "It was awful. We were forced to eat one meal a day which was just bread and cheese. We couldn't use our powers. Every time I tried to blast the wall, it would bounce back and hit me instead. We were taken in for a torture period once every two weeks. Usually it takes us days to snap out of it." She started tearing up just thinking about it.

"If I may ask, what did she torture you with?" Percy questioned.

"I got physical pain since I didn't really start getting the mental torture until after our second year there. She didn't have anything to use against me until then." Michael glared at them, daring them to ask what but they both knew it had something to do with Ashley but they kept quiet.

Ashley was hesitant to talk. "I don't like talking about it. But I got a lot of the mental pain. They replay your worst memories in your head, and it's like reliving them. Or sometimes, they'd use the mist to mess with our minds."

Percy clenched his hands together. He could just tell what they could be doing to Annabeth wherever she was. And they had A Lot of bad memories.

"We're here."

Percy tapped the wall and a delta sign started to glow. The wall shifted to reveal a dark sky. Time moves differently in the Labyrinth. Who knows what day it was?

They slipped out and were standing in bushes in Central Park. There were Cyclopes walking around aimlessly, so the group had to be extra careful. Percy's place was only a block away from that.

Quickly and quietly the group ran to the end of the park. Percy had the feeling there were cameras in every street light so they would have to run faster. He had the urge to flip each camera the birdie.

As soon as they reached the exit of the park, they made a mad dash for the streets, all the way to the apartment. They didn't stop until Percy flew open the door, the others ran inside, and they shut the door. Percy locked the door and shoved a chair underneath the knob.

Sally and Rachel stood up quickly. "Is there someone following you?"

Percy grinned. "I don't know. We just didn't want to get caught."

Ashley wheezed and leaned against the wall. "I feel so out of shape."

"I really miss legion training." Michael said.

"Well I'm glad you're all safe." Sally have a kind smile hugging all of them, even Michael who looked embarrassed from being hugged by a stranger. Rachel and Jason embraced and she hugged Ashley as well.

"Let's head into the kitchen." Sally said.

"Uh, actually can I please have a change of clothes and a shower?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Sure, honey. Percy, show Michael to your room and give him a change of clothes." She smiled. Rachel led the way to the bathroom.

"I'll give my clothes."

Twenty minutes later the two were changed out of their jail uniforms. Ashley's hair was freshly washed and damp. She wore a pair of tattered jeans and an orange Camp shirt and paint splattered converse. Michael was uncomfortable wearing Percy's old clothes. Especially since his t-shirts had made a stretch so, Michael was given Paul's clothes.

Ashley and Rachel were the only ones seated on the table. For precautions.

"Put your ring on the table," Rachel ordered. Ashley took off her ring, rolled it around her fingers then put it down in between them.

"This will take all of our concentration but you'll be absorbing energy from your ring to pass on to me, so there's a possibility you can pass out from the loss. Otherwise I can't constrict a prophecy. You haven't used your powers in years so it can be hard. I should be able to see your visions since we will be connected. Are you ready?" Rachel held her hands out for Ashley to take.

Ashley nodded. "Ask your question now, Perce."

Percy asked nodded. "How can we stop Gaea?"

Rachel's hands clasped onto Ashley's. The ring glowed and shook on the table. The light suddenly moved. It shifted as if, the light if Apollo literally running through Ashley's veins up towards her eyes. They turned gold. And her expression slacked. Her grip on Rachel's hands tightened. Rachel jolted and her eyes glowed with green, smoke coming from her mouth. Her voice came out raspy, like three snakes talking.

Rachel's hands clasped onto Ashley's. The ring glowed and shook on the table. The light suddenly moved. It shifted as if, the light if Apollo literally running through Ashley's veins up towards her eyes. They turned gold. And her expression slacked. Her grip on Rachel's hands tightened. Rachel jolted and her eyes glowed with green, smoke coming from her mouth. Her voice came out raspy, like three snakes talking.

 _"To change the cursed and rebuilt what's lost,  
Half-bloods journey to unite at all costs.  
From beneath the dead, an army must fight,  
And save love with a life for a life.  
Light evades dark, sacrifices one must withstand,  
In order to end the reign of unending land."_

Rachel released Ashley's hands and gasped, breathing heavily. Ashley collapsed back in her seat. Her eyes turning back to blue. She nearly would have fallen out her seat if Michael didn't catch her.

His arms were steaming but he didn't let go until he gently laid her on the couch. She looked dazed. "Sorry, I took too much power."

"It's fine...my head hurts." Sally kindly brought over a washcloth and placed it over her forehead. Jason wrote down everything Rachel said and handed it to her.

"We all know how prophecies go. They are vague. Were you able to see much instead?"

Rachel's eyes flicked nervously. "Yes. The visions were moving so fast I only caught practically photographs. Ashley?"

Ashley folded her hands and didn't meet eyes with anyone. Rachel put her fingers to her temples.

"We were able to see where Piper, Frank, Hazel, and even where the new Camp Half-Blood is," Ashley said, then looked at Percy and Jason, "But not Annabeth or Leo."

Percy clenched his fists so hard that even Michael wanted to back away. He felt sorry for the dude. Even more sorry than he felt for himself.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice tight.

"Because, I have a hunch that it's like she's being guarded. Someone or something doesn't want her to be found." Rachel replied.

"So then we have to search for her. She's the smartest person on the planet. We need her." More like he needed her more than the entire group did.

"We can figure out how we'll find her, but what about that prophecy. It gave a lot of vague riddles" Jason said avoiding Percy's glare. Jason hated being on the other side of those glares. But to be honest, as important as Annabeth is to the group, she's not the only one still missing. There are other important tasks as well and Jason didn't want to risk going on a wild goose chase when someone might be in trouble as well. Yet again, that would be hypocritical. He was only biased.

"Okay then, well we know that the seven are the half-bloods that will unite to change what Gaea did and bring back restoration." Jason said. His eyes were brighter and full of determination and he seemed less sulky than he did hours ago.

"The rest makes me uneasy," he said. Beneath the dead an army must fight, and save a love with a life for a life. That displayed many outcomes. Especially that second line. Ashley sent a wary glance towards Percy who still looked angry at what Jason said. He looked like he was trying hard not to snap of his head.

"And more sacrificing to do." Rachel sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Sally asked them. Rachel leaned forward.

"I know, you need to get to Quebec. King Boreas's palace to be more specific. And fast." Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's in Quebec?" Ashley squeezed her hands together and glanced at Jason.

"Piper," she stated, "and her arranged marriage to Zethes."

* * *

 **Duh duh duh! Happy reading everyone, see you again in two weeks everyone, sorry for being late, I had surgery but I am fine now. Glad to be back, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you all again soon.**


	6. Part I - Chapter VI

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter VI

Surprises Indeed 

"My love, are you excited about the wedding tomorrow?" Zethes said. Piper beamed at him, sending him a dashing smile. Of course she was excited. She was marrying the love of her life.

"Well I can't wait!" King Boreas boomed at the head of the table. "Vous deux m'apportera plusieurs petits-enfants, hein, me donner des futurs dirigeants." Piper's eyes bugged out of her head. She wanted to have children, but not so soon. She wanted to wait for them to be wedded first.

Khione rolled her eyes. "Father, you can't have future rulers when all of us are immortal," Khione cast her eyes on Piper, "All except this one."

"Now, now, Khione" King Boreas switched back to English, "Once the two are married she will be immortal."

Piper was elated. Together with the love of her life forever sounded amazing. Khione can shove it just because Piper defeated her and she was still angry.

"Hockey!" Cal demanded Piper. Piper jumped as he cheered. She shook her head trying to decline. She's played with him too many times since he doesn't know what shaking a head no means. Cal was nice half the time.

"Hockey!" Cal grabbed Piper's wrist and jerked her out of her seat making her fork fly out of her hand. Piper silently cried out in pain for his grip was too tight.

"Cal, let go of my fiancé," Zethes said bored, since this happened occasionally. Cal's hockey stick hit Piper's ankle since he was holding it while trying to get her up. Cal still, aggressively holds her arm. A gust of wind separated and Piper hit the ground wincing at her now bruising wrist.

"Cal, no hockey tonight." King Boreas ordered. Cal reluctantly sat back down in his seat. Piper found her back to her chair. Khione looked amused as she always did when Piper was in discomfort. Of course she loved it during the first five years.

Piper was stuck on the mist made Argo II for the first five years after the war ended wandering around trying to find a way off. Of course, she knew it was destroyed, so she was walking around aimlessly somewhere. She had an endless supply of food and water, she had a comfy bed, a lounge to relax in, but the loneliness was the worst part. She had a constant reminder of her home being destroyed. Watching it was horrible especially since she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was separated from her friends after she blacked out when they fell from the sky. Gaea backhanded her before she could charm her to sleep. Leo had too much fire and an explosion or combustion was bound to happen.

Then, out of the blue, Zethes and Khione told her that her time was up and he was allowed to take his fiancé home. She admits, she didn't like it at first, but she had always been so blind. Zethes had saved her and she fell in love with him. When he put an engagement ring on her and said he would marry her in another two years, she was soaring; she was upset the date was so far. But she will be his by tomorrow afternoon…

* * *

Jason was about to fly out the room door and create a storm behind him if Michael didn't clasp his hands on his shoulders like they were the NYPD. Michael gritted his teeth as he held his iron bear hug around Jason was lifted off the ground but was dragged back down to the ground by Michael.

"We have to stop him!" Jason growled, his powers surging like his rage which caused parks of electricity to resonate from his body and shot in every direction. Ashley shrieked as she dove to the floor whilst Sally and Rachel were shield by Percy who got shocked every time a bolt touched him whilst he shield his mom and the Oracle of Delphi.

"Dude, calm down before you create a thunderstorm over New York!" Percy yelled over Jason's screams of rage.

"He's forcing her to marry him, that dirty, slimy piece of sh-"

"Language!" Sally yelled loudly, asserting herself as the authority in the room as everyone froze and the electrical storm cloud that had been forming in the room dissipated into nothing but a few slivers of electricity before it vanished all together. All eyes were on Sally as she glared at the son of Zeus that made Percy and everyone else including Michael glad that they weren't on the receiving end of that glare. "You may be in your twenties but this is my home and you will not use that kind of language under my roof, am I perfectly clear!"

Jason looked down guiltily as a light dusting of blush appearing on his cheeks, "Sorry, Mrs. Jackson," Jason said in a soft saddened voice as he slumped his shoulders and his head hanging low. Sally had a remorseful look in her eyes as motherly instincts kicked in.

She looked at Michael who saw the look in her e yes and released Jason whose shoulders shook as a tear fell from his eye. She walked forward and gently cupped the back of Jason's head and pulled his forehead down to her shoulder. She put her other arm around him, her fingers rubbing soothingly into his back to comfort him as her held him in a way Jason never got to experience because he never had a mother to comfort him.

She said nothing as Jason's hand went around Sally and he clung to her desperately as he let out a few whimpers and sobs. "I-I thought she was d-dead."

"Trust me when I say this but I know what it's like to think someone is dead." Sally whispered as Jason pulled back and Sally cupped his face. "It'll be okay, Jason and if there is one thing I've learned from you half-bloods is to never doubt yourselves. You'll get her back, but you can't storm the place down like King Kong."

Jason nodded as he allowed Sally to led him to sit by Ashley who had found her way off thf floor and onto the couch. Sally turned to Ashley who smiled politely at her. "Now tell us deary, what exactly did you see? Remember all details. We can find a hole in this." Percy's mother said softly as everyone gathered round.

Ashley closed her eyes and recalled every detail she saw. "I saw Zethes at an altar with a large crowd gathered. The wedding was being held outdoors, it was lightly snowing, and there were a lot of news crews there and when I say a large crowd I mean that that the whole square was completely full. There was a large clock above them. It was around noon I think. And Gaea...she was in the front row."

Percy's blood boiled at the mention of Gaea. Jason was already struggling to compose himself but he asked the burning question. "And where was Piper?"

Ashley breathed in as she spoke, "she was up front with Zethes. She had a thick veil on but I could tell it was her because of her Camp Half Blood necklace and of course the feather in her hair." She recalled as she looked at Jason. "She was holding hands with him and then I knew it was her when I saw him raise her veil and he..." Ashley trailed off as she played with her shirt.

"What did he do?" He spoke it slowly, saying each word through his teeth as he formed his hands into tight fists, his knuckles turning a ghostly shade of white.

Ashley gulped as she muttered, "He kissed her," and Jason just about blew up.

"It's a forced wedding! It has to be, Piper wouldn't marry him!"

"Of course she wouldn't!" Percy protested. Sally and Rachel glanced witheringly at one another.

"She isn't right?" Percy bit his lip and then he noticed the look on her and Rachel's faces. "Mom, Rachel, what are you not telling us?"

Sally looked Sally towards Rachel who nodded and Sally breathed in. "It's better if you see for yourself." She said softly as she stood up and grabbed the remote from the top of the TV and she turned it on as everyone looked at the TV screen.

"Welcome back to Earth Weekly, where the buzz is all about the big wedding tomorrow." An aura spoke into the camera, her flushed face illuminated by the camera, her blonde hair tied up in a neat bun. It made Jason wonder what had happened to Mellie and Coach Hedge. Last he heard was tha r the two were about to be parents.

The background showed the inside of a castle which was iced over and they were standing by an icy stairwell Jason recognized on his quest to save Hera.

"We're here to see the lovely royal couple who are finally getting married tomorrow. Prince Zethes and Piper Mclean. We all remember the most beautiful of the infamous Seven Convicts of the Earth, and Zethes apparently claimed her and the lovebirds were soon engaged."

The aura floated towards two figures who were arm in arm. Jason wanted to throw up when he saw her and so did the others. Percy's jaw dropped at how beautiful Piper had become and even though Annabeth was the most beautiful person in world to him, Piper was a close second. Piper gleamed happily at Zethes and kissed his cheek.

"Are you excited to be the Mrs. Zethes?" The aura asked as she put the microphone towards Piper's lips. Piper grinned wistfully at the aura. She opened her lips to speak but she closed her lips and nodded as she gazed lovingly at Zethes.

"Of course she is, it's me she is marrying." He spoke in a boastful tone that made Jason feel like he was actually speaking to Jason himself.

The aura laughed. "You are both so inspiring when it comes to love. A rebel against Gaea and a Prince. How exactly did that work out?"

"While my amour may have different views on the matter, Gaea had given her the opportunity to switch sides and she did." Zethes said as he looked at Piper. "I had always loved her and she fell in love with me and even though we argue about our views on the situation we make it work and I'm just grateful she is by my side." He cupped her cheek gently as he looked into her eyes. "Tomorrow you will be my wife and for our wedding night you will have the time of your life."

Piper blushed furiously as she pulled away and slapped his arm but she had a smile on her face as he pulled her flush against him and kissed her sweetly in which Piper returned. The aura blushed and turned. Sally's television combusted and shut off, leaving a slight sizzle. Jason launched to his feet and walked to the side of the room and growled as his gist connected with the drywall and shattered a hole right through it.

Jason pulled his hand out the hole and cradled his wrist in his other hand as he turned and looked at others. "Sorry about you TV and wall Mrs. Jackson. I couldn't-" Everyone looked at him with a mixture of pity and sorrow. Jason leaned against the wall before he squatted and put his head in his hands helplessly. "We have to go get her. She isn't thinking right. She has got to be forced somehow. Piper wouldn't do that. And Gaea did something to her. She was going to speak but she didn't. We have to save her before she marries that piece of..." Jason noticed the look on Sally's face, "...unicorn dung."

"We need a plan, we can't just go inside and demand Piper to be freed. How are we going to get there? How are we going to get her out of the castle?" Ashley said calmly.

"That's easy." Percy said with a smile as he stood up and pulled out his pen and uncapped it as he twirled the sword around as he said the craziest thing in the world. "Who wants to crash a wedding."

~.~.~

 **Now when you read this next bit, this is what doesn't remember when it came to the arranged marriage to Zethes.**

~.~.~

 _Two years ago…_

 _"Piper, mon amour," Zethes called as he walked into the guest room she was forced to stay in. Piper was freezing already. She wasn't given proper clothes and she could feel her body numbing. She was pretty sure that icicles were going to form on her chin any moment now._

 _"D-Don't call me that!" She spat with a little shake due to the froze air nipping at her bare arms. Piper stood as he walked closer to her, her kaleidoscope eyes were furiously changing color due to her growing disdain towards Zethes._

 _"Do you prefer cheri, or cher, magnifique, ma beauté, ma petite colombe-"_

 _"No terms of endearment, especially in French!" Piper snapped, completely infuriated by this being. French was the language of love and it's something she definitely did not want to share with him. Zethes only chuckled at her reaction which only infuriated her further._

 _"But ma petite, as you can see, we are getting married." Zethes tried to hold Piper's hand but she yanked her hand away and glared at him. Zethes sighed angrily, reaching up and rubbing his temples due to his growing frustration._

 _"We are to be wed in the winter for it is spring and winter weddings are the best." Piper zoned out while he talked and talked about their wedding. She couldn't get married. Especially at such a young age. She didn't want to go through all these expectations they wanted her to and the big point was that SHE LOVED JASON GRACE!_

 _"Forget it!" She yelled when she had just about enough. "I don't love you! I don't even like you! I want Jason! I want Camp Half-Blood, not you!" Piper dropped her shoulders in fatigue. "Besides, I swore on the Styx that I would never marry until I turn twenty-four. So, tough luck." Piper wanted to smack herself. Twenty-four? Really? She should have said sixty. She's twenty two and turning twenty three in only a few months. She can't just expect to be saved in a matter of time. She wasn't fifteen anymore._

 _"Then I will wed on your twenty fourth birthday," he declared. Piper rolled her eyes._

 _"I, I thought you wanted a winter wedding? My birthday is in June."_

 _He chuckled. "It's winter everyday here."_

 _"Even then, no, not even." she said. A dark lustful look crossed his eyes as he took a step towards her. Piper took a step back and bumped into the edge of the bed. It seemed like it gave him ideas._

 _Zethes wrapped his arms around her waist as she froze._

 _"Then maybe I should show you how much we can work out," he smirked then pulled her so she was flush against him, his hands traveling past the barrier line which caused Piper to hold her breath. She couldn't stand the feeling of being in another man's embrace like that. Zethes hands held her firmly against him as he leaned down and kissed her firmly._

 _The instant he touched her she felt violated, disgusting. Piper didn't move for a moment before she tried to push him away but he held her close and didn't stop. With one final burst of strength, she shoved him as hard as she could, causing him to separate before she swung her hand and it collided with his face with a thunderous clap._

 _"Ma petite!" Zethes cried in disbelief as he cupped his reddening cheek. It would heal but the mark of Piper's hand branded his face._

 _Piper didn't expect the definition of "I want to romance you" to be "I want to play ride the pony" with you. And Zethes sure did want to go on a horseback ride with Piper. Gods, he was repulsive._

 _When Zethes tried to reach out and cup her cheek, she screamed loudly, "Don't you ever touch me ever again unless you want to become a woman!" She could feel the charm speak rising through her veins. Zethes' hands stayed chained to his sides. Piper felt a gust of ice breeze past her. Then a soft whisper was heard in the room. Zethes face grew angry which was quite an unusual look for him since he was always calmer than most Gods._

 _Zethes came forward._

 _"We are not getting married," Piper grew the courage to continue, "we are not 'romancing' and you most certainly are going to release me and let me go!"_

 _Zethes grabbed onto Piper's hand._

 _"I thought you were better than this," he said showing Piper her own hand._

 _"Get. Out. Never look at me ever again" Zethes started to back up with his eyes cast down. Then he froze as another gust of wind blew in the air._

 _Piper jumped as Zethes practically charged her and tackled her to the bed. Before she could tell him to get off, he slapped his hand over her mouth which hurt by the way. She could feel his eyes lingering on her, making her feel violated and ashamed. She could feel his icy fingers trailing across her neck. He yanked on something on her neck and got off of her._

 _As he backed away, Piper reached up and felt what she hoped and prayed to her mother was still there and sadly it wasn't there. "No!" She screamed when she saw the string of her Camp Half-Blood necklace inside Zethes fist. That necklace was everything to her. If Camp was gone that was her last reminder of him._

 _"Please," she charm-spoke, "that's all I have left! If you say you love me so much, then I beg you, please give it back to me!" She begged and pleaded with all of the charm speak she could muster. Zethes froze at her words but Piper noticed there was ice on his ears._

 _"This is the only way to get you to see." he muttered as he turned round and walked away. Before he left Piper sobbed as loud as she could, pleading for him not to take it away from her. When he closed the door, Piper curled up on the floor and she cried the rest of the night wanting just for everything to go back to normal._

* * *

 _The next morning was just as eventful. Piper was in the locked guest room, huddled in the corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest, not bothering to remove the froze tears that formed on her face from crying. She sat there waiting for something to happen. She was tired, hungry, irritable and broken inside. Then the door opened and her life took a turn for the worst._

 _Zethes came into the room and just sat on the bed but he didn't look at her. Piper didn't move from her spot in the corner of the room. He took all she had left of her first real home, her first real family, the love of her life._

 _"Come to ruin my life even more?" she said in a tone that made the room feel a thousand times colder than it was. Zethes didn't say anything so she stood up and walked over to the barred window with her arms crossed as she continued, "If you are hear to woo be or 'romance' me as you so simply put it then you can leave before I make you."_

 _She heard her bed springs shift and the sound of footsteps but instead of them getting further away they got closer. She turned round to face Zethes when his hand rested on her shoulder. She glared at him but he didn't flinch. All he did was hold his hand out to her. She was confused for a moment and then he opened his hand and revealed her Camp necklace._

 _"You're giving it back to me?" She said In a confused tone as she looked up at Zethes who held a regretful expression as he pushed his hand further towards her._

 _"I... am sorry, mon amour." He said softly as he tore his gaze away from Piper's. "I am giving it back to you."_

 _Piper looked between his face and her necklace before she snatched it up out of his hand and smiled as she held it on her heart. She didn't hesitate to put it back around her neck. Once it was around her neck again, she felt safe. She felt like there would always be a piece of home with her wherever she went. "Thank you but why did you decide to give it back to me."_

 _"Because giving it back to you shall benefit the both of us." Piper made a confused face as Zethes only smirked._

 _She tried to say, "What are you talking about?" But that's it. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Piper threw her hands against her throat as she tried to speak but no words came out. She looked at Zethes horrified._

 _"You did this?" She mouthed._

 _"As much as I admire your pretty voice, it is no longer working for me and neither is that boy, Jason. That necklace is enchanted. The one beholding it cannot speak as long as it is on. But I added something to it too. In a minute, you will really belong to me." Piper tried to take off the necklace but it wouldn't come off. "And it isn't unmovable without powerful magic."_

 _Piper felt her throat contracting and she clenched her stomach. Her body felt hot. Her breathing sped up and her head hurt. Yet as soon as it came, it was gone and she immediately stood up straight._

 _Zethes stood directly in front of her. His eyes captured hers and they were suddenly appealing to her. She felt her heart aching for him, yearning for his touch. He wanted so badly for him to hold her and kiss her._

 _"So, do you still want to be with Jason?" Zethes said with a devilish smile as his one hand snaked it's way around her thin delicate waist before pulling her closer until she was flush against him. Piper all but sighed in pure happiness as he trailed his finger tips up and down her spine whilst the other cupped her cheek._

 _"Who's Jason?" She mouthed, the name so unfamiliar that she just looked confused but looking into Zethes eyes made her smile. She pleaded with her eyes and Zethes answered by leaning down and placing a searing kiss on her lips._

* * *

Ever since then, Piper hasn't been able to make contact with anyone. When she discovered that the reason she had no voice was because of her necklace, she tried multiple ways to get it off without breaking it. She wanted to keep the necklace, not lose it. Zethes later told her that Gaea forced the necklace on her and she couldn't speak because of that. Zethes was ordered not to help her. He did everything he could.

She wanted to go back to her friends- Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. But they were missing and gone. Leo was dead.

"So, Mon cheri, I have an engagement present for you," Zethes said excitedly as he entered the library where Piper was reading. Piper tried not to roll her eyes and she smiled. He knew she didn't like the usual gifts because she didn't care for them. She appreciated them, but she loved Zethes for him and not what he gave her.

"Go up to your room, I can't wait until tomorrow when we can finally share a room, but anyway, I traded one of our ice statues with Circe and she gave me a servant in turn. She'll be your hand maiden forever. Go on up." he insisted. Piper immediately left to go to her room. She knew he hated waiting on her.

She opened the door to her room to feel the cold air she had gotten used to. Piper gasped at the maid on her bed. She was playing with her curly dark brown hair that was unusually fishtailed. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with blue jeans and flats. She looked surprisingly modern and better than she remembered seven years ago.

Hazel Levesque looked up at last and saw her fried, tears instantly welling in her eyes as she cried, "Piper!" Hazel leapt off the bed and ran over to hug her friend.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. 1 day late but hey, I'm in hospital updating off my tiny ass phone so 1 day don't matter considering I reworked the entire chapter. Took me hours considering I am typing on a tiny phone and I have big ass thumbs. Since I don't have a computer and can't write much for other stuff, I am reworking chapters 2-5 (I already did 1 and this chapter) whilst I have free time. Thanks for the support. See you again soon.**


	7. Part I - Chapter VII

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter VII

Shocking Surprises

Hazel embraced her old friend in excitement, unable to contain her the pure happiness flowing through her. She didn't know Piper was in Quebec. She knew Zethes was courting with a woman. She heard all about it through the grapevines on Circe's Island and she also heard that Zethes wanted Hazel to tend to his soon to be wife's every need. Never in a million years did she think that of all people, Piper Mclean would have been her second guess. Piper Mclean looked so different, after not seeing her for almost seven years of course she would look different. Hazel wouldn't have guessed it was her until she saw the necklace she was wearing.

Piper's chocolate hair was waist long and braided and weaved into a beautiful side braid. It was choppy or had tiny braids down the sides or even an eagle's feather. She had on makeup which she had never seen on her before. Subtle touches to make her look like an enhanced version of beautiful. She was wearing a dress which surprised her the most. A cream silky dress with quarter sleeves and she was wearing gold flats. And she looked so uncomfortable because Hazel could see herself shivering in her own skin..

Hazel felt something wet touching her cheek and noticed she was crying. Hazel was weeping inside herself, she was so happy to see her friend again. "I can't believe this! I thought I would never see all again!" she exclaimed pulling away from the hug as she cupped Piper's cheek to make sure it was her.

 _Me neither,_ Piper mouthed. Hazel furrowed her eyebrows. She mouthed her words? Why wasn't she speaking? Piper looked at Hazel understanding her confusion looking sad. She pointed to the door and placed a hand on her throat that she made slash on her neck.

"They took your voice away?" Hazel yelled getting angry.

 _Not exactly,_ she mouthed. She pointed to the Camp Half-Blood necklace. _Magic,_ she mouthed. Hazel nodded. Those monsters enchanted her necklace for their own advantage. They obviously knew how important her camp necklace was to her and they used it to their advantage.

"Oh ma cher, do you like your gift?" Zethes entered the room without warning. Hazel walked to the other side of the room wiping her eyes not letting him see. But he saw Piper and that she had tears in his eyes. He marched over to Hazel who turned round and glared at him.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded angrily but got a complete shock when Zethes pushed Hazel to the floor and towered over her.

"Vous bouleverser son? Nous avons invité vous ici et vous lui bouleversé?" Piper jumped up shaking her hands telling Zethes no. She moved to him and pushed him back in order to protect her friend.

 _Remember tomorrow,_ she mouthed. Zethes smiled cheekily at her then stepped away. Hazel tried not to gag. Piper was brave with having to deal with this phoniness. And his bipolarity. If she had had the chance she would have used the mist to show him that she was his worst nightmare, apart from Jason of course.

"Toutes mes excuses," That was the worst apology in the world. And Hazel only knew Louisiana French. Not Canadian French. Oh well. Zethes gave her a stern look.

"Vous êtes ici pour aider. Si elle le veut, vous pouvez rester dans sa chambre pour le matin et vous vous aidera à préparer pour le mariage. Claire?"

Zethes left the room and Piper watched him wistfully in her chair. What the Pluto? Hazel looked around for paper and a pen. She found some on a desk and handed it to Piper. She handed it to her and Piper smiled thankfully.

"What did he say?" She asked. Piper scribbled on the paper and handed it to her.

 _You can stay in here tonight so you can aid me to get ready for the wedding,_ it said.

"Oh."

 _Can you believe this? I'm getting married to the love of my life. Tomorrow is going to be amazing._ Piper mouthed with stars in her eyes

Hazel pursed her lips. She blinked.

"Wait. What?" Hazel couldn't wrap her head around what was going on. "Your willingly marrying him?"

 _Of course. Why else would I?_ She wrote. Piper looked at Hazel with utter confusion. This was so weird.

"Jason." Piper had been with the son of Jupiter since Hazel had met her, and from what she saw, Piper wouldn't just break up with him to marry someone else, especially someone she hates.

Piper frowned and scribbled down, _Who's that?_

Hazel's eyes bugged out her head. "Piper..." She said as if talking to children. "Please, please tell me your joking?"

 _No? I don't want to talk about me? How are you? Are you alright? How are you here?_ She wrote.

"My story isn't quite eventful. I was captured in Gaea's dirt and sold to Circe to be one of her servants and then I got traded to be here. It was quite depressing though. It was basically slave trading." Hazel scowled. "I wasn't allowed to use my powers at all, so there was no way off the island."

 _As much as I want you here, I know you miss Frank._ She wrote and looked at her with an apologetic look in her eyes.

Hazel sighed wistfully, kind of like the way Piper did as she looked at Zethes. She missed her big teddy bear of a boyfriend. After she was taken by Gaea, she didn't even know what happened to him. She prayed he was safe everyday.

"Of course I do. Anyway, now that we are together, we are going to bust out of here." Hazel said determined.

 _Piper cocked her head. I'm not leaving. I'm marrying Zethes tomorrow. I'll be safe here. Gaea can't touch me and Zethes has protected me._ She wrote and Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Piper do you hear- well, see what your writing? You hate Zethes. You're with Jason. What do they have on you?" Hazel replied.

 _Nothing. I want to marry him. I love him. Why aren't you happy for me?_ Piper mouthed instead of writing it to show how upset she was.

"Because this isn't right. They are holding you here as punishment? They must have bewitched you because you hate Zethes! Gaea is torturing you right now!" The Mist was controlling her, or maybe it was something else. For some reason, Piper could remember everyone else but Jason.

Piper glared at Hazel. _I'm not leaving,_ she mouthed.

Hazel felt it was a bit weird. She was always that younger girl and now she was twenty two. She felt a bit more hope that she could handle herself better, especially after everything that's been going on, yet yelling at someone two years older than her feels better. They were all legal adults. The playing field was even.

She wished Percy was here or Annabeth or Leo. Or maybe all of the Seven together would be nice. Percy would give some long speech on why Piper should listen. Annabeth would simply slap sense into her. Leo would crack a joke, which she needed right about then. Frank would tell her everything was alright. And Jason, maybe he would spark a memory within her.

"Piper, do you realize who your siding with. You're on their side. You'll be fighting us."

Piper crossed her arms as her glare softened and she found herself looking away. She looked sullen.

 _I know_ , she wrote. _But I can't help who I love._

"But you don't love him. Gaea is making you feel this way. Are you truly even happy?" She shouldn't. Hazel noticed the fresh bruises on her arms and the more angry she got.

 _I'm not sure what to do. I feel so strongly for him when one of my best friends say otherwise._ She said as she stood up. _  
_

"I wish I could help you see more, but trust me."

Piper ignored Hazel and walked into her bathroom.

Hazel couldn't think of anything else to do or say, but she wasn't going to give up on Piper. She was stuck in a bad situation and it was Gaea's fault. She needed a way to contact someone. Maybe someone was out there and could help. A light bulb lit up in her head. She tried it twice before on Circe's island, but maybe because she had no power...

"I'm going to take a nap. In the morning, I'm supposed to help you get ready." She didn't expect a response.

Hazel then set herself on the bed and tried to force herself to dream. She pictured herself standing right next to Jason Grace, wherever he was. She wasn't sure how it worked, but she remembered how back during the quest to free Nico from the Giants, Annabeth and Piper sent a dream message to Camp Half-Blood, stating the attack from Camp Jupiter. She just hoped it would work.

* * *

 _Hazel opened her eyes and saw herself at a gas station. She couldn't move her legs. She couldn't recognize the area. It seemed like a regular pit stop by a gas station. And filling up a tank was a young man. Hazel immediately knew who it was. Inside the car were three other people._

 _Percy Jackson was filling up the tank._

 _"Percy!" Hazel quietly called out. The son of Poseidon whipped around, nearly dropping the pump out his hand. He pushed his hoodie up to remain unseen._

 _"Over here. It's me, Hazel." Percy turned towards and his face went slack with shock._

 _"Hazel? Oh gods. It's you. How is this happening right now?" Hazel had no choice but to skip the five W's. The rest of Piper's life and freewill were at stake._

 _"Not now. Who are you with?" She said seriously._

 _"Jason, Michael Kahale, and Ashley Eleni. You wouldn't know her, she's Greek." Hazel nodded, never having a moment to properly meet any other Greek campers since they were so kindly thrown straight into a failed battle. "Guys, come out here!"_

 _Jason and two other demigods stepped out the car, all hoods up to a avoid any questions._

 _"Hazel," Jason breathed._

 _"I am in Quebec with Piper. She is marrying Zethes. We have to stop this wedding."_

 _"We know. That's where we are off to now. We found out two days ago and have been driving since. We should be there before noon."_

 _Hazel let out a breath if relief. Good, she had back up._

 _"That's perfect. Hopefully I can talk her out of it, but if push comes to shove-"_

 _"What do you mean talk her out of it?" Jason's stern eyes made Hazel want to back up but she still couldn't move._

 _Hazel looked down at her shoes. "That's the problem. She's been enchanted or something. She completely thinks that she is love with Zethes. She's willingly marrying him. And I'm so sorry, but she doesn't have a clue who you are, Jason."_

 _Jason looked like he had gotten is heart shot out of his chest, crumpled to pieces, had a failed transplant, and then Gaea shoved it back inside._

 _"She, doesn't remember me. Well, I feel like someone is yelling karma in my head." Jason said brokenly._

 _"It's not really her thinking that way, Jason. I think the Mist is controlling her. We all know Piper. If she wasn't enchanted, then she would be kicking her way off the altar." Ashley tried to reassure him._

 _"And if there is one thing I know from being around you is that you love her deeply. The connection is strong, so it'll pull through," Michael said nonchalantly._

 _Ashley cooed. "Aw, that's the deepest thing you've said in...ever." Michael blushed._

 _"S-shutup."_

 _"Why couldn't she have charm-spoken her way out of it?" Jason whispered._

 _"That's another problem, her voice was taken away." Hazel finished._

 _Jason punched the Prius. "Those evil, evil people. How could they do that to her?" Hazel could already feel the connection beginning to break. Her form flickered._

 _"We'll meet up outside the square by 11:30. I'll find you. Then we go from there. Good luck, and stay safe."_

* * *

Hazel didn't wake up for another couple of hours. And that was still early. She paced the room while Piper slept soundly in her bed, not bothered Hazel was with her. When she woke up, Hazel sprung into action of everything she learned on the island. Hair, makeup, and dressing.

And Piper didn't fight her either. She wanted the whole makeover for her wedding. Hazel then really knew she was bewitched. She started with her hair, curling it, then placing it into a cute curly low bun, Taylor Swift style -which she learned on the island as well.

She did her best with her makeup and gave Piper soft touches, concealer here, foundation there, blush here, mascara there, and the last touch if pink lipstick.

Hazel was proud of her work. Piper was stunning. She then helped get her into her dress. It was large dress, not really Piper's style, but she looked amazing none the less. The dress was fitting just until her mid thigh and it puffed in a mermaid style. It was a backless dress and it showed off her assets rather than the refreshing beauty Piper gave off.

Piper was in her waiting area so she could come out when the music plays. The only underside, the square was crowded with people who wanted to watch. Nosy mortals. Hazel sure would have trouble escaping into tunnels. Is there even any tunnels anywhere? She wasn't familiar with the area. And then she saw it. Sewers big enough for the both of them. Maybe they could break through the crowd and slide in. Maybe they could, Hazel broke out of her thoughts by crashing into someone. Her shocked face melted as she smirked.

"Right on time guys." She pulled Jason and Percy into a group hug while giggling at their ridiculous forms of disguise. Hoodies, sunglasses, and fake beards. Wow.

"Hazel!" Percy exclaimed. Then he backed away cringing.

"You're not going to hit me, are you?" Hazel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why would I hit you?" she asked. Jason pushed Percy aside.

"Long Story."

Ashley introduced herself. "Daughter of Apollo, nice to meet ya." She shook Hazel's hand. " How do you feel about escaping this ice hell today?" She smirked.

"You guys have a plan, Don't you?" she whispered trying to avoid the looks she was getting from the people around them.

"What kind of demigods," Percy whispered the demigods, "would we be without a plan?"

"The same ones you were before?" Hazel raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well we have a plan now." He grinned. Hazel made a face. They pulled her into a corner to explain the plan. When they were done Hazel laughed humorlessly.

"This is going to freak Piper out." Hazel said.

Jason's face lit up at the sound of her name. Those two were so in love even after being separated for seven years, she wanted to know what Percy felt now after hearing Annabeth's name. She knew her heart pounded every time she thought of Frank.

"Where is she?" Jason pleaded. Hazel pointed to the waiting area.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Michael called out to him.

* * *

 **Well there you are. Chapter seven. I am finally back at home which is such a great relief. Hope you all like it, looking forward chapter 8. Bye everyone. see you in two weeks.**


	8. Part I - Chapter VIII

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter VIII

Crashing A Wedding and the Big Reveal

Jason was ready. As soon as the words left Rachel's mouth that Piper was in Quebec he was hysterical, it took Percy and Michael Kahale to hold him down but even then he was flying off the ground as they clung to him like leaches. He was in disbelief, she was miles away from him the entire time. She wasn't dead like he had believed and it was confirmed at long last. This made Jason feel a bit weird inside too. He really was going crazy entire time. The label on the bottles should have said, produces hallucinations but when he bought the drink he was paying much attention to it.

He swore on his own life, in true roman form that he was never going to touch alcohol ever again.

Jason shot into the room Hazel said Piper was it. He didn't care if it might have messed up the plan if he reveals himself too early. Someone could catch them, or Piper would look excited to get away from the wedding to come all of a sudden, or people would notice that Jason Grace was in town and report him to Gaea.

Jason was about to go inside the room but then he heard voices. He hid behind a column that was by an entry way with no door. He peaked inside and his breath hitched. Piper was sitting on a stool in her wedding attire and Jason's mind was blown even though he knew Piper hated what she was wearing. Well, he didn't know what she thought anymore since her mind has been taken advantage of. But, it made him drool, to say in the least.

Her wedding dress showed off her body amazingly, but a little -a lot- more provocatively than he knew she would have liked, making her look like a model for a raunchy magazine rather than a timid bride. The old Piper would cut off her own hand before wearing that, in fact she would much rather hang herself than wear that dress. Jason assumed she was freezing. She wasn't dressed for an outdoor freezing wedding. Odds are she'll get hypothermia before she makes it down the aisle, but the sad thing was, Jason would've been okay with that. Anything to stop the wedding was great.

Her hair was curled to perfection and placed in a low loose side bun. Her dress was lifted up to her knees and Jason caught a view of her long legs. She was wearing high white heels and she looked so uncomfortable. So maybe she still was the same Piper on the inside.

Then Jason noticed the one holding her leg and was putting something on her ankle.

"Just so you don't get any ideas, brat." Khione whispered menacingly, her voice icy and cold like her heart. Jason had to hold him back from bursting in and saving her from this nightmare. Jason noticed Piper said, _what do you mean_ , or she mouthed it. Khione laughed in a sinister tone.

"Oh nothing, just to keep you from getting cold feet," she said. That was such a crappy pun for Khione to make. Piper tugged at what was on her ankle. It looked like an anklet, but it was clearly made of ice and she really seemed not to like it all based on the confused look on her face. "It's not like you can break it anyway. So if you do what you're supposed to do, think of it as a wedding gift. Jewelry." Khione then walked away out of the room and Jason hid behind a wall. Khione walked past him and froze. Jason's heart nearly stopped since she was right in front of the column she was in front of. Jason deeply exhaled.

This was all wrong. He must have been stuck in some dream where everything was opposite. When he wakes up, he would be in his cabin in Camp, still sixteen years old, and definitely still in a relationship with Piper.

But here they were in -somewhat- apocalyptic turmoil, his girlfriend was getting married, and he was hitting twenty four in a couple of weeks.

He could almost remember a moment he had with her before reaching the giants in Elysium.

* * *

 _Piper and Jason were hanging out on the deck of the Argo II, swinging their intertwined hands together, sharing food, bumping into each other mindlessly, acting like the love struck teenagers they were.  
_

 _"I'm going to miss this," she said, a sad smile gracing her face. Jason stopped walking as they leaned against the rails, his brows scrunched in worry and confusion._

 _"What do you mean?" he asked, breathing in the crisp air from the clouds that surrounded the ship.  
_

 _"Being with you, I'm going to miss this." she said looking down at their hands, the sad smile on her face growing as she watched Jason rubbed his thumbs against the top of the back of hands._

 _"We are not going to lose each other." Jason stated, in a soft yet firm voice. Piper sighed as she looked up at him with her glassy eyes that were rimmed with tears, dropping one of his hands, and reaching out with that hand to tenderly caress his cheek, her thumb rubbing against Jason's top lip._

 _"I know, but I can't stop thinking about the different possibilities," she blinked out tears as she tried to remain calm but was failing, "I don't want to lose you." Jason stood up straight, reaching up and taking her hand away from his cheek and pressing it against his chest, directly over his heart as he reached up and cupped her face in his hands. His thumbs tenderly wipped away each tear that fell from her beautiful kaleidoscopic eyes.  
_

 _"I hate it when you cry," he whispered to himself as he leaned his forhead against hers, looking firmly in them with adoration and believe it or not, deep unconditional love, only he didn't know it yet."There are no different outcomes, we will always be with each other," he said. He didn't know where these sudden rushes of feelings came from, but he felt himself pouring his heart to her. "And if we are, I will always find you, and I will always save you." Piper sighed contently as she brushed her lips against his, conveying the same feelings he was feelings.  
_

 _"And I will always find you," she said when she pulled away, "I promise." Her voice was slightly hoarse. Jason wiped her tears with his thumbs._

 _"You know you're crying too right?" she said with a smile. Jason realised that in that moment, it was true, he was crying. He released her and wiped away his tears before while wrinkling his nose._

 _"Sparky's gone softy on me," she cooed in a cute, playful and teasing tone.  
_

 _"I am not soft!" Jason objected, "Have you felt my stomach". Piper rolled her eyes and poked his stomach._

 _"Soft." she teased. Jason tickled her stomach making her fall to the ground in laughter._

 _"I'll show you soft," he grinned as he tickled her furiously, eliciting the same beautiful laugh she always laughed when he was silly or made a joje._

 _"Ha ha, Stop Jason, ha ha." Piper flipped them over as Jason's back was now on the ground._

 _"Fine," she gave up, "You're both, soft inside, rock on the outside." Jason propped himself up to lean on his elbows and their faces were close. He could stare at the colors in her eyes and its forever changes._

 _"It's what you do to me," he smiled, ready to kiss her again._

* * *

Acting as if the end of the world wasn't a problem was what he missed between them because he knew everything would be okay as long as she was with him. Jason saw Piper looking up at the mirror on her dresser. She looked distraught, like she wasn't sure to sprint or not. A gong rang out and Piper jumped. It was a sign that the wedding was about to commence. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Piper stood and leaned on the dresser staring at the Camp Half Blood necklace on her neck. Jason didn't notice she was even wearing it.

Hazel came from around the corner. Piper noticed her in the mirror but her eyes weren't on Hazel. Jason flew up on top of the building as Piper ran out of the room looking around while holding her dress up to give her space to walk. She pressed her fingers to her temples, dropping her dress. She turned abruptly to Hazel. He was out of an earshot so he couldn't hear what they were saying. Piper gestured to her foot and Hazel lifted her dress. She made a grim face and shrugged. Hazel put her hands on her shoulders as if to say everything would be alright.

Khione walked up to them and grabbed Piper's arms. She through a look of excitement towards Hazel and Jason just wanted to wreak havoc on everyone. His heart broke into further bits. Hazel looked up at Jason who was hiding behind a pole on the building. Jason came down once no one was looking. Hazel sighed.

"This crash is going to be harder than I thought," she said. Jason furrowed his eyebrows. Hazel pointed towards the front row by the altar. Jason nodded in understanding. Gaea was in the front row. Jason couldn't help but grimace at her. She looked exactly the same. The facial structure, the posture, the long brown braid and obsidian eyes. Except the only difference was that Reyna's body was possessed and she was somewhere in Elysium.

"Let's get in place and I'll give you guys the signal when I get to mine." Jason held her arm before she could run off.

"What exactly is going to happen after we get to the meeting point?" he asked. Hazel grinned resembling Leo for a second.

"It's called make a scene. It's time to let Gaea know we're back. I just hope he comes when I call." She then ran off to her position.

Music started and it was horrible. It sounded like more of a funeral march than a wedding march. _Time to crash a wedding,_ he thought. Jason flew back up to his post. Everyone stood up as the music played. Jason could see Michael and Percy at their posts outside the gates of the square. Ashley was on top of another building, her arrows ready. Jason didn't see the reason of having the wedding in the square when gates guarded everyone inside and the people outside of the gates could barely see anything. Oh well. It's outside and Jason can fly.

Piper started walking down the aisle with a frozen bouquet with her arm around King Boreas's. Zethes winked at her and she blushed. Green was becoming Jason's color. Jason wished Hazel would give the signal.

When they reached the aisle, Khione took Piper's bouquet and Zethes took her hands eagerly. That's when Jason noticed it. Bruises were on her wrists and by her elbow. Jason was murderous. If it wasn't for the situation, he would have totally kicked ass by then.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Piper Mclean and Prince Zethes." Jason zoned out for most of the wedding because he was waiting for the signal from Hazel. The entire wedding Zethes was grinning and he said the vows. Piper couldn't say hers; but someone else read them for her that was written on a piece of paper. Jason puked on the floor beside him. He didn't ever want to recall any of that. And he had to ose his eyes when she mouthed I do.

Jason jumped as one of Hazel's infamous cursed gems popped up next to him. Arion answered her whistle, so they have their ride. He made sure not to touch her gem as he pulled his gladius out. Showtime.

"Is there anyone who has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," The preacher said.

And the diversion started. "Look! It's Percy Jackson!" Michael screamed before hiding behind a pole.

Percy jumped down from where he stood on the balcony above the reception with his hood on. As he descened to the ground, he pulled off his hood and landed with a cat like grace in a crouching position with riptide out. Gaea watched as he stood talk, green eyes blazing with power and determination as he smirked when he looked her dead in the eye. "Miss me." He said in a mocking, playful voice which angered Gaea greatly.

"Capture him! Now!" Gaea ordered. Most people shot up alarmed. At this point, all attention was on Percy, including Zethes's.

Perfect.

Jason swooped down from the building he was on. He made way for the alter and scooped up Piper in his arms before going away.

The escape plan would have been extremely easy, if Piper was in the right state of mind. She was flailing and kicking around, trying to free from his grasp. Jason felt guilty for briefly being glad Piper couldn't speak. Otherwise, she would have caught the crowd's attention. Piper managed to get a look at his face. There was no sign of recognition. They managed to get over the gate safely, but then Jason hears the King's booming voice. Zethes must have realized his bride was gone.

"Seize them!" King Boreas demanded. Guards started shooting arrows at them, but Jason dodged them all. Jason had to duck as a flaming arrow nearly hit his head but it was doused by a large amount of water. Jason chuckled at Piper's surprised face as she saw Percy and Michael running towards the meeting point and she looked down to see if it was really Percy.

Ashley was running on top buildings and jumping from one to another, occasionally stopping to knock out arrows with her own from hitting them. Jason landed on the ground.

"We have to lose them," he said to her. He immediately started running only for Piper to make it extremely harder for him. She dug her heels into the ground.

"Come on, Pipes. Don't make this hard!" He pleaded. Almost as if she were in a trance, Piper paused. She placed her hands to her a temples again and let a silent cry. She must have memories trying to bang into her head, going against the forces of the enchanted necklace.

"I found them," someone yelled. Jason didn't have time to turn around. He heard the sound of a whoosh. Jason took Piper in his arms again and started flying to get away even faster. Her dress was hanging in the air and she was so shocked and in pain she didn't even notice that one of the arrows caught in it.

"Oh gods," he shouted. Piper looked down at her dress and her eyes widened. Soon they were far enough away from the place and landed where Hazel was. Jason lowered his height and landed on the ground trying to help her swat the flames. Jason and Piper were blasted with a bunch of water and Piper looked like a dog that had just gotten a bath. She and Jason were soaked.

"Thanks Percy." Jason spouted water out of his mouth as he turned and glared at the son of Poseidon who was just smirking.

"Come on! They are close behind." There was a chariot behind Arion. Hazel climbed on his back quickly.

"Alright boy, show me what you've still got." She whispered to him. Arion nickered, probably accepting that challenge.

Michael and Ashley climbed inside while Percy secured the reins.

"Where'd you get the chariot from?" Jason asked.

"Oh, we just took a detour and went chariot shopping. What do you think? We stole it!" Percy rolled his eyes.

Piper collapsed before Jason knew it. I think she's getting overwhelmed." Jason carried her on the chariot and Percy hopped on quickly as soon as guards began to fire at them.

"Hold on tight! Arion! Ride!" And they zoomed off further into the day.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** hey everyone, i'm back with the next update. I hope you all enjoyed it. See you all again soon in two weeks. Love you all. bye for now._


	9. Part I - Chapter IX

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter IX

Learning Is The Hardest Part 

Piper was in the room that she was supposed to wait for wedding to start. She was conflicted. She was excited. She was a mix of emotions.

Hazel had been her friend for the long time they were on the Argo II. But she had always had this feeling for Zethes. And there had always been this while in her chest anyway. Sometimes she'd feel like she wasn't breathing properly, or a chest congestion. Her head would hurt when she saw the simplest things: The clear blue sky, a gold gladius, and sometimes in small memories that also have holes.

Piper was about to get up and find her but a soft voice stopped her.

"I've been waiting for this day. I get to watch you suffer, this is the best day ever." Khione came inside the room. Piper took a step back away from her. Suffer? What did she mean?

In a swift movement Khione had reached for her ankle underneath the dress making her trip and fall back into her seat. Piper struggled and flailed her legs around to get Khione to release her grip but then she felt frozen in her seat. Khione formed something in her palm and locked it around her ankle. Piper tugged on what looked like a frozen chain and tried to yank it off. It was cold and digging into her skin.

"Just so you don't get any ideas, brat." Khione whispered.

What is it for? she mouthed.

"Oh nothing, just to keep you from getting cold feet." Piper kept tugging on the anklet. But she couldn't. It was useless. Just like she was. She was now the weakest link of the seven, and just weak in general. She wasn't liker Percy, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, or Nico. Piper clutched her necklace. Camp Half Blood. She would be forced to live with those memories. The suckish part was the fact that she couldn't even die. She would be forced to live with guilt and sadness forever. She had opportunities to take revenge on Gaea. She could've tried to get Zethes to change sides, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't avenge her friends.

Piper looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel like herself in her dress, but Khione chose it for her. It was gorgeous but Piper liked simple. She felt overly pretty.

She wasn't sure if she should listen to Hazel or not. Was she really in love with Zethes? Hazel came into the room. Piper looked in the mirror and saw Hazel had a grim expression on her face. But something else caught her eye. She stood and rushed to the doorway. Piper didn't know exactly what it was she saw but she swore it looked like- a dull ache hit in temples. And then she lost her train of thought. She dropped her dress in lost hope as she realized nothing was there. She turned to Hazel.

Hazel furrowed her eyebrows. Piper lifted her dress to show Hazel her ankle. Piper didn't know what it was, but Hazel had twinkle in her eye that made her uneasy.

Hazel put her hands on her shoulders.

"Everything will be fine, I will make sure nothing will happen to you." Piper didn't think that was reassuring enough but she nodded anyway. She felt a hard grip on her bicep and she was being pulled away from Hazel.

"Let's go." Khione sneered. Piper could hear her muttering things like, "Why he picked you, I'll never understand", but she didn't show any emotion to it because she agreed. Zethes could've chosen many other women to fancy. But he chose her and she didn't even know why. She was just happy. Or was she? she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Piper stood at the back of the crowd with King Boreas. He clung roughly to her arm.

"You are about to be my first daughter in law." he mused. Piper gave him a stiff smile, being that he intimidated her sometimes.

"I hope he doesn't go down on you to roughly tonight, I'd like to see you walking straight in the morning" he said. Piper didn't know if he was joking or not, but the horrified expression never left her face. She shuddered at King Boreas' words. That is not something someone should be saying so openly to another, especially Boreas. The music started and Piper and King Boreas walked down the aisle. She couldn't stop trembling She was getting married. Was it to the right person? She stumbled a bit but the King practically dragged her down the aisle.

When they reached the altar, Zethes, in his white Armani suit, grinned at her. She felt as if her world did a 360 in just a matter of seconds. Piper shuddered, still thinking about what King Boreas said. She had never been exactly intimate with someone and she was expected to do that with Zethes. He held her hands and his were extremely cold instead of the warmth that- her temples stung again.

"I can't wait for tonight," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Piper gulped. She sudden;y had an urge to wipe her cheek but held it down. Why were these feelings coming up? she had never been repulsed by Zethes and now she wanted his hands off her.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Piper Mclean and Prince Zethes." She zoned out most of the ceremony. She found herself daydreaming, thinking about what Hazel was saying, even during the reading of her vows from a paper.

"Do you, Zethes, take Piper Mclean, as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." he rushed. The priest turned to the crowd. Piper didn't even notice herself hesitate but then something spilled out of her mouth and she said 'I do'. Bells were ringing in her head.

"Is there anyone who has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Then Piper heard the crowd gasp and arms slip around her waist and pull her into the air. What the Hades?

"Look! It's Percy Jackson!" A male voice rang out. Piper wanted to sob. Percy? Her old friend Percy. Sure there had been millions of accusations towards the wanting of Percy Jackson, but to find him at that moment? The voice was painfully familiar.

Then she felt soft arms wrap around her waist. She was being kidnapped at the alter!

Piper struggled to turn around and then saw his face. She had seen him before, her heart knew it, but her head screamed something different. It was all the same, ruggedly handsome, blue eyes, blonde hair, and that scar on his lips. Piper let out a strangled gasp as they soared into the air.

She tried to kick him, punch him, anything she could get but once they were in the air, she feared once he let go there would be no coming back for her.

Was she dreaming? She felt herself get drenched by water and noticed the other demigods below them. Percy. He was really there. Working with the blonde guy? She recognized the dark haired girl below them too but not the other boy.

Then he called her that name. Pipes. She hasn't heard that in years. She pressed her fingers to her temples to control the raging storm in her head. Nope. Not dreaming. And she passed out in his arms.

~.~.~

"I don't deserve you."

"You're not allowed to say that."

"Why not?"

"It's a breakup line. Unless you're breaking up—"

He leaned over and kissed her. The colors of the Roman afternoon suddenly seemed sharper, as if the world had switched to high definition.

"No breakups," he promised. "I may have busted my head a few times, but I'm not that stupid."

~.~.~

Piper pulled Him closer and kissed him.

"I love you," she said.

~.~.~

He opened his eyes. They weren't falling. They were floating in midair, a hundred feet above the river.

He hugged Piper tight, and she repositioned herself so she was hugging him too. They were nose to nose. Her heart beat so hard, Jason could feel it through her clothes.

Her breath smelled like cinnamon.

~.~.~

"Oh, I'd make up something," Piper said. "I can be very persuasive. So you want to dance, or what?"

He laughed. His eyes were amazing, and his smile was even better in the starlight. "With no music. At night. On a rooftop. Sounds dangerous."

"I'm a dangerous girl."

"That, I can believe."

He stood and offered her his hand. They slow danced a few steps, but it quickly turned into a kiss.

~.~.~

Piper fluttered her eyes open. She looked around and noticed she was in a tent. It was night time and she felt like something hit her head. Hard. She pushed the blanket off of her and noticed she was wearing white sheets. As she looked closely, she realized it was her wedding dress, which made her flinch thinking of it. It was the undergarments of the dress, so it looked like a regular white strapless sundress that ended slightly above her knees. A bit more of her taste, but she still hates dresses. She touched her hair. Her hair was out of its curly side bun and now just fell down her back in curls.

Piper stood up and unzipped the tent. She wondered if what happened was a dream or if it was really true. She prayed for it to be true. She heard voices outside of the tent and recognized It as her kidnappers.

Kidnap. Oh gods no. She should have been at her reception right now. There was a misunderstanding. If Percy is with that guy, they must have assumed she needed saving. But she didn't.

Unless she did want to be saved? She shook her head and tried to ignore her negative thoughts.

"Is she still out?" she heard Hazel's voice say.

"Yeah, she should be up soon," The blonde boy had said. Piper looked around and noticed a campfire. There was a chariot on the ground and Percy, Hazel, and the dark haired girl were sitting in it. Arion was grazing while The blonde boy paced.

Oh sweet baby Zeus he was good looking.

She couldn't help but compare him to Jason. He had a fresh buzz-cut like the romans usually had. She could easily tell his skin was tan in the moonlight. His eyes were electric blue. As blue as the clear blue sky. Captivating and beautiful. Het heart tugged towards him.

"I'm sure she's fine," Percy said, "It's Pipes we are talking about." Piper took some steps to them but then she felt a searing pain around her ankle. It burned her as I she caught frostbite. Piper gasped and fell to the ground grasping at her ankle. It was that stupid anklet Khione forced upon her.

"Piper!" The blonde cried rushing to her side along with the others. He came over to her too close for comfort, casting an electrical trail up her arm, making her jerk backwards. Her spine shuddered from the brush of their hands. she had never gotten that feeling with Zethes. His eyes flashed with hurt. She immediately felt bad.

The anklet, she mouthed, more towards Hazel.

"It's made of ice!" Hazel shrieked. The dark haired girl took her ankle gently analyzing it. She made a gentle bright light in her hand.

"I won't hurt you, just don't move," she said to her. She held the light to the frozen jewelry watching it melt. The anklet finally melted off and she breathed as the pain left her ankle.

Thankyou, she mouthed to the girl. The girl smiled.

"What was that thing?" Percy said. Piper didn't answer, since she was staring at the blonde haired boy, who was staring intently at her. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she can sense emotions revolving Aphrodite's domain. Waves of love were hurtling at her.

Piper stood up and looked at Hazel and gestured for her writing pad. Hazel pulled it from her pocket.

She glanced at Percy with a smile. Are you going to keep staring at me like I'm dumb or actually hug me?

Percy grinned sadly, his eyes flickering to Jason before leaning down to hug her.

"Hey Piper." She felt tears brimming in her eyes.

I missed you all. How are alive? Where are the others? How did you find me?

Percy chuckled. "It's a long story and I don't feel like getting slapped again."

She furrowed her eyebrows. She looked up at the others.

"This is Ashley, if you don't remember, she was from Camp Half-Blood before Gaea happened." Percy introduced. Ashley waved.

"Daughter Apollo at your service."

Piper smiled.

"This is your Roman brother, Michael." Micheal nodded at Piper but not with a grudging stare, but with a tone of relief. Piper cast him a quick wave.

She faced the blonde boy. "And...That's Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Piper felt a blow against her head but ignored it. Jason looked at her nervously.

"Do you...really not remember me?" Piper shrugged.

Am I supposed to? she wrote. Jason concentrated his eyes on the hard ground after looking at the paper.

Piper felt like someone plucked her between the eyes. The wedding! I'm supposed to be getting married! Percy eyed the paper and snorted.

Michael scowled. "I'm not hearing a thank-you." Piper rolled her eyes.

Of course not! I wanted to marry him! He cared for me and is good to me!

Jason scowled. Hazel took Piper's hand. "I think you need to sit down for this Piper." Sit down for what? She felt pissed at Hazel for knowing about them taking her, but at the same time she was grateful. She didn't even know why.

What?

"Piper, you are being controlled by the Mist right now. The feelings you feel for Zethes aren't real. This is Gaea's punishment to you and Jason." Hazel said gently, almost motherly.

What does that even mean? My feelings are real.

Ashley knelt down next to her. Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Jason only stared at her intently.

"Zethes is the one who put that necklace on you. He is the reason you can't feel for your own, speak, or remember Jason. Your memories of him are gone." Ashley put her hand on Piper's shoulder as if that would soothe her, but she was shaking.

She didn't get it. She didn't feel influenced in any way at all. She felt fine.

How? Why would he do that then? Why would this be punishment to us? she scribbled quickly and it them all a moment to read it.

Hazel frowned and glanced at Jason. "Because…"

I don't feel indifferent. Zethes was always good to me. We were fine.

"Because Gaea knows how much this is killing me." Jason replied. Piper blinked and felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She didn't realize how much the others backed away from them, leaving her alone with Jason.

What? she mouthed.

"I'm the one you're supposed to be with. I'm your boyfriend, Piper. Zethes is the reason you can't remember me." She sucked on the air as if it would be her last breath. This is a joke right? This handsome guy in front of her is claiming to be he boyfriend and she can't remember it because of her fiancé. Jason touched her hand gently. His voice was hoarse.

"And I missed you so much." Piper was silent and Jason continued.

"Every day, ever since the war ended, you have been my guiding light. I saw you everywhere, literally, and I honestly thought you were dead," he said. "I never stopped thinking about you, and now I have you back. I just really need you to remember."

Piper's heart was beating a million times faster. His eyes were so blue and she wanted to swim in them. She wasn't sure what to believe. Her friends and this guy she's supposed to really be with is telling her one thing, and she has been told another. Her heart tugged towards Jason and her head screamed Zethes.

I can't, she mouthed. Jason's eyes rimmed red.

I'm sorry. I don't remember you. You're sweet and you sound like an amazing person, but my head is telling me I don't feel that way, when…I do, My heart wants to believe you but I don't.

Jason stood and ran a hand through his hair. He turned away from her. His hands were in fists.

Piper put her hand on his shoulder and he faced her. Jason's face was blank but his eyes held fury. Piper jumped a bit as she heard a thunderclap in the sky.

I'm sorr- She mouthed the words before his lips descended on hers. As quick as it came, he pulled back and leaned his head on hers. She felt like she was going to fall over.

"Don't be. They did this to you and I'm going to make sure that they pay for it. I will wait for you to remember me again whether it be soon or later. You are mine, Piper Mclean and I'm not giving you up."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!" A voice boomed. Piper's head snapped away from Jason and she saw Zethes standing there with a bunch of palace guards.

* * *

 _ **KDOH : I really hate editing on my phone . Yes phone. Sorry for the late update but my computer has been giving me problems and wiped all the edits I did to this chapter and I had spent days looking for my flash with the original chapter to post. I've been going through a lot so sorry for the late update. Will edit it when I have a working computer and working wifi. Peace out.**_


	10. Part I - Chapter X

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter X

Regrets and Familiar Faces

Jason reacted quickly, standing protectively in front of Piper with his gladius out in hand. The others stood beside him, Jason glaring daggers at him. Zethes locked gazes with Piper who placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and gave him a look. Jason didn't want to but understood and moved a little out of the way as Zethes walked up to Piper, looking actually heartbroken as she stepped around Jason to meet him.

"How did you find us?" Hazel demanded, anger flooding her eyes eyes.

"The anklet my sister gave Piper. It was a tracker." he answered. Piper was frozen in place, obviously in shock as Jason hissed as Zethes looked at Piper.

"Piper, ma petite colombe, why run from me?" he said desperately. His eyes were red and angry. He cupped Piper's cheek in a tender manor but Jason's gladius appeared, a growl escaping his mouth as he held his gladius's sharp edge close to Zethes neck which forced him to retract his hand.

"Don't touch her." Jason warned menacingly. Jason gently pushed Piper behind him, holding on to her hand with the blade still near Zethes neck. Zethes looked taken aback, his gaze zeroing in on Jason's hand holding Piper's and instantly the shock on his face was replaced with a cold demeanor.

 _He won't hurt me,_ she tried to say to Jason as he held her back, not releasing her hand.

"I see. You want my fiancé for yourself. But you can't. She is mine." Zethes thundered, his anger growing tenfold as he stood dangerously close to Jason.

"She is not a trophy. You are forcing her in the most vile way to be with you and that's going to end." Jason said firmly, he was going to end this and he was going to make sure that Piper knew the truth.

"Bah, it was a small use of the Mist to boost her love for me." Zethes growled as he pushed Jason out the way and grabbed her arm as shock registered on her face. _Mist, he used the mist on me?_ Piper struggled out of his grip, growling silently at him

 _So you're using the Mist on me? You pig!_ The anger on her face said it all.

"My dear, It was just to keep you from running. You had so much hatred for me before and that had to change to get you to stay." Zethes grasped Piper's other arm, he was trying to sway her but Piper knew exactly what she was feeling, anger, hurt, hatred not love towards Zethes.

 _Let go!_ She mouthed. Zethes in fact saw and froze at her silent words again. His grip was tight and was making her already given from Cal bruise even worse. He was in shock at what she had said to him. _You're hurting me!_ Zethes dropped her arms, just staring at her, he actually looked hurt by what she said.

"Your leaving me?" Piper hesitated as she searched in his eyes for her answer as she searched inside herself. She couldn't be with someone who tricked her. She sighed before she nodded.

"Because you're a sick son of a bi-" Michael put his hand over Ashley's mouth, making her glare at him as he silenced her foul tongue.

 _You tricked me. I can't marry you._ Piper mouthed sadly, her eyes filled with regret and sadness.

"Alright then." He turned his back on them and walked off to the guards. Just when they thought they were home free. But then Zethes turned around and said, "If I can't have you, no one can." he said coldly. "Kill them all." he ordered before flying away on the wings Piper forgot he had. Piper forgot he could summon his wings at will. She forgot he had wings at all. The guards bared their weapons at them. They were surrounded.

"Piper," Jason whispered. "Reach into my back pocket. Your knife is in there and your cornucopia is strapped to my side." She wondered how did Jason have it but then she remembered, Oh yeah, hot boyfriend. Piper slowly moved her hand and reached for her knife. Thank the gods he had it or she would be weapon less before this battle. She pulled it out just as the guards charged. Then she unstrapped her cornucopia as Jason flew up and summoned lightning. The lightning hit one of the guards dazing them.

"We don't need to kill anyone, just get out of here!" Hazel shouted. Piper charged a guard ready to fight. She missed the thrill of it. Her dagger clashed with the guards spear. The guard swung it over her head and she ducked and punched the guard in the stomach. He got a good nip at her leg but she fiercely kneed him in the groin feeling like the definition of a badass and ran over to the chariot where Hazel was quickly attaching Arion too. She pulled out her cornucopia and concentrated on happiness -her friends, hoping that Leo was alive- as it burst out a bunch of hams on the guards.

"Come on!" Michael yelled. Percy looked back and knocked out a guard with the hilt of his sword. Jason flew over and once they were inside, Arion took off leaving the sound of a sonic boom behind.

* * *

Percy was feeling very envious. He was "back from the dead" as everyone called it. He reunited with his mother, some of his friends, but that didn't fix the hole in him. Well, figuratively speaking. Annabeth was still gone. Annabeth was still gone. She was missing. So far, out of everyone he met up with seem to have never heard from her. Either, she was hiding out, which is awesome, or, Percy didn't even want to think about the other option.

Percy wished he was on Jason's side of the problem. Yet again, he wouldn't want to put Jason in his shoes, or be in Jason's shoes himself. If Percy saw Annabeth everywhere, he would think of it more as torture rather than feeling relieved that her ghost was still with him. If Annabeth's hand was ever forced in marriage, Percy didn't know what he would do. Actually, he did. He would have wreaked havoc on all of Zethes' family and made sure that they would never follow. If Annabeth "Mistically had fallen in love with someone else…he'd die inside…but then he'd just "kidnap her" the same way they did to Piper.

Percy would be damned if they ever thought of taking Annabeth's voice away. This is why he felt so guilty every time he looked at Piper. He could have stopped what happened to her. If he was there. He could have stopped all of Gaea's reign. If he was there. Now, all he wanted to do was rip her to pieces with his bare hands.

Percy felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Hazel in the front of the chariot while Ashley, Michael, Jason, and Piper were in the back sleeping. Her eyes looked tired but determined.

"Hey, you take rest. I'll take steer." she said. Percy didn't even need to argue with her orders. He gave the reigns over to Hazel and immediately fell asleep. But he wished he didn't. Because with sleep, comes demigod dreams.

* * *

 _Percy was in a dark room. The walls were cement and there were lines scratched on them. The room gave off a terrible aura of pain and suffering. It felt like Tartarus again. How could anyone survive in a room like this?_

 _Percy heard a familiar soft groan and the rustling of chains. His head snapped as he lost his breath and nearly choked._

 _"Annabeth!" he cried. Her once vivacious and honey golden curls were now longer, pale, and sprawled over her face. Her skin was no longer tan and was more of an ashen white. Her eyes were drooping and the color looked an unhealthy shade of grey. Her hands and feet were bound in chains to the walls. Her Camp necklace was still on. She had a couple of faded scars so Percy knew that someone had hurt her. He rushed over to her side, but the moment he touched her, his hands went through her and she rippled, like some type of hologram._

 _"What?" he whispered to himself in disbelief. Annabeth was staring right into his eyes as if she didn't even notice he was there. She was slightly trembling as if she lost all of her will. The door opened and Annabeth whimpered and put her face in her knees and put her hands over her knees._

 _"Annabeth, what's happening?" he asked, still in disbelief. Footsteps entered the room and the door slammed to a close. Percy turned around. Gaea. In all of her full formed glory. Well, he couldn't really say full formed. After all, she had to steal Reyna's body to live properly and adjust to this world. But that would never truly look like Reyna anymore._

 _"It's time, you pathetic excuse for a daughter of the wisdom goddess. You couldn't even get yourself out of this," she taunted, "Guess you really were just the sidekick". Gaea kicked Annabeth making her cry out in pain. Percy tried to call out to her but his body wouldn't react._

 _Gaea faced Percy now and smirked in a dark and sinister way._

 _"I will kill you...I swear on the River Styx, you will end." Percy growled._

 _Gaea ignored him. "Your time will come, but not for a while. For now, I don't need you watching this." Gaea used her hand to slash at Percy's face as if she was cutting of his dream. The last thing he heard was Annabeth screaming bloody murder._

* * *

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted as he opened his eyes. It was morning and the chariot was no longer moving. They were in some type of clearing near a mountain. Arion was grazing as the others had a fire going. Jason and Piper were talking. Piper sat with a small distance between them, but she just needed time, and Jason was giving her that. Piper didn't really look as much as a glamorous bride as she didn't the day before. Ashley had the cornucopia and was popping out a small picnic. Michael sat beside her, watching her yet making small conversation.

"You okay, Perce?" Jason asked. He looked much happier, and healthier, than he did before. The fatigue was still there, but maybe just having Piper beside him was enough.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." he replied.

"We can tell. You scream a lot in your sleep." Michael said nonchalantly. Percy blushed in embarrassment. Hazel walked over to him as he hopped out of the chariot with a sandwich in a napkin. Percy gave her a grateful smile.

"Are you sure?" Hazel asked softly. "It was about Annabeth wasn't it?" Percy pursed his lips. He didn't know what to say or how to start. Everyone had his attention.

"She was in some type of locked room." Percy had a hard time letting it out. This was Annabeth he was talking about. He had to get her out. He couldn't let her go through what she was. He will find her. Hazel put on his arm in comfort. She was the sister he never had. "And-And Gaea was there. I think she's torturing her. She was chained to walls, Oh Gods, the walls! They had tally marks all over it probably signalling how many days she's been in there. Scratch days, maybe even the whole damn seven years and it's my entire fault!" He finished in anger, throwing the sandwich off the mountain.

"Percy..." Hazel whispered softly but he just continued.

"She looked so," Percy choked back an angry sob, "broken, fragile. Her eyes were…dull. That wasn't Annabeth. That couldn't be Annabeth. She is strong, a smart, and more alive than that..." Percy wiped his eyes as Hazel hugged him. Piper put a hand on his shoulder, sympathy in her eyes.

"We'll find her." Jason said determined. "Trust me man, if you've managed to bring together all of us so far in the span of only a week, we will find Annabeth." Percy smiled sadly as he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," he agreed, "And I'll make sure Gaea dies before she can take her away from me again."

"Did anyone else notice how weird Gaea was acting during the wedding?" Ashley asked. Piper shuddered involuntarily as if that word now scared her. Hazel snapped her fingers.

"Yes, Gaea. When we took Piper, Gaea didn't even hesitate to not move. She just sat there like she knew this would happen." She said quickly in realisation.

"She did. In my dream, she said something about how it's not our time yet." Percy said. "We'll figure it out later. Right now. What's our next move?"

"We have to find Frank, Leo, and Annabeth" Hazel said.

"And how do we do that?" Michael asked. Percy pulled a drachma out of his pocket and smirked.

"Like this." He summoned water from a nearby pond and held it up at the light to make a rainbow. He threw the coin in the rainbow and the drachma disappeared. He prayed it would work. He knew that Iris still had bits of magic in the air, if Zethes was able to manipulate the Mist that was supposedly lifted then so could Percy. Rachel's face had appeared. His mother was sipping on tea and reading a book. Piper jumped up at the sight along with Hazel whose hand was over her mouth.

"Hello?" Percy called out. Rachel pulled out a bat from under the couch. His mother looked over at the IM with amusement. Rachel saw Percy's face face and sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" she growled as he chuckled. Percy waved his hand.

"Look who wants to say hi." Percy moved back from the view to let Piper and Hazel see the IM. Rachel scrambled up.

"You found them!" Rachel said. Percy nodded. Piper waved timidly. If she had her voice she would be just as ecstatic as they were to see them.

"And Hazel, it's nice to officially unofficially meet you!" Rachel exclaimed. Being the oracle/psychic has its perks. Rachel met Hazel and Frank without actually having to meet them. During the battle they must have seen each other, but they never really met.

"Same to you!" she replied blushing.

"Sorry to interrupt this party, but, remember our quest." Michael said. Percy nodded.

"Oh yes, we need to know where to go next?" Rachel grinned.

"Actually, you're all in the right place." she said.

"But we need to find Frank, Leo, and Annabeth." he said a bit more confused now. Before Rachel could reply and whooshing sound pierced the air. An arrow made its way past Percy's ear and hit the bark of a tree.

"Who is looking for him?" a voice rang out. A boy made his way out of the bushes. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was aiming at Percy and he knew that if he let the arrow fly, it just might kill him. Percy put his hands up in surrender.

"Do you know who we are looking for?" Percy asked. He had to make sure he kept a hold on the water powering the IM. Maybe Iris was helping them with whatever ounce of power the goddess had left. But he wasn't going to waste.

"Should it matter?" He questioned. Percy didn't know who this guy was. But even though he was saying little, he wanted to pull out Riptide and slash his mouth of. He didn't like his "tude". The guy was slightly muscular and his balance was okay. Light on his feet? Based on the way his heels are slightly off the ground and he wasn't shaking, yup.

Eh, Percy could take him.

He's gotten so used to sizing up people he didn't act completely impulsive all the time. He had to give the props to Annabeth for being with him all the time. She was rubbing off on him. Percy smiled inwardly but remembered his surroundings.

"Depends." Ashley challenged with her bow aimed to match his, "Well, if you drop the bow."

Jason glanced at Ashley then turned to the dude, "We mean no harm, but you're pointing a weapon at us, it's only fair if we do the same."

"What's going on? Who's that?" Rachel asked.

The guys grip hardened on the bow. "Close the Iris Message and I might let you speak. I don't know who any of you are, but you'll be dealing with the Council Now."

"What Council?" Percy's eyes widened. _You're all in the right place._ Jason seemed to be the only other one to get it as well. The guy lowered his bow a little, enough for Ashley to see his face.

She squinted, "Wait a second…"

"When you mean the council, do you mean the Council of Cloven Elders?" Jason asked with a hint of a smile. The guy frowned.

"Yeah why?" he asked. Percy grinned.

"Because the leader is my best friend." Percy said. The guy dropped his bow making him vulnerable and that when Ashley realised who the person was.

"Will!?" Ashley cried out. Will looked up and fear grew in his eyes.

"Ashley, Wait, are you…" Percy rolled his eyes getting bored with all the shocked expressions.

"Percy Jackson, yes." The guys hard, wary expression melted and replaced itself with a grin, excitement

Ashley glared at him, Michael frowned, Hazel looked confused and the others held a smile.

"Whoa, you look different." Jason said.

"I can say the same. I didn't recognize any of you."

"I'm Hazel," she held her hand out. Piper hugged him and Jason and Percy gave him one of those bro hugs. Michael stood by him awkwardly.

"So, you're not going to hug you're brother?" He started dramatically, "The brother you love. The brother who has cared for you since-"

Ashley scowled. "Oh shut up, Solace. I want to punch you in the throat for escaping without me, but you're lucky that I'm over it." She said with a shrug. Ashley then smiled and hugged her brother.

"Am I missing something?" Percy asked. Will nodded.

"A lot actually. It's a long story, but anyway, it's been seven, eight years since you've all been here, right? Blame it all on Gaea." Will said.

"Wait. What?" Hazel asked putting her hands up in a time out signal. "What is here?"

 _Home,_ Piper mouthed. Percy nodded in agreement. The more he thought of it, the jumpier he got. He hasn't been this excited since the first time he reunited with Annabeth in New Rome.

"That's right. New Greece," Will said. "Follow me. Everyone will be ecstatic to see you all." He started walking in between hidden trees and bushes. They reached a cave concealed by a large boulder. Will put his hand up on the boulder and the boulder flickered. He stepped through. Percy followed. His heart thumped in his chest.

"New Greece?" she questioned. Light shined on his face as he stepped into or through the boulder. Percy grinned and smelt the natural strawberry scented air. He looked behind to see that he stepped through what was a portal. But it looked like Thalia's Pine tree. Everything was exactly the same. From what it looked like, they were standing on the top of Half Blood Hill.

The Big House was at the base standing tall and blue. Campers were dresses in their Camp T-shirt and talking and playing around happily and freely. Some were walking in and out of the arena, and some were on the Lava Wall. The twelve Cabins stood tall and gleaming. The hearth was aflame and warm as the heart. The lake glittered and the only thing missing was the beach connected to the Long Island Sound.

"It's as beautiful as I remember." Hazel said in awe. Percy took off his hoodie along with Jason. They both had their t-shirts on and all of them had their clay bead necklaces. It was as if it was never left destroyed and rebuilt. Percy grinned. It was as if he never was gone.

"It's Camp Half-Blood." he whispered.

* * *

 ** _KDOH:_** _Hello everyone. Yep, here is the next chapter, i am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that I will be finishing Freedom. I have quite a lot of chapters already written ahead and I also have the plan almost fully completed so this story will be finished, i promise you all it will be. Hope you liked this chapter and I will see you all next time._


	11. Part I - Chapter XI

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter XI

Finally Home

Percy's eyes were brimming with tears as he took everything in; everything looked like it did eight years ago before Hera took away his memories. Percy had missed his home, he missed the lake, the food, the cabins and his friends. His friends. That got him wondering how many people had escaped from being sucked into the ground and by the mist when Gaea rose. There were many unfamiliar faces, many of them were new. There was at least three hundred or more campers now.

"Come on guys, follow me." Will encouraged and they all followed him.

As they walked down Half-Blood Hill towards the big house, many campers froze mid-step and watched them cautiously, all of them staring as the group walked through them. Percy felt a little uncomfortable with all the stares because they were mainly directed at him as he walked next to Will, they were staring at him as if her were some big celebrity but they couldn't remember his name. They were whispering and pointing at the group which made everyone in the entire group except Will feel rather uncomfortable.

"We must speak in the Big House and then we will call a meeting and announce it to everyone on camp because this is obviously a very important event." Percy didn't see their return as such a big deal because they were all regular campers—but maybe the fact that they were four of the seven all in the same place, now that was a big deal.

"Is that-?"

"No way. It can't be them. I thought they were-"

"I heard they were legends."

 _Legends. Really, not so sure about that,_ Percy thought self consciously.

"Holy Poseidon, it that him." One camper gasped pointing at Percy. He looked around and saw all the multitudes of whispering campers, making him frown.

"Will, how is Camp here? I thought that it was destroyed." Ashley stated curiously which caused Will to smile.

"Yeah. Did you rebuild it or something? Because it's just as beautiful as I remember it." Jason inquired as he looked around. "Well, before the whole Gaea destroying Camp Half-Blood and taking over the world." Will chuckled, and shook his head.

Michael was currently eyeing the scenery with a lot less hostility, but he remained rather close to Ashley, like he was protectively hovering near her "accidently"—as if this wasn't her home for most of her life—but Percy knew that he was doing it intentionally which made him snort.

"Hecate. Somehow, just before Gaea made it to Camp Half-Blood, before the Blood of Olympus was spilled," Will glanced at Percy and then looked away, Percy knew why Will had looked at him like that, "Hecate made a magical copy of camp and hid it here, why is why everything looks the same. No one, not even Chiron knows why she did it, but she obviously did it because she must have known that Gaea would rise. She managed to teleport most of here with the help of her kid, Lou Ellen before she was captured."

"Most of you. What happened to the others?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Those Hecate couldn't send here were chased, caught, and put in the jail like me, Ashley and Michael, or killed for fighting back." Percy looked at the ground grimly. Reyna, Clarisse, Thalia, Chris, Pollux, all could be…dead? Percy caught Will's frown as he looked away, his eyes brimmed with tears. Will obviously knew who had stood up to Gaea and Percy had a good idea but neither of them wanted to talk about it.

When they arrived at the big house they all followed Will and stepped inside. The interior of the big house was still as Percy remembered, the walls were decorated with more pictures though and even more magical items, as if the attic wasn't enough. Will stepped into Chiron's office and smiled as he stepped inside. Percy had no idea if Chiron was still alive, Rachel said he was but she wasn't entirely sure. Honestly, Percy missed his mentor greatly, He knew that Chiron was immortal for as long as heroes needed him unless he was to be killed, but was he alive? From the outside, Chiron's office looked the same but Percy turned his head and noticed the picture of him and Annabeth holding hands. Percy smiled sadly, resisting the urge to take the frame off the wall and pull the picture and keep it in his pocket but he knew that would be rude but still, it was nice to see a reminder of the good old days.

"Chiron?" Will asked from inside Chiron's office, and Percy instantly felt relieved to hear his old mentor's name and he knew that Chiron was alive.

"Will, is everything alright?" Chiron's voice filled Percy's ears and he smiled. Will shook his head vigorously as Chiron stared at him with a concerned expression. "Will, what's going on. Is there trouble with the campers?"

"No Chiron. We have some guest. Old friends actually who have returned home." Will said with a twinkle in his eyes. Will looked at Percy and nodded and motioned them to come in. The six walked in one at a time, first Ashley and Michael, followed by Hazel, then Jason and Piper. Percy decided to walk in last, to surprise Chiron. When Percy stepped in, Chiron's eyes met Percy's and his eyes went wide as he stared at presumed dead son of Poseidon.

"Di immortals," Chiron whispered as he stared at Percy. His head snapped to Will, a proud yet timid smile plastered on his face.

"What do you need me to do Chiron?" Will asked as if he knew that Chiron was going to give him so orders.

"Call a meeting, every camper must meet in the amphitheater in half an hour." Will nodded vigorously as he practically ran out the office with excitement and Chiron turned back to the others and smiled. He stood up out of his wheelchair, his lower half returning to normal. Chiron was now so tall that he reached the ceiling as he walked forward and smiled. Percy couldn't help himself as he shot through the group and Chiron leaned down and embraced Percy. The others joined in and they all hugged Chiron, all except for Hazel and Michael.

"We missed you so much." Jason announced as they pulled away and smiled at the old centaur. He hadn't changed one bit, except for the few additional fading scars on his arms and cheek.

"As have I young ones. I just knew that this day would come. I just knew that you all wouldn't stay away from us for too long could you." Chiron smiled brightly as Percy grinned back.

"Well, it is us after all. Took some time, and there were a lot of obstacles along the way but here we are again." Chiron smiled sadly at Percy and the others, obviously wandering what they had been through to get to the camp.

"Well, I am proud to see that you all have returned. As for how you got here and the challenges you faced along the way, that is something that everyone must hear about." Chiron acknowledged and everyone murmured in agreement.

"I don't see a problem with that. I am speaking for all of us when I say this, we are glad to be back home." Jason grinned as he wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulders who was blushing but she looked more relieved, obviously because she was in a familiar place that she recognized. Chiron looked at everyone to notice that something was very wrong. He noticed that Piper was not speaking, she was nervous around Jason which she never was before, and that there was two unfamiliar faces in the room and that there was three people still missing from the seven.

Hazel was standing off to the side of the ground, nervously playing with her fingers as Chiron approached her cautiously but he held a calm and relaxed smile on his face. "Hello my dear. I am Chiron, the director of Camp Half-Blood, I assume that you are a Roman demigod, judging from the tattoo on your arm." Percy smiled, Chiron never missed a detail. "Might I ask for your name, my dear?"

"Hazel Levesque, I am a daughter of Pluto." Chiron smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He knew something that all the demigods in the room didn't, Percy was used to that mischievous twinkle that Chiron always got because in all the years Percy had known Chiron, Chiron always knew a lot more than he would ever say.

"It's wonderful to meet Hazel. I hope that you find the camp to be enjoyable." Hazel nodded and smiled as if she were speaking with the president of the United States of America.

Chiron held out his hand to Michael who was still protectively standing near Ashley. "Ah, it's a pleasure to see you alive and well Mr. Kahale. I remember seeing you on the battlefield, it's lovely to have you back once again." Michael shook Chiron's hand aridly, but nonetheless smiled at Chiron.

"Come, we must head to the amphitheater, I am sure you're bound to tell us about your tales, and not just the good."

On the way to the amphitheater, Percy recognized a lot of the old campers. They had a hard time trying to recognize Percy mainly; but the others too but as the group arrived at the amphitheater, the group standing off to the side while Chiron addressed the campers.

"Half-Bloods. I know that most of you are wondering why I have summoned you here," Chiron met the eyes of every demigod in the room. Percy had a hard time trying to tell each Godly parent's children apart. Maybe that was a good thing, the more demigods of different immortals the better.

"Now, most of you know the story of the seven half bloods of the second great prophecy." The demigods murmured cautiously, "Well, I have some news. Some of them, have returned home." Chiron announced, and smiled. A roar of applause erupted in the room, and everyone cheered as they all looked at the group of demigods standing off to the side. "Welcome to our camp, Michael Kahale, son of Venus." The audience cheered for their roman guest while the Ares cabin was sizing up Michael, based on his build. Ashley scowled and Percy shook his head.

"I wish to welcome a new friend to our home, Welcome Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, one of the seven." Hazel stepped forward and nervously waved at the crowd who was cheering for her.

"Welcome back Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper smiled and waved. Multiple guys winked at her and wolf whistled at her including blowing her kisses and throwing call me signs to her. Jason glared at each guy giving them his signature, touch-her-and-I-will-kill-each-and-every-one-of-you, look and many of them cowered but Percy was desperately trying to suppress his laughter. Jason should take note that most of the demigods here were teens and young adults so there was no competition, especially since Piper and he loved each other. Wait, never mind.

Two people stepped out from the crowd and Piper covered her mouth, tears in her eyes. She ran over to the two figures and they ran to her, meeting each other in the middle. Lacy and Mitchell embraced their sister Piper joyously.

"Piper, I never thought that we'd ever see you again," Lacy and Mitchell spoke in unison and piper cried on both of their shoulders. She pulled away, mouthing a simple, Me neither, and her brother and sister stared at her with a confused look in their eye but Piper mouthed, I will tell you later, and Lacy and Mitchell nodded.

"Welcome back Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," Applause broke out as everyone remembered Jason. He smiled shyly while rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. Percy understood how Jason felt, being a child of the Big Three, it was like being a celebrity and Percy never enjoyed the feeling as being cheered for as if he were a God himself. Jason looked at Percy and Percy shrugged, as if to tell Jason, 'You eventually get used to it.'

"Ashley Eleni, daughter of Apollo. Welcome back home." Ashley was suddenly engulfed with hugs from her Cabin mates and new ones that she had never met before. Michael stepped back, but watched her like a guard dog.

"And finally, with great pleasure I am happy to announce that our leader has finally returned home!" Percy stared at Chiron who was smirking, "After eight year of supposedly being dead, Perseus Jackson, the mighty son of Poseidon had returned home!"

Jeez, thanks for putting on the spot Chiron, Percy thought as his face went hot. Percy groaned and stepped forward, looking at all the of demigods whose gazes were fixated on him and him alone. No one moved or made a single sound, it was so quite that you could hear a pin drop. Percy didn't know if it was from shock, or maybe because they all pitied him or feared him, he didn't know. Then, a single set of clapping grabbed a hold of Percy's attention and then it multiplied. Everyone stood on their feet, clapping and cheering for the return of the famous leader of Camp Half-Blood, the legend to them that was Percy Jackson.

People came out from the stands and Percy recognized them, a humble smile appearing on his face, and tears forming in his eyes. He was happy to see that some of his old friends were still alive and well. Percy smiled when he saw Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll and more. As he looked around, and hugged his dear friends, he realized how much things had changed since Gaea. One change that hit him was the pink bundle that Katie carried protectively in her arms, and the hovering Travis that clung to Katie's hand like they were going to be torn apart. Percy smiled when he saw a sparkling radiating off of Katie's hand, she and Travis were married.

"Seriously, you say hi to everyone else and totally forget about me." A familiar voice said from behind Percy and Percy grinned before turning around and tears threatening to pour from his eyes as he stared at his best friend. He hadn't changed one bit, well, he just looked a little more exhausted but other than that, he was the same.

"Grover!" Percy cried as he pulled his best friend into a brotherly hug, and they instantly pulled away laughing happily.

"I knew that you weren't dead. Constantly everyone told me that you were gone but I kept seeing you in my head, just floating in the ocean. I never gave up hope, I always knew that you were alive no matter how many people told me otherwise." Grover cried as he whipped away a pesky stray tear that fell from his eye.

"Well everyone should have known that you were right because you have an empathy link with me so they should have believed you." Grover laughed.

"Exactly," Grover's cheeks stretched, "Gods, I couldn't get you out of my head. Even when you were suppose to be dead."

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily." Percy laughed.

"Yeah, I can't get you out of my head you selfish son of a God." Percy shook his head and embraced Grover once more. The tears falling again. "Gods Perce, I missed you so damn much." Grover sobbed into his best friends shoulder.

"I missed you too bro. I missed you too."

"Okay, settle down everyone. We will have more time for reunions at tonight's Campfire, but it is time for the seven to speak." Chiron gestured those who weren't apart of the group to the stand and Percy, Jason, Piper and Hazel remained in front of the group. "Please, tell us what has happened on the outside of out protective barrier."

Percy spoke to everyone first, telling what had happened since he woke up in the middle of the ocean. He told them what happened when he spoke to Rachel and his mom. Most were not surprised to hear that the oracle was alive, so they had obviously had contact with her before but no recent contact obviously.

The Percy told them of how he found and tracked down Jason and convinced him that they needed to find the demigod child of Apollo that Rachel spoke of and how they used the newly not so newly constructed Labyrinth to break out Michael and Ashley and how they were barely able to escape . Percy noted that Will had paled and stopped. Jason noticed.

"Really quick question Will. Why did she want to kill us, well, I mean..."

"What Jason is trying to say is why did Gaea want to kill all of us instead of throwing us back in the jail." Michael spoke on behalf of Jason who smiled gratefully at his friend.

"I was one of the demigods who broke out of the jail years back, I promised Ashley that I would come back cause I didn't even bother to try break her and any of the other demigods free," Will sighed with regret, "I promised them I would come back and I never did."

"Oh," Percy blinked. Was that how other demigods felt in the Half-Blood Jail? That Will or even Percy should have made sure to break the out too but Percy didn't break his promises and he promised he would free those trapped demigods. Percy felt horrible but reasonable because he knew that they had to come up with a set plan before they would have any chance of breaking out any of the demigods. They depended on him.

Percy continued the rest of the story, retelling the Prophecy that Rachel gave and he spoke about Piper and Hazel, and how Piper couldn't speak, Jason cringing at the mention of Piper not being able to speak because that prevented her from remembering him. Percy continued, telling the camp how Zethes had manipulated Piper, who was getting sympathy looks from many campers as she looked down at the ground helplessly. He wrapped out his story with how they ended up at the entrance to Camp where they met Will.

"So what's next?" Grover asked. That was a question that Percy didn't know the answer too. He had found four of the seven and yet it wasn't complete.

"We have to find the last three in order to make any sort of move against Gaea." Hazel answered, Jason nodded in agreement.

"Hera assembled us to defeat Gaea, so it has to be us who has to put a stop to her reign." Percy wanted to vote against that answer. Percy for once, wanted to throw in the towel and give up. For Zeus's sake, he was twenty-four years old , he should be relaxing and enjoying his life because he had made it this far in his demigod life but that would never b an option, at least, not until Annabeth was found.

"So who else needs to be found?" A random demigod asked, he was seated with the Athena cabin.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Percy listed bitterly as he looked at the ground.

"Wait a minute." Nyssa called out standing up from her seat. "Did you say Frank Zhang?" She asked again as Percy nodded. "Frank's here. He was transported here when Gaea sucked the camp into the ground." Percy looked at Nyssa as if she had grown a second head. Frank was here? With the other camper who managed to escape? No, how could that be and how did Nyssa even know who Frank was. He is a Roman demigod and she is a Greek, they didn't know each other before the war.

"What are you talking about?" Hazel asked in disbelief.

"He is one of the seven, is he not?" Nyssa asked with a grin on her face. Hazel nodded as she blinked rapidly, like someone had just pocked her in the eyes. Before Nyssa could continue, a satyr entered the amphitheater, frantically shouting for Chiron.

"They are back! They are back! They are by the Hill." The satyr shouted, practically out of breath as hoards of demigods rushed out to Half Blood-Hill. Percy wondered what was going on. Who was back? He hoped that it wasn't any monsters breaching into the camp.

Chiron looked a Percy and they all ran out after the group of demigods and ran towards the entrance on top of the hill. Percy watched in amazement as a giant Roman eagle swooped down towards the ground, a demigod on its back. The eagle landed and demigod climbed off the eagle, collapsing onto the ground from exhaustion, he looked pretty beat up, as he lay on the floor, gasping for a breath. Some Apollo kids immediately went to his side and started tending to Jake's wounds, feeding him ambrosia and nectar.

The eagle morphed and transformed into a bulky man with a black buzz cut. He was tall, and had a powerful aura radiating off of him. Around his neck was a normal camp necklace, his held six different colored beads and he wore a clinging orange camp tee with a pair of torn and faded jeans.

"Chiron, we have horrible news. We need to-" The demigod froze mid-sentence; staring at the familiar friends he once knew when he was younger. Percy smiled; his voice was almost the same but it sounded deeper, older. It made Percy wish he had valued the time he had as a child without growing up and having so much responsibility.

Hazel had tears in her eyes as she called out his name. "Frank?" Even though Chiron knew that there was dire news, he smiled at the two demigods who seemed to be in their own world. Percy realized something, that's why Chiron smiled when Hazel introduced herself. He knew Frank was here the entire time, and he obviously must have heard a lot about Hazel from Frank. He must have talked about her all the time to Chiron. Who knew Chiron could be such a sap.

Frank stood there; a distinct sparkle had literally appeared in his eyes as he took in Hazel's appearance. Sure, she looked like she had a fight with dirt and her chocolate hair was tangled and messy, Frank could obviously see beyond her appearance because to him, Hazel was the most beautiful twenty year old he had ever seen. She wasn't the same thirteen year old girl that Percy had met all those years ago when he lost his memory and Percy could clearly see that.

She was taller, stronger and had a dangerous look in her eye that basically told anyone who came near her to not mess with her. Maybe Circe had molded her into that, or she had to become that so she could survive.

Percy wondered if Circe trusted her enough to train her in sorcery, because that would be a great boost to the seven's power and maybe they might just have a chance to beat Gaea once and for all.

"Hazel?" Frank whispered as his eyes brimmed with tears, a beautiful smile made of pure love and happiness appeared on his face. Hazel grinned and ran towards Frank. Now, Percy wondered if Hazel was going for that slow run towards Frank with the sun setting behind them, you know like in those cliché romantic movies. But that wasn't it all. Hazel literally tackled Frank to the ground and snagged a long, romantic kiss from him which he returned. The Aphrodite kids squealed like teenage girls, guys and girls and the rest of the camp cheered.

Percy was smiling, forcing down his giggles as he remembered Hazel tackling him to the ground. If Leo were here, he would never let the son of Mars ever live that down and neither would Percy, well for amusement sake. When the two finally pulled away, they were holding onto each other for dear life, Hazel sobbing into Frank's chest as she begged him never to leave her ever again. Frank assured her he wouldn't, the way he comforted her, it would have made Aphrodite die of cuteness.

When the Aphrodite kids gave a heartfelt 'aw,' Frank and Hazel stood up; blushing like made but you could see in their eyes that they didn't care. Suddenly Frank turned to Hazel. "How the Hades did you get here?" Percy smiled; Frank had come accustomed to the Greek way which was cool. "I can't believe you are alive and here in camp, I got teleported away as you were swallowed up, I tried to come and help Nico but Hecate teleported me away before I could do anything."

Hazel smiled and embraced him again, the two not caring who was watching. 'You missed all of that by a few minutes and no one is the mood to repeat it." Hazel said with a grin.

"Sorry, don't mean to interrupt this heartfelt beautiful moment but she ain't the only one who made it back to camp Canadian Baby Man! We're here too ya know!" Percy announced over-dramatically. Frank pulled away from Hazel and grinned when he noticed everyone else.

"I didn't even see you guys." Frank apologized with a blush.

"Yeah, guess your friends aren't as important as your girlfriend." Jason added dramatically which made everyone laugh.

"He's always been absent minded." Percy muttered to Jason who was smiling.

"I know right. Remember the Chinese handcuffs?" Jason added with a laugh and Percy burst out laughing like crazy, Piper was wiping away tears and laughing even though nothing was coming out. Frank blushed but shrugged it off and walked over to his friends and hugged everyone. He lifted Piper off the ground, spinning her before he put her down on the floor, slapping Jason on the back, giving Percy a 'man' hug and shaking hands with Michael. Frank stepped back and frowned.

"Is it me or did you get stronger Praetor Zhang," Michael asked politely, shaking his hand, trying to get feeling to return to his fingers.

Frank's ears turned bright red. "Still as formal as ever, aren't you Michael. Just call me Frank please." Frank asked as his annoyance level slowly simmered down.

"If you say so." Michael shrugged.

Frank looked around for a second, trying to find his two missing friends. "Wait, you're all here but where's-"

"My sister?" Malcolm shouted, obviously realizing that his sister was not present. "Everyone is here but her, why hasn't she been found? You shouldn't be here laughing and smiling, you should be out there looking for her for Zeus's sake."

"Excuse me, don't be selfish! My brother is still missing too, ya know!" Nyssa shouted, Malcolm was fuming.

"They should be out there looking, not dawdling here." Malcolm shouted infuriatingly as he tried to go at Percy and Percy was ready to punch him out and scream, 'what in the Hades do you think that I have been trying to do since I woke up!' but thankfully, Frank noticed and stepped forward, holding Percy back which Jason stepped forward and pushed Malcolm back.

"We have been looking for both of them. Rachel said that the only reason she can't find Annabeth, is similar to the way she couldn't find Percy when Hera switched us. She is being guarded by heavy magic, and we don't know where she is." Jason shouted, instantly shutting Malcolm up.

"Percy has reason to believe Gaea is holding her prisoner somewhere. He had a dream and he was where Annabeth was, but Annabeth couldn't see him only Gaea and she was torturing her," Hazel continued softly after Jason.

"And what about Leo?" Nyssa questioned once again.

Percy answered grimly, "We have no clue so far. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"It's not the jail," Frank said, his mood suddenly dropping direly.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked in a confused tone.

"Annabeth's not in the jail. Jake and I just came from there. We went undercover into the camp to find a way to get more half-bloods out of there. We counted how many prisoners there were and there were only about one hundred, give or take." Frank answered. "If Gaea's hiding Annabeth, it's not there. We checked every cell there. I am sorry Perce, but Annabeth wasn't in any of them."

Percy heard the honesty in Frank's voice but it didn't help. Those words sent Percy's rage meter into volcano mode, his facial expression saying, get-away-before-I-rip-you-to-shreds. Percy kept repeating to himself, calm down Perce, but he couldn't. Gaea had Annabeth, she was hurting her, torturing her and Percy didn't know where she was so he could save her. Saying Percy officially hated Gaea would have been the biggest insult to Percy. He loather her, despised her, wished that she would go to Tartarus and be tormented for all eternity. Percy in all his life had never wished eternal suffering upon someone so badly.

"Percy, please, control your anger," Chiron said softly Percy in understanding, placing his hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy looked up at Chiron with anger. He didn't realize that due to his anger he had caused an earthquake and many people were walling down. Percy looked around but his face didn't soften, he was too broken to control himself.

"How Chiron? Somehow, something is always going to ruin someone's happiness and the fates have chosen me. Annabeth is somewhere, suffering and hurting while I am here and I am alright. I can't live with that." Percy's voice cracked on the last sentence as Percy's anger subsided and was replaced with sorrow. Some of the demigods were whispering to one another, wondering what his relation to Annabeth was or how he was able to produce such a quake, although most knew why.

"I know my boy. I know." Chiron whispered as Percy looked down at the floor. Chiron sighed.

"What was the bad news you were going to tell us Frank?" Chiron asked, feeling that the subject needed to change, but regretted it because it still concerned Gaea. Frank gulped.

"Gaea was speaking with some of her guards. She is planning on destroying the jail and she plans on leaving everyone of her prisoners inside when she destroys the jail." Frank answered solemnly. Gaea. Percy was tired of hearing her name and her vicious plan.

"When?" Jason asked.

"In three days." Frank answered grimly. Percy clenched his jaw.

"We are getting them out of there. We are saving them." Percy said as if he were saying his last words before he died again. Chiron nodded.

"But that's not it," Frank cursed. "Gaea has other plans. Big plans." Percy groaned.

"What other plans can she possibly have. She's already taken over the world, what more is there to—" Hazel's eyes widened in realization. She said one world that would make any cringe, the once place she hadn't take over yet was the one place they all went when they died. "Di immortals." Hazel cursed. "The only place she hasn't take over yet is the Underworld. Am I right?"

Frank nodded, a lump forming in his throat. "She has control over Tartarus and Earth itself but she can't touch Elysium, the fields of Asphodel, the Isle of the Blest, and Hades domain, thanks to Thanatos who sealed or access into the Underworld, but Gaea has found a way in and she plans to attack when anyone least expects it." Frank looked off to the side before he continued, "She plans on getting rid of every soul in the Underworld." Percy looked up at Frank and his eyes were filled with hatred instantly.

"But where would they all go if she did succeed. What would she do to the Underworld?" Jason asked in shock.

"She wants a new, practically un-impenetrable fortress but she also wants to make room for the new dead. All the souls would fade, never return, never rebirth and then the souls that re-enter would also die until the world itself died out." Frank answered. That was horrid, it made Percy want to throw up. All of his friends would never have a second chance at life. If they all fade, where would they go? Would they even see each other again when they fade away?

Frank never be able to see his mom or grandmother ever again. Leo would never be able to his mother again. Hazel would never see Sammy Valdez or her own mother. Percy would never see Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf or the others ever again and if there was a possibility that Annabeth was in the Underworld and Gaea's plan worked... No, he couldn't think like that, not now when so many people depended on him, including Annabeth.

"But she can't do it alone. She needs the help of some hidden immortal. Light that erases darkness." Chiron's face darkened.

"Apollo? Or does she need Ashley's ring or something?" Michael asked.

"No, the children of Apollo wouldn't have the strength to survive more than a couple of days in the Underworld, unless they were already dead." Chiron said grimly, "A stronger force is needed. An elder light, an original light." An original light?

"How long until she does this?" Percy asked Frank worriedly.

"Until she finds the elder light. So far, she has no clue where to start." Percy sighed in relief, at least they had more time to figure out their next plan of attack, well besides the three days until Gaea destroyed the Half-Blood Jail with every demigod in it.

"Well, we have three days to figure out how to break out all those demigods in the jail." Percy announced and everyone nodded in agreement.

"A quest!" A random demigod shouted from the group and Chiron smiled sadly.

"I understand that most of you wish to on quests but not when you're all being hunted at the same time. This mission is the seven's duty." Chiron answered.

"But there is only five of them." A boy shouted. Percy grumbled profanity under his breath.

"We'll make it work, we have done it before." Jason smiled sadly at the others. Every time someone went missing, they always pulled through and truthfully, Percy couldn't say that he didn't miss those days. Well, only the parts where they weren't being attacked my monsters or the elements, or eagle or anything really.

"Guys, we can make it," Hazel said, reading off of a random piece of paper, "We can't give up hope; we can do this as long as we work together." Piper had handed Hazel a piece of paper—where the Hades she get that from?—and Hazel was reading aloud. Percy could feel the power in Piper's words, even if she couldn't speak aloud, she still had a voice. I am not giving up, she mouthed to Percy. Piper looked at Jason and hesitantly took his hand in hers and smiled.

"We will find a way. We're demigods, and we always find a way." Hazel finished. For a person with no voice, Piper could really motivate a person. Percy could see Jason's eyes light up when Piper took his hand in hers; there was some more hope in his eyes now. Maybe Piper was starting to remember but there was no way to tell yet.

"I agree with Piper." Percy spoke out and smiled at Piper who returned it. Everyone agreed with Percy.

"But what about transportation?" Lacy asked. "You can just fit in Arion's chariot, but where will you fit over a hundred demigods." Crap, they didn't even think about that.

"Leave that to us," Nyssa stood up, her demigod brothers and sisters of Hephaestus standing up with her. "We knew that someday, Gaea would be brought down. It took us way longer than when Leo was building it but the more brothers and sisters arrived, the sooner we were able to finish it. So please, follow us."

Nyssa and the entire Hephaestus cabin walked in the direction of the woods. Chiron followed Nyssa, along with Frank, Hazel, Michael, Ashley, Jason, Piper, and Percy followed suit. The rest of the campers followed Will's order on behalf of Chiron and all returned to their respective activities.

Arriving in the forest, they stopped and stared in awe at the large limestone cliff, it was incredible. "Leo, when he was here, showed us Bunker Nine, You remember don't you Jason," Jason nodded at Nyssa, "Well to open it, we had to be extremely creative; you might want to stand back." Nyssa asked politely as one of her brothers brought her a large flame thrower, although it looked like something Leo would have built. "He left us with this in case we needed to get in again."

She aimed the gun and instantly, a large stream fire shout against the wall bouncing off of it like a soccer ball and then instantly a rumbling noise made Nyssa put the flame thrower down, and smiled as a door opened in front of them. Nyssa told them to wait as she went inside and came out with a toy airplane controller as the wall sealed behind her. She stood next to Percy and pressed the power button, and pulled the large antenna out and smiled.

She pushed the one lever up and everyone watched in amazement as the ground opened in front of them, two large metal hatch doors standing completely open as Nyssa pushed the other lever up. Percy watched with amazement as large sails appeared from the ground and grew taller and taller and then there was the wooden hull. It looked just the same as it did all those years ago when it appeared above New Rome, it had a few new things here and there and the sails looked like they were made of metal as they stood firmly.

"Whoa," Was all everyone could say, Percy caught Nyssa smirking, and admitted to himself quietly, that she was just as good as her brother. True children of Hephaestus indeed.

"It's called the Argo III. It's the successor of the Argo II. Before it was destroyed, Leo sent me the newly done changes that he did over time, including the addition of a lot of the new do-hickeys and toys he found along the way that he added to the ship." Nyssa smiled as she pressed a button and a set of stairs appeared in front of the ship, leading onto the deck. "So, what do you guys think?" Nyssa asked curiously.

"It's perfect," Jason announced, everyone agreeing with him, "Gaea won't know what hit her."

"But who is going to fly it. A son of Poseidon can only do so much on a sailboat but a warship? That's a heavy load." Percy commented and Nyssa's smirk grew.

"Leo trusted me with his blueprints and I built the replica myself. I will fly it for you, that is until my brother is found. I know every nook and cranny of this bad boy, so don't think for a second you don't have a pilot." Percy smiled at Nyssa and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Nyssa." She grinned. "So, let's review the plan shall we."

"Step one?" Frank asked.

"Break out every half-blood in that horrific jail." Hazel answered, her hands forming into fists.

"Step two?" Jason asked.

 _Stop Gaea,_ Piper mouthed angrily, even in her silence, you could feel the rage that came with her silent words. Percy couldn't have said it better himself.

"What did she say?" A small child of Hephaestus whispered too someone else.

"Stop Gaea," Nyssa repeated.

"And in between this all, we get Piper's voice back, restore peace, find Annabeth and Leo, save the gods butts and mankind all over again and restore peace, making sure that there is no trace of the earth witch to ever try and end the world again." Everyone shouted in agreement. Percy put his hand out, everyone piling theirs on top of his. "There is no turning back now. We are in this together to the end. It's time we end Gaea like we should have all those years ago."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go kick some ass people." Everyone shouted in response to Percy's speech and they all set to work, getting ready for the big journey ahead of them.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** Yeah everyone, the excitement starts. I know its late but only by one day cause i am supposed to update on Wednesday every two weeks so it's only one day late. I apologize about it, just stressed, tired but am doing better than i was. Thanks for the support. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you with the next one soon._


	12. Part I - Chapter XII

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter XII

Jail Break Preparations

They weren't surprised at how efficient and well organized the Hephaestus cabin was. Nyssa was giving the five of the seven along with Chiron, Michael and Ashley, a tour of the new and improved Argo III, and to say that they were amazed was an understatement. Percy was stupefied by the shear perfection and detail put into the ship, it was beyond all of Percy's expectations.

All those on board the ship had joined and organized themselves. Percy had approached Ashley and Michael and had asked them to come with them because they knew the jail better than any of the others and Michael and Ash instantly agreed—and quite frankly, those who are part of the seven needed the extra help and they were bringing back their friends—so this was a collaboration effort.

By the time lunch had arrived, they were all packed and ready to go, but Chiron had convinced then to come and eat some lunch before they set off on their journey. They all needed to get some food and water into their systems so that they could be ready for their fight when it came. They had all eaten, had a little laugh, and had started saying their goodbyes. Percy was walking with Chiron towards the Argo III, Chiron walked gracefully with his hands behind his back as though he was royalty, but it showed his serious side.

Percy was talking about battle strategy for when they arrived at the jail and how they were going to get all of the demigods into the Argo. Nyssa had already explained how they would get them all in, so that bit was a piece of cake but the hard part was getting them out. It felt a bit weird planning without Annabeth, she did most of that. Whenever Percy suggested something stupid, would slap him upside the head but truth be told, he missed it. He missed comparing the pros and cons of every possible idea, and then assigning who was needed.

Percy had stopped before they reached the Argo III and Chiron saw Percy freeze. Chiron didn't ask what was wrong because he already he knew. Percy felt pure hatred and needed to vent out his anger and frustration out so he pulled his pen out of his pocket and turned, heading straight for the empty training arena and Chiron followed Percy cautiously to the arena. Chiron arrived at arena to find Percy mercilessly and savagely slaughtering every dummy in sight. Chiron looked around and saw the camper watching Percy fearfully, they were scared.

Percy was just so frustrated and was full of self-pity that he couldn't think straight. He couldn't control his rage as he slashed the head off of another dummy before stabbing it repeatedly, imaging that it was Gaea he was stabbing, imagining her blood pooling under her as she died, suffering for every second of his relentless slaughter of her stolen body and every torturous second as he soul ripped from the body and went straight to Tartarus.

Percy attacked another dummy, and by the time he was finished with it, it had disintegrated it nothing but stray and dust. Percy noticed the multitudes of campers watching him viciously attack the defenseless dummies and obviously Chiron noticed the campers fear and walked up towards Percy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Chiron motioned Percy away from the arena, leading in the direction of the Argo III which was where some campers were rushing off too;Percy and Chiron were leisurely strolling to the ship which told Percy one thing. Chiron wanted to talk.

"Percy, I know what's bothering you and I want you to know something." Chiron said calmly, Percy watching his mentor's every move as Chiron stopped and placed his hand back on top of Percy's shoulder. "Perseus, you must know that everything happens for a reason and that you have no control over it. It is never clear why these things happen and I too wish I had answers as too why the Fates are so cruel. I know your goal is to find Annabeth but you cannot let your feelings and emotions cloud your judgement."

"Chiron, finding Annabeth isn't a goal for me, it's a vow." Percy answered, Chiron smiling sadly at the demigod as he understood how important that vow to him.

"A vow to a loved one can be a beautiful thing, it can strengthen greatly," Chiron's smile faded, he had a weary look in his eyes, "but it can easily break a person beyond repair. It is a great strength for a person but a horrible weakness as well."

"It's basically an Achilles Heel." Percy answered sadly. He remembers how he once upon a time bared the curse of Achilles, how the small on his back was his Achilles Heel, but Percy held a greater Achilles Heel and that was Annabeth. She was his life line and his greatest weakness and she always would be. Just like when he first battled Kronos on the bridge, just after Annabeth was stabbed, Percy threatened to all the monsters that they will not touch Annabeth. He was always loyal and his greatest weakness would always be his loyalty to family and friends.

If he had to choose to either save the world or Annabeth and his friends and family, he wouldn't be able to make that choice because of his loyalty. Chiron nodded Percy grimly, "I am not Aphrodite—nor would I claim to be when I say this—but I speak as though I am her when I say this. Love is a dangerous weapon and will always be a great weakness for you Percy. No matter where you turn, anyone and everyone, can use love against you. Gaea knows that all too well, not only using it against you but everyone around you as well."

Percy knew that Chiron was deadly correct. Gaea had been torturing all of the seven by separating them from their loved ones and friends and making them think the worst case scenario, that everyone that mattered to one another was dead and were never ever coming back. Gaea was winning because of this sick and twisted game of hers and it was breaking Percy. He didn't know where Annabeth was, let alone if Gaea had killed her the second Percy appeared to Annabeth through his dreams.

The horn blew, signaling that it was time to depart and Chiron sighed heavily. "I wish you all could have stayed longer but I know you have to do what needs to be done." Percy smiled sadly at the old centaur. "Be careful Percy, and make sure you bring the campers home safely. Make sure that you come back this time, and hopefully with Annabeth back at your side once again."

Percy laughed, a smile gracing his face and Chiron hugged Percy before pulling away and leading Percy back towards the ship where the other campers had gathered, and his merry crew already on board the ship.

"Come on Percy, we can't leave without you." Jason shouted as Percy arrived at the edge of the group. Percy smiled and approached his closest friends, hugging Katie and Travis good bye, tickling the giggling baby girl she named after her sister, Miranda. Before Percy left, Chiron approached Percy and hugged him once more, handing Percy a picture. Percy looked down and saw the very picture that was hanging on Chiron's wall.

"Thank you Chiron." Percy said on the verge of bursting into tears as he carefully folded the picture and put it in his back pocket before he climbed up the stairs and climbed onto the deck, smiling as the stairs retracted, everyone waving good bye as Nyssa headed off to the control deck and everything started with life and cheering erupted through the camper as the Argo lifted off of the ground and everyone aboard the Ago stood there, watching their friends go smaller and smaller as the ship headed towards the mountains, the campers waving and they smiled hopefully as the ship passed through the barrier, disappearing.

* * *

Percy was sitting in the crow's nest at the top of the middle mast, the tallest one to be exact. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone so he got up there and sat there, watching the world sail by and watching his friends below. Michael and Ashley were walking along the deck, really close to each other, their hands constantly brushing as they stopped and started watching Jason and Frank spar, both tiring the other out.

Hazel and Piper stood off to the side laughing and smiling, talking away and Piper occasionally snatching a glance or two at Jason sparring with Frank. The two were evenly matched, and it was an amusing battle to watch. Nyssa was on the control deck, steering the ship and constantly checking all the systems and making sure that everything was running smoothly.

Percy smiled, most of his friends were at peace with themselves but Percy was distraught with himself. He kept pulling his picture of Annabeth and him that Chiron had given him and kept finding himself smiling and then on the verge of tears. He looked to the sky and breathed heavily, his breath faltering him. "Annabeth, I know you're out there and I am gonna find you. No matter what it takes. We will be together again."

That is a promise. He thought to himself silently as he put his picture away and stood up and made his descent down to the deck. "Hey Perce. Where you been?" Jason asked, avoiding a swipe kick from Frank as they continued to spar.

"I was in the crow's nest, just thinking for a little bit." Percy answered honestly digging in his pocket and pulling out his pen. "Mind if I join in. I could use the practice. I was in a coma for seven years." Frank and Jason nodded, deciding that they should team up cause you really didn't want to underestimate Percy Jackson, even if he was out of practice.

"I want in." Michael announced, pulling his gladius from its sheath and joining Frank and Jason, smirking at them. "I think that we can take him. Three against one, seems pretty fair to me considering it is him." Percy smirked and removed Riptide's cap and his sword sprung out and he was already in his stance, taunting them and the three smirked and charged at Percy.

* * *

Jason led Piper to her cabin, after he showed Michael and Ashley to their rooms. Frank and Hazel knew where theirs were and went to bed earlier than the others. Nyssa was in Leo's room, she had cleaned it up a little but she didn't want to change her brother's room that much. The ship was definitely larger and had more equipped that the previous ship and it certainly took a lot of strength to manage it and all that.

Percy was sitting on the flight deck while Nyssa was in Leo's room resting for a while. They had made it quite far, considering the precautions they had to take. The invisibility function that the Hephaestus cabin had added, it reminded him of Annabeth's Yankee's cap. He wanted to look at the stars for once, he hadn't gotten the chance to do that in a long time and he was grateful for the beautiful night.

Percy looked up to the sky, remembering the night that he and Annabeth were up here after they had escaped Tartarus. He found himself standing at the very position he was when they were heading for Athens all that time ago, remembering...

* * *

 _He stood at the starboard rail and closed his eyes, sensing the currents beneath them. But the images of Tartarus kept burning in his mind-the River Phlegethon, the blistered ground where monsters regenerated, the dark forest where aria circled over-head in the blood-mist clouds. Most of all, he thought about a hut in the swamp with a warm fire and racks of drying herbs and drakon jelly. He wondered if the hut was now empty._

 _Annabeth pressed next to him at the rail, her warmth reassuring._

 _"I know," she murmured, reading his expression. "I can't get that place out of my head either."_

 _"Damasen," Percy said. "And Bob..."_

 _"I know." Her voice was fragile. "We have to make their sacrifice worth it. We have to beat Gaea."_

 _Percy stared into the night sky. He wished they were looking at it from the beach on Long Island rather than from halfway around the world, sailing toward almost certain death._

 _He wondered where Nico, Reyna, and Hedge were now, and how long it would take them to make it back-assuming they survived. He imagined the Romans drawing up battle lines right now, encircling Camp Half-Blood._

 _Fourteen days to reach Athens. Then one way or another, the war would be decided._

 _Over in the bow, Leo whistled happily as he tinkered with Festus's mechanical brain, muttering something about a crystal and an astrolade. Amidships Piper and Hazel practiced their swordplay, gold and bronze blades ringing in the night. Jason and Frank stood at the helm, talking in low tones-maybe telling stories of the legion, or sharing thoughts on being praetor._

 _"We've got a good crew," Percy said. "If I have to sail to my death-"_

 _"You're not dying on me Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Remember? Never separated Again. And after we get home..."_

 _"What?" Percy asked._

 _She kissed him. "Ask me again, once we defeat Gaea."_

 _He smiled, happy to have something to look forward to. "Whatever you say."_

 _As they sailed father from the coast, the sky darkened and more stars came out._

 _Percy studied the constellations-the ones Annabeth had taught him so many years ago._

 _"Bob says hello," he told the stars._

 _The Argo II sailed into the night._

* * *

Percy sighed, thinking about that night made him reminisce. He felt someone hand on his shoulder and he turned and saw Nyssa behind him. Percy had a guarded expression as he turned to Nyssa. "Get some rest Percy. Trust me."

"I can't sleep, just thinking about that place..."

"Percy don't make me be Annabeth. Just go and sleep before I drag you down there by your ear." Percy smiled and nodded, heading towards the stairwell and he turned to Nyssa and smiled.

"Thanks Nyssa." She smiled before it faded. Don't worry Nyssa, we will find him. I promise." Nyssa smiled as Percy turned on his heel and descended down the stairs, heading straight to his room. As soon as he collapsed onto his bed, he fell asleep, being graced with a dream free sleep.

* * *

Percy growled when he saw the horrific sight that was The Half-Blood Jail, the next morning. They had just arrived and Nyssa called them out of bed and when they appeared on the deck and looked down below, Percy was instantly filled with hatred as he looked down at the place that was once his second home. It was nothing any of them had expected, it was ten times worse.

When Percy had broken into the camp with Jason, they had never really had a chance to look at the camp, but now that they did, Percy kind of felt glad that Gaea was destroying this monstrosity, even if her plan was to take all the demigods in there with it. They had gathered their gear and Nyssa landed the ship right behind Half-Blood Hill. They were standing on top of the hill, looking down at the horrible sight.

The last time Percy stood at the foot of this hill was the day that he broke into the jail the first time. Before that, it was the day he went missing and Hera took away his memories; that was the last time he saw the true beautiful Camp Half-Blood that it once was. They were all thinking the same thing when they saw the multitudes of guards surrounding the jail cells and swarming through the entire jail.

"Gaea." Jason grumbled angrily. Percy kicking a tree stump near him.

"Why does she always ruin everything?" Percy growled as he kicked the stump repeatedly before sitting down on the stump and he hunched over and placed his face in his hands, groaning.

Nyssa sighed and rested her hand on Percy's shoulder. "We shouldn't have expected this to be easy. Cause as demigods, nothing is ever easy for us." Nyssa answered grimly as Percy looked up; rest his elbows on his knees, still hunched over.

"So what's the plan?" Frank asked calmly as they all knelt down, constantly looking back. "The game has only gotten harder; we need a new plan of attack."

"Well, the cells have a computerized lock, so we have to find the control room and override the locking system and the alarm system that will alert the guards." Michael said calmly, "Being in that place for as long as we did, is a short time compared to the others in there but we were in there long enough to learn the guards schedule."

But that may have changed due to Gaea's plan, because we took longer than we should have because we were being careful, we don't have long cause we have to get in and get out." Frank countered.

"So you are implying that we just wing it." Hazel asked her boyfriend with a, 'you-did-not-just-say-that-out-loud,' look that made Frank's expression waver.

"Not exactly. Yeah we have to come up with a plan but it's not exactly hundred percent full proof." Frank implied, Percy caught on and an idea popped in his head.

"Guys, I have an idea." Everyone looked at Percy like he was crazy, "Hold up, just listen, it can work." Percy assured them. No one said anything so Percy went ahead and continued, "We can only get in unseen if we go through the Labyrinth entrance, we all go in together. Piper and Hazel will guard the ship, if a monster comes close to the ship; you get rid of it before it can call for help." They nodded; actually surprised that is seemed pretty good because he was considering their strengths and weaknesses.

"Ok, who's next in this plan of yours?" Jason asked.

"Frank will guard the entrance to the Labyrinth, we need to have a clean escape from the jail and the route must be clear, you will lead them to the ship." Frank nodded, seeming happy with his position.

"The rest of us will head in through the Labyrinth, going the same route we went in last time; Ashley will head with Michael and Jason to the control room..."

"You will need someone who can override the alarm system, someone with intimate knowledge, so I will have to go with because I am the only one who can do it." Nyssa announced, Percy nodding in agreement.

"You sure you can do it?" Jason questioned, that was a big mistake when it came Nyssa and it was worse because she was a child of Hephaestus.

"Do you think if I didn't know what I was doing that I would have built a working warship from scratch with a whole new computerized flight system?" Nyssa's glare was almost as bad as Annabeth's, and Jason held his hands up in surrender. "Glad that that is cleared up." She crossed her arms and looked at Percy, "Please continue."

"Right, so, the rest us go in with Nyssa, Ashley and Michael will head to the control room, Jason will head into the main jail section and when the cell doors open, Jason will lead them out along with Ash and Michael, Nyssa will head back to the ship so we can get out of here." Percy announced and everyone agreed but there was once question playing on their minds.

Percy jumped once Piper poked him. She had to do that to let them know she was about to mouth something.

But what will you be doing, Percy? Piper mouthed, asking the question that was playing on everyone's mind.

"I will be going into the other levels; making sure that everyone gets out of there." Percy spoke out, phrasing it as if it was a promise that he had made years ago.

"Alright, I guess we should gear up then." Jason announced; taking charge and Percy nodded in agreement with him. As Percy was about to stand up a familiar voice stopped him.

"Wow, Kelp Head, before you jump into battle, you might want to get your head out of your ass." Percy furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to his side, his eyes going wide. Silver smoke appeared on the ground and began churning, a funnel of smoke building up into the air before forming into the familiar figure of a girl. She had on a Death to Barbie shirt and black jeans with silver snow jacket, a pair of large black combo boots on and a signature silver circlet in her short black choppy hair.

Her electric blue eyes matched Jason's as he stared at the familiar figure in shock. She stood before the group, arms folded across her chest as she looked over the demigods. Percy and the others stared in disbelief at the Thalia Grace who was standing before them with an amused grin plastered on her face.

"Seriously Percy; I can't leave you alone for a few years and you are still winging it when it comes to planning things out." Percy smiled at Thalia, his facial expression though darkened, when he realized that she was a ghost and Thalia noticed Percy's expression as well as all the others. "Yeah, so as you can probably tell, I am a ghost."

Jason was about to ask a question when Hazel stepped forward, "I am sorry to sound blunt but who are you?" Hazel asked Thalia curiously.

Thalia groaned, hating introductions but sighed and breathed in. "My name is Thalia Grace, I am well was Jason's older sister. I was born as a daughter of Zeus and I was the lieutenant of Hunters of Artemis before I, well, died."

Jason's eyes were brimmed with tears. "Thals, how did this happen? How did you die?" Jason's voice cracked when he asked the second question and he was basically breaking down in front of everyone.

"I got caught, tortured for over two years, watching as many of my Hunters were killed one by one and I escaped but Gaea caught me and in a public display, she killed me in Time Square, in front of Artemis and my father, tarnishing me and our family." Thalia spat, looking at Jason, her eyes were rimmed red, as she looked at her brother and cousin.

Percy's hatred grew for Gaea, he wished that she were standing in front of him so that he could stab her to death relentlessly, wanting to make her pay for all of the suffering she had caused them all.

"Thanks to Thanatos, I managed to get past the army of dead souls and into Elysium along with many others before Gaea detected us." She looked at the tree stump that Percy was sitting on and glared at him. "Percy, get your ass off my tree." She growled in a fit of anger and Percy shot up and looked down at the tree stump, thinking for a moment, Percy searched around and realized what the stump is where Thalia's tree once stood.

"She cut you tree down didn't she." Thalia nodded sadly.

"She didn't cut it down and then she burned it to the ground." Thalia spat angrily "That's how I was able to reach you. I am still tied to the tree," Thalia emphasized, kicking the tree stump, her foot unexpectedly knocking the stump without her foot going through it.

"You mean you can never leave it, or..." Hazel trailed off, not knowing how to express her question. Thalia chuckled at Hazel's question; it was a bit weird to see the two of them next to one another, considering Hazel had approached Thalia to examine her. What was weird though is that although Thalia was technically older than Hazel, she looked far younger that the young woman standing next to her.

"Hazel is it..." Hazel nodded, "...I can leave the stump and this accursed place however I will always return to this tree against my will." Thalia had her arms lying crossed across her chest. She gave Hazel a one over glace, smirking, that was until Frank noticed Thalia's dangerous gaze and wrapped his arms around Hazel's shoulders and pulled her close, staring down Thalia, his gaze telling her, not-a-chance-in-Tartarus. "Pity, she could have made a fantastic recruit." She muttered to herself, Hazel confused.

"What?" Hazel asked Frank and he mouthed, 'I'll tell you later,' to her and she nodded. "But why do you always return to the tree."

"It's hard to explain. Whenever I leave, I feel like there is a hole in my soul, an empty space in my being. It's unsettling, as if I cant leave yet. I have never really been at peace since my death and it is all because of Gaea." She gritted her teeth, he ghostly form shimmer from her rage.

Nyssa looked over the tree stump. "What would have to happen to finally let you be at peace." She asked sadly, she didn't know if she should have.

Thalia smirked. "What do you think?" Thalia got down on one knee and her hand ghosted the surface of the stump, tracing one of age lines in the stump before she pressed her hand fully on the stump and the others watched with fascination as the stump glowed, a twig shooting from the center of the tree, Thalia's form shimmered and as soon as Thalia removed her hand, the twig shrank and Thalia's glowing form stabilized.

"It has to grow back." Ashley answered knowingly as she looked at the tree again.

"But that would take years for it to grow back to it's original form." Jason said with a heavy heart. His eyes brimmed with tears as Thalia chocked back a sob, not daring to meet the eyes of her brother or her cousin who could see how broken she was, which wasn't right at all.

"I know." Thalia whispered. She wiped her face and stood up, her expression turning serious now. "Bu that's not why I'm here before you all. I came to warn you." She answered grimly.

"What?" Percy stood up.

"I know about how you woke up and where everyone was, but I also know about Gaea's plans. I know what to come and what's to be sacrificed in the future." She said grimly, not daring to meet Percy's sorrowful gaze. A light bulb lit up in Percy's head.

"Do you know where Annabeth is?" Percy pleaded desperately. That looked up and gave him a sympathetic smile. Percy immediately knew what that meant. She couldn't tell him.

"I am so sorry Percy, I wish I could but I cant. Stupid fates kind of got to me." Percy cursed under his breath, he really, really, really hated the fates sometimes. He was actually considering that if piper had her voice, that she could get her to charm speak Thalia into telling him but he knew that would never happen. "I would have found you earlier but I can only pop up here, nowhere else and since you never came..." That must suck.

"But I did, during the break out a couple of days ago." Percy retorted. Thalia shook her head.

"You never came up here past the tree. You were too deep into the woods to see me here. I may be dead but I ain't blind." Thalia retorted. That last comment made Percy cringe. Thalia saw and sighed, and then remembered why she was there.

"You said there was a warning. Can you get to it." Michael demanded.

"Right. The warning. Sorry." Thalia apologizes before getting serious again. "You must know that once you hit those guards, the whole area goes into self-destruct mode. You'll only have twenty minutes to get in and get out before this place erupts like Mount St. Helens." Percy couldn't help but smile, he remembered that very well. That was the day Annabeth first kissed him. Everyone looked him and he gave them, a 'I-will-tell-you-later. Its-a-long-story,' look and they all nodded at him.

"How is she one step ahead of us?" Nyssa asked logically, looking for answers from Thalia.

"Since Mr. Supposed to be dead over here-" Thalia pointed at Percy, "-resurfaced, she has been very careful. Doesn't want anyone to interfere in her plans."

She's so evil. Piper mouthed in a frustrated and annoyed manor, as if she was trying to scream. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"That's Gaea," she spat. Thalia's shoulders tensed up, a look of despair appearing across her ghostly face. "Seriously. Now of all times." She cursed as her ghostly figure started fading.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" Jason asked concernedly.

"I have to go. I seriously hate it when someone pulls me back." She started fade and shimmer even more, making her look even more ghostly. "I wish I could stay but I have to go. I love you Jase, you too Kelp Head. Good luck to you all. Remember this is just the beginning. And hurry, I cant wait to come back."

"Thalia Wait!" Percy cried. He stretched out and grabbed Thalia's fading hand in his. Somehow he was able to grab her hand and their gaze locked. "Is there anything else? Please Thalia. Give me something. Anything?" He begged. Thalia pursed her lips. Percy lost the connection and Thalia's hand faded, she was fading one limb at a time, she didn't have long now.

"Annabeth's a special girl, Percy." Her voice sounded like an echo as she smiled. "Remember that while you are in there. Remember it..." her ghostly smile vanished and she was gone. Percy's face hardened again. He loved Thalia and appreciated her help, but how on earth was that supposed to help him at all? It was useful information which is all he had been getting. Percy uncapped Riptide and looked at his friends.

"Okay, so now we have to move faster inside" Leo said. Percy nodded. "We can handle it right." Ashley said nervously as she looked at Percy. All of them did. They were looking to him for hope because he was the one who could give them the hope and strength they needed.

"Of course we can." he said, smiling to reassure them. "It's break-out number two." Percy couldn't help but smile as he said that. If Leo were here, Leo would have burst out laughing and probably make some joke as to how Percy said number two and then Piper would have probably slapped the back of his head. Everyone was thinking the same thing, hoping and praying that Leo was somewhere out there because he couldn't be dead. They needed him, they all needed him if they were all going to survive and end Gaea once and for all.

"Guys, we have some work to do. Let's go kick Dirt Face's ass." Percy announced, all their hands piled on top of each other's and they nodded. They had some work to do.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter because it took serious revision to get it just right and I am so proud of it. Hope you all enjoyed it and I am really excited for the next chapter because its time for the big bang, Hope you are all excited because i am._


	13. Part I - Chapter XIII

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter XIII

Jail Break Number Two

Percy ran down the hill with Riptide in his both hands, a battle cry escaping his lips as he ran straight for a group of assembled guards that were currently on patrol. His friends yelled behind him as he ran right into the fray, the first monster that came at Percy was nothing more than a pile of dust.

A loud siren rang as a protective barrier formed around the Jail.

 _Twenty minutes,_ Percy said in his head, which made him move much faster. Percy glanced behind him and as he guessed, Nyssa was right behind him, ready to get into action. Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel were fighting as well as they did seven years ago. Ashley and Michael were working together, as if they were one. Percy looked at his team and smiled, they were always going to be a team. Percy moved forward, slashing and hacking random monsters that got in his way as he cleared a path for his team.

He felt exactly like it did when he was out the Williamsburg Bridge during the Second Titan War. Jeez, was this the start of the third war? He shook his head of it's running thoughts and continued fighting through his enemies, making their way through the army towards the entrance door into the jail cell section.

Percy kicked a monster back, the telekhine charged forward and Percy swung his sword in a deadly arch and decapitated the creature as it burst into dust. Percy had a brief sense of remorse. Monsters were cursing them all left and right. May the Gods or whoever was looking out for them right now, forbid him from another encounter with an arai ever again. in Tartarus, the arai made Kronos seem like nothing more than an innocent puppy. They were horrible creature.

Percy moved back before he moved forward, kicking the door in before he looked back.

"Nyssa. Let's go." He shouted as the named demigod crashed into Percy due to being shoved. Her eyes were filled with rage as grabbed Riptide from Percy's hand and stabbed a Karpoi in the chest and it burst into a shower of wheat. She handed Percy back Riptide who nodded approvingly. She could certainly hold her own and Percy admired that.

"Michael, Ashley. Let's go. Fifteen Minutes." Nyssa yelled as she checked her watch. Percy couldn't believe that five minutes had already passed?

"The control room is in the basement. Go, Jason, Piper and I will start warning the demigods in the cells!" Ashley and Michael ran straight in, draggin Nyssa with them. Jason and Piper ran in. Percy covered Hazel as she arrived with Frank in front of the door, grabbing the spear a dracaena was swinging at her with his free hand before stabbing it in the gut before using the spear and driving the monster to the ground.

Percy followed Jason and Piper up the staircase and they arrived on the second floor, and they were met by three earthborn.

Percy growled, "Come and get it." The first earthborn surged forward, the three just managed to dodge the giant hand that swung at them, trying to grab someone's head. Percy swung riptide and slashed the Earthborn's leg, making it fall to the ground. Percy jumped on its back and drove riptide all the way in. The other two roared their gazes focused on Percy, they had completely forgotten about the other two. Percy turned to Piper and Jason. "Go, get the demigods out of here." As he looked back at the two. Jason nodded and they ran, getting the heck on with the mission.

The second earthborn charged, roaring at Percy with hatred as Percy dodged everyone of its swings but inevitably, it too was killed. Percy glared pure death at final earthborn who seemed to realize that if he attacked, it would meet its bitter end and ran away with its tail between its legs. Percy was a bit bewildered but turned and ran up the stairs, three at a time.

Percy arrived at the door, Jason and Piper furiously attacking the guards outside the door and Percy was irritated and started slicing his way to the door. He kicked a dracaena through the door, completely shattering it. The demigods in each and every cell saw this weak dracaena getting off the ground and Percy strode it before slicing it completely in half. The demigods cheered as they looked at him. many were jumping up and down in excitement as they gazed at Percy, Jason and Piper

"I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, this is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," Percy pointed at Jason, "and Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite and we are breaking you out of here." Everyone cheered. Percy hoped that Nyssa and the other two made it, and his thought was answered when an alarm went off and every door to the cell opened. "Everyone follow Jason and Piper out of here if you want to live cause this place is going to light up like a Christmas tree. Trust me. Follow them. Now go." Percy shouted and they all started running, Jason and Piper leading the way.

"Percy!" He heard someone call. Percy snapped around to see a skinny girl, yet he knew that she was once a muscular demigod that he knew. Her dirty blonde hair was sprawled across her face, hiding her familiar eyes. Percy instantly recognized the limping figure.

"Clarisse!" He shouted as he ran to her side before she collapsed. She leaned on him. "Gods of Olympus, what did they do to you?" He asked as he helped her towards the door.

"Horrible things. I never stopped defying, tortured me for it. I watched Chris die in front of my eyes.' Percy grimaced, it must have been horrible to see the person you love die. "Percy, you have to be careful. You need to know something..." She froze mid-sentence as she went limp in his arms, muttering 'trap,' repeatedly. Percy picked her up bridal style and ran to the stairs, Michael was climbing up. "Take her, get everyone on board. I will be right back." Michael nodded, not questioning Percy's motives and turned on his heel and ran.

Percy ran up to the third floor, guiding demigods down the stairs, a daughter of Aphrodite was cornered by two guards. Percy fought both of them off, telling the girl to run, in which she did. When everyone was out, Percy felt relieved but his calm demeanor was short lived.

"Well, well, well. I knew that you would eventually come back." Percy gritted his teeth and turned slowly to see Gaea standing before him. the cell room was now empty and he hoped that everyone had made it to the ship in time. Gaea was standing before Percy, with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed. Percy knew the face all too well, someone who he knew and cared about.

She stood before wearing the very golden armor that she was wearing the day she arrived at Camp Half-Blood on August 1st. He hair pulled back into it's very braid that she always liked to wear it in. Her once eyes were now glowing a bright green. She was no longer Praetor Reyna Avilez Allerano, daughter of Bellona, leader of Camp Jupiter. She was now the host body of the most hated being on Percy's list. Gaea. Why did she chose Reyna? He had his suspicions, but why her of all people? Why his friend? Why all this again?

The first time was Luke, and now Reyna.

"You." He growled, his voice filled with so much rage and hatred, he could be Ares himself. "I know of your plans." He said, "You're crazy, you know that?" Gaea only chuckled at him as she stalked him like a predator, walking slower than a snail from left to right.

"What can I say. I am mad." She spoke with a shrug, Percy could hear the sarcasm from a mile away so he could help but role his eyes. "Perseus, you have your cause and I have mine. I crave power."

'Why?" Percy asked. "Why do all of this, just for a new home. You already have Mount Olympus, what more do you need." Gaea smiled in a sinister manor as if Percy was merely beneath her. That kind of look didn't belong on Reyna's face but somehow, Gaea made it work. Her eyes were dark and evil, just like her sinister smile. That was nothing like Reyna.

"My answers will never satisfy you." She said calmly.

"So? Why wont you tell me if they mean absolutely nothing. Just humor me then." Percy replied starkly. Gaea smile was no longer sinister but a smile that showed her amusement.

"Very well, son of Poseidon." She answered. "I want to make room for a new world, a new era. I'll start with the Underworld, then I move upwards and soon the world will fully be mine." She laughed, with a serious expression ghosting her stolen face. "There will be no more Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus. No more pesky rats getting in my way." Percy gaped at her in horror. She basically wanted a new way to kill everyone. Not just to rule everything. She basically wanted an apocalypse. Percy sighed. Never can catch a break can he,

Percy tried to answer but he just couldn't find the words.

"You have gotten in my way too many times, and besides. I have already started playing with those you care about most." Percy's grip on riptide tightened, his knuckles turning white. "Especially you beloved Annabeth." She was intentionally pushing his buttons and it was working. "I had such fun with her, she never gave up hope and it was so amuzing to slowly break her and tear her heart apart. She fought but when I said you were dead, she was so easy to torture it made me smi-" Percy charged at her, before she could finish.

Percy didn't care if he hurt her, Reyna wasn't in there anymore. He knew because if Reyna was in there, she would have been fighting the titaness with every ounce of her being. Percy slashed at her, a spear appearing in Gaea's hand as she raised it, expecting him to attack her and blocked his strike effortlessly. "You are dead Gaea." Percy growled as he jumped back and got into his stance.

Gaea twirled the spear in her hand as they walked in a circle, Mexican standoff style. "A classic duel is what you want, then a classic duel is what you will get son of Poseidon." She answered, having the stupidity to smile.

After hearing what Gaea had done to Annabeth, something inside Percy snapped. Percy was in the path of no return. Percy charged, their weapons violently clashing against one another. "Good. I can totally take on an old hag." Percy spat as Gaea's face hardened. She growled as she pushed Percy away, swing the sharp end of the spear at Percy's head, but Percy dodged it but dropping to his knees. He kicked his left leg into Gaea left knee as hard as possible, unbalancing her as she dropped her weapon and limped backwards as Percy got to his feet and charged.

Percy had never been a fan of hitting girls, but Gaea was an exception. Even his mother would approve of this.

His hand drawn back, and as he arrived in front of her, his fist launched forward before diving and driving into her stomach. She stood hunched over, gasping for air as Percy caught the top of his foot behind Gaea leg and tripped her, falling to the floor hard. Percy reached down, his hands wrapping around her throat as he lifted her of the ground, his eyes filled with so much hatred and disgust.

"Where! Is! Annabeth!" He shouted, Gaea merely laughing in his face.

"You'll never reach her before the building caves in three minutes. You wont even be able to save yourself!" She cackled. Percy's grip loosened as he shoved her to the ground. He felt defeated. He felt like such a fool. Gaea had only been toying with him to keep him occupied. The jail was going to explode soon. "Good bye son of Poseidon." Gaea laughed as her body dissolved into the ground, sand like dirt filling the cracks before there was nothing. Percy turned on his heel and looked at the door.

He had three minutes, and if he was, then what he had just decided to do would have been worth nothing. He did the one thing he could do.

Run.

The stairwell was completely empty, which hopefully meant that everyone had gotten out of there and were on the ship. He stopped for a moment, looking at a floor plaque and he froze instantly, looking at it.

Floor 3: Minor Cells

Floor 2: Cafeteria and Olympian Cells

Floor 1: Guards Quarters

Basement: Special and Controls

One word kept playing in his mind, special. Thoughts running through his head and then it hit him like a freight train. What Thalia said.

 _"Annabeth's a special girl Percy."_

It clicked. He knew where Annabeth was, he had know all along. He knew he should have gone in there the last time he was here. He was steps away from her and he didn't go in. The reason that Ashley and Rachel couldn't see her was because she was in the most obvious place. Now he knew where he had to go. He recalled the way he went last time, heading straight to the basement and he was stuck. Left or right and he decided to take a gamble and went right.

He finally found the door. The Special Room. He grabbed the knob and shook it violently, cursing under his. It was locked. He slammed his fists against the door, calling her name before kicking it, letting his anger get the better of him. He had just about enough and grabbed riptide out, uncapping it and stabbing the tip of the blade into edge of the door and slide it downwards before he broken the lock on the door and it swung open.

He looked in and instantly dropped riptide as he looked inside. He had been right all along. He didn't know if he cry or smile, and whether or not he was angry at himself for not coming her sooner or if he was grateful to have figured it out.

Annabeth was sprawled out on the floor in the center of the room, dressed in the very clothes that she was in when Gaea had won, except they were torn and bloody. Her wrists were shackled, the chains leading to the wall behind her, her ankles chained as well. Her skin was paler than when he saw her in his dream, and he knew that there was something wrong. She was lying on her side, as if she were in a deep sleep but even with all her injuries and the shackles, she still managed to look like an angel to him.

"Annabeth!" He cried out as he ran to her side, finally remembering that he didn't have long to get out of here. He rolled her over onto her back and held her in his arms, clinging to her for dear life. He kissed her forehead, moving her blonde curls out of her face, a smile gracing his face as his tears feel. He was crying, which at this point was very manly according to Percy. "Wise Girl, I am going to get you out of here. I promise." Percy choked up. Her lips were blue and her skin was ice cold.

Percy lay her down before running and picking up riptide, and started cutting off the chains. They were too hard to cut, maybe that was the power of Celestial bronze but he got the chains off. When he was done, he looked at the shackles on each of her limbs, not daring to try get them off in case he hurt her. If he got out in time, Nyssa could have fun getting them off. Percy knelt down and picked up Annabeth, holding riptide loosely in one of his hands. He stepped out the room before running towards the staircase, the alarms now blaring out harder and louder.

They were counting down, just like bombs would do. Percy climbed up the stairs desperately and as he ran for the exit door, a group of Karpoi appeared, blocking Percy's path. Percy growled as he slashed his way through, shielding Annabeth as he made his way through. Kicking the last one out his way, Percy charged through the door, the sun shining brightly. Percy saw the Argo III hovering off the ground, a few stragglers climbing up the rope ladders.

Percy's calves were on fire, but he ignored the pain and started running, determined to not die today, he wasn't going to give up because he had to save Annabeth and he wasn't going to let her down. Percy heard the loud 'BOOM' behind him as he ran, feeling the heat catch up to his back. It didn't bother him because he was focusing on protecting Annabeth. He clutched her tighter, dropping riptide so he could hold her tighter, knowing riptide would return later on.

As Percy furiously climbed up the hill, which didn't seem affected by the explosion, and he didn't dare look behind him which was a mistake. A chunk of debris soared through the sky and hit him hard on the small of his back, the pain immediately weakening Percy as he collapsed to ground in pain, but still managing to hold onto Annabeth. He used his body to shield Annabeth as a second explosion erupted, more debris flying and hitting Percy but he was determined to make sure that Annabeth didn't get hit.

Percy looked down at Annabeth, trying to think what to do. If he didn't move, he and Annabeth were going to die. He found himself looking towards Long Island shore, and instantly knew that he had to try. He had only done this twice before and he knew it would take a lot og strength to do it but he didn't have a choice.

Percy closed his eyes, concentrating on the water. The gentle flow, the calmness of the waves, the lapping of the ocean against the shore and Percy pushed his strength out, the ground shaking violently as cracks appeared on the ground and geysers erupted from those cracks. With his last burst of strength, Percy manipulated the water, forming a bubble of water around them, Annabeth remained dry in the bubble because Percy held onto her as Percy opened his eyes, looking straight at the Argo III.

With the smidge of strength he had left, the bubble obeyed Percy and lifted off the ground, floating away from the exploding jail, landing on the deck of the Argo three, the bubble exploding as Percy's concentration broken. He managed to Annabeth safely onto the ground before his body gave out, he fell onto his side. Percy noticed blood pooling beneath him in the water, Annabeth lying unconscious next to him.

His vision darkened, he could hear footsteps but they got softer and softer, three begging words escaped his lips to whoever stood above him. "Please. Help her..." He spoke weakly as the darkness claimed him.

* * *

Jason watched as the bubble of water landed on the deck and when it exploded, it revealed Percy carrying a pale looking Annabeth. When Percy collapsed, Jason's eyes widened when he saw Percy's back. He ran with frank, kneeling at Percy's side, hearing him say, "Please. Help her..." Before he blacked out. Jason turned Percy onto his front, completely horrified by the amount of debris that was embedded in Percy's back.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Jason shouted to Frank. "Michael, take Annabeth down." Michael nodded, picking Annabeth up bridal style and heading down with stairs as Frank and Jason pulled Percy off the deck, taking each arm over one of their shoulders before moving down the stairs, many of the demigods watching worriedly as they carried Percy through.

Arriving at the infirmary, Ashley is there ready and waiting to help. Jason and Frank lay Percy on the bed before Ashley shoved them out the room and closed the door. Piper and Hazel is outside waiting. "Is he going to be okay." Hazel asked worriedly, Piper had concern written all over her face.

"I think so." Jason answered confidently, hoping that the girls wouldn't worry too much. Their faces lit up a little. "Come on guys, we should probably get some food and water and probably some form of warmth for these campers. They have been through Tartarus and back."

"There are tonnes of blankets down below, we can probably fetch them and probably make some sort of room for them. The stable seems like a good place, they will all fit, those who are a bit weaker can probably stay in some of the spare room." Hazel suggested, Piper nodding in agreement.

"I agree." Frank agreed. "Let's sort out the stable and beds and all that, they are probably gonna need some sleep." They all headed down into the stable, the very one the Athena Parthenos was stored and started getting to work. Just laying out some pillows and blankets for everyone, with some form of bed for them.

* * *

It roughly took them an hour and a half to sort out all the rooms and that and they head to the meeting room, getting food and water for everyone, taking it up to the main deck. Thank the gods for Nyssa and Leo, keeping everything the same really. Nyssa nodded, pulling out a microphone. "All demigods, welcome aboard the Argo III. My name is Nyssa and I hope that you are glad to be out of that place, I know I am. Anyway, please come up to the deck, food and water will be served, so please come and get some food."

When the demigods climbed up the stairs, they all formed a neat line, as if they were at Camp and got served whatever their hearts desired, many with thankful smiles on their faces as they all sat down on the deck, devouring their food. Can you blame them, that place must have been awful. Michael and Ashley knew what it was like in there, they had come up not long ago to help out. They said that two were going to be just fine, though Percy would be out for a few days.

It was nice to see that some smiles on some of the demigods faces as they ate, many came back for more and the Argo crew were more than happy to serve them.

Jason saw many familiar faces, he recognized Clarisse La Rue, the daughter of Ares that Percy was carrying, she was on crutches which she seemed to hate but she used them anyway. When she came up to Jason, she managed a smile, 'Thanks for getting us out of there." She said with sincerity and Jason smiled back as a young male with black hair and red eyes named Reagan helped Clarisse out by carrying her food and water for her. Obviously Clarisse was overly protective of him, Jason could see that.

When everyone was settled down and had eaten, the Argo crew sat down and had their meal, it had been a long, hard and rough day for them all. "So, where are they all gonna sleep." Nyssa asked as she ate a slice of pizza, the ship currently on autopilot.

"Don't worry, we got that covered." Frank answered quickly, not hesitating with his answer.

"Alright. We still have a long journey ahead of us. With the jail gone, and the demigod prisoners not gone with it, Gaea is going to be hunting us down, so it will take a little more time to get back." Nyssa announced, everyone nodding in understanding. "We are going to have to have guard shifts."

"No worries. Jason and Piper will patrol below deck, checking on the demigods. Michael and Ashley can watch over all the demigods in the infirmary and in the cabins and Hazel and I can watch the deck. If there is a problem, we can manage it." Frank suggested, everyone nodding in agreement.

I think we should move those who need proper rooms first before we get everyone else down. Piper mouthed. Michael and Ashley nodded in agreement. Everyone stood up, Nyssa heading back to the wheel, and the others went to certain campers and helped them to their feet. Jason headed straight to Clarisse and helped her to her feet, Reagan grabbed Clarisse's crutches because Jason picked her up and carried her bridal style, much to her hatred as she cursed at him but Jason didn't care.

Reagan opened the door and Jason put Clarisse down on her feet and helped her over to her bed. "Thanks Jason, even though I didn't need it." She grumbled as she sat on the edge of her bed, Reagan grabbing a free pillow and propped Clarisse's foot up for her.

"Reagan, you can stay in here if you want." Jason announced as he left the room, actually leaving the daughter of Ares to her own devices and her younger demigod brother. During dinner, Jason had asked Reagan who his parent was, and of course, it was Ares.

Everyone who needed private rooms had been moved and everyone else had been shifted down into the stables which actually wasn't to bad to stay in. After an hour, all the people who were rescued from the jail had passed out from exhaustion, and were now all fast asleep. On occasion, Jason would head up stairs and check on Percy and Annabeth. He hadn't had a chance to really look at Annabeth but now that he did, he wished that he hadn't.

She looked far worse than she did when she and Percy came out of Tartarus. He couldn't imagine what Gaea had done to the daughter of Athena, and for seven years. It made him think of Reyna, and then his heart hurt. Reyna, his friend and companion. He couldn't comprehend that she was now Gaea's host. He couldn't believe that the kind hearted, strong willed daughter of Bellona he knew was gone. It broke his heart, knowing that she was dead inside and that she wouldn't be at peace until Gaea was destroyed, and Jason was going to make sure that this time, she was going to be finished.

Jason sighed, looking at Percy, who seemed alright and closed the door, heading back down to the stables. Piper was sitting next to a young girl, she looked to be the youngest out of all the demigods. The girl was crying into Piper's chest, obviously because she had a nightmare and Piper was soothing her. Jason watched adoringly, picturing Piper raising their daughter or son, it should have been happening now. Gaea shouldn't have won, and there was nothing he could do. They had tried almost everything to get her voice back, hopefully the children of Hecate could break the magic and maybe, Piper would remember him.

Jason almost jumped out of his skin when someone's hand clasped around his. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Piper. "What was wrong with her." He asked curiously.

 _Kelly was having a nightmare._ Piper mouthed, as if she were saying it softly. _Finally went back to sleep._

"That's good." Jason smiled. He looked at Piper, watching her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes changing colors. He always loved looking at her eyes when they did that. Slowly but surely, Piper was letting herself get closer to him, opening up herself to Jason. He sometimes told her about how they first met, and how they started dating, hoping that it might help bring her memories back but it didn't do much, but at least she was open to listen.

 _Jason, what's wrong?_ Piper mouthed in a concerned manor.

"Nothing Pips. I am fine, you should get some sleep." Piper sighed and nodded but before she left, she got up on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss on Jason's cheek, immediately making him flushed; his cheeks turning a bright pink. Piper smiled innocently before mouthing, Good night, to Jason and curling up next to Kelly, and fell asleep.

Jason sighed, a stupid, love truck grin appearing on his face. "Gods of Olympus Pips. You have no idea how much I love you." Jason whispered softly to himself. "I swear on the Styx, that I will get you back Piper Mclean." And that was a promise.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** Well everyone, hope you all enjoyed that chapter that i got up super super early since i had tonnes of free ending but was one that I enjoyed writing. So yes, Jason has sworn on the Styx that he will get Piper back. See you all next time guys with the next chapter._


	14. Part I - Chapter XIV

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter XIV

Revelations and Insights

 _"Percy." A gentle soft voice whispered. It sounded sweet and innocent, yet it was filled with lust and desire, all combined into one. Percy groaned, not wanting to wake up, but began grinning when he got this tingling feeling, as if someone was gently tracing shapes on his chest. The world around him was calm and peaceful; a gentle breeze blew through the air that made it comfortable._

 _"Seaweed Brain." The voice cooed, Percy not moving. "Come on Seaweed Brain," the voiced cooed again, this time, the tingling sensation was on Percy's lips. Amusing girlish giggling made Percy open his eyes and he grinned as he noticed the beautiful grey eyes that were staring down at him with so much love and compassion._

 _"Hi."_

 _"Morning sleepy head." She whispered as she leaned down and pressed a kiss against his lips._

 _"Can I ask why you decided to wake me up, Wise Girl?" Percy asked as she pulled away, looking up at his beautiful wife, tucking her stray blonde curls behind her ears._

 _"We have to wake up Lucas." Annabeth said with an airy laugh, laying her head down on Percy's chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart and sighing as he nuzzled herself into his embrace. Percy groaned, not wanting to move._

 _"Beck or Zoë can do it." Percy whined, pulling Annabeth closer to him. Annabeth shook her head and tilted it, so she was looking up at Percy who had his eyes open fully now._

 _"You know that they wake up the latest." Annabeth groaned as she sat up, pulling herself free from Percy's comfortable embrace, sitting there for a moment. Percy took time to admire her bare back._

 _"That's a nice sight to wake up to." Percy grinned cheekily, making Annabeth blush so bright that it would make Aphrodite herself squeal. Annabeth picked up her silk robe from the floor and put it on, tying it loosely around her waist._

 _"Shut up Percy!" She retorted angrily, still blushing and a smile coming to her face. The door opened, revealing the figure of a smiling fifteen year old girl. She had long curly black hair with grey eyes. She was wearing a orange t-shirt with a pair of faded denim shorts and black and white sneakers, her hair pulled back into its usual ponytail. In her hands she had a tray of food. As soon as she looked at them, her smile grew._

 _She turned on her heel before dashing out the room without so much as a good morning, Percy and Annabeth look at each other with confused expressions. Percy was about to say something when a voice called out, "Beck, get your wallet out cause you owe me twenty bucks. I was right!"_

 _Annabeth looked at Percy, a blush creeping onto both of their confused faces._

 _"They bet on us?" Percy whispered. Annabeth nodded, still surprised though._

 _"I shouldn't be this surprised though. I mean, we do this every year." She said calmly, sitting down on the bed, and started rubbing her neck, obviously a little stiff. Percy sits up, a grin on his face as he started massaging his wife's shoulders and she sighs in relief as Percy's finger rid her of her stiffness._

 _"Every year, holiday, birthday..." Percy started, Annabeth turned round and faced Percy a grin on her face as she kissed him again._

 _"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain." She said lovingly as Percy kissed her forehead._

 _"Happy Anniversary, Wise Girl." Percy said back as Annabeth kissed him again, letting them fall back onto the bed, Annabeth straddling his waist. The door slammed open, making them jump out of their skin, pulling away from each other. A blush on their face as they stared at the person who had opened the door._

 _"Dang it! Thanks a lot, now I lose money!" A boy complained. He was an exact replica of Percy, except with grey eyes. He was wearing an orange camp shirt with a pair of long denim jeans and a pair of trainers. He was holding a toddler in his arms that had messy blonde hair and beautiful crisp green eyes. His head was nuzzled against the boy's neck._

 _"I told you Beck!" a voice shouted back and Beck rolled his eyes._

 _"Whatever Zoë, just because we are twins and you won this stupid bet, doesn't mean that you are the alpha twin." Beck shouted back before looking at his parents again. "Anyway, breakfast is on the table since Zoë failed to do her job."_

 _"Shut up!" Zoë shrieked loudly, but Beck ignored her._

 _"Anyway, I am taking Lucas with me to Lena's house, and Zoë is going to...I don't know, so I hope you guys have a nice anniversary!" Beck finished with a big smile on his face._

 _"Don't make any more boys you two. I want a sister!" Zoë said as her head popped in from behind Beck with a cheeky grin on her face before she vanished, leaving her mother and father wide eyes and blushing. Beck looked at his parents, and shrugged._

 _"I don't mind." Is all he said as he turned on his heel and walked out, Lucas waving goodbye to Annabeth and Percy as Beck closed the door behind them. After a couple of minutes of silence, Percy and Annabeth burst out laughing, Percy's eyes watering from laughing so hard._

 _Annabeth leaned her forehead against Percy, an amused grin plastered on her face. "Our kids are crazy." Annabeth laughed as Percy smiled at her._

 _"Indeed." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her again, the two of them falling back onto the bed..._

* * *

Percy gasped as his eyes shot open, he immediately shot up and started looking around. Was what he saw a dream, or was that a vision of the future. Percy didn't know but it put a smile on his face.

Percy was blinded by the sun shining through the window. He looked around the room, familiarizing himself with it. He had been here once before. He was no longer on the Argo II, but in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. The last thing he remembered was passing out on the deck out of the Argo III. How long had he been out for exactly?

"Oh good. You are finally awake?" A voice said enthusiastically. Percy tried to decipher who the voice belonged to but he found himself being pushed back down onto the bed. "Seriously you big dummy. You should be lying down, not trying to get up." Percy rolled his eyes, instantly knowing who it was now.

"You always know how to treat a patient right don't you Ashley?" Percy said sarcastically, earning a smack on the shoulder from Ashley.

"You're lucky that I got that shrapnel out of your back before you bled out thank you very much." She crossed her arms. "Everyone wanted to kill you for being so reckless and overworking yourself. Seriously, your loyalty will eventually kill you." Percy shrugged.

"Well doctor, am I going to be fine?" Percy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yours wounds are already healed, but the burns on your back will take a little more time but other than that, you are perfectly fine. Thank Apollo for that." Ashley said as she hugged Percy.

"How long was I out for?" Percy asked curiously as Ashley began to remove the IV and other wires that stuck out of Percy's limbs. Why was there even so much? She should have just thrown water on him to help.

"You were out for an entire week Percy." She answered. "That's what the wires are for. You couldn't starve or die because of dehydration. There's only so much healing magic can do, and this was the last resort if we wanted you awake anytime soon." Percy nodded in understanding.

"Percy, when are you going to learn to not overexert yourself?" A familiar voice said. Percy turned his head and saw the Oracle of Delphi standing in the doorway.

"Rachel? How did you get here?" Percy asked as Rachel stepped forward with a smile on her face.

"On a normal day, I was painting and suddenly the door burst open and a deranged daughter of Apollo rushes in and drags me out the apartment, takes me to the roof and throws me over." Percy had a shocked expression plastered on his face, his mouth open wide, like a gaping fish. Rachel was glaring at Ashley.

"What, it was the fastest way to get you out of there." Ashley said defensively.

"If it weren't for Michael catching me, I would have had a bruised coccyx." Ashley's face was red and Percy had to force down his snicker. "And after a day or two, we arrived here."

"You said 'we.' Who else came with you?"

"Who else, dummy." Rachel said as she smacked the back of his head. "Your mom, Paul and Sophie." Percy made a face.

"Who is Sophie?" He asked as he stared at Rachel who faced palmed herself, muttering "Idiot," repeatedly.

"I will let your mom tell you that." Percy's brow furrowed, he didn't like the sound of this mysterious person. "Anyway, how do you feel?" She asked curiously, quickly changing the subject.

"Great. Glad that you guys are here. It is a ton safer than the apartment." Percy answered gratefully. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I just came to see if you were okay, but I have to go. Chiron is waiting for me." Rachel said as she quickly hugged Percy before dashing out the room quickly. Percy turned to Ashley who was mumbling incoherently about how much she hated Rachel or something which made Percy laugh.

Ashley smacked him upside the head but she had a smile on his face. "Anyway, I am glad to be back. Definitely feeling the love." She said sarcastically, yet coldly at the same time. Percy realized that something must have gone down as he winced inwardly, guessing that something happened between Ashley and he brother.

"You spoke with Will?" Percy asked, waiting for Ashley to blow a gasket, in which she did.

"Of course I spoke to him," She spat, "It was going fine until he just had to say that he was sorry for not coming back and then everything exploded out of proportion to where I blasted him and stomped off, but don't worry. He's fine." Percy made a face.

"You blasted him." Ashley shrugged. "Can I ask why?"

"I don't know. I was just sick of everyone blaming themselves for something that wasn't their fault and I snapped. He's been hovering since we got back and I feel like I'm suffocating. It's like he's trying too hard. It's like having two Michaels." Ashley complained and Percy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to him, he will understand, trust me on this. I have known him along time. Just talk to him." Ashley smiled and nodded, the two happy to have had a brother/sister moment. They were like that, and had been since Percy got her and Michael out of the jail.

"Anyway, now that you are finally awake, I can call for the impending War Meeting that I have been waiting to call for. All cabin counselors need to be present." Percy nodded, swinging his legs off the edge and he stood up and stretched his limbs, sighing in relief as his stiff muscles stretched. They were both silent, and Percy had to ask a question he had been anxiously waiting to ask.

"How is she?" He asked, changing the subject before he went insane. He needed to know if she was okay. When he found her, she was out cold, literally, her lips were completely blue and her skin was so pale. Ashley's face darkened as she rubbed his face, knowing that this was coming.

"She's in the next room." Percy sighed in relief but that still hadn't fully answered his question. At least she was okay. "She woke up not long before but-" Percy didn't wait for to her to finish. He dashed out the room and headed straight for Annabeth's room, Ashley calling out to him. "Percy, you really shouldn't-"

Percy ignored her and opened the door, he needed to see Annabeth before he went mental, he missed her so much that it physically hurt. When Percy entered the room, he didn't expect to see Annabeth walking along long the wall of her room, her eyes looked as if they were bloodshot. She had bruises on her knuckles and there were scratch marks all along the wall, but there were distinct scratches that Percy had honed in on. There were four scratches close together, and a fifth one cutting across them diagonally.

Percy instantly knew what they were. They were tallies, to me more specific, it was a tally for the number of days she had been here, five long days. It made Percy mad that no one had tried to wake him up. He couldn't imagine how alone Annabeth must have felt. Annabeth was muttering incoherent sentences to herself as she hugged her chest tightly, as if she were cold but it was boiling in the room.

She was wearing new clothes, rather than the disgusting jail rags that Percy found her in. She was in a normal Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and her usual pair of jeans but she had no shoes on. Percy had to say that Annabeth was absolutely breath taking, but personally, Percy preferred it when she wasn't sickly pale and turning blue like a smurf.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered cautiously. Annabeth's ears perked up and she turned; her eyes falling onto Percy. They widened as the tears poured like a river from her eyes, her shoulders starting to violently shake as sobbed escaped her lips. She looked blank and defeated, as if she had given up on living. Percy rushed forward with lightening speed as he embraced Annabeth but she remained absolutely still. Percy kissed her forehead. "I love you, Wise Girl. I am so sorry. I won't let her hurt you ever again." Percy whispered assuring, his grip tightening but his actions made her break.

Annabeth jerked backwards, pushing Percy away from her roughly. Percy was afraid that she might judo flip him as he stood his ground but something was off and Percy could tell. When she pushed away this time, it felt different. It was foreign and Percy didn't like it. She looked at him as if he wasn't real as she sank to the floor, gut wrenching sobs escaping her lips. "No! Please stop it." She begged as she looked Percy directly in his eyes.

Percy realized just how much Gaea had broken Annabeth. She had her under lock and key, and it seemed as if then and there, Gaea knew that Percy wasn't dead after all. She did this on purpose just to spite him, to break him. That was a new low, even for Gaea. She knew that Percy would return, but this time without the woman he loved so much. Annabeth was so far gone and he hoped and prayed that may be could get her back. Percy didn't know if living without her was worse than living with her when she wasn't really there.

"Annabeth. It's ok. It's me, it's Percy." Percy said calmly as Annabeth shivered violently on the floor. She cried out, scrambling away from Percy.

"No!" She sobbed. "You're dead. Everyone is dead! I am all alone here. Blood...everywhere!" Percy took her in his arms again, a tear slid down his cheek as he held her, forcing down his frustrated cries that wished to escape. He wished so badly that they could switch places so that she couldn't suffer. She was rocking back and forth, muttering to herself, "it's not real. They are not real. It's not real. They are not real."

Percy pulled away and looked down at Annabeth, she had her wrists pressed together as if they were still chained together. Percy knew that she was going to look at everything, as if she was still there. She could see him, but no the way he was supposed to be seen. To her right now, he was nothing more than a torturous memory that haunted her and he didn't know if it would ever end.

"What did she do to you?" He whispered, directing it more to himself than to Annabeth. He couldn't bare seeing her this way, watching her wither away as she slowly went insane. It was ironic though. Annabeth was the most level-headed out of all of them, and now, she was losing herself and her mind. Percy stood slowly, not wanting to scare Annabeth any further, now also understanding what Ashley was trying to warn him about.

Percy exited the room reluctantly, wiping away his stray tears as Ashley appeared in the hall, looking at him sadly.

"Was she like this-"

"-The entire time?" Ashley finished. "Yeah. I couldn't get her to eat, but if I left the food on the floor for her and walked away, then she stuffs it down while I am not looking." Percy sighed, leaning against the wall solemnly.

"It was like I wasn't even there." Percy whispered with a broken voice, almost breaking down. He couldn't fight the tears anymore as he sank to the floor and started crying, manly or not, he didn't care; he just needed to let it all out. Ashley's sympathy weighed heavy on her heart, she knew how much getting Annabeth meant to him and it was hard to see him break down like this. She knelt down to the floor, resting her hand on his shoulder, getting him to look up at her with tears filled eyes.

Percy moved forward as Ashley embraced the demigod son of Poseidon, holding him tightly as he cried. It was weird for Ashley to see this side of Percy, because he always kept it hidden so he didn't look vulnerable. Percy's chin rested on her shoulder as she held him, not saying anything, just holding him, and Percy hugged her back, finally let his emotions all out. Percy was grateful to Ashley for this, she had grown on him. she was like a sister to him, which meant that they had become great friends and that they were a family.

"Percy, if it's any sort of consolation; I know that she'll come back soon." Ashley whispered and Percy pulled away, looking at Ashley curiously.

"You saw it?" He asked hoarsely, but Ashley was choosing her words carefully.

"All I saw was glimpses of your future together. You both looked so happy." Ashley couldn't help but smile at the memory, "You can't give up Percy, which I know you won't. You and Annabeth will have that future someday and that is all that matters." Percy smiled, Ashley wiping away his tears with her thumb in a sisterly manner. It was his wish, to grow old with Annabeth. He dreamed of having amazingly wonderful and crazy children, naming the Beck, Zoë and Lucas and getting to watch them grow up and lead their own lives.

But thinking about that, Percy found himself wondering, a single question drumming at his skull: What about everyone else? How would their lives be in a year, a decade or a century? Would they have their happy endings like him?

"Don't worry Percy. It will happen, I know it will. Don't let Annabeth's condition affect you, don't let it allow you to lose hope." Percy smiled and nodded at Ashley in understanding. She smiled and stood up, offering her hand to Percy, "Now come on. We can't be late for the meeting." Percy nodded and grabbed her hand and got to his feet, the two heading side by side to the recreational room.

* * *

They walked in just as everyone got seated, everyone smiling when they saw Percy up on his feet. Percy took his seat next to Katie who was cradling her baby girl. Since Miranda was killed five years ago after being captured, Katie became cabin counselor again because she was the best candidate. Ashley sat next to Percy because the seat was empty and Michael Kahale was seated across from Ashley in the chair that was supposed to be for the head of the Tyche cabin. Percy took his time to see who was seated at the table, and smiled when he recognized most of the faces.

Clarisse sitting in her chair, looking a hundred times better than she did when Percy found her, her ankle propped up and bandaged though. A young demigod behind, hovering protectively. Percy recognized him; he was in the cell next to Ashley and Michael's. Will proudly sat in the Apollo chair, his eyes though kept staring at the seat which is where Nico was supposed to sit but Hazel had taken it for now. The Dionysus head seat was empty so Frank was seated next to Hazel, smiling.

Malcolm was seated in the Athena seat, Nyssa currently was the stand in head of the Hephaestus cabin until Leo was found, Piper had taken her rightful seat as the head of Aphrodite, as had Jason. Travis and Connor seated there for Hermes and Butch sat in the Iris seat, Clovis in the Hypnos seat and Lou Ellen seated in the Hecate seat. The other ones besides the Tyche seat were filled with campers that Percy didn't recognise.

Chiron entered the room with Rachel, Percy looking up at his mentor, sadness filling the demigods eyes at what he saw before him. He looked like his normal self but his eyes told it all. He had sadness in his eyes that Percy recognized, and he knew that he and Chiron felt exactly the same. Since Annabeth arrived at camp, she had been a daughter to her and it broke the old centaur's heart to see what had befallen Annabeth. Rachel stood next to their mentor, a sad smile on her face.

"Alright. I see everyone is present. Shall we get begin." Chiron asked politely and everyone nodded. "Good. As you currently know, our head of Athena Cabin, Annabeth Chase cannot be present with us. But we cannot let that interfere with our judgement and planning." Chiron's voice went hoarse when he said Annabeth's name but he remained strong. "I would also like to welcome back Clarisse La Rue, head of Ares."

"It's good to have you back Clarisse." Percy said with a smile.

"Great to be back Prissy." Percy wasn't the least bit offended by his nickname, it just made everyone smile, as if everything seemed to be going back to normal. "Well, can we get this meeting on the road, we got some stuff to discuss don't we." Everyone mumbled in agreement and Chiron got stuck into it. Percy told everyone what Gaea plan was, and no everyone listened.

"Alright, so the question is," Frank began, "What's our next plan of attack."

"We are obviously going to need to have some sort of plan in case there is a big battle. We need to have everyone here ready in case of big battle while we head down to the Underworld." Percy answered. "Everyone needs to train, including us."

"Well we can't exactly jump head first, straight into battle at the entrance of the underworld." Hazel said calmly, looking at everyone who murmured in agreement.

"We'll need a plan then." Jason answered. Piper looked up and saw the dullness in Percy's eyes, knowing exactly who they needed. Annabeth. The time they need her most, and she barely can even register that they are real and not torturous memories that she is reliving.

"You guys said that she needs the Elder Light, correct." Katie asked and Piper nodded. "Shouldn't we be looking for it as well?" Katie queried while she rocked her daughter, a smile on Travis's face as he watched his wife and daughter.

"What exactly is this elder light?" Malcolm asked. "You guys said that you know it isn't Apollo or any of his children. Then what is it?"

"It's not a what." Ashley answered knowingly. "It's a who?"

"Then who is it?" Clarisse asked politely, which usually wasn't her style.

"Helios. The original God of the Sun and driver of the Sun Chariot." Ashley answered in tone similar to Annabeth's, which made Percy smile. Everyone looked at Chiron, waiting for him to answer.

"She is correct." Chiron agreed. "The elder light being Helios makes sense. No one knows where he resides, not even Gaea. That's an advantage, but it's only a matter of time before he is found by Gaea's minions." He was deep in thought, "But if we find him first, then that will be a big advantage for us." Travis held a grim expression on his face, which no one liked.

"But what if he denies to aid us?" Conner snorted sadly.

"Then we're screwed." A voice shouted, Katie's daughter woke, crying.

Katie instantly jumped into mommy mode, "Hush little baby, don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird," Katie started singing, and instantly the baby stopped crying, looking up at her mother with her big baby blue eyes. Katie smiled, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear as she continued singing, "And if that mockingbird don't sing, daddy's gonna steal you diamond ring." Everyone smiled as, some snickering at the last sentence, knowing it was true as Travis stood up, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair as he walked behind Katie.

"Let me take her for a little." He asked, almost sounded as if he were desperate to hold his daughter. Katie happily obliged, handing off her daughter to Travis. "Connor can tell me the plan, I am gonna go for a walk through camp with her."

"Okay Trav." Katie smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips before he headed towards the door.

"Come on Hayley; let's go see if Sophie wants to play, shall we." Travis cooed like a love struck puppy as he exited the room, everyone smiling but Percy started wondering, who was Sophie.

"Okay, whoever said we're screwed and woke up my daughter will have a big problem if I find out who you are, even if you are right." Katie huffed, Percy putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not necessarily." He answered, turning to everyone whose gazes were focused on him, wondering what their leader was implying. "Frank, is there a certain time Gaea wants to wipe out the Underworld?" Frank shook his head.

"No. As soon as she finds Helios, then she'll take a month tops to prepare before she blows the Underworld Sky High." Percy's face was now grim, they had to jump back into another war, and they all knew that there would be casualties and a lot of them.

"Light evades darkness." Rachel muttered, repeating the lines of the prophecy, that one she muttered out aloud.

"Wait! Didn't Helios, didn't he...fade?" Hazel asked, which instantly made Chiron frown, as he shifted his weight slightly in his wheelchair.

"Yes my dear. However the light of Helios remained. That light is what you need. It is the only way to defeat Gaea." Chiron answered.

"Where can we look for it though." Frank asked again, leaving the room silent once again. It was always much easier when Annabeth was present. She would probably know the best place to look.

"I think that I may be able to help. My ring, it comes from the light of Apollo right." Ashley popped up, Malcolm lean't forward and hit his head on the table purposely.

"Why is that even a question?" He mumbled to himself and Percy heard it. Her was about to say something rude but somebody else did it for him.

"Why don't shut that trap of yours before I pick up my crutch and beat you to a pulp." Clarisse shouted as she turned to Malcolm who quaked in fear but his eyes were filled with rage.

"Why don't you make me, daddy's girl." Malcolm mocked and Clarisse looked ready to destroy anything but they were stopped by someone unexpected. Will raised his fingers to his lips, and Percy saw, covering his ears, Ashley doing the same thing as Will's taxi cab whistle rang so loud that everyone who didn't see it coming, screamed from the loud ring and when it was over, Clarisse was cringing and so was Malcolm. Everyone turned to Will.

"One more peep out of either of you, and I will make you both rhyme for the rest of your lives." Clarisse looked away from Will, crossing her arms as she looked back at Ashley who mouthed a thank you to Clarisse gratefully and Clarisse gave a single nod of approval to Ashley.

"The reason I asked was because for Apollo to be the god of the Sun, his power and duties would have been passed down from Helios, and if it is true, Apollo's energy is in my ring." Malcolm couldn't piece it together but Percy did. "If I concentrated hard enough, I could harness my power, maybe I can trigger some sort of sign and possibly find where it may be. If I can sense where the magic trail is coming on, then maybe I can sense the light." Percy leaned forward, they were finally getting somewhere,

"Try it." Percy asked as Ashley stood up and when to the corner of the room and she pulled her ring off of her finger and held it in both her hands which were held out like she was waiting to be served.

"It may take some time, but I am sure that I can find it. Trust me, I can do it." Percy nodded, and smiled at Ashley, assuring her that she trusted him. She breathed out before she closed her eyes, and started concentrating. In an instant, her ring started to glow, and she gasped, her eyes shooting open before turning a glowing gold, her form encased by an outline of glowing gold. It was like seeing Rachel during her go al Oracle mode, except she wasn't green. And there weren't weird voices coming out of her mouth. It was safe to say that Frank was creeped out and yet, he was absolutely amazed by what was unfolding before them, truthfully though, everyone felt the same way.

Everyone left her to do her thing and returned to their meeting. "Okay, while she does that... we have others things to discuss." Jason announced, turning towards Piper. "One: We need to get Piper's voice back." Jason began.

"Two. We need to find the Gods and set them free. It's no use heading to our deaths without their aid. As much as I hate to say this but we need the gods just as much as they need us." Percy said coldly, but the truth is, he needed to find Apollo, he could be Annabeth's last chance.

"I agree." Hazel added. "We should find the Gods while we search for the light, depending on where it is."

 _And get my voice back._ Jason squeezed Piper's hand and smiled sadly at her.

"We will find a way Pipes." Jason promised, in a way that Percy knew. Percy knew that Jason would do anything to get Piper back, just like he would do for Annabeth, if she had lost all memories of Percy. Percy knew how Jason felt, and maybe, just maybe, the two had a shot at saving the people they loved.

"Go to the Hecate cabin with Lou Ellen after the meeting, maybe they might be able to break the spell cast on your necklace and get your voice back." Chiron announced, Jason nodding at the old centaur gratefully, with hope in his eyes. Piper too had hope in her eyes.

There was another gasp from where Ashley was, and immediately everyone turned to face her, her lips moving, as if she were saying something before the light dimmed around her and her hair turned back to brown again, her eyes stopped glowing before her knees buckled.

Percy shot up, instantly catching her before she collapsed to the floor. Percy steadied Ashley as she gained her balance. "That took a lot out of me." Ashley said as she looked down at her ring on the floor. She watched it intensely and it started glowing again before it levitated off of the ground, a golden arrow appeared above the ring and it turned round, like a compass before coming to a complete halt, facing east. "I know where the light is."

"Where is it?" Percy dared to ask. When Ashley looked at Percy, he instantly knew. The word barely made it past her lips while Percy already started dreading the destination.

"Are you sure that it's there?" He asked, just to be sure.

"I am Percy. The light of Helios is in Tartarus."

"Great." Percy mumbled dreading the fact that they had to go to that place. "So, a quest to find the Gods and the elderly light in the most terrifying place in the world. Sounds fun." Percy said sarcastically, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Well, I guess we know has to go." Jason announced, looking at all those who were apart of the seven who were present here.

"The Argo III is the quickest mode of transport. I can get you there." Nyssa answered.

"Ashley has to go there too." Michael said to Percy before looking at Ashley. "You're the only one who can keep them on the right path and lead them to the light with that magic ring of yours."

"I don't know. The reason I don't know is because that place has no light. Children of Apollo start to weaken without light. Too much time out the light will kill me, I don't know if I would even make it to the location." Ashley said grimly, not daring meet the gaze of her brother. Percy understood; Ashley knew the risks and she understood what needed to be done.

She could die by either from losing her sanity or slowly dying without the sunlight. Percy didn't want to lose anyone else but it was Ashley's choice and he couldn't change her mind.

"Wouldn't the ring help keep you alive just long enough for you to find the location and get out?" Katie asked.

She shook her head as if shaking out the negative thoughts. "I am not letting anyone down."

She looked at Will who was about to say something but she interrupted him. "I don't care about the risks Will. I am not some little girl you have to take care of anymore. Stop feeling so bad about what happened, there's nothing you can do about it so just...stop." She raised her voice sternly, her brother too shocked to say anything. "I am in. May I please be excused Chiron?"

"Of course go ahead." Ashley nodded gratefully at the old centaur before practically running out the room, her eyes slightly wet. Will tried to call out to her but she was gone before he could so he slumped back into his chair. Michael looked at Percy, and Percy nodded shaking his head in the direction went, telling Michael to go. No one said anything as he stood up out of his chair and ran out the room, calling after Ashley. Chiron smiling sadly.

"So this is basically a one way trip." Jason asked point blank. "With the Doors of Death are sealed, we will be stuck there." Piper was scowling.

"Not necessarily." Chiron answered, a glimmer of hope sparking in everyone's eyes. "There is another way. Either a child of Hades or Hades himself can get you out." Chiron informed them.

"Me? But I haven't mastered it yet so how can I be of any help." Hazel answered worriedly. Percy leaned back, thinking for a minute, one name appearing in her mind.

"There is only one person who can get us out." Percy said grimly. "We need to find Nico. He is the only person who can do it."

"Good luck." Jason mumbled to himself but sadly, Percy heard it.

"Yeah, we're going to need it." Percy said quieter than Jason. "But, for now, I think that we should all get some rest and training. We are gonna need it." Percy said as he stood up, heading out of the room as Chiron dismissed all of them. He headed straight to his cabin, avoiding everyone as he locked the door behind him, falling onto his bed. Gods of Olympus, how are we going to pull this off, he thought grimly as he let sleep claim him.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** Yep I just did that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you all next time._


	15. Part I - Chapter XV

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part I: Chapter XV

Consolations and Misjudgments

When Ashley ran out the Big House, she didn't know really where she was going; she was just too upset to think straight. She headed straight for the Apollo cabin, all of her brother's and sister's asking her what was wrong as she pushed through them and headed straight to the bathroom before slamming the door behind her and locking it as she fell down to the floor and she started crying.

"Ashley, open up." Michael called through the door, Ashley sobbing into her knees uncontrollably.

"Go away Michael." Ashley shouted back, just wanting to be left alone. "I just want to be left alone. I can take care of myself so just go away!"

"No matter what you say Ash, I am not going away, not until you come out and talk to me." Michael asked through the door sincerely. Ashley didn't move, and Michael sighed. "If you are not going to come out, then I am going to sit here until you do." Michael knelt down on the floor and sat down, his back leaning against the wall next to the door, in case Ashley decided to come out.

Ashley just remained silent, letting her tears fall. She wasn't the same stupid girl that she was when she first arrived in the jail, the one who thought that she didn't need anyone to take care of her but she learned that day, that is was always good to have someone there. She had already been in the jail for a year, and that day, she learned a lesson that she would never forget.

* * *

 _Ashley sat at one tables in the jail mess hall, tapping her long fingernails against the surface of the table, her other hand was holding her fork which she used to pick at her food, trying her best to try and make this meal she had received last as long as possible as she ate, her stomach growling in defiance at her objective. Truthfully, Ashley wanted to pick her plate up off the table and scarf her food down like a wild dog._

 _Gaea may have had them in a jail cell, but the food was much better than she had expected. And that was extremely sad. They were fed small portions of food, twice daily; it was a method of torture in its own unique way. Torturing them with delicious meals, to make sure that they didn't die and yet suffered at the same time. She fed everyone their favourite meal, everyday, with nothing more than a single cup of water, to keep them going, only to make innocent half bloods suffer from the torture later._

 _Gaea may have been an evil deity but she was most certainly evil with style. Sure they wore tattered, torn and fading clothes, the monster guards were irritating and of course they got their weekly dose of torture and punishments for the guards amusement and fun, but it seemed to feel like they were under house arrest and not in a "penitentiary."_

 _Sometimes they got treats and other times they got suffering. It was like they were stuck in a George Orwell novel. Gaea's objective was to convert all the half bloods in the jail to her side by installing fear, but she was never able to put fear into Ashley's heart because she was always hopeful for a brighter tomorrow, she never would give up hope. Although, she had never received a severe punishment like some of the other demigods who after they received their punishment went over to Gaea's side._

 _Apart from that, they weren't all that comfy, but they were completely uncomfortable. Every person had a lumpy bed but the carpeting was surprisingly comfortable and soft under her feet. The walls were different shades of green. For their bed, they only had one un-fluffed pillow that had worn out even further through the years. There was a single dimmed light hanging from the ceiling, a fan spinning slowly, barely able to keep Ashley cool, but don't even ask about winters. They just freeze. The front of their jail cells, which is where the exit is, are common jail cell bars but there was a twist._

 _If a demigod tries to touch them, they instantly get burned or shocked by the bars. The walls however, are not electrocute, they were just had a force field but it shifts at night time for some reason, so at least she could sit near Michael and talk to him._

 _Every demigod was allowed on single from their old life, a keepsake to remind them of the times before Gaea's reign began-although it couldn't be a weapon or any form of communication._

 _For Ashley, her keepsake was golden hair pin. It was a magical item that turned into whichever instrument she desired. She wasn't allowed to play much; Gaea hated it when Apollo kids sang because she knows that music has power. It creates emotion, and emotion can be a powerful tool because music can give people hope if done correctly, and Gaea most certainly did not want that; music is truly a powerful weapon._

 _Ashley could only play at night, the soft sounds of her flute became a soothing lullaby that helped the demigods in her wing of cells sleep easily. Other than the flute, Ashley used her angelic voice to give some of the demigods in her wing a small sliver of hope, by singing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her as a child and thankfully, Ashley hadn't been caught yet. Many nights, Michael lay awake and listened to the familiar tune that made him smile._

 _Gaea enjoyed playing favouritism, preferring the Demeter over the rest. She let them out the cells longer than the rest, taking them outside to garden, occasionally having tea with some of them, using the familiarity between the two of them to convert them and it worked almost every time with her chosen target of the day. They had always converted the fastest. She could sway the Ares kids with promises of bloodshed and beautiful war, and most of them converted to being guards in her smaller prisons, however there was a couple that constantly defied her and constantly got punished but they still fought her._

 _There weren't any children of the big three, there were rumours that there were a few outlawed that Gaea was after and she promised most of her monsters the joy of being able to rip any found children of the big three, limb from limb. Gaea had set the Children of Athena and Hephaestus were tasked with building shrines and statues for Gaea and the giants._

 _Apollo kids had it bad though. They were only ever released once a week, for no more than an hour, since they depended on light to survive, a new found trait for the kids of Apollo. Gaea wanted them to live in suffering and her method was to seal them in pure darkness and let them suffer with no light. Ashley's skin was always pale, and tired but never to the point where she looked dead like most of the Apollo children in the jail._

 _Michael groaned as he reached over and grabbed her hand, a slight spark of warmth running through her arm as the hairs stood on end as she met his irritated gaze._

 _"Can you please not do that? You are making my migraine worse," he muttered, it barely came out as a whisper._

 _Michael was Ashley's cellmate; well, he was in the cell right next to hers and quite frankly, he was her only real now since Will, her older brother escaped, leaving her behind with the false promise that he would come back for her. They were always together and having each other as a friend was the only way they copped, because they looked after one another because that is how close they had become._

 _The first two years that had passed since Gaea rose and began ruling the world, when they first met, they went and hid out in an abandoned market, surviving on preservatives and water, sometimes Ashley used her dad's power through her sunlight to speed up the growing process when they grew fruit and vegetables, in order to have some form of food to survive._

 _They were caught because of her, and she blamed herself for them getting caught, even though Michael tells her it wasn't her fault. Michael knew then that she needed the sunlight in order to survive so they occasionally went to the edge of the abandoned market so Ashley could refuel but she went off a little further than she should have and one of Gaea's patrols caught her and Michael surrendered and then they were taken to the jail and have been here since._

 _To make sure that she had her ring, she gave it to Michael to keep and when they finally got into their cells, Michael returned it to her, even though she felt guilty that he didn't have a keepsake but in retrospect, he didn't have anything that they would allow him to keep as a keepsake. In all truths, Ashley didn't know what she would do without it. The light within the ring is what made her look and feel a lot better than the other Apollo kids. The weekly, one hour sunlight recharges the ring, and her as well but without the ring, well, her staff actually, she couldn't do anything. She needed it in order to survive._

 _"Sorry, the ADHD is getting to me." Ashley apologized sincerely._

 _"I know," Michael sighed, "We all have that problem, gets to some more than other." Ashley nodded in agreement and then she noticed that Michael's plate was empty. He had already given in to temptation and scoffed down every last morsel and crumb off of his plate. Ashley sighed and put her fork down and pushed her plate towards Michael who looked at her skeptically._

 _"I am not really hungry so you can have the rest of mine." Michael smiled gratefully at Ashley, eating much slower this time. This is one of the many things they did to help each other. Sometimes it was Michael who gave her the rest of his meal or vice versa. They stopped arguing over it and just went with it now these days and enjoyed it._

 _"Thanks Ash." Michael grumbled gratefully._

 _"Mhmm. Your welcome." She responded, trying her best not to stare at him but she couldn't help it. He was definitely a son of Venus mainly because of how drop dead handsome he looked, even in though they were in the jail. He still managed to look absolutely incredible even when he was covered in dirt and grime from being outside, digging and building._

 _There were many times she had thought of Michael as something a bit more than just a friend or a new partner in crime. Many times had they gotten lost in the moment, staring at each other, leading Ashley to believe that he may just feel the same way she did about him, but whenever she wanted to say something when they got lost in each other's eyes, he turned away, his strict and emotionless personality started to resurface so she kept to herself, her fifteen year old crush carried on with her until she was the current eighteen year old girl she was now._

 _It took a long time for Michael to finally open up to her about himself and his life when they were in the abandoned market. They shared things with each other that they told no one else and they just...understood one another. His favourite colour was royal blue and hers was sky blue. His favourite food was deli sandwiches and hers was curried chicken. His favourite movie was The Notebook (she laughed at him for that, typical child of Venus) and hers was The Last Song. They both shared the same favourite song which was Somewhere Over The Rainbow. He was the shoulder she cried on, and she was the person he confided in._

 _"No please!" A voice screamed, whisking Ashley out of her daydream, looking behind her and seeing one of the guards trying to separate a 13 year old child of Hephaestus named Kayla from her ten year old brother Harley whom she was obviously protecting._

 _"He was building at the wrong hour and it wasn't even a shrine for Gaea. He must be punished." One thing Ashley hated was that Gaea showed no mercy towards innocent children._

 _"He's just a child. He doesn't know better!" Kayla shouted defensively, still holding onto Harley for dear life. The guard was furious and managed to separate Kayla from Harley with a forceful slap to Kayla's face and pulled Harley away from Kayla who was held back by two guards now._

 _"Kayla!" The young boy screamed, tears pouring from her eyes._

 _'No Please! Leave him alone. He is an innocent child. He did nothing wrong." She shouted with determination in her eyes, fighting against the guards as she tried to reach for her screaming brother._

 _A bubble of rage grew in Ashley's chest. Why was no one helping? She understood that they were afraid but this wasn't right. No innocent child needed to be punished for being a child. Before Ashley could stop herself, she raised her arm and launched a ball of sunlight at the guard holding onto Harley like a baseball pitcher with precise aim as it thwacked the guard in the head, flipping him over and knocking him out, Harley freeing himself._

 _Ashley let out two more balls of light that freed Kayla and she ran straight for Harley and embraced her little brother protectively, shooting a grateful, yet sorrowful glance at Ashley. The very guards Ashley had hit with her sunlight charged at her, grabbing her by her arms and forcefully pulled her away from Michael who leapt to his feet with a cat-like grace and tried to get to Ashley but he was held back by other guards that had just arrived._

 _"Let her go!" Ashley heard Michael's voice boom as the guards fought to get her out the mess hall. She heard the grunts of people getting hit, and she managed to glance behind her and see Michael trying to fight off the four guards that had just arrived, trying to hold him down but Michael managed to fight back._

 _"Stop!" Ashley screamed as she watched the fight unfold, Michael holding them off until one got a lucky shot to his jaw before kneeing him in the stomach which left him winded and out of breath. He was pressed down onto the table, watching as Ashley got dragged away. "Michael!"_

 _"Take him to his cell!" A guard ordered, the four managing to get a strong grip on Michael as they started dragging him out the cell._

 _"Michael!" Ashley screamed, the tears falling, the fear setting in as Michael tried to fight but it was a losing battle._

 _"Ashley!" she tried to pull herself free but she got a thunderous slap against her cheek that left her seeing spots, she could hear Michael's distance shouting as the ringing in her ears died down. "Don't hurt her!"_

 _Ashley was pulled out of the cafeteria and towards the elevator. She was pulled into the elevator and the guard hit the basement button, the instant drop towards the basement making Ashley sick to her stomach and when the doors opened, she was forcefully dragged out the elevator and pulled passed the usual torture room, and instantly, the fear that Ashley had buried inside herself resurface and she was scared._

 _In that room, that is where Gaea tortured them through their minds. Gaea manipulated the Mist and tortured Ashley by manipulating her memories, her dreams, and images that were created out of thin air to try and scare her into giving into her fear. At the end of the session, Gaea always asked the same question, "Do you give up?"_

 _Ashley always answered no, to which Gaea always answered back with the same answer she gave Ashley every time she said no, "See you next week then."_

 _Ashley didn't know much about the punishments received for defiance, she heard about them from other demigods who received them but never gave into Gaea's demands. When she and Michael first arrived at the jail, many of the demigod prisoners warned them about what would happen to them if they disobeyed or defied, and Ashley didn't test the theory until now but she couldn't let them hurt an innocent child and separate a family, and she didn't regret it, no matter what was coming her way but that didn't mean that she wasn't scared._

 _She shivered as she was dragged past a door labelled 'Special Room,' and Ashley jumped out of her skin when she heard a female scream from within the room, begging for someone to stop and Ashley grew paler by the second._

 _They dragged her into a room at the end of the hall opening the thick door and Ashley's nose was greeted by the metallic scent of blood and her panic meter rose. The slanted table that stood in the centre of the room, chains on all four corners of the table wasn't what scared her. It was the celestial bronze whips and chains that hung along the wall, the distinct sign of blood on some of them. When she saw them, she instantly started fighting against them._

 _"No! Stop!" she screamed as they pulled her towards the table, watching the obvious leader head over to the wall of whips and started debating which one to use on Ashley. The guards managed to get her feet locked before Ashley got lucky and elbowed the one guard as hard as possible in the nose, a distinctive crunch was heard as Ashley turned and nailed the other with a ball of light, making him fly back into the wall. She was struggling and fighting as hard as she possibly could, enough so that she had lost track of which guard she had already thwacked and which one she hadn't._

 _"Get a hold of her you idiots." The lead guard shouted, the guards managing to get a hold of her arms and force her down as a third came forward, effectively grabbing the collar of her shirt and ripped her shirt open, and grabbing a hold of the sports bra she was wearing and ripped it as well, before lifting her up and pressing her against the table, allowing the other to chain her hands to the table._

 _His hand brushed over her ring and he retracted his hand, growling in pain._

 _"That's a weapon, not a ring." The guard shouted._

 _Ashley had the thought of telling him 'Argh duh idiot,' but she was too busy trying to keep him from taking her only chance at getting through this. She fought to keep her fist secure but he managed to pry open her hand and practically ripped the ring right off of her finger, and she instantly felt her energy drain away as if she drunk a cup of Nyquil. Her body went sluggish and she felt ill._

 _As she was finally tied down, the guards all backed away as tears started falling, the fear finally hit as she heard the sound of metal being dragged across the floor, her heart racing at the speed of light as she waited for this to be over and done with._

 _"Thirty lashes." The leader spoke in a hard and powerful voice that had Ashley crying harder._

 _When the first whip came down on her back, Ashley let out a powerful scream that sounded worse than Will's taxi cab whistle as her back arched, the stinging pain never leaving as a broken sob escaped her lips. This is what the other half-bloods meant by crueler punishment. She would take the forced nightmares over this any day over this, mainly because the pain was temporary. This pain would last for a long time, and would always be a painful reminder of what would happen is she broke the rules again._

 _The second lash came down on her harder than the first, she nearly blacked out due to the power behind the blow. Her eyes were bleary due to the tears. The pain was too much for her and she was already drained and she had another twenty-eight to go._

 _She was lashed viciously, to the point where she could no longer scream because her voice was almost gone. She was only on number twelve when she cried out Michael's name, just wanting this suffering to end._

 _As she was about to be struck for the thirteen time, the door burst open and Ashley weakly turned her head, and saw Michael fighting against the guards, desperately trying to reach her. Ashley weakly mouthed his name before the whip came down again and Ashley's scream came out as if she was being strangled, Michael freezing as he watched in pure and utter disbelief._

 _"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Michael's deep voice bounced off the walls as the whip came down on her back again and that was the last straw for Michael. "Stop! Let me take her place!" He shouted, the guard turning to Michael. "Let me take the rest of her punishment!" Michael's voice boomed. Ashley could barely comprehend what was happening as an ache grew in her head, her throat was sore from all of her screams. "I will take the rest of it," Michael asked calmly, "Just let her go and take her back to the cell and I will take the rest of her punishment."_

 _"Are you playing with me or something kid?"_

 _"No. I am a hundred percent serious." She could see the serious look of determination on his face. When he turned to her, the minute their gazes locked, it made her stomach tingle. After a minute of silence the guard turned to the ones holding Michael and ushered them towards Ashley. The chains on her feet went slack and when the ones around her wrist came off, Ashley's legs buckled beneath her and she fell back, but she was caught by someone who cradled her like a porcelain doll._

 _She met Michael's gaze as he covered her chest, before she was ripped from his arms by the guards, and held up by her arms, wincing as they touched her tender flesh. "Michael... Please don't." Ashley begged, still not able to see him properly._

 _"I'll be alright Ash. I will be back before you know it." Michael promised as he walked towards the table, and smiled weakly at Ashley as he was chained up while she was dragged out the room._

* * *

 _She was thrown unceremoniously onto her bed, sobbing as the pain multiplied. She looked at the guards, one smirked as he left the room, the other lingering before he pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and a large roll of gauze, placing them on the floor beside her and mouthed an "I'm sorry," before he left the cell._

 _Ashley felt utterly humiliated and stupid for doing something so reckless but she would never regret protecting Harley and Kayla, but Michael however, may not feel the same way. What was he thinking, taking her place like that? How could he do that? How could he endure those sixteen other lashes? Ashley barely survived two before she was mentally broken. Sure Michael was strong-just drool over his arms a little why don't you Ashley-but was he mentally strong enough to endure those last sixteen lashes that would have had Ashley begging to switch sides?_

 _After what seemed to be an hour, she heard the doors at the end of the hall open, the distinct sound of someone being dragged with soft groans escaping someone's mouth. Ashley painfully sat up and watched as Michael was dragged right past her cell door and into his cell._

 _"Michael!"_

 _The guards threw him inside his cell and Michael couldn't even catch himself as he fell to the ground. He grunted when he landed and that's when Ashley got a view of his back. Multiple lash marks, already blistering and some bleeding. It made her stomach churn. She wondered if her back looked as bad as his, maybe worse._

 _"Michael! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

 _She weakly got up, her knees buckling beneath her as she fell to the floor, not caring how much pain she was in and crawled up to the wall and pressed herself against the bars, waiting for the glitch to come. Many of the people in the nearby cells glanced at them in sympathy and then looked away respecting their privacy._

 _Michael must hate her now. She was always the one to get them in trouble. It was her fault they were stuck with each other at first. It was her fault they got caught. And it's her fault they got their first whipping. He took one more than half of hers, why one earth would he do that? She felt like such a screw-up._

 _Michael groaned as he used what sliver of strength he had left and hauled himself up, crawling to the wall so that he was leaning on his back against it. Her eyes scanned the front of his body just before he turned._

 _Now is not the time to be ogling his miraculous body..._

 _Michael weakly turned his head to her and forced a smile. His forehead was lined with sweat and his eyes were red._

 _"I'm fine, trust me."_

 _"No, it's not! You shouldn't have done that!"_

 _"Ashley—"_

 _She continued and let her rant begin. "I'm so stupid and I keep dragging you into things! You're hurt because of me! Why would you do that. I could've taken it!"_

 _Michael looked at her with hard eyes and it made her tremble. She's seen him use that look towards Gaea, monsters, and guards but never at her. He had never once looked at her with that gaze before, sure he glared from time to time at her but this look was ten times worse._

 _"Do you really believe that?" He said low. "You haven't been in the sun all week and I bet they took your ring away. You could've died and I wasn't risking that."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"What do you mean why? You're my only friend. If you died, I'd have no one else. I never want to experience that again."_

 _She leaned against the wall, tears forming in her eyes. He took an unnecessary blow for her and she would forever feel guilty because of it. "I'll never be sorrier—"_

 _"Not the whipping." His words made her silent. "I could handle that. Seeing you in pain, that is what I couldn't handle. It was the worst thing in the world."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Ashley, I heard you screaming and I couldn't take it." Ashley looked at his facial expression. He looked liked someone had just killed his puppy, and it made her heart clench. He looked like he was about to burst into tears._

 _"You heard me screaming." She whispered guiltily. If he did, everybody heard her. Everybody heard how broken and weak she was, and so did Michael._

 _"I heard you scream every time the whip came down and when I heard you scream my name, I lost it." His eyes were brimmed with tears. "I managed to escape the guards before they got me in the cell and get downstairs and seeing you on the table...I had to do something."_

 _He looked at the ground, not wanting to meet Ashley's gaze._

 _"I begged for them to stop and when I watched them whip you, I couldn't handle it so I did the only thing I could. I took your place. You would have done the same for me. I'd rather me get hurt than you." When he said those words he met Ashley's gaze._

 _"Why," she whispered._

 _Michael sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "Gods, you stupid girl, you don't get it."_

 _She had the nerve to chuckle._

 _"If you were gone, I'd be truly alone and I don't think being alone is great in an era like this. You're...the only one who keeps me sane here and if you're gone, I don't know what I'd do. You're my keepsake."_

 _She's never felt so touched before in her life, even if she did just technically get friend-zoned but it was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever said to her. She didn't realize it but her hand passed through the bars, nothing stopping her as she placed her hand on top of his. He smiled weakly at her and she did the same._

 _Michael winced as he moved, Ashley knowing just how much pain she was in and looked back at the supplies let in her room. She quickly crawled over to the supplies and picked up the antiseptic jar and gauze and stumbled weakly out of her own and weakly stumbled into Michael's cell. His eyes never leaving her._

 _She knelt beside him. "One of the guards gave us this."_

 _She opened her jar and in it were ambrosia squares. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She picked up his jar of antiseptic and it in was actual antiseptic. She opened the pack of gauze and unraveled it. One side was wet, almost as if it had been soaking in something. She sniffed it. It was laced nectar._

 _"It's like the gods are looking out for us." She pondered out loud._

 _"Who cares," Michael lifted himself up, groaning and she helped him up before taking him over to his bed where he sat down. "I'll do you first, you need it more than I do."_

 _She didn't realize how right he was, so she didn't object. She was tired and felt like dropping for a three day sleep._

 _She sat down on his bed and Michael moved closer to her. Very close to her. She could smell his natural scent of cherries. Man, every since she met Michael that had become her favorite fruit and candy flavor. She looked back at him and his eyes locked with hers. They were so brown and they reminded her of pools of chocolate._

 _"You know you have to..."_

 _She blushed and nodded. She had her torn shirt still covering her body but it needed to be off for Michael to take care of her back._

 _"I trust you," she said. She carefully slipped it off and turned her body at an angle so that she was facing the back wall, despite no one's attention on them._

 _After a couple of seconds she felt the soft cold cream on her back. She could tell there were growing welts and she had to bite her tongue to keep from hissing. Michael had his full concentration on her back. It was already starting to feel better and now it was just an ache._

 _"Lift your arms. I'm gonna wrap your upper body with it now."_

 _She lifted her arms and she felt awkward. She'd never had a boy come close to touching her like this, even if it was just to clean her wounds. And it was even more awkward because it was Michael._

 _He started with low by her waist. She held onto the end of it and Michael looped his arms around her to wrap the gauze around. When the nectar touched her lower back the coolness of it made her whimper._

 _Her cheeks grew redder as Michael went up higher and she shivered when his hands lightly brushed against her abdomen. He ended it by wrapping it around her shoulder, almost making it look like a styled shirt. She smiled inwardly—he can't help the Venus in him._

 _"Alright done." he said._

 _She didn't bother putting her shirt back on and yet she felt the bed creak and saw Michael digging under his bed and pulling out one his shirts and handing it to her. She smiled gratefully and put it on before she turned around and Michael handed her the jar and gauze, with his back facing her._

 _She dipped her fingers in the cream and started rubbing it on the welts. His were worse than hers and soon enough she found herself crying again. She quickly wrapped the gauze around his upper body and when she was done, she started openly crying. This place was horrible and just had just learned how horrible it really was._

 _A weak sob escaped her lips and Michael noticed, turning around and weakly wrapping his arm around her shoulders, careful not to touch her injuries as he pull her closer rubbing her arm in a comforting manner. "It's okay Ash. We're gonna be okay." He whispered in her ear assuring, Ashley nodding at him, hoping that he was right as they sat there in silence, Ashley listening to the relaxing beat of Michael's heart._

* * *

As Ashley thought back on that memory, she found herself feeling grateful for having someone that helped out through that awful time. She felt abandoned by Will and didn't have any idea what to do because she believed that she was always alone but she learned that no matter what, she would always have people who cared about her. Feeling sure about herself, she stood up and went to the sink, washing her face so her eyes didn't look so puffy and red and headed to the door.

When she unlocked it and opened it, she found herself surprised by the fact that Michael was on the left hand side of the door, his head lolling to the side as he lay fast asleep. He really did mean it when he said that he wasn't going to leave until she came out. She smiled, feeling grateful for his friendship and she grabbed her spare blanket off of her bed and covered Michael with it so he wouldn't freeze to death, careful not to wake up as she climbed into her bed and fell asleep looking at Michael with a warm and grateful smile.

* * *

The next day

When Percy woke up, morning had come and gone, so had breakfast but honestly, Percy wasn't really hungry. Can you blame him though? He missed dinner last night but only because he just didn't feel up to it. After seeing Annabeth yesterday, the way she looked, it put Percy off so bad. His heart yearned to heal her broken soul; Percy wished more than anything to switch positions with her so that she wasn't suffered.

Percy had no intention of getting up but he forced himself to his feet as he trudged to the bathroom and splashed his face with water to wake himself up. Feeling slightly refreshed, he got changed out of his clothes from yesterday, and put on a fresh set of clothes, putting on his shoes and making sure that he had his camp half blood necklace on, and the picture of Annabeth and him in his back pocket. Just as he was about to leave, his door opened, revealing him mom and Paul.

Percy sighed in relief as he ran forward and embraced his family, him and his mom almost in tears. "Gods Percy, don't you dare scare me like that ever again." his mom said happily as she pulled away and examined her son.

"It's great to see you alive Percy," Paul sighed as he hugged his step-son. Percy smiling when they pulled away. Percy noticed that his mom was very fidgety and nervous, which she never was.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Percy asked worriedly, his mom not daring to meet his gaze.

"Percy, there is something we have to tell you, but please don't freak out on us." Percy nodded slowly, not sure if he was going to like this. His mom opened her mouth to speak up but a fit of giggling interrupted her as a little girl that looked like a miniature version of Percy's mom ran into the room wearing a pair of shorts and a orange camp half blood t-shirt and hid behind Paul as Rachel came running in and when she saw the little girl, she charged, the kid shrieking as she ran and hid behind Percy.

Rachel instantly froze when she saw Percy, her expression was unreadable. The little girl laughed as Percy looked down at her, instantly her innocent smile captured his heart. Percy looked at his mom and Paul and Rachel simultaneously as he knelt down to look at the little girl who was looking at him curiously, her head going to the left and then the right as she looked over him.

"Hi there. My name is Percy. What's yours?" Percy asked curiously and she grinned.

"I'm Sophie. You look just like the boy in all of mommy's pictures. She talks about him all the time. Said his name was Percy. Are you that Percy?" The little girl asked curiously, Percy raising his eyebrow as he looked at his mom and Paul before looking at the girl once more. "Mommy says that Percy is my big brother, so does daddy. Are you my big brother?"

"Sophie..." Sally begun but Percy interrupted her.

"I am. It's lovely to meet you Sophie." Percy said with a smile as the little grinned like she was on a sugar high and she jumped forward and hugged Percy, knocking him onto the floor as he laughed with Sophie and hugged her back.

"Thanks for protecting me from Rae Rae," Her gaze going to Rachel, "She was pretending to be a monster that was going to eat me." Percy laughed as he stood up, resting the girl on his hip. She sat there as if the spot were just made for her, grinning at Percy.

"Well of course I would protect you from that big mean old monster." Rachel glared at Percy but Sophie and Percy burst out laughing.

"Wanna go play outside with me?" Sophie asked, pulling a pouty face that Percy knew all too well because he used it so many times on Annabeth and his mother. Didn't mean that he was immune to the little cutie he was holding.

"Sure, why not." Percy shrugged as he lifted Sophie, setting her on his shoulders and she smiled as he walked between his mom and Paul, ducking so that Sophie didn't hit her head on the door but before he left, he turned to face everyone again. "We will talk later." Percy said in a serious tone before laughing and running, Sophie burst out laughing as Percy ran through the multitudes of campers, everyone smiling at the adorable scene of Percy playing with the little girl that was his half-sister.

Sally watched in disbelief as her son set her daughter down on the ground and started chasing each other around camp, the two laughing crazily. "Did that just happen?" Sally asked as she watched her two beautiful and wonderful children bonding.

"It did." Rachel answered, seeing Sophie waving her over, Percy calling her to come and Rachel smiled. "Better run you two because here comes the cookie monster." Rachel called out and ran in the direction of Sophie who shrieked and ran towards Percy who scooped her up and ran in the direction of the lake, Rachel hot on his tail. Percy stopped just by the edge of the lake, a plan forming in his mind as he placed Sophie on the floor and stood in front of her.

"Giving up already Perce?" Rachel mocked, stepping towards Percy but her eyes widened when she saw the poker face look that Percy wore on his face. "Perseus Jackson, don't you dar..." She was silenced when a bubble of water appeared out the water and threw itself on Rachel, soaking her from head to toe.

Sophie and Percy belted out the loudest laughs Rachel had ever heard in her life and she glared at them, picking up a nearby tree branch and inching towards Percy. He saw the branch and his eyes widened when Rachel swung it, Percy barely missing it as he scrambled forward, another giant bubble of water was suspended above Rachel's head. She cursed, looking at Percy as he smirked, dropping his hand, the bubble mimicking his movement as Rachel got drenched a second time.

Percy knew that Rachel would be furious and ran, Rachel belting a battle cry that sounded like a cat getting strangled and chased after Percy, screaming, "Perseus Jackson, when I get my hands on you, I am going to kill you and this time you will be dead!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first," Percy snorted as he ran a little faster, distancing himself from Rachel, not wanting to be caught by the furious and rage filled oracle of Delphi.

* * *

Frank and Hazel were taking a leisurely walk through camp, Hazel finally having a chance to look around Camp Half-Blood properly, Frank being her tour guide of course. "This place is so different from Camp Jupiter." Hazel noted as she admired all of the mingling campers, laughing and having a chilled day.

"Indeed. It took me a while to get used to the change, but everyone instantly welcomed me, I kind of became a leader because Percy was gone and Clarisse was imprisoned." Frank spoke calmly; tucking his free hand in his pocket as the other one was gripping Hazel's tightly, a bright smile on his face. "You know that I never stopped looking for you, ever." Frank emphasized 'ever,' by gripping Hazel's hand tighter.

"I never stopped either. It was hard on Circe's island, but every day before I went to bed, I always thought of a brighter tomorrow, with you." Hazel blushed, and Frank did too. "I know how I feel Frank, and I want you to know that from the bottom of my heart, that when all this is over and Gaea is rotting in Tartarus, that I want to be married to you and one day raising kids with you because I love you and I will never stop loving you."

"I want that to Hazel. I never want to be without you ever again, I couldn't stand not being near you. It was Tartarus not knowing where you were and I never want to go through that again either." He stopped and looked into Hazel's eyes, a distinct sparkle in both of them. "Hazel Levesque, I love you with every ounce of my being and I want to spend every waking moment with you. I don't have a ring right now but, it's the thought that count but Hazel, when this is over, I promise to you that you and I will get our final happily ever after. So, do you want to marry me when this is all over?"

"Yes." She whispered, Frank's hand caressing her cheek gingerly, before leaning down and placing his lips on hers. Hazel found herself giggling like an Aphrodite girl as she pulled away, the brightest smile Frank had ever seen was plastered on her face. Frank knelt down on the ground and picked a white daisy before standing up, fiddling around with it before taking Hazel's hand on his and slipping the make shift daisy ring he handmade onto her finger.

"It's just to let people know that you are mine and mine alone." Hazel smiled and hugged Frank, ignoring the excited giggling resonating from the group of Aphrodite kids spying on them.

Their little moment was interrupted when they heard a shriek that sounded like a pissed off banshee coming from not to far away. "Perseus Jackson, when I catch you, I am going to kill you and break into the Underworld, bring you back and then kill you again!" A female voice screamed but it didn't sound so feminine at the moment.

Percy came running in their direction, hiding behind Frank as they saw a curly fiery red head, holding a tree branch above her head, water dripping off of her, her gaze dead set on Percy. "Rachel, it was a joke. I am sorry." Percy said sarcastically, hoping Rachel didn't hear it but she did and she screamed and ran straight at Frank and started chasing Percy round and round and round Frank and Hazel but Percy dashed out, going off in the direction of his cabin with Rachel still running circles around Frank and Hazel.

When she came to a halt at last and looked around and growled, hitting her head repeatedly with her fist before looking at Frank and Hazel and smiled. "Congratulations by the way," Rachel said with a smile, her gaze flickering to the makeshift promise ring. "If you will excuse me, I have to go find and kill Percy now." Rachel jumped, hugging them before running in the direction Percy went.

Hazel and Frank noticed that they were wet now and almost jumped out of their skin when Percy appeared behind them. His touch instantly drying the two. "Congrats you two. I know that you guys aren't officially engaged but even so, I am happy for you guys." Percy said, hugging them from behind. "I look forward to being your best man when the time comes." Percy grinned.

"Who declared you the best man?" Frank snorted.

"Don't act like you wouldn't have asked me to be your best man, Zhang." Percy teased. Frank couldn't help but nod, Hazel nodding too.

"Perseus Jackson, when I find you, you're gonna literally be a dead man walking!" Rachel shouted in the distance. "Seriously Percy, just come out and dry me up, and I promise I won't kill you." Rachel begged and Percy groaned.

"I am by Frank and Hazel." Percy answered, probably wishing he didn't but he decided that he had to. Rachel came over, her eyes were guarded, she looked like she was about to kill Percy but Frank stuck his hand out Rachel handed off her weapon. "Alright, I will dry you up, but I am staying behind Frank and Hazel so you can't hurt me." Percy said calmly as Rachel stepped forward and offered her hand to Percy who took it in his and instantly Rachel was dry.

"Thank you." Rachel huffed. She smiled before she looked up towards the big house, her gaze heavily guarded.

"Rachel, is something wrong?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I am just thinking that it is lunch time and I am starving. You guys want to get something to eat." Percy looked up at the big house, instantly his thoughts led him to Annabeth. Just thinking about her made him sick to his stomach when he thought about what Gaea had done to her all this time.

"No thanks. I am not hungry." Percy muttered while he shook his head, stepping out from behind Frank and Hazel and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking away, the three watching him with sorrowful expression.

"Shame, I can only imagine what he must be feeling." Hazel said sadly, Frank wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "He shouldn't be doing this to himself. It wasn't his fault what happened to her."

"You guys don't get it. He blames himself cause the first time he was in the jail, he was right where she was. He knew he should have gone in there but he didn't and he blames himself for not going in that day." Rachel answered, as they started walking towards the mess hall, noticing that Percy had just arrived at cabin 3 and he went inside, closing the door behind him.

"He seriously needs to stop blaming himself." Hazel said sternly.

"How can he, Hazel? How would you feel if you found out that you had been a coma for seven years, learning that everything you knew had been changed?" Frank came to Percy's defense. "Percy feels responsible because everyone waited for him to come and save them, and when he didn't, everyone lost hope. He was the hero they were waiting for and he feels like he let everyone down." Hazel sighed, knowing that Frank was right and now she finally understood. "We should try talk to him, make him see the light."

"There have only ever been two people who could get through to him, and currently, the main one is what is breaking him." Rachel answered sorrowfully. Frank and Hazel knew who she meant. Annabeth kept Percy sane throughout all his trials and tribulations and without her, he was practically broken. "There may be hope. Hopefully Sally can see what is going on with her son and hopefully, she can knock some sense into him and make him see that he can't lose hope. Annabeth isn't the only one who needs him now. We all need him."

Frank and Hazel nodded, heading to the mess hall, with hope in their hearts that hopefully, Percy would eventually come back to them.

* * *

Three days later…

Percy lay on his bunk in cabin three, for the third consecutive day in a row. He hadn't left his cabin for the past three days, eating nothing, just wanting to be left alone. The guilt was eating at him, and it was getting so severe, that he was emotionally broken. His thoughts always wandered to old times with Annabeth and he found himself crying for hours, until no more tears came.

He still hadn't spoken to his mom and Paul about Sophie. The little was literally a younger version of him mom. Her innocence had captured Percy's heart and her smile reminded him of Annabeth's. The brightness of her smile, the happiness that radiated off of her made him happy for a moment before reality came crashing down on him like a bomb. His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open and his mother walked in with a stern expression on her face.

She closed the door and placed a plate of food on Percy's lap and placed her hands on her hips. "I brought you something to eat, and you are going to eat it now." Sally demanded and sat down on the edge of the Percy's bunk and watched him as he looked down at the plate of food and he picked it up and placed it on the floor.

"Thanks mom but I am not hungry." Percy said calmly as he looked back at his mother who looked absolutely livid.

"Percy, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten for who knows how long." She cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "You need to build your strength Percy. You haven't fully recovered from the explosion yet. You need to eat something." Percy just shook his head at her mother. He couldn't eat. If he did, he'd feel even more hollowed on the inside than he did now, which would cause him to just want to spit it out afterwards.

Ever since he saw Annabeth, and learned of her condition, he couldn't bring himself to eat because the guilt was too much.

"Gods of Olympus, Perseus Jackson will you just eat for Zeus's sake!" Sally raised her voice at her son, instantly shocking him. "You need to eat Percy! Starving yourself is not the answer. How is it going to help you!" She shouted, the tears gushing like a river from her eyes. Percy instantly felt guilty; he hated making his mom cry, and making her resort to yelling at him but no matter how many times he wanted to slap himself in the face and yell at himself to toughen up, he was too damaged at the moment.

"What's the point?" He whispered, continuously muttering the same phrase over and over again. All he wanted to do was sit in the same spot he was in for days and never leave.

Percy was so distracted but when he felt a sharp pain radiating from his cheek brought him back to reality and he realized that his mom had just slapped him. She had never laid a hand on him like that before. "Why have you given up Percy? Where is my son who was determined to make thing right. What happened to my son?" Percy had had it, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"He is dead mom and he is never coming back." Percy muttered as he stood up, clutching his cheek and he walked towards the door but stopped when he heard sobbing. He turned and saw his mom sobbing into her hand and it broke Percy. He rushed back to the bed and sat down in front of his mom and she embraced him, Percy's chin resting against her shoulder as he started crying finally letting all of his pent up emotion out.

"Percy, I know it's hard." She started, rubbing circles gently against his back in a soothing and supportive manner, "I know how you feel but you can't give up, not when everyone still needs you. Especially Annabeth. You have changed; we need the old you back. I need my baby boy back. Please, please, please, come back." She begged, Percy hugging her tightly.

Percy knew his mom was right. He had changed, he had let go of everything he stood for and became nothing more than a shell of his former self. It was if his blood was made of water from the river Cocytus. He felt like he should give up, just like he did when he and Annabeth fell into Tartarus and landed in the river Cocytus. Annabeth brought him back, getting him to think about the future and Percy found himself recalling that vision he say yesterday before he woke up and he felt hope again.

"Mom, I am so sorry." Percy apologized, finally feeling that a load had been let off. He pulled away from his mom and stared into her eyes, a smile gracing their faces. "Come on, why don't we go and have some lunch. I am absolutely starving." Sally smiled, glad that Percy had finally come back to his senses; his old self finally started to resurface and return to the world.

* * *

When Percy stepped into the mess hall, everyone went mute and looked at Percy. If a pin dropped, any of the Hypnos kids would wake up in an instant. Percy ignored it and went straight into the line and piled food on his plate, giving an offering to his father before sitting down at the Poseidon table. His mom, Paul and Sophie were seated with Chiron and Percy sat in silence and started eating, his appetite had finally returned as he started ploughing through his food, his hunger taking over.

"Gods Prissy, if you don't slow down, you may end up choking." A familiar voice stated as Percy looked up and saw Clarisse standing in front of him, finally able to walk around without crutches. She looked like her old self again, that cheeky smirk still plastered on her face as she sat down in front of him. "It's good to have you back Prissy."

"It's good to be back." Percy said back with a smile as he continued to eat his meal. Before Percy knew it, Jason was seated next to him, Piper following suit, Frank and Hazel were present, as well as Michael, Ashley, Rachel, Nyssa and of course Grover.

"Gods Perce, please don't ever be so god damn depressed again or I might be tempted enough to come and kill you myself to break the link." Grover complained, everyone bursting out laughing, Percy smiling sheepishly as he continued to eat his meal. All the campers went back to their discussions, though most were watching Percy who seemed to be getting back to normal which was a good thing because now everything at camp seemed to be reverting back to normal again, but little did they know that something big was coming.

* * *

THE END OF PART I

* * *

 ** _KDOH:_** _So that is the end of the first part. It's been a epic journey reaching the end of this first part again. Reaching it with Ashley was an amazing accomplishment for me because you guys got a chance to see my style of writing in this story and I was so thankful to everyone who appreciate the work hours and time i put into this and I am so glad that you guys have taken the transition from Ashley writing it to me writing it now. Its a great honor to have so many people grateful to me writing this and completing it. I have decided that in order to give myself a bit of time to catch up with editing and writing this story, I am only going to post the next chapter after a month or so in order to give myself time cause i have exams and review periods coming up as well as a therapy camp that will benefit me greatly in my current emotional state and it will help me find myself again. Thanks for the support everyone, i will see you all in a month with the next chapter. This will also give time to get some writing done ahead of time so we shall see if i can update earlier so we will see. Thanks again everyone, catch you all later._

 _Bye for now everyone._


	16. Part II - Chapter I

Freedom

~.~.~.~

 **PART II**

 **BEGINS**

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter I

Oh So Wrong, So Wrong Indeed

Three days had passed since the old Percy had started to resurface, seeming to slowly be coming out of his funk. He had just woken up and taken a quick shower, getting dressed into his usual pair of faded jeans with his normal camp tee, a blue hoodie on top of it to keep him warm cause today it was a little chilly. When Percy stepped out his Cabin, he took in the view, smiling as he watched happy couples and families walking towards the forest where New Greece lay hidden from prying eyes, covered by not only the trees but by a magic barrier created by the Hecate kids.

The hidden Camp Half-Blood was in full swing, campers leading their cabins in an orderly fashion to the mess hall for breakfast, others lingering around the cabins having already eaten. Percy noticed that that Jason and Piper were walking towards the Hecate in uncomfortable silence. Percy guessed that Piper was going to see if the Hecate kids could break the curse placed on her necklace and Jason was obviously there for moral support. Percy knew that Piper was strong but she would need someone if she was to get through this and Jason obviously wasn't going to leave her side.

Percy didn't want to seem like a Debbie downer, but it seemed like nothing was working out for Jason at all, but he seemed to be standing tall, never letting himself break down because he had to be strong for Piper.

Percy smiled as he noticed Frank and Hazel walking around camp hand in hand, the Aphrodite kids shrieking in delight when they saw the makeshift flower ring on Hazel's finger. They had already gone as far as starting to plan the wedding. Technically, Frank and Hazel weren't officially engaged but it was nice to see them happy. They were the only ones who seemed to be okay.

Ashley on the other hand was distancing herself severely from Will, obviously trying to avoid an argument with her brother but anytime they got at each other, things didn't ever end well. Yesterday, Michael tried to get between the two but accidentally got hit by a sphere of light. He was in and out of the infirmary in a jiffy, however, Ashley seemed to be distancing herself from him as well, which obviously meant that something was seriously bothering her and no one knew what.

Percy decided that he should do something he hadn't done in over a week and that was go and see Annabeth. Before Percy could argue with himself, he started walking towards the Big House after taking a calming deep breath. Upon arrival, Percy entered, smiling when he saw Chiron playing pinochle with Grover. Chiron waved at Percy, who returned the gesture by waving back but Percy noticed that his mentor was now currently frowning sadly, obviously missing Dionysus. Percy had to admit that he kind of missed that old sot, instantly feeling sympathetic towards his mentor.

Percy walked down the hall towards the infirmary, each step getting harder to take than the next but Percy pushed through, arriving at the door, staring at it with an emotionless face before reaching for the door handle and turning, opening the door with multiple thoughts running his mind.

Annabeth sat huddled in the corner of her room, her knees pressed against her chest and she shook nervously. Percy noticed the empty plate beside Annabeth, guessing that someone had brought her something to eat thankfully. Her eyes looked wilder than they did before and she was mumbling something to herself.

"Hey...Wise Girl." It was awkward to strike up a conversation with her because when she looked at him, all she did was sob, and scream, 'Go away,' or 'Stop it,' or the painful, 'You're not real.' It made him feel worse but at the same time, he was grateful. She was alive and next to him, while others were alone, just like Clarisse. He was grateful even though he felt all this dread.

Annabeth rocked back on the floor, muttering, "It's time." Repeating it again and again, each time getting louder and louder. She didn't even regard Percy's presence as she spoke to herself. "It's time." She said louder, but the weird thing was that she was smirking the more she said it.

"Time for what, Wise Girl?" Percy asked calmly, the level concern in his voice was evident. She looked up at Percy before a smirk appeared on her face. It was a dark, evil, sadistic, chaotic grin on her face, it was so unlike her. Percy's eyes widened, that wasn't even Annabeth. A loud, thunderous clap hit the ground atop the hill, lightning striking the ground, screams following shortly after. Percy ran over to the window and pried it open, and looked outside, gasping at the sight that was unfolding before him.

The ground began to shake, the windows rattling loudly as if there was an earthquake currently happening.

"The portal!" Some campers shrieked and unsheathed their weapons, running in the direction of the barrier entrance. _It's time._ A voice echoed in his mind as a flicker of light appeared on top of the hill by Thalia's tree before growing into what almost looked like a tear in the fabric of the shield and Percy braced himself for the worst as monsters poured out from the tear. Dracaena, Empousa, Earthborn, Cyclopes and Centaurs all poured through, charging at the camper who were ready for a fight.

Jason and Piper ran out of the Hecate Cabin with their blades ready as they charged into battle, Ashley and Michael and Frank and Hazel following suit. Clarisse roared in defiance as she stood at the base of the camp, barking orders like Ares himself as kids followed her orders and charged. She looked so much more like her old self, the fire deep within her had been reignited and she was more than ready for a fight. He knew that she was hurting since Gaea forced her to relieve the same recurring memory of Chris dying before her eyes. Percy knew because just like he did, she had gone to the training arena and ripped the dummies to shreds like a rabid dog.

As soon as the campers clashed with monsters, Percy felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull as he collapsed to the ground, looking up at Annabeth who held onto a piece of her broken plate. She swung again, Percy managing to dodge the attack as he stood up on his own two feet, holding riptide in his hand but not uncapping it just yet. "Annabeth?" Percy whispered, a realization hitting him hard. This wasn't Annabeth. It couldn't have been. She would never do that to him. 'Annabeth' cackled maniacally, the same evil smirk from before was gracing her face once more.

"Gullible fool!" she screamed, throwing her broken plate at him with deadly accuracy; Percy barely managing to get out the way as it shattered against the wall, right where his head previously was. Percy looked at Annabeth with a horrified and confused expression.

"What have you done with her?" Percy demanded as he looked into her eyes which were wild and crazed which only confirmed his suspicions. This was not his Annabeth.

"Me? Nothing. In fact, you never had her!" she hissed back, before she leapt at Percy, her nails sticking out like sharp daggers as Percy grabbed her her wrists and shoved her back.

"I wont fight you!" Percy shouted, standing a defensive stance, not prepared to inflict damage upon the person he loves, even if it isn't her in there.

"To bad. I want to fight you!" She growled, releasing a high pitched battle cry as she charged forward, her shoulder colliding with Percy's stomach with such force that they crashed through the window, and landed on the ground a bit ungracefully and tussled for a few moments before 'Annabeth' got the upper hand. She was straddling his waist to hold him down, literally baring her teeth at him as she tried to hit him with her fist but he managed to shove her off and get to his feet, Annabeth standing ready like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

Percy looked down at his pocket, having an internal battle with himself but his heart won the battle. He knew that he was a good fighter and he could handle his own but this was supposed to be his loving girlfriend. He didn't know if this was her actual body or not, or if she is fighting somewhere inside there, fighting against a crazed demon that had possessed her, but he didn't want to her anymore than he probably already had. Call him crazy, but he wasn't going to risk Annabeth, not for a second.

"You are all fools. You played right into the mistress's hands and now your home will be burned to the ground once more." She charged, managing to knock Percy down, straddling his hips once more and she raised her fist to hit him but Percy caught it before she could land the blow. Her eyes widened and she shrieked, rage flooding her stormy grey eyes as she ripped her hand from Percy's gripped and raised both of them but Percy took advantaged nailed her in her gut with a powerful right hook, knocking her right off of him.

Percy crawled away and was now kneeling on one knee, Annabeth kneeling on all fours, hissing like a viper as Percy formed his hand into a fist and punched his fist against the ground, ignoring the pain as a geyser erupted underneath Annabeth's feet, the water wrapping around her figure, trapping her completely. Percy closed his eyes and focused on the water solidifying and in an instant, 'Annabeth,' was trapped in a block of ice.

She shrieked, screaming, "You will suffer Perseus Jackson. You will all suffer!" in an instant, she erupted in flames, revealing a trapped Empousa in Percy's make shift ice bonds, fighting to break free but Percy's eyes were filled with rage. Percy pulled out riptide, uncapping it in an instant and slashed, the Empousa was silenced as Percy sliced through her neck smoothly, her head falling off as she burst into a pile of dust.

"The only one who will suffer is Gaea." Percy promised before hearing a familiar scream. Percy turned his head and saw his mom, Paul and Sophie running towards the cabin but their path was blocked by a stupid Cyclops. _No-one goes after my family, ever!_ Percy thought angrily as he gripped riptide and charged, the Cyclops raising its mace as Percy reached it, sliding between it's legs and slashing it's one leg, making the Cyclops collapse onto one knee as Percy stood up and drove his sword right through it's heart.

Percy turned and sighed in relief to see that his family was alright, Sophie rushing forward and embracing Percy. She started crying into his shoulder, and he gripped her tighter. "It's alright Sophie. I am here. Nothing will ever touch you as long as I am still breathing." Percy promised, handing her off to is mom. "Get to New Greece. The barrier will protect you." Sally nodded and ran, Paul right beside her. Percy turned and saw the raging battle that had settled upon Half-Blood Hill.

Percy ran, slashing every monster that got in his way as he found his way to Clarisse. "How did they find us? How did they breach the barrier?" She growled as she drove her spear through several monsters at one before continuing her onslaught, Percy right by her.

"It was a trap. It wasn't Annabeth. It was an Empousa disguised as her." Percy shouted, Clarisse cussing like a sailor when she realised what Percy had meant. He looked at the hill and saw many of the campers struggling to maintain their current fighting position. Percy saw many trying to find a way to keep fighting but the monsters were relentless. This was all his fault, all he thought about was getting Annabeth back, and he didn't pay attention to all the warning signs. This was all his fault.

Thank the Gods he never got the chance to kiss her.

Percy clenched riptide tighter and raised it high before driving it into the ground, the ground instantly trembling, knocking everyone to the floor, campers and monsters. Percy looked up, Clarisse noticed his green eyes seemed to literally be glowing, the immense power was radiating off of him like he was a light.

"Campers, get to New Greece now!" Clarisse ordered, seeing what Percy was about to do. With each growl, the ground trembled more, monsters struggling to get back up, campers scrambling away. As Percy released his sword, he stood up on his own two feet, raising his hands on both sides of his figure, a slight wind picking up as geysers erupted from the ground, water shooting out the ground like volcanoes as the water traveled towards Percy, and swirled around him, forming a gigantic water funnel, it grew excessively in size, the wall of water thickening as the water churned.

Jason watched in amazement as Percy stood there, effortlessly controlling the water, Jason caught Percy's gaze and when Percy smirked, Jason knew what that meant. Jason launched off of the ground, soaring into the sky and hovered directly above Percy at the top edge of the funnel and Jason closed his eyes to focus. He imagined the clouds rolling in, but not just normal clouds, but powerful, and frightening thunder clouds and when he opened his eyes, the sun was blocked out by the thick blanket of clouds.

Jason clapped his hands together, the second his hands touched, a loud clap of thunder resonated from beneath his hands as lightning shot from the sky, touching the rim of the twister, and Percy growled as he thrust his hands forward, the water shooting out and washing away hundreds of monsters, each melting away as the lightening hit the water and Percy held out for as long as possible and he forced the water through the tear in the barrier, every last drop exiting the barrier and Lou Ellen was there in a second, glowing with power as she sealed the tear in the barrier wall.

Jason slowly floated down to the ground, landing next to Percy whose face was glistened with sweat, looking completely out of breath, his hands shaking as he tried to slow down his breathing. Jason looked up to the sky, watching as his storm vanished, the water Percy drew from the earth was sucked back into the earth. There wasn't a single monster left standing, no weapons or trace of any of them, only the gaping slits in the ground from where water exploded.

Jason rested his hand on Percy's shoulder, who looked up at him. Jason's eyes widened when he saw the rage and hatred in Percy's eyes. "Percy, what's wrong? Is Annabeth alright?" Jason asked, and he saw Percy's eyes darken, the hatred growing.

He shrugged off Jason's shoulder and glared at the ground. "She was one step ahead of it the entire time. She knew I was coming to find Annabeth and she knew I would lose all judgement when I found Annabeth. She used her against me." He ranted. "Annabeth wasn't real. It was an Empousa, made to look like her." He growled, scrunching his eyes shut.

"Percy, I…" Jason began but when Percy glared at him.

"Don't. Please just don't." Percy growled. "I don't need anyone's sympathy. If Gaea did that, then she knew that I was coming. Annabeth is still alive, even if she tricked me. She is alive and I am going to find her. It's time to stop whining and continue taking action." Percy promised, it felt as if he were swearing on the Styx.

"Then we are going to do it together." Jason promised. Percy smiled and nodded silently, thanking Jason. They were interrupted by a loud sob and they turned round and saw a young demigod, leaning against a tree, with a spear impaling her through her stomach, blood soaked into her green uniform, pooling underneath her.

"Gods of Olympus. WILL!" Percy shouted as he rushed to the demigod's side, taking in her features. Her brown eyes were dull, and losing their light rapidly, her blonde hair hanging loosely as tears poured from her eyes. "Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"I don't want to die, I don't w-want t-t-to go to Tartarus… f-for be-betraying my family," She whispered, Percy not sure what to do, he couldn't remove the spear because if he did, it will kill her quicker.

"Were you in the jail?" Jason queried as he knelt on the opposite side to Percy.

"Y-ye-s." She sobbed, grabbing the spear and wrenching it out of her stomach, Percy's hands instantly pressing against her stomach. "Gaea l-lied to m-me. She said my-my sister, K-Katie was d-d-dead. I wanted my s-sis-ster." Percy pressed harder against her stomach because he could see she was fading fast. "I nee-d to s-ee K-Katie be-fore I die."

"No, you are not going to die. Do you hear me." Percy pressed looking at Jason who knew that there was no helping her. "Jason, go get Katie, then find Will. Hurry!" Jason nodded before soaring off into the sky, Percy turned to the girl. "How old are you, daughter of Demeter?" Percy asked with a grin.

"Fif-fifteen." She smiled. "Gaea is looking f-for the guard-dian of E-ly-sium. I heard h-her talk-ing ab-out it."

"Guardian of Elysium, who is she?"

"Don't know." The girl swallowed, a bolt of pain rippling through her viens as she cried out. "She said that the gu-guar-dian would l-lead her t-t-to-to the Elder Light." Percy raised one his hands, wiping off her blood from his hand and wiping away some of her tears. He took one of her hands in his.

"It's okay, You will be okay." He whispered softly as he shifted her so that she was lying down, her head resting on the soft grass. "Tell me your name."

"Alexis, my n-name is Alexis b-but eve-every-one c-ca-lls me-e Le-Lexie." She whispered, a ghost of a smile forming on her face.

"My name is Percy. It's nice to meet you Lexie." Percy whispered as he continued to press his hand against her wound in an attempt to try control the bleeding but he knew that she wasn't going to make it.

"Pe-Per-cy…" Her eyes were starting to close but Percy shook her and she opened them again, "... I d-don't w-w-ant t-t-to die." She whispered, her eyes brimmed with tears, Percy's eyes mirroring hers. He felt the tears in his eyes, he felt the sorrow and heartache building within him but he kept it down so she wouldn't see him break. He was being strong for this little girl.

"It will be okay Lexie. It will be okay." He whispered, as he started humming, a familiar tune of the song that his mom used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep. He looked at Lexie who smiled up at him as her eyes started to close, the more they closed the more Percy's humming strained and when she breathed her last breath did he stop humming. When a single tear ran from her right eye, the last tear the girl would ever cry, he shuddered a sigh of loss.

Another innocent life had been lost to Gaea. An innocent girl had been swayed to her side by lies and had payed the ultimate price because they wanted to survive and not die. An innocent girl had lost her life because she had been lied to and now, Percy was even more vengeful than ever.

He dug his one arm under her legs, the other holding her back and picked her up, carrying her bridal style across the battlefield where some demigods had gathered, watching Percy as he carried the lifeless girl in his arms.

Katie was running with Will right behind her but it was too late. Katie took one look at the girl and she burst into tears, cradling her face in her hands as she screamed, breaking down, Travis tried his best to hold her up as she sobbed out loud, screaming vengeance for the death of an innocent girl.

"I promise you Katie, Gaea will not get away with this. This is another reason she must be stopped." Percy promised and Katie nodded as Percy continued towards the big house, fighting back the tears, nothing but vengeance in his heart.

"We need to call a meeting. It's time to make our move. We need to find Nico and get to the elder light before Gaea can reach it." Percy commanded, Jason nodding in agreement as they prepared to burn the burial shrouds of all the demigods that had been lost today, including Lexie.

* * *

Everyone had gathered for the meeting, listening cautiously, some more open to what Percy had to say than others but by the time he was done, everyone was silent. "I know it may seem like we are unnecessarily risking lives here but it is our only chance. Ashley knows the location and Nico is the only person who can get us there."

"What about this guardian of Elysium, the daughter of Demeter told you about? She said Gaea believes this guardian can lead her to the light. Why not ask her and leave Ashley here?" Will pried convincingly, Ashley looked like she was about to explode. She was about to snap but Percy gave her his signature, I-can-handle-this look.

"Will, I get that Ashley is your sister and all but you can't stop her from going. She isn't a child, Will. Need I remind of something vitally important." Percy said in a strong and confident tone. "This guardian of Elysium has a job. To protect the souls of the dead heroes who died to save those they love and even some of us."

"What's the point if they're already dead?" Gods, when did Will become so bitter? Percy was about to launch himself at Will when Clarisse glanced at him, a calm expression on her face that was so un-Clarisse like.

"I would watch your mouth Solace if I were you." She warned, her tone becoming it's normal tone yet she still had the calm expression plastered on her face. "Are you forgetting that you don't run this show!" Finally losing her calm demeanor. "Are you forgetting that every brother and sister we have lost are all down there. Silena, Beckendorf, Chris, Michael Yew, do they mean nothing to you?!"

Will shrunk in his seat, knowing that he should have shut up instead of opening his mouth.

"For Zeus's sake Will, Ashley is in the capable hands of some, gods I hate to admit this, of some of the most powerful demigods in history so stop being a wuss and actually try be supportive of her for once."

Everyone knew that Clarisse was right, especially Will.

"When will we depart?" Hazel asked calmly, not looking up at Percy.

"Tonight, right after dinner. We will use the nightly cover to get away and head for the main entrance into the Underworld. It's the only guaranteed way to get in." Percy answered, completely sure that this was their best option.

"How will you get there?" Lou Ellen asked curiously.

"I know we were originally going to take the Argo III but can't. It's too large and pretty obvious." Frank asked curiously, not sure what he wanted to know what they were going to do.

"Leave that to me." Nyssa answered quickly, a huge grin plastered on her face. "When you guys are ready to go, head to Zeus's fist. Your ride will be there waiting." She assured them. They nodded, if there was anyone they could trust, it was Nyssa.

"Alright. It's settled then." Chiron answered, all those who were going to the underworld, nodded in agreement. "I believe that is all. Is there anything else than needs to be discussed."

Silence.

"Well. I believe that it is time for lunch and quite frankly, I am ravenous. Let's get some lunch and get packing, and just prepare for the long journey ahead of us." Percy announced, everyone murmuring in agreement.

"Alright everyone. Go for lunch." Chiron announced and everyone dashed out, all except for Will, Ashley, Percy and Michael. "If you will excuse me, I need to stretch my legs." Chiron announced, wheeling himself out of the room. The tension in the room was so thick, Percy thought that he was going to suffocate. Percy could see Will occasionally looking up at Ashley and looking away when she looked up. Percy walked over to Michael and nudged him.

"We need to give them some time to talk." Percy whispered, Michael sighing. "Come on Michael, let's get going. Are you guys coming?" Percy asked, catching both Will and Ashley's attention.

"I was going to go and check on the injured campers. See if everyone who got hurt is feeling better." Ashley announced. Percy shrugged and turned, heading towards the door when Ashley caught sight of his back. "Freeze." Percy stopped, cursing under his breath as he turned round and was met with Ashley's glare. "You hid the fact that you were injured from me."

Percy looked over his shoulder and saw the blood staining his shirt. Weird. He didn't even realize that he had been hurt. "Seriously, I don't feel a thing." Percy announced, only infuriating Ashley.

"Don't feel a thing? Are you serious? Come on, you are not eating until I patch up your back again." She groaned, walking forward, and grabbed Percy's arm and literally started dragging him out of the room. He managed to turn at the last moment and usher Will to follow them. Ashley dragged him right into the infirmary where most of the younger campers were, recovering from their injuries on the battlefield. As soon as Percy entered the room, many of them perched and called out to Percy who nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he lay down on the bed but facing the younger kids.

"What's up guys. How are you all feeling?" Percy asked curiously, the kids beaming with pride and adoration. multiple different answers being shouted out at Percy, who was listening enthusiastically as Ashley got her gloves on and cut Percy's shirt along the center and opening it up so she could get at his back.

"What happened to your back?" A thirteen year old daughter of Demeter asked curiously, noticing that Percy was getting treatment.

"When the monsters came, this monster appeared in the big house and while we were wrestling, it charged at me and we broke through the wall and window." The kids frowned.

"Are you alright?" A younger grinning son of Hermes asked with sheer curiosity, completely excited to see his swimming teacher and his idol.

"I am going to be just fine." Percy assured them. He fought back a groan as Ashley started removing small shards of glass. "So you guys want to hear a story." They all nodded, and Percy started telling him about how he found out he was a demigod. Ashley smiling, but occasionally wanted to scream because there was so much glass and wood fragments embedded in his flesh and there were multiple ones that she couldn't get out because they were too deep.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked. Ashley looked up and stared into the crisp blue eyes of her older brother. Will fidgeted awkwardly as he waited for Ashley to answer him. A simple nod was all she gave him as he picked up a pair of gloves and tweezers and started pulling them out one by one, Will occasionally wiping the from some of Percy's wounds that started bleeding again.

"Thanks." Ashley said gratefully as they continued working. They worked in uncomfortable silence as Percy told the kids about his first adventure, Will smiling to see all of the kids smiling for once.

"Ash, I am sorry." Will apologized, Ashley stopping what she was doing and looking up at her brother who had tears in his eyes. "I just can't lose you too. Sure I family at camp, but everyone whom I have loved so greatly had left me. I left you once and I can't lose you again, not after, not after…" He whispered a name but Ashley didn't press, she just listened, which is what she should have done a long time ago. "Ash, I have let you down so many times and I am sorry that I did." Ashley had tears in her eyes as she looked at Will.

"Will…"

"Ashley Eleni, you may think that I am the crappiest brother in the world but I care about you more than you will ever imagine." Will continued. "You are my little sister and no matter how much you hate me, and how much you feel I let you down, I will always love you and do my best to try and protect you, even if you don't want me to. You are the only family I have left and I don't want to lose you too."

Ashley put her stuff down and looked at Will with tear filled eyes. His words had honestly touched her, she loved everything about her brother and she was honestly grateful to have him as her brother.

"Ashley please say something. Anything?" Will begged, on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Let's talk properly once we finish patching up Percy's back. Okay?" Will nodded, both of them picking up their tools and continuing to work.

* * *

Ashley and Will had finally managed to get every bit of glass and wood out of Percy's skin and were in the process of covering up his wounds when they noticed that all the kids and Percy were fast asleep. The two smiled, knowing how much these kids had adored Percy and loved it when he told them about his adventures and thankfully, with him rattling on, every patient in the room was asleep.

Ashley smiled as she pulled a blanket out from under the bed and covered Percy with it, before leaving the room with Will, walking in awkward silence. "I will be alright Will. I can take care of myself and like Clarisse said, I have Percy and Michael looking out for me."

"I know Ash. I am sorry for everything." Ashley stopped and so did Will, the two embracing each other, Ashley smiling to finally have fixed up her relationship with her brother.

"Ashley, there you are!" A voice shouted and Ashley pulled away from her brother and saw Sally Jackson running in their direction, Sophie and Paul right behind her.

"What's wrong Sally?" Ashley grew worried by Sally's expression.

"I have been looking for Percy everywhere. Michael told me Percy left with you and Will followed and cause you guys haven't showed up, I grew worried. Is Percy alright? Where is he?" She grew more anxious as Ashley answered her calmly.

"He is fine," Ashley assured her. "Will and I took him to the infirmary to get all the glass and wood out of his back from when he went through the window. The younger campers in the got him telling his famous tales and they all dozed off shortly after he did. Some of the glass was pretty deep and we gave him some anesthetic that knocked him out." Ashley explained, the relief on Sally's face a hundred percent clear.

"We just decided to leave him. After the amount of energy he used to flush out those monsters, and the fighting, and just everything, the more rest he gets, the better he will be for when they have to leave." Sally wore a grim expression on her face, it appeared right as Ashley said the word leave. She had a right to be worried, She had just gotten her son back and she didn't want to lose him again. It would be painful once again but this time, it would affect her daughter as well who had practically attached herself to Percy's hip.

"Thank you for doing that for us." Paul answered with a grateful smile. "Which room is he in? Sophie wants to be by him when he wakes up."

"The same room he was put in when we arrived. Same bed." Ashley answered, Paul smiling gratefully as Sophie rested comfortably on his left hip, holding her up with his left hand, taking Sally's hand in his free hand as they walked into the big house, an unwanted yawn escaping Ashley's lips. She hoped that Will didn't notice but unfortunately by the look on his face, he did.

"You need some rest too. I will talk to Chiron and get you out of your activities for today so that you can rest up." Will answered, walking towards the Apollo cabin, Ashley following him.

"But Will, I have to pack. I got to make sure that there is enough nectar and ambrosia…"

"Let me handle that." Will interrupted, Ashley frowning at him. "I will wake you up half an hour before dinner so you can get the rest of your things together but let me handle the medic stuff for you." Ashley groaned, reluctantly agreeing to that compromise as she headed into the Apollo cabin, unceremoniously falling face first onto her bed and drifting off into a sleep like death.

* * *

Frank had already finished packing all of the things he would need for this journey. For the last seven years, the Ares cabin had welcomed him and he fit it just fine. He smiled as he picked up a picture of him and his cabin mates, his brothers and sisters. He may be Roman, but that didn't matter to any of the Ares kids. Even if they were hot headed and getting all up in your grill, deep inside they were caring about each other and their family.

Since Clarisse was in the jail, Frank, despite being an outsider and not Greek, was asked to be head counselor because everyone trusted him and respected him greatly, so he was grateful to have found another family. Plus, being apart of the seven demigods kind of helped.

"Hey Zhang," a voice spoke from behind Frank, startling him. He turned round and saw Clarisse La Rue standing behind him, looking as if she was sizing him up by the way she was looking at him. It was an Ares thing, all of them did that with someone who looked like a worthy opponent in attempt to try and intimidate them. "You almost done packing?" She queried as she walked into the cabin, flopping straight onto her messy bunk picking up her spear and started sharpening it.

"Yeah. I am just about done." Frank answered calmly, putting his backpack ready at the end of his bed, it was very small though, well for him anyway. He only had a clean camp shirt, his armor and some spare nectar and ambrosia and a dagger. His sword stood next to his bag, ready for when he had to leave. "So, are you…"

"Don't make this awkward. I just wanted to come and say, thanks for looking after them while I was gone." Frank smiled at Clarisse, not expecting the brute that everyone talked about to actually smile, because before Frank could react, Clarisse had a small smile on her face. Frank started laughing at his reaction and Clarisse shook her head at him, forcing down her snickers.

"Can you do me a favor?" Clarisse asked, pulling out an envelop. "If you go past Elysium, make sure that Prissy has this, and make sure that he gives it Chris for me." Frank nodded, taking the letter and putting it in his pocket, ready to give it to Percy when he saw him next.

* * *

Hazel was kneeling on the floor of the Hades cabin, staring down at a picture of her and Nico. She was digging around the cabin and accidentally knocked over the stand near Nico's bunk and the draw fell open and as she was picking up everything, she picked up this photo and couldn't stop looking at it.

She hadn't thought about her brother in a long time and seeing this picture made her burst into tears. The last time she saw Nico, he was trying to save her before she was swallowed up by the earth. Thinking back to that day, she remembered the horror on her brother's face as they were ripped apart, his glassy eyes as their gazes locked for the last time as her hand slipped from his and his face vanished and the darkness came as she heard him call her name and then she was on Circe's island.

She hoped that her brother was okay and she hoped that she would be able to convince him to take them to that vile and horrific place because if they weren't able to convince him, what were they going to do. They didn't have another plan, no backup. Nico was the only option they had and if he said no, then they were screwed.

* * *

Hours Later…

Everyone said their final goodbyes, some lingering longer than others as the group of seven said their final farewells. Will clinging a little to Ashley as they shared a warm embrace, Will forcing down the tears as he said his goodbyes to his sister.

Lacy and Mitchell not wanting to let Piper go as they hugged her. She still hadn't gotten her voice back, the enchantment on her necklace was too strong for Lou Ellen, but for now, Piper was alright.

The kids in the infirmary didn't want Percy to leave but he told them that he had too and he assured them all that he was going to be back soon and he couldn't help but hug each and every single one of them before he left. All of his friends, Katie, Travis, Conner, Grover all embraced Percy, threatening that if he didn't come back that they would break into Elysium and bring him back and then proceed to kill him again. Surprisingly, even Clarisse gave him a hug but instantly, the two denied it but everyone knew that Clarisse cared about Percy more than she let on.

The Ares kids all shook Frank's hand, wishing him luck on their journey as Chiron led them up towards Zeus's fist where Nyssa was waiting. Behind her was what appeared to be a miniature version of the Argo III. A single white sail perched on the center of the boat.

"I got the idea for this a long time ago and I had been hoping to test it out myself but it is the best mode of transport to get you there fast." Nyssa announced as she opened a panel on the side, one by one, each of the girls climbing in first followed by the guys, Percy being the last to board as he hugged Nyssa.

"Thanks for everything Nyssa." He whispered, as he pulled away before climbing on and sitting down at the back end of the boat by the control panel.

"I already programmed the GPS and the autopilot, it will take you straight there. once you leave the protective barrier, the ship will be invisible to any monster and human being and demigod that you fly over. if it rains, a cover will appear and keep you guys dry." They all smiled as Nyssa closed the door, and heading over to the back, where Percy was and pressing a single button on the panel and the ship slowly lifted off of the ground, the group on board waving good bye to those below them as the wind picks up, blowing into the sail and propelling them forward passing through the barrier and disappearing from sight.

Chiron looked up at the sky, with a heavy heart. "May the gods be with you, wherever they are." He whispered before he turned round and headed to the big house where Rachel sat, waiting for him, they had important things to discuss.

* * *

Somewhere, in the dead of night, a woman woke up, her almond eyes searching her room for the familiar face she woke up and saw every morning to see that his side of their bed was empty. Feeling slightly annoyed, she climbed out of bed, and walked out onto the beach, not bothering to put on her shoes as she walked towards the edge of the beach where she saw that familiar face furiously working on a project he had been working on for a long time.

"Fudge biscuits," He cursed as he shot to his feet, heading down the beach and dipping his injured hand in the water only to utter a string of curses that had the woman blushing, a giggle escaping her lips. The idiot should know that he he should never wash a wound in salt water because it stings like Tartarus.

"Come here stupid. Let me have a look." She called out, the man turning to her, a cheeky yet loving smile gracing his face as he walked forward. She took his hand in both of hers, examining the large cut that ran across the palm of his hand. "What did you do this time?" She asked, shaking her head as she lead him down to his work bench and seating him down.

"I was trying to get the next layer of celestial bronze on, on his leg, and I caught myself. I wasn't paying attention." She glared at him, which just made him smile cheekily at her.

"You got hurt because you are exhausted and trying to rush things." She announced, closing her eyes and started singing, a glow radiating in her hands as she covered the wound and in an instant, it was gone. "I worry about you. You push yourself too far, and constantly blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"I know but I can't help but feel guilty."

"You should stop it before I hit you upside the head and tell you to wake up." The woman muttered, making the curly haired male smirk.

"You may say that now but you love me too much to hurt me." His tone amused and annoying. He had that very mischievous and cheeky grin that she had fallen in love with since he was deposited here the first time and when he came back the second.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Laugh it up, but it won't work the next time you tick me off." She answered back looking into his eyes. His big beautiful mischievous dark brown eyes. "What do you need help with?"

"Rewiring the motor functions in his leg and then paneling his guidance system." He answered, the woman smiled as he cupped her cheek with his hand, after he tucked a loose strand of her caramel hair behind her ear. "I love you Sunshine." She smiled as she pulled into a hug. He breathed in her cinnamon scent that made his brain turn to sludge.

"I love you too." She whispered back, pulling back and pressing her lips to his, the circuits of his body instantly short circuiting like it did every time she kissed him since he landed here. She pulled away, whispering his name, his full name, just like she did when he came back.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** I'm back and I have to say that I am sorry for the delay. I got so much accomplished that I can be proud of, especially this chapter since I was able to kick my ass into gear and write some more chapters and I have finally finished the overall plan for freedom. it was insane but I did it, so we can get this story moving on cause its starting to get good now. Well anyway, that was chapter I of Part II, hope you liked it,i am not sure when i will get the next chapter up, i will try and get it up as soon as possible but just be patient with me cause i got classes starting up the week after next week. gonna be exhausting.  
_

 _P.S, reaching a hundred reviews is awesome so thanks guys. See you with the next chapter soon.  
_


	17. Part II- Chapter II

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter II

Journey Filled With Bonding and Flashbacks

As they flew into the night sky, Percy watched as Camp disappeared as the ship passed through the barrier. Percy sighed then turned and faced his friends.

"You guys get some sleep, I will keep a look out for a while." The others reluctantly agreed and got comfortable.

Frank lay down getting comfortable, his arms around Hazel's slim figure and her head resting on his chest; the perfect way to drift into sleep. Piper and Jason were sleeping toe to toe along the floor, her distancing herself from Jason—which Percy knew that Jason wasn't happy about. Ashley was lying down with her head resting on Michael's lap. It seemed that everyone had their own counterpart, and unfortunately, it made Percy envious.

Percy dug underneath his seat and found some blankets that Nyssa had packed for them. He erased the erratic jealous thoughts out of his head and went to each group, covering them with the blanket. Afterwards, he sat back down by the railings in silence, just watching as the world below went by.

Before Percy could stop himself, he found himself thinking about Annabeth all over again. They had been through so much together and to be separated yet again, was driving him insane.

 _Stop it Percy. Stop thinking about her,_ He cursed inside his mind, trying to drive away all thoughts of Annabeth— but it was too late. He already found himself looking back at the vision of his future where he and Annabeth were happily married. Happily married with children. That should be happening right now. They should have defeated Gaea, they should have won, not the other way round. Weren't the heroes supposed to win in the end?

Percy found himself staring up at the sky, at the surrounding dark and heavy rain-filled clouds. Percy looked at the panel and pressed the button labelled _Cover_ , the side panels of the boat instantly opening up and wooden framing shot out before coming over Percy's head. The sides though were wood but the top was a glass sky light and when the two sides linked, Percy looked and watched the rain as it landed on the glass.

Percy's thoughts instantly led to the conversation he had had with Paul and his mom a few days ago, the day that Percy actually turned back to himself again, that day he was grateful for because it was the day he found out that Sophie really was his younger half-sister.

* * *

 _It was short after dinner and Percy was carrying a sleeping Sophie. She had played during a majority of dinnertime. After she had a sugar high she just passed out. Sally was walking beside him with Paul next to her holding her hand. They were all headed towards the Poseidon cabin where they were all staying._

" _So, are you gonna tell me about her or not? We never got to talk about her because I was so busy and I really do believe that you guys owe me an explanation as to why you never told me that I had a sister." Percy spoke out, killing the awkward silence between them._

" _We did promise him Paul," Sally answered. Paul nodded in agreement with his wife._

" _Alright, I guess that I will start with this. We didn't plan to have her. When we found out, I was overjoyed. Frankly I thought that I was too old to have anymore children. I dreamed that you would finally have a sibling that could look up to you and admire you for the great person you are." Sally said in an adoring tone as she smiled at Percy._

" _The doctor said there was a high chance that the baby may not even make it, and your mother prayed to your father and Gods, especially Hera to bless us and Sophie survived." Paul continued, gratefulness in his eyes._

" _When was she born?" Percy asked curiously._

" _She was born the day you supposedly died. Your mother and I, we were both scared that she would find us and take Sophie from us, so we hid all traces of her and were very careful. Paul always fetched her in order to make sure that no monster figured out where we were." Percy frowned._

" _What do you mean mom?"_

" _She means that Gaea knew everything about you, especially about your mom so I created a fake death certificate for your mother and a birth certificate saying that Sally was my younger sister in order to hide your mom. It worked until that day when your friends picked us up." Paul answered knowingly._

" _What happened that day?" Percy asked curiously as they entered the cabin, Percy heading straight to his bunk where he lay Sophie down on the bed and covered her with the blanket so she wouldn't be cold. Sally and Paul sat on the bunk opposite Percy's bunk while he sat on the edge of his own, careful not to wake up Sophie._

" _That day, Gaea had sent monsters to the apartment and I had Sophie with me. Paul phoned from the Argo III and let us know so we barricaded ourselves in." Sally answered, her eyes filled with worry. "I didn't know if we were going to survive or not and when the door burst open, Jason, Frank, and Ashley walked in. I took Sophie and we ran, Jason and Frank held back the monsters so we could get onto the ship."_

" _I was waiting at the stairs and I helped Sally onto the ship and then Ashley came with Rachel and practically threw her off the roof onto the ship, thank the gods that Michael Kahale was there or else she would have been seriously hurt." Percy internally cackled, knowing how annoyed Ashley was when Rachel mentioned that._

" _When I got on the ship and didn't see you, I panicked and then Hazel told us what happened, so we got to helping everyone and then by the time we got to Camp Half-Blood, Sophie had gotten to know everyone. That's what happened." Sally shrugged nonchalantly._

" _What's her full name?" Percy inquired._

" _Sophie Hope Blofis. Her second name symbolized the day she was born because she was born on the Festival of Hope. Also it was the day you were supposed to come home; it was the day I had hoped you would come home." Percy saw his mother's eyes brimming with tears._

" _Mom…"_

" _I was so heartbroken that day because Gaea announced that you were dead to the world as she took over, and I was distraught that I never would get to hold my baby boy again. I was miserable that I would never get to see you again, to tell you how much I love you and how much I had missed you." That was when she burst into tears. Percy stood up and sat on the other side of his mother and pulled her into a hug._

" _It's okay mom." Percy whispered. Paul stood up and left the room, just so that Percy could have some time alone with his mother because they honestly both needed it._

" _The fates seemed to hate me as they left me waiting seven years. For some time I hoped that you were still alive and fighting but when I watched Gaea kill Thalia in front of everyone, in front of her own father, I lost hope. Thalia said that she would see everyone in Elysium before she was killed." Percy hugged his mother tighter; he closed his eyes and remembered when Thalia told him how she died. "I don't want to lose you for real Percy."_

" _I know mom, but I was never dead, I was always alive, and I promise you that I am not going to die. I am not leaving. I promise you mom that when this is all over, I am coming back and this time no stupid Queen of the Gods is taking me away from my family."_

 _Sally burst with laughter along with Percy. He pulled away and wiped his mom's tears away with his thumb, a warm smile on his face as Sally smiled at her son. Percy found himself yawning and Sally shook her head. "Alright, let me move Sophie so you can go to sleep."_

" _No, leave her. I don't mind sharing; you and Paul need some you time." Percy answered as he stood up and walked over to his bunk. He climbed in next to Sophie, only having to shift her slightly so there was enough room for Percy. He leaned down and kissed Sophie's head._

 _Sophie shifted and turned, her pillow was now Percy's arm, with her facing his chest. Percy smiled and draped his arm over Sophie to keep her warm as Sally leaned over and pressed a kiss on both Percy and Sophie's heads before she went to the door and called Paul in but by the time Paul and Sally climbed into their bunk both Sophie and Percy were already fast asleep._

* * *

Percy smiled at the memory. That night was a great eye opener and showed him that he was never alone no matter what. He would always have family with him. The people with him now, were his family. So was Annabeth and Leo and Percy was going to do whatever it took to find them.

Percy turned around hearing someone call his name. He saw that Michael looking at him, a blank expression plastered on his face.

"Percy, are you alright?" Michael asked calmly, looking down at Ashley who was still fast asleep. "You have been staring into space for the last half an hour since I woke up."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Percy answered, picking Riptide out of his pocket and staring down at the magical pen, entranced by the simple item that turned into a powerful weapon.

"Sleep Percy. I can keep watch for now." Michael politely offered.

Percy shook his head in protest. "It's alright, I can-"

"Be the hero when we wake up." Michael smirked. "It's alright. Even you need sleep once in a while." Michael reasoned, Percy was about to retort back when a massive yawn escaped his lips. Michael's smirk grew as Percy scowled at him.

"You win this round Kahale, but I will get you back soon." Percy couldn't help but let the grateful smile he had been forcing down to surface as he gave a single nod of respect towards Michael before pulling out a blanket of his own and covering himself with it and lying down, instantly letting sleep claim him. Michael snorted. He knew Percy was suddenly fast asleep once he saw drool running from the corner of his mouth along his chin.

Michael looked down at Ashley and smiled, noticing that she was smiling in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about but he paid no attention to it. Just looking at her —like a creep no doubt— Michael found himself looking back at one of his favorite memories. It was six years ago, a normal day that they were in the abandoned market…

* * *

 _Michael raised his arm and blocked out the sun ray, peeking through a hole in the curtain of his make-shift room. He had a makeshift bed which was just an airbed from Walmart and a pillow with a small blanket. Ashley had the same, and they were divided by a curtain they hung up._

 _He opened one of his eyes and examined the room, noticing that the bed that her bed was empty. He guessed it hadn't been long since her bed hadn't been made and everything was a mess._

 _Michael sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, standing up in search of his shirt. He got too hot last night and decided to remove it. He headed to the bathroom and quickly splashed his face with water before picking up his purple Camp Jupiter shirt and quickly pulled on his trainers and headed outside._

 _Ashley was in their garden that they had been attempting to grow. (Might as well keep up their health while the world was in turmoil, right?) She was picking up fruit from their various kinds of trees that they had: mango, apple, orange, along with some berry bushes as well. With a little sun magic and water, they had fresh food for days, along with the endless seeds in the market, and water. Ashley didn't realize that he had walked up behind her until she turned round and practically jumped out of her skin, dropping the basket of fruit she had collected and accidentally blasting him with a flash of sunlight._

 _Michael groaned, his body was flat on the floor, rubbing his throbbing head. "Oh My Gods Michael! I am so sorry!" Ashley panicked as she knelt down next to him, waving her hand in front of his eyes to see if he was disoriented._

" _That blast packed a punch," Michael scowled as sat up, "Remind me to never ever scare you again." Ashley burst out laughing._

" _Deal. But seriously MK47, are you alright?" Ash asked as she helped his to his feet, looking guilty at the scorch marks on Michael's shirt. She'd been occasionally calling him that since they first met._

" _I am fine. Don't worry about the shirt," Michael said as he knelt down and started picking up the fruit, Ashley joining him. Michael reached out for an apple at the same time Ashley and when their hands brushed each others they froze, looking up into each others eyes. He noticed the way a faint rosy color appeared across her cheeks and he liked it. Her blue eyes were bright._

 _Ashley opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but Michael broke their gaze, picking up the apple that was on the ground and putting it in the basket. He ignored the brief sadness in her eyes, shaking his head._

 _She then grinned to herself as she grabbed a clump of mud and threw it at Michael, hitting him directly in the face. Michael stiffening as the mud made contact with his face. He looked at Ashley with a glare as he wiped off the mud and grabbed a large clump in his before he turned to Ashley and pressed his handful of mud against her face, rubbing it on her face and then in her hair._

 _Ashley gasped when Michael was done, glaring at him. "Oh you are going to get it now," She grabbed another clump and started throwing mud at him, Michael returning the favor, both of them laughing like maniacs as the flung mud at each other, completely forgetting about the awkward tension and just having fun being silly._

* * *

Michael smiled as he looked down at the daughter of Apollo. In the last seven years he had known her, it had been a roller coaster but it had been the most topsy turvy one he had ever been on. They have had their fair share of ups and downs but through it all, they had developed a strong relationship, and oddly as they grew up, Michael found her more and more beautiful each time he looked at her.

There was just something about her that made her stick to his brain like super glue. She looked so innocent and peaceful as she slept; she looked like an innocent little girl. Michael couldn't stop himself as he looked back on that one painful day when she got whipped, the image of her lying against the table, tears pouring from her eyes, her shirt hanging loosely as trails of blood trickled down from the jagged lashes that were on her back.

He couldn't stop thinking about that day, something inside him just snapped when he heard her scream. He felt what she felt but in all truths, he was stronger. He forced down the pain, he endured, not for himself but for Ashley. She needed him just as much as he needed her. He couldn't help himself as he started playing with a strand of her hair, humming the familiar tune she had always played on flute at night.

He always pretended to sleep at night, just to hear her play at night and on those rare occasions when she sang, he listened to her with an adoring fascination. Listening to her melodic voice raise hope into the hearts of all of those who were trapped in the cells nears theirs and those who were above and below—not a lot, but just enough.

Most days when they were in the cafeteria, kids thanked her for helping them have peaceful nights rest. Her voice almost seemed like it was charmspeak—like Piper's, he heard it once years ago—because it always gave off a sense of control and Michael felt the urge to not give up hope. He found it gentle and smooth, and yet, to Michael it was also bewitching and hypnotizing at the same time. It seemed almost as if her voice, and the words she sang had some sort of enchantment on them that just made him want to hear it more and more.

Ashley stirred, Michael instantly retracting his hand as she shifted, turning over so that her face was near his stomach, her arms circled around his waist as she hugged him tightly. His cheeks flushed red.

"Don't ever leave me…" She muttered in her sleep, "Don't ever leave me Michael…" She muttered in her sleep, gripping Michael's waist tighter as Michael smiled, pulling her blanket properly so she wouldn't get cold, a smile gracing his face.

"I won't." He whispered soothingly, as Ashley smiled in her sleep, relaxing as she rested properly for the first time, in a long time.

* * *

 _Percy dreamed himself in a dark room. It almost looked like the cavern he was in when he was sixteen right before he fell in Tartarus. Except he wasn't falling. And Annabeth wasn't with him. He could almost picture that same moment where she whispered in his ear that she loved him._

 _Percy took a step forward. His legs felt like mush. There was a low light and he wanted to go towards it. He forced himself to walk. There was hushed voices speaking. Percy stepped out into the light. His voice got caught in his throat. Seriously? The fates just love making their way into his dreams._

 _Gaea was standing to the side with two of her children beside her: Porphyrion and Enceladus. Why did they have to be alive?_

" _Mother, I don't understand. Why do we need a spirit in charge? It's an insult to all of us!" Porphyrion spoke. Percy snorted._

" _You are all in charge rather than any of the Titans. Is it not an insult to them?" she retorted cleverly. Porphyrion grit his teeth and looked away._

" _But our purpose was to be stronger than them." Enceladus said. Gaea slapped him upside the head._

" _No, it_ is _to be stronger than them! Stupid words like that make me wonder why you all were even born!" Gaea bellowed. Even though her children were larger than her, she managed to intimidate them greatly, just like mothers did. Scare the living schist out of their children._

 _Percy felt 0.00000000000001% bad for the giant. Gaea wasn't the best mother. She was the worst and Percy was glad he had luck._

" _We are stronger than them!" Porphyrion sent a steely glare to his brother before turning to his mother. "But is this necessary. What is the point in keeping her?" Gaea set her hard eyes on Porphyrion._

" _Because you fool! Perseus Jackson is still my pawn. He is my pawn for my next move and he is my pawn to keep this new era going."_

" _So, chess is what is keeping everything together?" Enceladus voiced his thoughts. Gaea looked at Porphyrion exasperated and he whacked his brother on the head._

" _Yes," She said sarcastically, but then her words began to make sense that even Percy figured it out. Which would work to his advantage? "I am the Queen. You are my knights. The Titans are my bishops, the pesky humans are my rooks, the demigods are my pawns, and my ruling is the King. We are the dark pieces and the demigods are the light pieces. On their side, Perseus may think that he is merely a knight but he is the King along with the rest of their little Camp. And we are going to put them in check with their Queen. And you know in chess, once you lose the Queen, the whole thing falls apart."_

 _The giants hummed in agreement._

" _My strategy is to keep their Queen and use the Queen to my advantage. They won't even realize that the Queen will be their downfall. Perseus's most of all. That will leave them vulnerable and then, checkmate! It's brilliant isn't it!" Porphyrion nodded a bit nervously._

" _I'm not comfortable with this plan." He said. Gaea scowled._

" _Well, be uncomfortable! No one asked you if you were comfortable!" Porphyrion scrunched his eyebrows together. There were pieces of armor stuck in it along with his hair._

" _Yes, you did." He countered._

" _No, I asked 'it's brilliant isn't it?'. Don't put adjectives in my mouth. Did I say, 'Is it comfortable enough for you?' No!"_

" _Bah, now I have a headache." Enceladus complained. Can Giants even get headaches?_

" _Whatever. Anyway, she is their Queen. Weak at the moment, but only mentally, which is how it's so easy to control. Her physical strength is still perfect. I only wish I used her body instead, it would cause Perseus even more strife." Enceladus scratched his head. Percy's breathing picked up. He hoped that Gaea wasn't planning to torture him with what he was thinking. That would be the ultimate low blow and most likely will kill him, inside and out. Yet again, the idea was perfect for Gaea since she was evil._

" _Wait. I'm confused still. What does she have to do with Jackson?" Gaea face-palmed._

" _I bore idiots." She mumbled to herself. "They were lovers," Percy's body shivered. He wasn't comfortable with Gaea referring to them as 'lovers'. Sometimes even boyfriend and girlfriend wasn't enough and Percy wanted more than that. They deserved more than that. "Soul mates even, and when you take away someone's other half, especially more than they already are gone in his case, not even the fates can help you."_

 _Gaea cackled. She stood up and patted a blank Annabeth on the head. Her eyes were a blank grey. She was sitting up straight in a wooden chair with rope over her hands and ankles. She looked the same in his previous dream._

 _Percy wondered how much Gaea actually knew. She managed to kill their plans. They thought they had an upper hand with breaking demigods from the jail, but that was a ploy. Gaea was enjoying tormenting Percy. And he had enough of it._

" _You are helping in so many ways." Gaea chuckled dangerously. Annabeth's blank eyes looked over to Gaea slowly. There was a brief flash of gold._

" _Yes, my lady." She spoke back. Percy wanted to throw up. He wanted to scream. Things have gone from bad to worse and Percy knew exactly how Gaea would get to him. And he knew it would work without a doubt._

* * *

Percy woke up in a sweat to Jason shaking him. "Dude, you were having a nightmare." Percy sat up to see everyone staring at him.

"It was crazy."

"What was it about?" Jason asked. Percy's demeanor darkened even further. It seemed like the world was hell bent on making him lose everything important to him.

"Gaea and her ploys." Percy sighed. He didn't want to tell any of them just yet about his dream. Everything felt so raw and they had to keep moving.

"Want to talk about it?" Jason asked. Percy shook his head.

"No."

The roof that was covering them was gone and everyone was wide awake. Percy surveyed the group. Ashley was scowling at Michael, punching him in the shoulder, Piper awkwardly twiddling her thumbs. Jason went back to sitting rather close to her, and obviously it was a little too close for her so she was rather uncomfortable, or maybe she secretly liked it. Frank was playing with Hazel's cinnamon curls.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Hazel grinned when she saw Percy sitting up, rubbing his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips.

"How long have you guys all been up?" Percy groaned, rubbing his temple as he sat up properly, removing the blanket from on top of his legs and dumping it on the floor.

"A while. You know that Annabeth was right when she said that you drool in your sleep, dude, cause you truly do." Jason pointed out, Percy wiping the trail of drool that was running from the corner of his mouth, but he frowned at Jason.

"How far are we exactly?"

"No idea." Michael shrugged. "Don't know where we are; just have to trust the guidance system. In the mean time, who is hungry because I am starving?" Percy nodded in agreement as Hazel pulled out a large duffle back and unzipped it, handing everyone a plastic lunch box containing some for each of them.

"Chiron supplied us with these. Should sustain us for quite a while." She announced, everyone digging into their food. In Percy's container, he had a large serving of different kinds of meat, no fish thankfully, with some salad and fruit. It was healthy and energy boosting so Percy couldn't complain about it.

"So are we just going to sit here in silence or what?" Ashley said out loud, obviously, the ADHD was getting to her.

"Alright, so what do you propose we do Einstein?" Michael retorted with a mouth full of meat, earning him another punch in the shoulder from the daughter of Apollo.

"I don't know, talk? About anything, I mean, I've just met some of you the other day..." Ashley suggested, gesturing to Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper, everyone agreeing with that. "Who wants to go first?"

Hazel raised her hand, everyone nodded as she began her story. "It was two years after I was sent on Circe's island. I was working as a chambermaid when Circe called me forward. I followed obediently and I arrived in this training arena where one of her original servants was standing in armor waiting or a battle." Everyone listened with pure fascination, and excitement.

"She told me that I had the opportunity to get a promotion so I got changed into battle gear and we dueled. She almost beat me when I used the mist to save myself because she would have killed me." Frank winced, gripping Hazel's shoulders a little more tightly. "Circe was impressed and took me under her wing, as her apprentice. She trained me, and my abilities grew in terms of sorcery and the mist grew but on the side. I taught myself how to control my little metal popping out of the ground randomly problem but one day, in training something happened."

"What? What?" Percy asked, a bit too enthralled by the story, wanting to know more. Jason snorted at Percy.

"In the middle of my lesson, I over used my energy on a new spell I was learning and I collapsed but while I was unconscious, I found myself traveling through the dream realm, Hypnos' territory, and I found my way into Piper's dream." Piper stared at Hazel in disbelief. "That is how I found you. When I saw you, and I heard you were alive, I begged Circe to be your chambermaid so I could be with you and of course, Boreas accepted but he made me wait a few years."

 _So that's how you got to me,_ Piper mouthed happily.

"Yes, and when I came, I was so glad to see you and I promise you Piper, that I will find a way to get that enchantment off. I know that Circe created that spell and I know that someway, somehow, we will get your voice back." Hazel promised Piper, who smiled back at her friend.

"It wasn't always pleasant in the cells." Michael began. Ashley froze, shaking her head at Michael, she didn't want him to talk about that night but he gave her a look that told her that it was time to speak on what happened. "I am going to leave Ashley tell you about it if she chooses too but on the night after we received a severe punishment, I was lying in my cell, pretending to be asleep when I heard singing." Ashley blushed.

"This is what I get for suggesting we talk," she mumbled.

"I turned over and looked over into Ashley's cell and saw her sitting up in the corner of her room on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, singing this song." Ashley's blush grew. "That night, the guards weren't paying attention so she started singing this song. I still remember the words. I hadn't heard them in a long time and that night you sang when you sang, it gave me hope that the next day that maybe we would be alright."

Piper grew a mischievous smirk. Michael talked about Ashley so openly, he _so_ liked her. She mentally made a note to speak to her half-brother about it sometime soon.

"What happened after that night?" Jason queried.

"When were having breakfast, kids all around were humming the tune to themselves, and they were all mouthing thank you's to her when the guards weren't looking."

"Why when they weren't looking?" Hazel wondered out loud.

"Gaea knows how powerful music is and forbad any kid of Apollo from singing or playing any form of music," Ashley jumped in. "So whenever I got the chance to, I would sing or play my flute whenever I got the chance, mainly at night. However I thought no one was paying attention." She glared at Michael.

"Piper sings too...or used to, right?" Hazel piped up.

Percy laughed, "Oh yeah, she made those Athenian reptile thingy's do whatever she wanted. It was classic."

Piper rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. She gestured for Ashley to continue.

Ashley confessed, it was obviously a very personal thing for her. "After I stupidly used my ring to save Kayla and her brother, they dragged me down the stairs past the special room," Percy cringed, "To the punishment room where they strung me on a table and started whipping me with a celestial bronze whip."

Cue all round gasps and shocked expressions. Percy was horrified and so was everyone else.

"I was supposed to receive thirty. But after about twelve, Michael burst in and it became much worse. " She met Michael's gaze when she looked away guiltily. "He took my place."

No one knew what to say. Percy was completely shell shocked and had no idea what to say or even how to respond to what he was hearing.

"When I was taken back to my cell, the guard took pity on me and left some supplies for mine and Michael's wounds." Ashley held a soft smile on her face. "That day made me realize that there was a guardian angel—a _stupid_ one—watching over me." She blushed, making sure that Michael didn't see and Percy smiled.

 _Can you play something for us?_ Piper wrote down, everyone nodding in agreement with her request.

"No, I never really played for people...people who are watching me in a while." She said.

"Then sing!" Percy spouted.

"Come on, you can't be that bad if everyone had loved you." Frank encouraged.

"You'll be fine," Jason added.

"If you guys insist." Ashley muttered self consciously, trying to hide her blush. "Any requests."

"The song you sang that night." Michael answered quickly, everyone wanting to know as well what this song was.

Ashley breathed out and closed her eyes, as if she was listening to the beat of the song before she starting humming. Then she sang slowly, " _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high."_ Instantly they felt strength coming from her words.

" _There's a land that I've dreamed of once in a lullaby"_ She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder and saw Michael's eyes closed she smiled as she continued, _"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,"_ She looked at everyone, " _And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."_

Everyone listened to the words, Percy recognizing the meaning. They all want to be somewhere different, back in time when there was no Gaea, back when they had a home, somewhere over the rainbow.

Piper leaned against Jason, and he put his around her tentatively, trying not to look so surprised. Somewhere over the rainbow, he'd have her, and Percy and Annabeth will be together again, and Hazel and Frank gets married, and Gaea is gone, and everything is alright again. This was a hopeful song.

" _Someday I'll wish upon that star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me,"_ Everyone could feel the raw power of the words, and the emotion in her voice. They instantly felt like there was hope for a brighter future. _"Where troubles melt like lemon drops and high upon the chimney tops is where you'll find me."_

" _Oh somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I?_ "

Percy was so distracted that he didn't know Ashley had finished her song and Jason had already finished telling his story, and so had Frank and whatever Piper had written down during Frank's story—Jason read it aloud. Ashley picked up a pea from her container and threw it at Percy in order to try and gain his attention, but it wasn't at all effective. She had to throw more and more at him until one smacked his right in the eye.

"What the Hades was that for?" Percy complained, rubbing his eye.

"You have been silent for the last half an hour." Frank answered. "It's your turn to talk."

Percy debated within himself on whether or not he was ready to tell them about Tartarus. He hadn't spoken to anyone about Tartarus, he had kept everything bottled up inside for so long, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell them just yet.

"Well I guess it's that time." Percy breathed out, closing his container and putting it aside. "I know what all you guys want to know about, and I am not quite sure if I am ready to tell anyone yet. I hoped it would be both Annabeth and I telling you guys together, but I know now is as good a time as any considering we are going to have to go there."

"Don't worry Percy. You don't have to tell us, not unless you're a hundred percent ready." Hazel assured him, she knew that he had been through so much in his life. He was like a brother to her and she hated seeing him afraid because right now, Percy looked absolutely terrified.

"I want to tell you, I am just not sure where to start. But I guess I have to start somewhere." He looked serious for a moment before his shoulders slumped and Percy opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the ship dropped.

"We are descending." Frank announced, looking over the edge of the boat, everyone did the same. Percy couldn't retain his frown as he recognized the area. They were over New York City, specifically the lower side area of Central Park where he and Nico found the Door of Orpheus.

Looking back at the familiar pile of rocks made Percy remember the last time he had been in Hades realm, not meaning Tartarus when he entered the Underworld with Nico to gain the curse of Achilles.

"Come on guys, we need to get moving." Percy announced as he stood up, grabbing his bag and making sure that riptide was still in his pocket. The landed as close to the entrance as possible and they all took the ladder down.

"We should move before we are spotted." Jason spoke. Percy shrugged.

"Everyone knows who we are and I'm pretty sure than if we get surrounded, we can handle it." He replied. Percy led the way to the same place Nico led him when he was fifteen. A smaller narrow path. Before them was the familiar misleading pile of stones and most certainly a regular everyday thing to the eye of a demi-god.

"This is the door of Orpheus." Percy announced. Jason's eyes widened as Ashley snorted distastefully.

"Some door." She commented, "It's a pile of rocks." But Percy knew better and he remembered where it was.

"A pile of rocks that'll take us to the Underworld." Frank added.

"The door has to be opened up with music. That's how Orpheus enchanted the earth." Percy wondered if the doors ever opened while a bystander was whistling and made them fall in. That would have been a sight to see.

Everyone looked at Ashley. She returned the look dryly. "Seriously?" She asked.

"Well who else can sing right now?" Jason asked obviously. Ashley rolled her eyes. She pulled out a gold pin from her hair and in her hand it changed into a leer.

"Nice!" Frank exclaimed. Ashley stepped closer to the entrance and instantly, Percy's ears were graced with a thrilling and exciting tune that lifted his spirit instantly. He watched Ashley play with a new found fascination, the way she played it was incredible, and it was if she had been playing it all her life, which she probably had. She played a few notes, a tune sounding like Forget You by Ceelo Green, but nothing happened. She lowered the lear.

"Are you sure it's not a pile of rocks?" Ashley scratched her head.

"It's not a pile of rocks!" Percy snapped. Ashley surrendered as everyone snickered.

"Try a bit harder. Put your all into it. Enchant it." Hazel suggested.

"Enchant rocks," Ashley muttered. "Got it."

"It's not a pile of rocks!" Percy said exasperatedly. She closed her eyes and played a different song. This time it was the Spice Girls.

"So tell me what ya want, what ya really really want!" Jason sang in a poor tune.

"I wanna really really really wanna zigga zig ah!" Frank sang with him. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Michael spoke what she thought.

As the song came to an end, there was nothing but silence and then the pile of rocks started shaking, a single long and jagged cut that glowed yellow sliced it's way down the pile before tearing open, revealing a poorly lit up stairwell. Percy felt very smug.

"Ashley, what is that?" He asked in satisfaction.

Ashley answered Percy miffed. "Not...a pile of rocks. I retract my previous statement." Her instrument reverting back to its hairpin state. Percy was the first one to step into the cavern. There were black stairs that led them into the Underworld. Ashley looked hesitant.

"It'll be fine. Just don't use too much energy. You'll need it especially in Tartarus." Percy told her. She looked like she wanted to barf.

"That isn't exactly reassuring," She said, putting her clip back in her hair. "What was it like for you?" Percy froze. He felt a bit stupid. He was headed back into a danger zone and he never even thought of the fact that he would end up having to tell the rest of them what to expect.

"Savour the sun while it lasts Twinkle, cause we won't be seeing any form of it down there until we reach Elysium, perhaps." Michael announced. Ashley looking up at the beautiful sun that was shining down on them.

"Wish me luck, dad." She whispered to herself as she looked at the sun, imagining her father smiling down at her as the sun brightened slightly and it seemed that only Ashley could see it. She turned to the others. "Are we ready to go in?"

Percy nodded looking at the cave as he stepped in, but a hand rested on his shoulder. Percy turned round and saw that it was Frank who had stopped him. He held out a folded up piece of paper in his hand. "Clarisse asked me to make sure that you had this. Said if we went passed Elysium to make sure that Chris gets this, whoever he is."

Percy nodded in understanding as he looked down at the letter.

"No problem. I will make sure that he gets this." Percy assured Frank as he unzipped his hoodie and put the letter in his inside pocket with his picture, pulling out his camp necklace and put it on, zipping up his hoodie and looking down the dark tunnel before stepping in.

One by one, the others followed and behind them the rocks fell in to close the opening, sealing them inside. Percy loomed behind him, and realized that there was no turning back now. There was only one way and that was forward and then and there, Percy had made his choice.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Sharing time was fun, they needed it don't you agree. And now, it's Percy's turn in the next chapter and things get really exciting. See you all when I next update everyone. Sorry for taking so long but my schedule is pretty hectic at the moment and its a real mission since I am writing like five stories including this one, but some are more religiously than others and others, I'm taking my time. It takes a lot of research to write some of the chapters in the future so writing is a bit slow but i'm working my ass off. I don't honestly know what my updating schedule for this will be but I guess I will update when I can, don't hate on me, it's not easy writing this solo since Ash and I were co-writing it but when i get into the groove, everything will be fine. thanks for being patient, hope you liked this chapter, see you when I see you with chapter 3, whenever that is. Bye for now.  
_


	18. Part II - Chapter III

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter III

The Descent

As they walked down the stairs, Percy breathed in and sighed. "When I let go of the ledge, I clung to Annabeth for dear life. Honesty, it felt like we had been falling forever."

He began as everyone's ears perked up, listening intently. "We landed in the River Cocytus, otherwise known as The River of Lamentation." Percy felt his heart starting to race as he tried to calm himself down. "At first, it seemed like just falling in there was horrible, but everything else was so much worse. I used what strength I had to prevent me and Annabeth from dying but in my weak state, the river made me want to succumb to it. To just give up."

"How did you not? Give up I mean?" Hazel asked softly, noticing the corners of Percy's mouth turn upward before sinking just as quickly as it came.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered sorrowfully, "She reminded me of our future."

As they walked further into the tunnel, it became darker and Ashley raised her ring and a small ping pong sized ball of light formed in front of Percy, lighting the path in front of them.

Percy continued, "The air was like acid and the ground was like walking on glass. Ironically, Fire from the Phlegethon actually healed us rather than killed us."

"That must sound fun." Jason mumbled under his breath.

The ball of light flickered as Ashley gasped, leaning against the wall. "Gods, how long have we been here? I feel like I can't breathe!"

Percy found himself chuckling. "It's only been ten minutes, and you're breathing fine."

"Easy for you to say. You don't feel like the life is slowly being sucked out of your soul." Ashley muttered, closing her eyes and doing deep breathing exercises to calm herself.

"Stop psyching yourself out," Michael recommended, "And don't be so dramatic." Ashley nodded, steadying herself and they continued walking.

"With each challenge Annabeth and I faced down there, it got worse each time." Percy retold, "We both went through a lot down there. We ran into some old foes and of course Bob." Percy smiled as he reminisced on the memories he had of the old Titan who helped him, whom also didn't deserve the fate that he had received.

"Bob?" Frank asked.

"Bob." He confirmed. "Iapetus. He was an evil Titan, but I sort of battled with him and sort of managed to wipe his memory which in turn made him good. Don't ask, it's a long story."

"Wasn't gonna." Frank lied.

"Was Percy always this crazy back then?" Jason muttered to Ashley, in turn she shrugged, not able to answer the question. She had only heard of him at camp and seen him around but never spoke with him one until after the Battle of the Labyrinth.

"First time I'm hearing about this," Ashley replied, with a curious gleam in her eye.

"The worst part for both Annabeth and I came when we were confronted by the arai. They are cursing spirits. Every time I killed on, I gained another curse from one of the many enemies I have defeated and all those who hate my guts." Jason could only imagine how many monsters and creatures and enemies Percy defeated over his demigod life. He had his fair share too.

"Annabeth and I were okay for a while, but I was holding on so many curses and in self-defense, Annabeth killed one but she received a curse that made her completely blind." Everyone was completely shocked by that confession, and Percy instantly felt the guilt return.

"After that, everything spiraled out of control. Bob abandoned us because the arai told him that I had cursed him by taking his memories away and he was hurt."

"What happened next?" Michael asked, unsure if any of them wanted to know.

"I tried my best to protect Annabeth, but an arai got a hold of her arm and Annabeth being Annabeth judo flipped the crap out of the arai before breaking its neck that would have made any sumo wrestler proud." Percy said adoringly and his eyes burned. "She unleashed what the arai called a special curse that was directed at me from Calypso."

Since Percy's 'death,' many campers talked about the possibility of Percy going to Ogygia after St. Helens erupted, and it was eventually confirmed. Everybody heard how he made the Gods promise to set her free from her punishment but never followed through on their promise.

"What was the curse Percy?" Hazel asked on behalf of Piper.

"Calypso cursed Annabeth without even meeting—so that she felt the pain that she had felt on Ogygia for so long—abandonment." Percy felt a lump form in his throat; he fought with his mind, not wanting to recall any of those memories.

"I don't know if I want to hear anymore," Frank whispered to Piper who nodded in agreement with him.

"I couldn't protect Annabeth. Whenever I reached out for her and tried to touch her, she just floated twenty feet away from me, wondering why I wasn't there for her; it's funny how ironic it is, that she's probably doing that right now." Percy was starting to choke up but he needed to get this out or else he would be haunted by this forever. "I didn't know if I was angry at Calypso for being so bitter or at myself for not checking if the Gods had kept their promise."

"Percy…" Hazel began but Percy just continued talking.

"I continued fighting, not caring how many curses were inflicted on me and I fought to protect Annabeth. The more that came, the worse it felt. The pain was worse than being set on fire and I've been set on fire before."

"How the Hades-"

"Don't ask," Percy said to Jason. Jason shook his head at himself, the information was mind boggling. Percy had clearly been on many more adventures than Jason had anticipated and decided that he wanted to know everything and would be asking his questions when he was a hundred percent sure that they are no longer in the face of death.

"And yet," Percy continued, "It wasn't as bad as bathing in the River Styx." Jason bit his tongue, as did everyone else, except Ashley who knew why from the stories back at Camp.

"Bob came back and saved us and I have never been more grateful in my life. He brought us to Dameson who helped nurse me back to help and gave us food. We encountered so many other things like Lady Nyx, and Acklys—" He paused before continuing.

"When we arrived at the doors of Death, he and Ares' Bane were battling in Tartarus as we entered the elevator, so I never knew if either of them made it. I wish I knew if Bob and Damasen were alive or not."

Percy knew he was talking to himself more than to his friends, however they all listened to him intently. His memories of Tartarus had haunted for a long time, and he needed to face them. It was time for him to stop running from them. It was time to face them head on and thankfully he had the support of his friends.

"Percy what's bothering you?" Ashley pushed, walking right beside Percy now.

"I changed down there. That place unleashed a part of me that I never knew existed." Percy confused, looking at the ground as he walked, "We had been tricked by Aklys, Goddess of Poisons and Misery and I lost myself. I did something that not only scared me but Annabeth as well. I didn't even realize what I was doing until Annabeth stopped me."

Hazel put her hand on her shoulder, momentarily stopping everyone's walking. "Percy, everyone has a dark side…"

"You don't get it." Percy interrupted. "My 'dark side' terrified the life out of Annabeth. I became a cold heartless person who I am not and I am scared because I don't want to become that again. Annabeth wasn't terrified of my power or the poison, she was terrified of me." Everyone was silent. They didn't know what to say. "I became something horrible and I never want to be that again, and I...I-" Percy stopped and leaned against the dark wall of the stairwell, his eyes brimmed with tears as he recalled that horrible memory.

Piper stepped forward and placed her hand on Percy's shoulder, he looked up at her with his sorrowful eyes.

 _It's alright,_ she mouthed _._ Percy nodded, standing up straight and breathed out, wiping his eyes. He gave Piper a warm brotherly hug as he looked at the others.

"So," Frank cleared his throat, "How much further do we have to walk?"

"It'll take a bit more walking but you will know we are getting closer when we hear the raging waters of the River Styx. When I came down this way with Nico, It took us almost an hour." Percy recalled, as they all started walking again, the ball of light glowing brightly, lighting up the room.

Ashley let out a nervous sigh, kind of mixed with a hiccup. "It feels like we have been walking forever. I don't like this, and you say _Tartarus_ is worse."

"Do you want to go back?" Percy asked her, his voice laced with worry. Ashley looked up into his eyes and he noticed the determination in her eyes and knew her answer before she said it.

"No." She said firmly, no matter how much she was complaining, she wasn't going to back out now. Percy smiled and nodded.

There was a loud rumble up ahead.

"Is it just me or is there something roaring up ahead." Jason asked skeptically as he looked at everyone who nodded with him, confirming his loud thought.

"That my friends is the River Styx." Percy forced out as a shiver ran down his spine as he strained his ears, shutting everything out as he listened to the roar of the river rapids that most definitely was the River Styx.

He remembered the Styx very well, and he knew exactly what it was like to bathe in the river. It got him thinking. Would it be worth it to...bathe in it again? He barely survived before Gaea rose, so now that she was here, should he take the chance and gain the curse for a second time?

As an opening appeared up ahead and as they stepped out one by one, Percy looked around, surveying the scene. Yep, this is definitely the Underworld. He thought grimly, remembering what happened the last time he was here. "Come on guys. This way." Percy announced, walking forwards towards a viewpoint edge where he looked out over the Underworld, everyone joining him. It viewed most of the Underworld and it mostly looked the same.

The main palace gates were off to the left, torches of red flames burned on the ramparts of Erebus. The worst thing was that the EZ Death Line was backed up like crazed fan girls trying to meet Justin Bieber. It was way too cramped up. Every spirit there was trying to get into the packed judgement pavilion. Then those that got out made their way in packed crowds trying to get into the packed Fields of Asphodel. Very little were in line for Elysium.

Scratch that.

The Elysium line was empty and instantly Percy guessed that the Isle of the Blest would be deserted as well. Percy's eyes widened as he looked carefully along the line and he was horrified by what he saw. There were monsters whipping souls that stood in the judgement line. Percy squinted his eyes as he looked at what appeared to be a throne. When he went past the judgment hall last time, that throne was never there. It was made from bones.

"Is it just me or is that a giant sitting over there?" Michael pointed across the valley of darkness.

"The Underworld shouldn't look like this." Hazel murmured. "Percy, don't you recognize the giant? It's—"

"Polybotes." Percy spat as he glared daggers at Poseidon's bane, who was watching souls being whipped and he looked utterly amused by it. "We have to get out of here." Percy gritted his teeth.

"Where do you suppose we go?" Jason asked.

"Elysium. Rachel said Nico is hiding out there and right now, he is the only one who can get us in and out of Tartarus." Percy answered quickly, looking at the gang.

"Alright, how do we get to Elysium then?" Jason inquired as he looked over the edge and saw the raging Styx running beneath them.

"Only way through is to go through the EZ Death line to get through the gate, usually Cerberus is guarding but I think Cerberus has been put in the dog house," Percy said. "We have to sneak past the judgment Pavilion where Polybotes in but we are gonna need some sort of distraction so we can get past." Percy eyed everyone carefully before his eyes widened widely.

"What's wrong Percy?" Jason and the others were concerned now.

"Not it!" Percy exclaimed quickly, raising his hand with his middle and index finger crossed, the rest folded towards his palms. Everyone caught on quickly, shouts of "Not it's," resonated out, Piper mouthing them as they all looked at the person who got the short end of the stick.

Frank huffed in annoyance. "Seriously, we are too old for this now."

Hazel, "We're never too old for anything, and that's coming from an 80 year old."

"What?" Michael and Ashley spluttered.

"Oh yeah," Hazel blushed. "I forgot no one really knew back then. Long story."

Frank groaned. "What do I have to do?"

Percy smirked at the son of Mars who knew that he wasn't going to like this at all.

* * *

The Bane of Poseidon was sitting on his throne, enjoying the power he had obtained. Of course though, Polybotes wanted to rule the oceans but Poseidon had sealed off his palace and it disappeared. He had no idea where the palace had been moved so he settled with taking the Underworld right from under Alcyoneus' nose. He was the one who now managed the Underworld. The one who managed the dead. Who wouldn't want the job?

 _Everyone?_

A sharp yet familiar growl pierced the air. Polybotes groaned.

"Who released Cerberus again? He isn't a good dog!" Polybotes yelled as he got off of his throne and stalked over to the three-headed dog. Percy was in hysterics on the inside. Were the giants really so full of themselves that they thought that no one would rebel and try topple them off of their high horses?

 _Yes._

Well, Percy wouldn't have guessed that the mysterious three-headed dog that was supposed to be Cerberus was actually Frank Zhang either, well, if he hadn't have met the son of Mars, he never would have known. Frank growled, before each head howled in unison with each other before he charged.

He barrelled through the dead, shoving the guards away like a big bully before he skidded to a halt, scooping up every one of the guards in his mouth, chucking the flailing monsters and threw them over the edge of the bridge before growling, shoving aside some of the dead but just for the distraction. He really didn't mean it but he currently had all attention on him. He was the perfect distraction.

They took Frank howling as their signal and started making their way towards the other side. They needed to get to the other side as soon as possible but they had a big ass wall of fire in front of them.

"Hazel, can't you shadow travel over to the other side." Michael asked, which caused Hazel to frown.

"I may be in my father's domain but the last time I tried it on Circe's Island, I landed in the middle of the ocean and had to get rescued by Circe. I can only do it properly with Nico." She spoke frantically, not sure what to do.

"I could try and fly us over but it's wouldn't be fast enough." Jason suggested but Percy was deep in thought and no one noticed.

They couldn't charm speak the fire to go out because Piper didn't have her voice, and the only thing that could help was water. _Wait, water!_ Percy thought excitedly as he pulled out his enchanted water bottle. And then he mentally smacked himself, _Duh, Percy._ There certainly wasn't enough water to put it out and plus the wall was too high so they couldn't climb over it.

 _Over! That's it!_

Percy opened the bottle, instantly feeling that familiar tug in his gut as the water floated out the bottle. He concentrated as hard as he could and the water shot up, thinly forming a set of stairs up to the top of the wall. There wasn't enough water so they would have to jump down.

"Hurry up and climb!"

The flames started hissing as the ice melted, Percy fighting to keep it frozen. They didn't have time to admire Percy's handiwork as Jason hooked Piper around her waist and flew over the wall. Michael and Ashley ran up the stairs, Ashley held Michaels arm before he slipped. When they were all balanced at the top of the wall, Percy shot up the stairs, the water melting beneath his feet. He nearly falls backwards into the fire if it wasn't for Ashley and Michael grabbing his flailing arms before he fell over.

"Thanks guys." Percy breathed as he crouched down, balancing himself.

"For the record Percy, the staircase was a brilliant idea." Ashley commended. They looked behind them and saw Frank barrelling towards them and he leapt over the fire before morphing into an eagle and soaring over the wall.

"It's not Cerberus! Seize them! Seize them all!" Polybotes shouted as he met Percy's gaze.

"Let's get outta here." Percy announced, leaping off the wall and tumbling over when he landed. Everyone followed him in suit.

 _Thank goodness for the lava wall training,_ Percy thought.

"Any ideas." Frank asked transformed back to his regular self. Hundreds of un-dead warriors scaled the wall and were climbing down, looking ready to kill. Percy looked around them and no surprise, everything was black. The grass the poplar trees, the palace, it was all black and now the dead was about to make them a black dot. He's been through worse, and the situation made him want to laugh. He was being pessimistic for what reason?

"We run!" Percy said plainly as he started running, everyone following after him. Frank rolled his eyes and turned into Cerberus again, each head plucking up one of his friends and putting them on his back. Percy ran side by side and grabbed onto Frank's fur and hauled himself on. Frank growled and turned, heading towards the Fields of Asphodel with an un-dead army chasing after them.

Jason sent powerful gusts of winds at them, knocking them to their feet. Ashley tried to use her powers but Michael told her not too so she settled for her bow and fired arrows at those who got too close for comfort. Hazel stepped and started creating holes in the ground to slow them down. Michael sliced the heads off of those that they all missed.

As they rode towards the Fields of Asphodel, Percy saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was black and moving fast.

"Frank, Watch out!" Percy called out but it was already too late. Polybotes, riding on Hades' chariot, slammed right into Frank's side, knocking Frank off of his feet.

It seemed like everything went wrong in the span of three seconds. Frank had reverted back to himself, so everyone ended up falling off and landing somewhere on the ground. Percy groaned after landing flat on his back. Frank was unconscious. Hazel was lying a short distance away from Frank, crying out as she grabbed her leg, blood oozing from the wound where her bone was sticking out.

Ashley was holding her forehead, blood leaking down the side of her face. Michael sat next to her while he was cradling his shoulder, holding his sword weakly in his injured arm. Piper managed to get away with some bruises but she was extremely dizzy. Jason wasn't looking so hot either, bleeding wounds all over his back.

"I think we're rusty," Jason groaned.

"You think?" Michael scowled.

"Or we are just getting really old," Jason added.

Percy grimaced. "Guys, we can't kill him without a God!"

Hazel shook her head. "I think he's out of bounds. This is the Underworld, it could be different."

"Again, you _think_? What if that doesn't work?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"If it isn't the sea spawn of my mortal enemy," Polybotes sounded amused, smirking as he climbed off of his stolen chariot and stalked towards Percy, carrying a trident in his hand.

"Nobody calls me sea spawn but my girlfriend's mother." Percy retorted. "You made a big mistake attacking my friends Polybotes. I will gut you faster than a venti."

"I am going to enjoy killing you Perseus Jackson. I will be rewarded greatly by Gaea when I hand her your head." He smirked, his eyes looking behind Percy. Percy followed his eyes behind him and saw the army approaching but when he turned back to Polybotes, he was met by a trident hitting him painfully in the chest. It shot Percy back across the field before he crashed into the ground.

"So not only Gods and Titans, but Giants do that too," Percy muttered.

He looked around for riptide and was trying to reach out for his sword but it was too late. Polybotes towered over him, with his trident in hand. It was then that Percy realized it wasn't just any trident, but it was his father's trident. Polybotes raised it and slammed it down, one of the three prongs on both sides of Percy's neck, the force, forcing the trident so that the cold metal was touching Percy's neck. Percy was completely trapped. Riptide vanished when he was hit by the spear and in Polybotes hand was now his sword. Polybotes smirked down at Percy.

"Poor son of Poseidon. Nothing you can do now. I am sorry that I can't let you watch your friends die but I just wanted to say goodbye one last time to you before you go to Tartarus." He raised the sword and Percy rolled his eyes and internally smacked himself. He's cheated death so many times, he didn't even lose hope.

"Any last words?" Polybotes held Riptide over him.

 _Oh no, he is not attempting to kill_ me _with my own sword,_ Percy thought.

"It's really sad that no matter how much you believe you have everything, we have so much more than you," Percy said.

"And what is that?"

"A home. Ambrosia. And friends!" The gems in Polybotes eyebrows moved in what Percy assumed was a confused expression, until it contorted and Polybotes groaned. Behind Polybotes was all of his friends, Jason in the air, Frank in eagle form, and Michael, Piper, and Hazel all with their respective weapons lodged into the back of Polybotes' calf. Polybotes lifted his large foot but still didn't move the trident.

Ashley shot an arrow into his hand. "Back off!"

"How dare you, you pesky children!" He growled. Percy looked up and saw Polybotes cradling his wrist, golden ichor pouring from between his fingers. He took the bow out of Ashley's hand and threw it somewhere unknown. Ashley grit her teeth and pressed onto the ring on her finger.

"I said back off you big blob." She spat. In her hand was now a long golden staff with a white luminous looking star. She thrust it forward, blasting Polybotes in his wounded leg right along with Hazel who pelted pieces of Earth at him.

"I guess I should have killed your friends first. Now watch Percy Jackson as I kill them all." Polybotes charged at the two. Ashley raised her staff and shot a second blast as Jason used gusts of winds to sweep the Giant of his feet.

Piper gave Ashley a bewildered look.

"What? I had to do something! He tossed away my bow! That was a gift!" Ashley defended.

Piper ran around Polybotes arms, making quick nips and slices. Frank was an eagle again, his talons scratching the Giant's side in revenge.

Polybotes cried out and his foot jolted, kicking Michael and Jason into the poplar trees. Polybotes reached out and grabbed Ashley and Hazel who were side by side. Michael was trying his best to get up but he could barely move, and Polybotes raised the sword and was about to attack when a blast hit him in his back from nowhere, instantly making him drop Ashley and Hazel.

Polybotes searched round, bellowing angrily. "Who dares challenge me?" Another ball came and this time, Percy could see what the blast was made of. It was fire. Polybotes face fell first into the dirt, growling as he got to his feet, glaring at the sky. "WHO DARES ATTACK ME?!" He bellowed, the ground trembling.

"Seriously. Who dares attack me? Really, not the smartest comment I ever heard and I am the king of stupid comments." Percy's eyes widened when he heard that voice. It seemed so familiar but it couldn't be.

"Come and fight me! Whomever you are, come and face me!"

A large figure appears in the sky out of nowhere, heading straight for Polybotes. The sound of metal clinking and turning and a familiar roar erupted followed by a large blast of fire right into Polybotes face. The Giant stumbled back blindly as a large celestial bronze tail smacked his in the chest, sending him toppling back. The tail swung, knocking the trident out the ground, finally freeing Percy and as he sat up.

Percy watched in utter amazement as a large celestial bronze dragon landed in front of his friends, two figures sitting on the back. All of his friends who were still conscious watched in amazement at what was unfolding before them.

"Who are you?" Jason asked in complete awe.

The figure faced Percy and he instantly knew. He recognized the person's scrawny figure, his elf like features, that familiar mischievous glint in his eyes, the cheeky smirk that was plastered on his face that Percy had grown to know so well on board the Argo II, the ship that he had originally built.

Everyone who was currently conscious or half conscious gasped out loud, their eyes widening to the size of saucers as the figure stood up, smirking.

"YEAH! GUESS WHO DIED! GUESS WHO CAME BACK! THAT'S RIGHT, YOUR FREAKIN' SUPERSIZED McSHIZZLE IS BACK BABY! _WOOOOOOOO!_ " Leo Valdez whooped so loud that he could have woken up Gaea if she were still asleep. He turned to Polybotes who had finally recovered from the tail whack.

"A puny son of Hephaestus challenging me? Is this some sort of mockery? Ha, you can't defeat me!" Polybotes bellowed, picking up his trident and glaring at the son of Hephaestus.

"Seriously, I could take you down with my eyes closed, tubby." Leo mocked before he leapt off of Festus and charged, Polybotes growling as he got blasted with fire. Percy grinned as Leo pelted Polybotes with fire and when he turned his head, he was now focused on the second figure, instantly recognizing her.

 _Holy schist._

Percy took in her in her long flowing caramel hanging in a braid over her shoulder. Her dark almond orbs met Percy's and she couldn't help but smile at Percy and shrug.

"He's been practicing his entrance since we left that god forsaken island." Calypso shouted to Percy as he got to his feet and ran towards Festus. "Leo and I will keep him busy, you get everyone on Festus." Percy nodded finally getting a good look at the immortal goddess who actually looked like she was the same age as Leo. She was in jeans and shirt but she had a belt littered with various bombs obviously made by Leo. She charged off towards Polybotes who was currently distracted by Leo.

Percy smiled and ran over to Michael, helping him to his feet and Percy helped him onto Festus who was currently incinerating the dead with his fire.

Percy ran forward towards Polybotes just as Calypso got launched back, colliding with Percy's chest as they fell to the ground. Leo started firing large balls of fire at the Giant. Percy helped Calypso up, getting her seated where she originally, and she looked to Leo. "Leo, Let's go now!?" She shouted but Leo was too distracted.

Percy ran for his father's trident, and when he touched it, it morphed into a keychain.

 _Useful_ , he thought.

"Percy, grab on."

Percy did as he was told, climbing on behind Calypso as he looked over towards the Fields of Asphodel, Calypso doing the same thing.

She muttered something as she leapt off of the dragon walking over to one figure that was busy muttering something about being an augur when he looked and was met with a flying fist from Calypso. Percy grinned when he realized who she had just punched. The dead augur of Camp Jupiter was now sporting a gushing crooked nose while he glared at Calypso.

Who knew spirits could still bleed?

Octavian obviously said something that really pushed Calypso's buttons as she did the same thing she did to Gaea when she visited Ogygia last and that was lunge at him, showing the very three fingered sign for evil she showed Gaea before she kicked Octavian in between the legs before she ran back towards Festus. As she climbed on, Percy stared at her in awe, yet again.

"I have been waiting for seven years in your time to do that to him." She answered Percy's silent praise as Percy raised his hand and Calypso high fived him, giggling in excitement at what she had just done. Calypso grinned, adrenaline running through her veins as she spurred Festus, and his metal wings flapping as he rose into the air. The larger and more improved dragon climbed and when he was high enough, he dove down, soaring over the ground so they didn't crash.

Festus opened his mouth, ready and waiting as he neared Leo, and when the time was right, he shut his mouth quickly, clamping onto Leo's tool belt before soaring into the sky. Calypso climbed over onto Festus's head and grabbed Leo by his belt, the metal dragon instantly letting go of his builder and she pulled him up. Leo took his seat at the front before looking back at Percy.

"Welcome aboard Air Leo! Where to good sir?" Leo asked with an amused grin.

"To Elysium Admiral!" Percy fake saluted, Leo doing the same.

"Aye Aye Aquaman." Leo smirked as he turned round and faced forward veering Festus to go to the right, heading straight towards Elysium. Percy looked over the side when he heard a howl and saw Cerberus looking up at them.

"Leo, can you free Cerberus for me?" Percy shouted and Leo muttered something before he maneuvered Festus so that he dove, his powerful jaws snapping the chain and Cerberus barked happily when he saw Percy who had dug in his bag and found Cerberus's favorite thing, smiling that he had come prepared for this moment.

"Cerberus, fetch!" Percy yelled as he launched the squeaky red ball in the direction of Polybotes, the ball bouncing off of his head and into his hands. Cerberus barked and bounded towards Polybotes.

Percy smiled as he heard the screams of the dead who were running from the three headed Hellhound, Percy looking up ahead and seeing Elysium in the distance. He believed that they would make it until something hit Festus in his side, exploding like Greek fire.

The force knocked Calypso off of Festus, Frank falling as well, just managing to catch onto Calypso's ankle as she hung upside down, screaming, him holding on with one hand.

Michael had fallen backwards, his belt buckle caught on part of the metal of Festus's body that was sticking out due to the explosion, Ashley had fallen off completely, but her head slammed on the side of Festus armor. Thankfully, Festus was able to catch her in between his two hind legs and she was limply suspended between his legs. Michael called out to her to see if she was alright.

"Barely," she joked weakly.

"I think I'm going to puke." Hazel groaned.

"Here's an idea!" Leo said brightly. "Puke _after_ everyone is safely on the ground."

"Too weak," Frank replied.

Jason was hanging onto Piper for dear life, flying next to Festus. Hazel had been blasted backwards, now hanging onto Festus's tail. Festus was losing altitude, and fast. A dark trail of smoke was left behind him. Percy was being held in Festus's other talon.

"Why can't people stop wrecking my dragon?" Leo cursed.

Jason snorted. "So much for your heroic entrance."

Leo snickered before going back into a serious mode. "Guys, his wing is severely damaged, I don't know if we can make it."

"Keep going Festus. Please, get us to Elysium. Don't give up." Calypso urged, Festus creaking in response to Calypso. "I know it hurts, I know, but you can't give up. Keep going."

"Hey, um excuse me, Calypso is it?" Frank spoke. "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold you up."

"Hey!" Calypso yelled, blushing.

"Don't you dare drop my girlfriend, Frank!" Leo shouted.

"If I could hold Annabeth, you could hold Calypso."

"Turn into a duck or something and I don't know‒Fly!" Leo retorted.

"Can't! I'd drop her in the process!"

Festus roared and started flapping his wings, creaking as his injured wing flapped but they maintained their current altitude. Percy could see the current army coming after them and Polybotes coming after them even if he was being chased by Cerberus.

"You can't escape me Perseus Jackson! I will have your head!" He shouted, gaining on them.

"Do Giants ever shut up?" he muttered to himself. Frank used what strength he had and pulled Calypso up, and she grabbed Frank's shoulder so that she was now piggy backing him as he grabbed onto Festus's leg with both hands and pulled himself onto the dragon's back.

Leo was relieved as he grabbed Calypso's face in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss that left her blushing as he focused on his current task.

Frank spluttered, "Now is not the time‒"

"Oh can it, Zhang!" Leo replied. Calypso looked behind her and watched as Frank climbed towards the back end of the dragon, grabbing onto Hazel and pulling her back onto Festus's back. He then helped Michael.

"Hold on guys, this is going to be a rough landing." Leo shouted as Festus plummeted, barely managing to get over the wall that surrounded Elysium before Festus touched down on the ground. Leo screamed for any spirits in the area to run unless they wished to get squashed by a Celestial Bronze dragon.

When Festus touched down on the ground, everyone was thrown off the dragon, Leo's head half buried in the sand, hands next to his head, butt sticking up in the air. Calypso landed on her side, rolling all the way into the ocean, cursing louder than a sailor as salt water washed onto her open bleeding wounds. Frank clinging onto Hazel, turning into a gorilla, taking the brunt of the landing, shielding Hazel from hitting the floor.

Michael was lying on his side, groaning as he turned over, searching for Ashley who was lying a short distance from him. She was leaning against Festus with her hand pressed against the bleeding wound on her stomach she received from the explosion. Shrapnel from Festus's wing from the explosion had embedded itself in her side, and it was bleeding badly.

Festus was lying on his side, his damaged wing lying on top of his body like a blanket but it looked severely damaged. Percy almost got squashed by Festus, but Festus let him out of his talon in time to roll out the way and he ended up with a mouth full of sand and seaweed on his head. Jason and Piper landed unharmed.

 _Lucky dogs,_ Percy thought as he spat out the sand rinsing his mouth with salt water. He ignored the saltiness as he helped Calypso out the water, drying her off just by touching her. That landing was painful and everyone had a fair share of bruises. Michael had pulled Ashley to her feet, one of her arms over his shoulder as they made their way over to the forming circle of friends.

Frank was holding Hazel up with her arm over his shoulders, making sure that she wasn't putting any strain on her obviously broken leg as Percy moved forward and slung her other arm over his shoulders. Piper, although her head was bleeding was helping Jason limp over to them. Calypso sighed as she looked around for Leo.

Leo finally managed to get his head unstuck, spitting sand out of his mouth, "Seriously, what is it with crashing and me ending face first in the goddamn sand?" He complained, Calypso handing him her decanter of water which he used to rinse the sand out.

"What is with us crashing in general?" Michael scowled.

"Everyone alright?" Percy looked round and saw that everyone was there, some worse off than others.

"Guys, do you see where we are?" Calypso whispered in complete awe, everyone finally looking around, consecutive gasps going all round. He looked behind them and saw the large golden gates that had been locked, and double bolted to keep people from coming in.

He looked in front of him, listening to the soothing ocean waves lapping against the bay, the sound of giggling and laughter coming from souls playing on the beach and in the water, the scent of barbecue dancing in front of Percy's nostrils reminding him of peace and family. Then there were the houses.

There were beautiful homes, built from almost every time period, ranging from Roman Villas, Medieval castles, and even Victorian mansions, and so many more. Each garden had luscious green rippling in rainbow colors, beautiful trees covered in flowers and ripe fruit. Gold and Silver flowers blooming on the bushes in front of each house.

Calypso squealed. "Moonlace! Like from home!"

Centralized in the middle of the ocean was a large island, standing out was a large Greek looking temple with inscriptions that no one could read because it was too far away. Percy smiled, they had made it. They had really made it to Elysium.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you here so soon Kelp Head." A familiar voice announced. Everyone's heads whipped round they all stared at the familiar daughter of Zeus except here, she looked completely different. Her hair had grown out and reached her shoulders, she was dressed in her usual style of clothing but she looked so much more alive, and she was definitely older.

"Thalia, is that you, the real you?" Jason queried, looking over his sister multiple times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Of course it's me ya big dummy. Who else would I be? Hera?"

She definitely was different but still the same old Thalia.

"Seriously Thals. He has a point, you look so different." Percy spoke calmly, Thalia smiling at Percy's boldness.

"What can I say, Elysium man. Elysium." Leo was about to make a comment when a sandy blonde haired male came strolling down from a familiar suburban house that looked rather classy dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a regular grey shirt, glasses resting comfortably on his nose.

"I see we have some guests, Thalia." The man said, smiling as his eyes met Percy's. "Hello Percy. Long time no see. It's been what, eight or so years since I last saw you when I was alive."

"Gods of Olympus, Luke." Percy grinned as he walked up and hugged the son of Hermes, surprised that he didn't pass right through him. "I thought you got re-birth."

"Long story short, my application was placed, and since Thanatos was running the show it took time but he was finally getting round to it when suddenly, this one over here appeared at the door with her application for Elysium." Luke grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. "He told her to wait but as soon as I saw her, I took my application, threw it away and handed him her application."

"If he hadn't of done that, I wouldn't have for sure gotten the Fields of Punishment because of Gaea." Thalia commented, a radiating smile on her face as Luke kissed her on the cheek. "You guys look like you went to Tartarus and back."

"Been there, done that," Percy commented, making Thalia frown, "But no. Discovered Polybotes was running the show down here, Leo and Calypso saved our lives, and we flew here." He answered, looking at Hazel and Ashley who were looking worse off than the rest of them.

"Well you can't stand here. You guys need some medical attention and you have got stories to tell so follow us up to our house. We know a few people who can help you guys out." Luke answered, taking Thalia's hand in his and walking up towards their house.

"What about my dragon?" Leo shouted, looking at Festus who wasn't looking too hot right now. "I need some material to fix him up."

"Don't worry, I know a guy. I will give them a call. Now hurry up unless you actually want to come and live here permanently." Thalia shouted, Percy frowned and ran after them muttering, "You don't have to tell me twice." The others following him as they all walked up towards Thalia and Luke's house, wondering who they were about to meet.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Yep, I absolutely frikking loved this chapter so much. It was so damn fun to write and yep, I just did that. Hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry it took so long, school work has just hit me really freaking hard but slowly but surely i'm getting into my groove. Anyway, today's my birthday and i just had to get this chapter up today. I will see you with chapter 4 soon, bye for now.  
_


	19. Part II - Chapter IV

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter IV

Old Friends

To say that Thalia and Luke's house was big was an understatement. On the outside it looked like a normal everyday home, but on the inside it looked like a mansion. It was so spacious and inviting and just so Thalia. There were so many photos from both Luke and Thalia's life before Elysium and after they both arrived here, Percy could tell.

They walked into the large spacious lounge, Michael depositing Ashley on the longest love seat and he sat knelt on the floor, taking off his satchel and jacket and pressed the jacket against her side, trying to prevent blood from soaking into Thalia's couch. Thalia left the room, coming back with a pile of towels and a first aid bag.

Luke had left the room, and came back with a phone in his hand. "I called them; they are all coming up now." He announced, Percy glancing at Luke curiously as he came over Jason, helping him put Piper onto the couch before she passed out; Frank with the help of Percy carried Hazel into the room, laying her down on the couch as Luke knelt next to her, looking at the wound. Leo paced around, muttering to himself with Calypso dusting her dress clean.

Luke was about to say something when Michael started yelling. "Ashley you idiot, you shouldn't have done that. You drained too much of your energy!" Michael complained, looking completely rage filled as he looked at Ashley who was wincing as Thalia cleaned her face, not daring go anywhere near her side, she was leaving that to the professionals.

"Michael, I couldn't let Polybotes kill Percy. Everyone was wounded. I had to do something." Ashley spoke, instantly bursting into tears as pain radiated through her side. "We need him, and we can't do this without him. I don't regret using my powers because I care, unlike some of you."

"But Ashley, you could die by the time we reach Tartarus and we need you to show us to wherever the Elder Light is. We need you. I am sorry if my caring about you is an inconvenience." He scowled, looking away as he got up and walked outside, Ashley calling out to him.

"Ash, don't worry about him. He just needs to cool off for a while." Hazel assured her, "He's a child of Venus, it's in his nature to worry about people who really matter to him. Don't be so hard on him okay." Ashley nodding as she winced when Thalia removed the jacket to look at the wound.

"Sorry about your guys couch." Ashley whispered painfully as Thalia cleaned off some of the blood around the shrapnel, accidently knocking one of the deeper pieces.

"Sorry, and it's no worries." Thalia spoke sincerely. "It will take them some time to get here so why don't you all take a seat." Percy remained standing, Leo and Calypso sighing as they sat down, now all eyes were on them.

"You guys gonna tell us what you two have been up to or do we have to pry it out of you." Jason inquired, Leo and Calypso nodding.

"Where do you want us to start?" Leo replied back, gathering all of the facts in his mind as he debated where his friends may want him to start from.

"The explosion." Jason answered, needing to know what had happened to his best friend. "Start with what happened right before the explosion."

"I was ready to go supernova on Queen Dirt Face when I saw the screaming, fiery comet coming at me and then all I saw was flames and then there was nothing. I thought I gone for good, and then I opened my eyes…"

* * *

 _Leo groaned as his slowly opened his eyes, as he was greeted by the sun's bright rays. Leo looked around him and saw nothing but an endless sea of clouds surrounding him. He blinked his repeatedly as he conditioned his eyes to the blinding light. As he sat up, he winced as the needle retracted from his arm, and back into it's secret compartment._

 _He noticed that he was still on Festus and by some miracle his crazy plan had worked. Before he could even ask Festus if he was alright, the bronze dragon creaked in pain as it dive bombed through the clouds, the damage was worse than Leo had anticipated. "Hold on buddy." Leo squeaked as he scrunched his eyes shut._

 _Festus managed to level himself even if his one wing was practically hacked to death and Leo caught view of a single lone island. Leo gasped as he looked at his navigation system and realized that it was going wonky and knew that his plan had worked. The single lone island was Ogygia._

 _Before Leo could get the chance to shout his cheers, Festus started plummeting to the ground once again, and this time, Festus was not going to be level out because now, he had only a single wing. Leo gripped onto his dragon for dear life as they fell towards the ground, the air around Leo almost seemed to be heating up, turning them in a meteor as it neared the ground._

 _Leo was blown off Festus and he flew off backwards, curling his body into the shape he usually did when he was bombing into the pool and closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was surrounded by water. Leo gasped, letting out a large bubble of air and swam towards the surface._

 _He broke through the surface and gasped, searching around and noticing the giant crater that had formed on the beach with a rising plume of smoke. Leo started making his way to the shore, and then he heard shouting._

" _So help me Gods, if you have sent me another useless demigod then you had better have a decent excuse!" A familiar voice shouted that had Leo's heart thumping louder than rock concert. When a figure appeared on the beach and noticed the giant crater, the woman came closer into view and Leo's heart thumped faster._

 _There stood the brightest ray of sunshine that Leo had ever seen in his life. She still looked the same as she had when he left, her vivacious caramel hair was in its signature braid that hung over her shoulder, her dark almond eyes searched and she looked directly into his._

" _Leo." She whispered breathlessly as looked over the son of Hephaestus that stood knee deep in the water, his charred, and ripped clothes clingy to his scrawny figure as he ran a hand through his dripping wet hair, a nervous smile on his face._

" _Hey Sunshine." He replied, meekly waving at Calypso. "Miss me." He asked nervously, as a bright and loving smile graced her lips, her eyes brimming with tears._

" _Idiot." She whispered as she shot forward, not caring if her jeans and shoes were getting soaked as she launched herself right at Leo her body colliding with his as she quite literally knocked him off of his feet and back into the water once again._

 _When the two surfaced, Leo couldn't help and stare into her eyes, the pachinko balls in his stomach started to dance violently as she looked at him with such tenderness and her pouty lips help the most beautiful smile he had ever seen._

" _Leo." She whispered softly, her warm breath against his lips made him flushed in an instant, a blush forming across hers as well as she her smile brightened, if that were even possible as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips._

 _Leo didn't hesitate as he kissed her back before pulling away and staring at Calypso. He visibly gulped when he saw the look in her eyes as he stood up and pulled Calypso to her feet before she put her hands on her hips, their sweet moment they just shared was gone._

" _You better have a good explanation for the giant crater on my beach and how exactly you got back here." She growled as she grabbed Leo by the scruff of his neck, animatedly cursing as she dragged towards the smoking crater as Leo prepared himself for the beating and lecture he was about to receive but he couldn't help but smile. Calypso hadn't changed one bit and he wouldn't have her any other way._

* * *

"..after that, we talked and looked over Festus and saw that he was badly damaged, so we started searching around the waters to try and find supplies to fix him up." Leo continued.

"And as you know that time goes slow on Ogygia, so neither of us had a way of telling how long we were there for when a the magical boat appeared but it was twice the size, and loaded with tonnes of supplies Leo needed to fix Festus." Leo glanced at the others and smiled

"My dad sent them. I didn't know how long ago he did or how he knew that we needed it but he sent it anyway and the second we received it, I got straight to work, and then, I had a demigod dream." Leo said calmly. "I saw you floating in the ocean, looking practically lifeless, and then I saw Hazel on Circe's island, and finally I saw Frank in the middle of a battle, outside the Half Blood Jail."

"The instant he told me, we set out to work, building as fast as we could and then, we finally finished…"

* * *

 _Leo furiously dug through his tools, looking for the repaired Archimedes sphere. Currently through all of this rush, he has been so busy fixing Festus's body that he had completely misplaced the magical ball._

 _Calypso had go to go and get ready because once Leo placed the sphere back in its place, Festus would be rearing to go. After countless minutes of digging Festus creaked in annoyance at the demigod who created him and lifted his newly repaired wing, revealing the missing sphere._

" _Thanks buddy." Leo chimed as he grabbed the sphere off the ground and started reconnecting it again. As Leo closed the hatch on the mechanical dragon's neck, Calypso appeared and she coughed into her hand, catching Leo's attention as his eyes widened comically as he dropped his wrench on his foot but he ignored it as he tried to pry his jaw off of the ground._

 _He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful woman before him. She was dressed in something that Leo never ever thought that he would see Calypso in. It was just a regular pair of jeans but they were the ones she wore when she helped him, covered in grease, oil and dirt with a semi clean white t-shirt and a pair of sneakers but what Leo noticed was the similar tool belt to his…_

 _Except hers was littered with an array of various explosive items that Leo had made, from greek fire bombs to knock out gas canisters and her hair was doing in it's plait like usually, except she had piece of black fabric wrapped around her head, with two streaks of black paint on both cheeks with a celestial bronze throwing knives on two pouches, one on each hip._

 _She looked ready for a fight._

" _What Leo? Think this is too much?" Leo shook his head and Calypso smirked. "Well, if we are going into battle, then I want to be prepared. Like I told you Leo, time moves differently, I don't know how much has changed outside the island but when your father's supplies arrived, it sounded bad."_

" _I know. I am prepared to." Leo replied, finally gaining control of his limbs again and walked forward to Calypso and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, he was a few inches taller than her and he looked down at her with a bright smile on his face. "Are you alright Cally? You look a little sad."_

" _I guess, after all of this time here, having you here, and this place feels so much like home. I know this is hard to believe but I want to come back here and make a home for us here." She whispered, looking up at Leo with pleading eyes._

" _We will find a way to come back here. When we find out everything and find the other, and make sure that everything is good, we will come back. I swear it on the Styx that we will come back." Calypso smiled and cleaned up, as Leo leaned down and kissed her sweetly before pulling away. "Do you have everything you need for our trip?"_

 _Calypso smirked and waved her hands, and two back packs appeared on the ground in front of them, one for each of them. "Don't worry, their flame resistant, so are my clothes and yours as well. I make enough of those for you already so let's try not ruin them again." Leo smirked as he shouldered both duffle bags and opened a newly installed compartment in Festus's side and put them in. He shut it and climbed on, offering his hand to Calypso._

" _Come on Sunshine. Let's go find my friends and family." Leo announced as Calypso grabbed his hand and climbed onto Festus behind him, wrapping her arms securely around his waist as Festus stretched out his wings. "Ready to fly buddy." Festus creaked enthusiastically, obviously answering yes as Leo spurred Festus as he launched off the the ground, towards the sky as they flew off into the unknown._

* * *

"We arrived just above the lake and when we saw the remains of what you referred to as The Half-Blood Jail and we got the Hades out of there and we were flying over central park when we saw you guys heading into that cave." Leo continued.

"We landed there and were trying to figure out what the door did when I got so upset i started singing and bob's your uncle, the door of Orpheus opened." Calypso was grinning, "Leo basically made Festus turn into a satchel and we followed you guys down. By the time we got in, you guys were fleeing from the palace with Polybotes hot on your tail."

"So I unpacked Festus and we flew after you and we lost you for a moment and then when we saw fatty standing over you, we intervened and then you know the rest." Leo finished, finally sucking in a much needed breath.

Everyone was silent, processing everything that they had just been told when their thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Thalia turned to Luke with pleading eyes, "Luke, can you go let them in." Luke nodded heading out the room, and coming back in with familiar faces that Percy recognized.

There, stood before him camp friends that he had lost to Kronos. A familiar Michael Yew stood there proud and tall, his crisp chocolate brown eyes gazing at the son of Poseidon, his tousled stringy black hair hanging over his eyes, a scrunched up smile plastered on his face. He hadn't changed much, except that he was now taller, still dressed in his Camp Half-Blood clothes he was wearing the day he disappeared.

Next to him was his older cabin leader, Lee Fletcher was also present, both smiling at Percy, his ginger hair looked as though it was gelled with his blue eyes watching Percy with a curious glance, his hands tucked into his jean pockets as he stood next to his younger sibling.

The next person that walked in was the one person that Percy and Frank were both hoping they would see and that was none other than Chris Rodriguez. He looked like he hadn't changed one bit, well, in truth he had because he looked older than Percy remembered but he hadn't changed much. He was definitely taller no doubt, looked a little more built that Percy remembered, yet his brown eyes still had the same brightness to them and his black hair had darkened ever so slightly.

"How did you guys get here so quick?" Thalia asked as Ashley winced for the umpteenth time. Hazel was now uttering a string of curses as Luke started undoing the makeshift bandage tied on her leg.

"Beckendorf gave us a ride." Michael Yew answered. "He's out back checking out Festus, said he was looking for the dude who had been looking after Festus since he left. Want's to get Festus to his shop so he can fix dat wing."

Leo perked up and ran out the house, screaming, "I'm coming buddy!" Calypso trailing right behind him. Percy's eyes lit up.

"Silena's on her way in with supplies." Lee announced as Thalia moved aside, letting Lee take a look at Ashley. "Nice job cleaning up the wound." He said as he looked at Thalia who smirked. "Mick, can you give me a hand, we need to get her onto the table." He announced, Michael Yew coming over and grabbing her legs as the two lifted her, placing her on the long lounge table.

Silena came in carrying a few bags and placing them on the table. She looked up at Percy, a gigantic smile on her face as she quickly walked over to Percy and gave him a welcoming hug. "It's nice to see you Percy."

"It's nice to see you too Silena." He whispered as they pulled away. He looked over Silena and she definitely hadn't changed excepted that she definitely looked older and more mature than she did when he last saw her. Her long vivacious black hair had grown in length and was now tied in a beautiful long French plait that reached her lower back, her blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. She was dressed in a simple yellow sundress, worthy of her mother's approval.

"Yew, help the girl over there." She announced, pointing at Hazel, "I will help my sister." She grinned before going to Piper's side, and grabbing the stuff and setting up for Michael Yew who appeared next to Hazel, examining her leg. He turned to Luke about to ask something when Ashley screamed. He turned his head quickly and saw Ashley's side completely covered in blood, tears streaming down her face as Thalia held her shoulders down as she cried, Lee pulling out the debris.

"It's okay Ashley, calm down." Thalia assured her, the screaming getting worse.

"Where's Michael? I need Michael!" She screamed trying to sit up but Thalia forced her shoulders down so she couldn't do anymore damage. "Percy, please. I need Michael." She screamed, Percy unable to handle the screams anymore ran outside and saw Michael sitting on the porch.

"Michael, get your ass in here now!" Percy demanded, the son of Venus looking up at Percy who was deathly serious. "Ashley needs you dude." Percy said in a barely audible whisper, but somehow, Michael heard it and scrambled to his feet, rushing into the house, but then Percy realised that he too heard the deafening scream come from inside the house for the son of Venus. Percy turned back and entered the house once again.

When he entered the living room, he smiled when saw that Michael next to Ashley, her holding his hand in a death grip but he kept talking to her, assuring her that everything was going to be alright, his other hand wiping away the sweat and tears from her face with a now wet cloth.

Silena was seated next to Piper, cleaning the wound on her head, Hazel crying as Michael Yew cleaned her wound, Jason eating some ambrosia squares. Thalia was checking on her brother and Luke was walking over to Percy with glass in his hand. "You should drink this, it will help with any pain." Percy smiled, as took a sip through the straw that Luke had provided and smiled. He knew it was nectar and to him it tasted like his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies, obviously.

"Let's go check on Beckendorf and your scrawny friend cause when Michael set's Hazel's bone back in place, it ain't going to be pretty." Percy nodded as he and Luke left the house, walking along the beach to where they saw Leo frantically conversing with a large looking African-American pro-ball player dressed in a loose hanging white vest covered in grease and oil and a pair of ripped and faded jeans with his normal pair of brown work boots. Percy recognized him in an instant as they drew closer and closer.

The second the man turned and saw Percy, a smile graced his face. "What's up Perce, it's been years since I saw you."

Percy smirked as he walked forward and gave his old pal an enthusiastic fist bump before hugging the son of Hephaestus. "Yeah, no kidding Beckendorf. Last time I saw you, you were holding the detonator and I was jumping off the ship into the water." Percy smiled as he looked at the pick-up truck with had a pulley system that was latched onto Festus. Percy took a closer look at the side of the truck and smiled at the slogan.

 **Hephaestus Repairs - Charles Beckendorf**

I'm at your Beck and call.

"So Perce, Luke, do you mind giving me hand with Festus hear. My supplies are at the shop so me, Leo and Calypso are gonna head to the shop so we can fix the old guy up." Beck patted the metal dragon's side.

 _CREAK! CREAK! CREAK!_

"Sorry Festus, forgot I am still a little heavy handed." Charles apologized to the dragon with a smile, Leo watching with pure fascination as the previous fixer of Festus bonded with his dragon. "Anyway, Luke can you let Silena know that I am off and will be back to pick her up when we have finished the repairs."

"No worries Beckendorf." Luke said calmly as he fixed the pair of glasses he was wearing before heading back up the beach.

"Still need help getting Festus on the truck." Percy asked curiously, Leo and Beckendorf nodding. Leo and Beckendorf tied the celestial bronze ropes around Festus's body, making sure that is was completely secure before Calypso went and operated the crane system. As they were about to lift, Luke arrived, informing Beckendorf of Silena's answer before he came to the other side of the dragon next to Percy and Calypso switched it on.

Beckendorf and Percy did most of the heavy lifting as they lifted Festus into the air, just enough so that he wouldn't scrap as the lowered the dragon onto the back of the truck. With Festus in properly, and tied down, Leo climbed on the beck, pulling Calypso up with him. Not long after they had climbed in, Beckendorf was getting ready to leave, Leo and Calypso with him.

"Don't worry guys. Your ride will be ready fixed in no time." Charles said as he hung out the window. "I will catch you guys later; make sure Silena stays out of trouble." He asked as he started the engine and drove up the beach onto a road that led behind the houses and vanished.

"Do you want to go for a walk Percy?" Luke asked curiously, Percy smiling awkwardly as they both tucked their hands in their front pockets and started walking along the beach, smiling as he watched people running along the beach, playing games in the water and on the beach, groups of people gathered on other's front lawns having barbecues and laughing. "So peaceful isn't it."

"It is. If I had realized how amazing this place was, I would have come a long time ago, like I should have seven years ago." Luke smiled as he looked ahead of him. "I never got the chance to tell you how much of a friend you were to me, even through all of that had happened. You were family to me Luke and I am sorry that I never got to tell you that." Luke smiled sadly.

"I know I did stupid things when I was alive but I was doing them with good intentions, I learned that I was wrong in so many ways, but you and Annabeth taught me that." He said calmly. "After I died, I was waiting with my application for Elysium when I was called ahead by Hades and there my dad was waiting. Hades streamlined my application and my dad was allowed to escort me to Elysium. Guess it was a favour which I was grateful for."

"Did you guys talk at all?"

"Yeah, we actually got to talk about almost everything, and I was grateful for that chance because got to tell my dad how sorry I was for everything that had happened and how much I loved him." Percy smiled, Luke nudging Percy with a cheeky grin on his face. "He told me how you told the gods off, making them swear on the Styx. When did you get some big boy pants Jackson?"

"The day I decided that I was tired of being pushed around like some little kid. I had to take charge of my life and destiny and in the end I did." Percy assured Luke, smiling at him. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Thalia."

"The truth is I had already been denied so I was there trying to convince Thanatos to let me leave when Nico appeared with Thalia and her Elysium application and I knew what it was like coming here not really knowing anyone until I found Silena and Beckendorf." Luke said grimly, "It took them a long time to start becoming my friends, mainly Silena but when they learned my reasons, they welcomed me like family and there were still some feelings for Thalia that hadn't been buried so I took a shot I guess."

"How did she take it?"

"No very well but she got used to me and we were living together, and then at one point those feelings grew. She let me in and I let her in and before I knew it, we were sitting on the beach and I just out of impulse kissed her." Percy could see the smile on Luke's face. "But what made it better was that she kissed me back, and before I knew it, we were saying I love you to each other."

"Wow, I never pictured Thalia ever falling in love.

"Neither did I. She is just something else. I was furious though when I learned how she died, I almost broke out of here to go and kill that evil witch myself." Luke shouted, feeling completely rage filled, his seething anger very evident.

"I promise you, I want to send her Tartarus after everything she has put us through." Percy growled, looking at Luke who had stopped. "Luke, what's wrong."

"We're here." He said looking at a modern day, forties house.

"Luke, who lives here?" Percy inquired curiously.

"The person you were looking for." Percy thought carefully, finally realising who was here. "I had best head back and see if there is any way I can help?"

"Okay…" Percy finally realised something, taking out the letter from Clarisse and showing it to Luke, "Do you think you could do me a big favour and give this to Chris for me. It's from Clarisse." Luke smiled and nodded, Percy smiling as Luke took the letter and put it in his pocket. "Make sure he gets it."

"I will Perce."

"Thanks Luke."

"See you later Perce. We will definitely talk again later." Percy nodded as Luke started his way back towards his house. Percy walked along the path of the house, carefully making sure that he stuck to the path because he had become very weary as he stepped onto the porch, ringing the doorbell once.

"Coming." A melodic voice cooed.

Percy tapped his foot nervously as he waited for the door to be opened. It felt like forever so as Percy reached out to press the doorbell again when the door lock clicked the door creaked open. In the doorway was standing one of the most beautiful women Percy had ever laid eyes on, she could give Annabeth a run for her money but to Percy, no one compared to Annabeth but this woman was pretty close.

Percy recognized the features; she definitely had Nico's brown eyes. She stood in a more modern dress that she usually would from her time era, a knee length short sleeved black dress with a pair of black flats, her long, luscious hair hang loosely behind her back. She had a warm smile that instantly reminded Percy of Bianca's smile.

"Hello. How may I help you young man." She asked sincerely.

"I'm Percy Jackson. I am looking for Nico Di Angelo." Percy asked with a blush on his cheeks.

"My son currently isn't here right now, sadly, you just missed him. He decided to go and see what was going on, to see if there were any wrongly placed souls like he always does to see if he could bring them here." Percy smiled, Nico was always kind hearted, no matter how much he hated Percy for letting Bianca die.

"I guess I will come back later." He turned and was about to walk away when a hand rested gently on his shoulder. Percy turned and faced the woman who had an even warmer smile on her face.

"Nonsense Percy. I insist you stay. You are definitely not a soul, still alive like my son and I can see that you have been through Tartarus and back to get here, and I mean that in the figurative and literal term. I insist you come in and let me feed you, it's the least I can do considering you came all this way to see my son." She asked politely.

"I honestly don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense. A friend on Nico's is something I cannot simply let leave." If her smile could grow any further, it grew ten times more. "Please, I insist. I will not take no for an answer Perseus Jackson."

Percy relented and turned on his hell and followed her inside the house, closing the door behind Percy and he followed her through the house to the lounge where he heard the distinct sound of talking.

"Mrs Di Angelo, you do not have to make a big deal out of me." Percy asked shyly but she just smiled.

"No need for formalities Percy, please, call me Maria." Percy smiled as they walked into the lounge and faces looked up, smiling at the guest that had arrived. "Ladies, we have a guest visiting us today. Percy Jackson, welcome to our humble abode."

Percy smiled sheepishly as he waved at the people who were all looking at him. A woman dressed in a plain white vest along with a pair of cargo pants, with an array of knives and one 9mm semi-automatic on both hips, with a whole bunch of hand grenades all latched onto her belt. She had beautiful warm brown eyes, and long black hair tied into a high French plait that reached her lower back, making her look like Lara Croft.

"How do you Percy Jackson?" She saluted, before offering her hand out to Percy who took it, taking note of her strong grip, "Emily Zhang at your service." She announced with an oddly warm smile on her serious face.

"Frank's mom." She smiled and nodded before stepping aside and the next one came up, with curly golden brown hair that reminded him of Hazel, wearing a pair of purple gypsy pants with a golden sash around her waist and a plain white spaghetti strap top with golden bracelets all along her arms.

"Maria Levesque." She said courteously. Percy began to wonder how she was in Elysium when originally; she was in the fields of Asphodel from what he remembered Hazel telling them last. "I know Hazel probably told you that we were both sentenced to the Fields of Asphodel but her brother, stole my file and changed my judgment and snuck me here right under Thanatos' nose." Percy smiled, he liked her very much.

"Lovely to meet you." She stepped aside and the next woman, Percy was able to tell instantly who her child was, just by her clothing. She was dressed in blue work suspenders that were covered with oil stains, a tool belt wrapped around her waist, her arms covered in soot, and a small patch on her cheek, her curly dark brown almost black hair tied in a loose ponytail, her brown eyes filled with so much hope.

 _Definitely Leo's mom. Can see why Hephaestus fell in love with her._ Percy thought as he shook hands with Leo's mother. "Wonderful to meet you Mrs Valdez."

"Please, call me Esperanza." She said politely, looking at the soot on her hands. "My apologies, I was working out in my shop and I forgot to clean up."

"It's no worries. You remind me very much of your son. Never cleans up before he introduces himself to someone." Percy grinned as she grinned at him, punching him in the shoulder in a friendly manor. "Is there anyone else I have to be introduced?" Percy asked politely as he turned to Maria Di Angelo.

"Only have to greet those you have already been acquainted with Perseus." A voice from behind Percy said. Percy turned round and a huge grin was plastered on his face when he none other that Zoë Nightshade, still dressed in the same clothes she was when she died, only there was no blood and no cuts. She hadn't changed a bit, only this time, she was smiling. "Perseus Jackson, it has been so long."

"It has Zoë." Percy grinned as he walked over to the previous Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis with open arms and she nodded, allowing Percy to hug her. Since she had died, her oath was broken and all but that didn't mean that she still didn't like coming in physical contact with males. "Don't worry, I'm not dead. Just stopping by to find a couple of old friends."

"I figured, I can feel your life aura radiating off of you." Zoë laughed, which seriously was so un-Zoë like. Percy looked at her strangely, no sure if he should be weirded out or surprised by this new side of Zoë he had never seen before. She was always so serious because of her jobs in the Hunters, but now she just looked carefree. "Don't look at me like that Jackson. I can be quite laid back when I want to be and in all honesty, Elysium changes a person because everyone is so care free and happy."

"I noticed." Percy laughed as Zoë punched him hard in the shoulder. He laughed, as Maria appeared next to him.

"Perseus Jackson, what are you doing here?" A voice boomed behind Percy, one that he thought that he would never hear ever again. The voice of someone who had become a close friend that he thought he had lost to Dirt Face forever. Percy turned round and came face to face with the real as can be, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano.

"I could be asking you the same question Reyna." Percy said as he remained frozen, glued to his spot as he looked over her with a careful eye. "How? How are you here?"

"Maybe we should sit down?" Reyna suggested, Percy nodding as they headed into the kitchen. Maria Di Angelo followed them into the kitchen and headed straight to the fridge.

"Well, now that you have said hello to everyone, I am going to make you something to eat. Anything you don't eat." She asked curiously before palming her forehead, "Silly me. Of course I would know that you don't eat fish from Nico. He talks about you all the time." She grinned as she dug through her fridge, finding what she was looking for but Percy was more focused on Reyna so he didn't really see what she was making.

"So, how are you here? I thought that Gaea had possessed you?" Percy finally spoke, breaking the deafening silence.

"Everyone thought that she had possessed me, but that is not what she did." Her eyes had darkened considerably. "She had Alcyoneus kill me and then she took my body and became me basically. She had Alcyoneus throw my soul into the Fields of Punishment. I don't know how long I was there for but one day, Nico appeared with my file and he ripped my Fields of Punishment application and brought me here."

"What happened when you got here?"

"The truth is that the Fields of Punishment left me in a state, and without the help of Nico's mother and the others parents, I never would have been brought back to myself. I was at a point where Nico wasn't sure if he could get me to come back but somehow, with everyone here and a few others, I came back to me." She smiled at Maria who returned it. "I am very grateful to them and Nico. He has been doing his best he can by rescuing souls and bringing them here, they don't deserve what they are getting."

"Would you have found it better being trapped in the fields of Punishment compared to being trapped inside your body but having no control over yourself." Percy asked curiously, knowing that it might have been a stupid question.

"I don't know. Never thought about that before but I just wish I could have lived so that I could fight with you and watch Gaea finally meet her end." She spat, Percy understanding what Reyna meant, he too would have wanted to be there to see her end if he were dead. "How are the others doing?"

"Well, we have found everyone, except Annabeth that is." It was Percy's turn to look grim, hatred flowed into his eyes.

"Don't worry Percy. Gaea won't be able to keep her from you forever. She will certainly die trying but she won't be able to keep her hidden from you for much longer." Percy smiled at Reyna, who had a warm smile on her face.

"Lunch is ready everyone." Mrs Di Angelo announced, everyone heading to the kitchen when she dished up son traditional Italian Pasta, Linguini Alfredo with a fresh garden salad. She dished a large heap onto a plate and placed it in front of Percy, the scent tickling his nostrils with delight.

"This smells amazing Mrs Di Angelo." In turn she smiled but glared at Percy. "My apologies Maria." She smiled and set a plate aside for Nico obviously before she dished herself son and sat next to Percy. Percy twirled some of the pasta onto the prongs of his fork before putting it in his mouth, he taste buds dancing in delight. "Sweet Gods of Olympus that tastes delicious."

"Thank you Percy. Aren't you just the sweetest gentleman I have ever met." Percy grinned, Reyna rolling her eyes.

"Please, he eats worse than a Roman, actually no, more like a pig and a truck driver combined." Reyna muttered as she ate another mouthful of pasta.

"I do not." Percy said but it came out jumbled because his mouth was full. Reyna raised an eyebrow and Percy relented. "Maybe you are right." He answered after he swallowed his mouthful of food. The two laughed, everyone smiling and making Percy feel welcome.

There was a howl outside that Percy recognized, and the door opened and barking resonated through the house as a black thing bounded into the room, straight for Percy. Percy nearly jumped out of his skin when a gigantic Mrs O'Leary knocked him onto the floor, her rough large leathery tongue licking Percy to death.

Percy laughed, trying to get the hellhound to stop as he was furiously attacked with slobber, laughing his head off.

"Down Mrs O'Leary, down girl." A familiar yet deeper voice commanded. The hellhound instantly stopped but stared down at Percy, cocking her head from side to side, examining her owner. Percy reached up and scratches behind her ear, making her large slap against the floor, shaking the floorboards a little. "Come Mrs O'Leary, off." The voice ordered.

The hellhound sulked as she climbed off of Percy and sat on the floor, hanging her head low. Percy stood up and smiled at the dog, scratching her head. "Don't worry girl, I missed you too."

"Percy?"

Percy looked up and met the amazed yet surprised gaze of a familiar friend. His piercing dark brown orbs watched Percy with pure fascination, moving a stray piece of his scruffy, roughed brown hair out of his eyes. He hadn't changed a bit since he was still wearing that familiar black T-shirt of his with a skull on it, wearing his brown aviator jacket over it and his black jeans.

Still resting on his finger was the same silver skull ring that his sister gave to him before she died, his skin still a ghostly white as it had always been, although, it definitely had some more color to it so his skin looked more of its natural alive tone that it was when Percy first met him and Bianca at Westover Hall.

The son of Hades honestly still looked the same, even though he was definitely much taller and had a little more muscle than before but he was still scrawny for his age. His black Stygian Iron Blade was nestled comfortably in its sheath that was permanently attached to his black belt with its skull and crossbones belt buckle.

"Hey Nico, what's it been, seven years since I last saw you." Percy grinned cheekily as his gaze met the son of Hades.

"Di Immortales." Nico cursed as he looked over Percy who was smirking at him now. "It is you Percy. How…How are you even alive? I thought you were dead, after all of these years, how are you even alive?" Nico gasped as he moved forward, resting his hands on Percy's shoulder as he looked at his cousin again before pulling him into a hug which surprised Percy. Nico was never a hugger so this was very different for Percy.

Nico pulled away with an unusual smile plastered on his face. "Nico, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, I am better than ever." Nico looked almost ready to cry, "Are the others here with you?" He asked, obviously worried about his sister mainly.

"Not here with me, they are getting patched up at Thalia and Luke's house. Leo and Calypso have gone to Beckendorf's garage to fix up Festus, and the rest are still at Thalia's. Hazel and a few others got hurt pretty badly..." Before Percy could continue, Nico rushed forward, tackling Percy in the abdomen and as they fell down to the floor, the two dissolved into a shadow, leaving everyone stunned.

"I need to see if my daughter is alright so let's go for a ride." Maria Levesque suggested as she climbed onto the back end of Mrs O'Leary, Maria Di Angelo smiling as she climbed up at the front by Mrs O'Leary's head.

"Well come on ladies, let's go and see how your children are." Emily smirked as she climbed on behind Maria, Esperanza though didn't climb on.

"You not coming Esperanza?" Emily asked curiously as Esperanza picked up her nearby tool box, smiling at them, shaking her head.

"No, my boy is at the shop, so I am going to walk to the workshop, see if I can help fix his ride." She smirked as she exited the house, Reyna and Zoe standing on both sides of Mrs O'Leary, grabbing her fur in their hands as Maria Di Angelo patted Mrs O'Leary's head.

"Come on girl, take us outside the house of Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan please." She whispered politely as Mrs O'Leary growled and dissolved into the shadows.

* * *

 **KDOH:** _Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter but i'm having to slow down updates since writing the chapters is slow and hard since making sure everything is write and every detail is correct is pretty difficult but that doesnt mean i am giving up on this story. I will fight until i complete this and having said that, thanks for the reviews guys. See you all again soon with the next chapter._


	20. Part II - Chapter V

Freedom

~.~.~

Part II: Chapter V

Family and Friends

When Nico charged at Percy, he didn't know what to think. When they dissolved into the shadows, Percy felt cold and lifeless as he passes through the shadow world. His adrenaline was high and his heart was beating extremely fast. Then he met the wall with a thump. _Man, did he love shadow travelling._ Percy groaned as he fell to the floor, rubbing his tender bottom. They were back in Luke and Thalia's home.

Percy noticed that Nico was blushing. The proximity between the two's faces was rather close, and Nico seemed to be completely flushed and Percy didn't know why. He was trying to control his blood pressure, while Nico just...stared at him. The sound of footsteps and talking made Nico jump to his feet, and he was now at least five feet away from Percy.

Percy got up just as Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew walked into the room. Michael smiled with relief when he saw Percy. "Great, you got back just in time. You need to help us to get Kahale away from Ashley so we can pop his shoulder back in place and Jason and Frank are with Piper and Hazel." Nico's ears perked up at the mention of his sister.

"Is Hazel okay?" Nico asked as he rushed forward towards Michael Yew. Just as Michael was about to answer, a howl erupted outside and everyone looked at the front door as it opened and in walked Reyna, Zoe, Emily Zhang, Maria Di Angelo and Marie Levesque. Nico turned back to Michael Yew and Lee. "Where is my sister?"

Lee smiled, which made Nico frown. "Nico, she is fine. We fixed her leg, it wasn't pretty but we fixed her leg. She is still in a lot of pain though. She is upstairs, first room on the left resting. Frank is with her." Nico sighed in relief and turned to Hazel's mother who was now standing beside him.

"We'll go up, and I will get Frank to come down to you Emily." Emily Zhang nodded as Nico practically scrambled up the stairs with Marie Levesque following right behind him. Maria Di Angelo turned to Lee and Michael Yew and smiled as she entered the lounge and her voice could be heard from here.

Emily Zhang looked up the stairs and saw her son standing up at the top wearing a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans, with socks on his feet but no shoes. He froze as he met his mother's gaze, a warm smile gracing Emily Zhang's face.

"Hello fai." She said softly as her son slowly descended the stairs, a look of disbelief plastered on his face as he now stood directly in front of her.

"Mom?" Frank whispered, his eyes watering as he rushed forward and hugged his mom, wrapping his arms securely around her waist as he held her close, sobbing into the crook of her neck.

"Yes Frank, I'm here. I'm here my boy." She whispered as she hugged her son, tears flowing from her eyes. She pulled away and cupped her son's face in her hands and smiled warming.

"My, my, you grown so much haven't you. Look at you! You're so big and strong. You're father must be so proud." Frank smiled and went straight in for another hug.

"It took a while. But, there's someone I want you to meet mom." Frank announced as he pulled away from her, a gigantic grin plastered on his face.

"Who my dear?" Emily grinned knowingly. "Is this person a lady by any chance?"

Frank blushed, smiling sheepishly as he played with his thumbs. "Yes, she is my fiancé, mom." Emily's eyes lit up with pure and utter delight as Frank took her hand in his, and led her up the stairs. Marie smiled, absolutely thrilled for her friend and daughter. Frank paused and turned back towards her.

"You're Hazel's mother, right?"

Marie was shocked to be acknowledged. "Yes, I am. You're my future son-in-law. I'm most happy for you two."

"Oh isn't love such a beautiful thing." A voice cooed, all heads present shot and shook their heads when they saw Silena standing in the door. "Well come on Percy, didn't one of these two need your help with Michael and Ashley." She announced before she marched back into the room as Percy smiled sheepishly as he followed Lee and Michael Yew into the room.

Percy walked in to see Ashley in yet another heated argument with Michael Kahale. They reminded him of two people he knew, he just couldn't pinpoint it. He took a moment to examine the two and noticed the bandage that was fully wrapped with a bandage on Ashley, and it kind of looked like a shirt the way it was done on her body.

Michael was standing in front of her, dramatically waving his one good arm around to make a point in this argument, wincing every time he moved his dislocated shoulder. Everyone else was merely watching, either entertained, or unsure of what to do. Piper was seated on the couch but gritted her teeth as she stood up and asked Thalia to direct her to the bathroom.

Jason sat there with his leg propped up on top of a pillow on the table with a bag of peas on top of his ankle. Silena had taken a seat next to him and the two seemed to be having a quiet discussion now, which was obviously going on before Silena called Percy. She was mainly nodding at Jason, listening to him as he spoke. Thalia was biting her bottom lip hard in an attempt to not scream the the two but Percy already enough of the noise and he hadn't even been here for five minutes.

"Michael if you don't go with them I will personally-"

"You wouldn't dare finish that sentence if you know what's good for you Eleni." Ashley looked just about ready to throttle Michael so Percy decided that now was a good time to step in. Percy walked up to them, and grabbed Michael's uninjured arm and separated the two.

"Knock it off! What's wrong with you two?"

They both started speaking at the same time.

"Tell _him_ to stop being a pompous a-hole, stop worrying, and that I can take care of myself!"

"Tell her that she needs to stop being reckless and that I'm trying to keep her from doing something stupid."

"Would you both shut up already!" Reyna's voiced boomed and instantly, they both shut up. Reyna huffed, taking in the silence.

"Praetor, what are you doing here?" Michael gasped as Reyna sat in front of him.

"You forgot I was dead? Wow, okay. That my colleague, is a story for when everyone is awake. Now, let me see what I can do about this shoulder of yours? Lee is going to put your shoulder back in its socket and then you are going to drink some nectar and rest upstairs, no arguments."

"But…"

"No buts. If you want her to get better, she needs to sleep and so do you. If you say she could do something reckless—"

"I won't!" Ashley scoffed. Reyna glared at her and she immediately submitted, looking away. Her eyes were too intimidating, even when she was dead.

"—She will be in the room next to you so if you want you can check on her, but not until you get some rest." Michael hesitantly nodded as he sat on the dining room chair, and Percy left the room before coming back in with Reyna.

Percy did not want to be there for that so he headed into the lounge and sat next to Ashley.

"He is such a controlling, vile, rude jerk sometimes." Ashley muttered as Percy passed her an ambrosia square.

"He is just worried about you okay. Don't be hard on him. We know he can be a hard ass sometimes but he genuinely cares."

Percy's ears perked up when he thought that he had heard Ashley mumble a 'Maybe you're right,' as she checked the ambrosia.

"Come, you need some rest." Percy said firmly as he stood up and hooked his arms around Ashley and picked her up bridal style without touching her injured sighed, much to her annoyance.

"What exactly are you doing?" She said slowly with a dangerous tone.

Percy shrugged and grinned as he walked towards the door. "Taking you to your room is what I am doing?" Percy answered as he climbed the stairs, snickering as he caught the jealous and angered scowl that was directed at him from the son of Venus who forced down a scream as Reyna and Lee put his shoulder back in place.

Percy walked into the designated room that had been offered to Ashley by Thalia and walked straight over to the bed and gently laid Ashley down on the bed, pulling the blanket out from under her ever so carefully and covered Ashley as she lay down.

"Thank you Percy." Ashley whispered drowsily before snuggling into her pillow.

"You need to rest too, all heroes sleep at some point."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay Doctor Eleni."

Ashley began muttering things under her breath. "You'll get your happy ending eventually. Rachel and I've seen it."

Percy sighed. He didn't doubt her foresight, but he doubted how he gets his happy ending. The prophecy scared the Hades out of him. There were so many sacrifices and pain they would all have to go through. He didn't want to think too much on the happy or it could be a hopeless dream. They had to think about their next move, and not their happy ones.

He left the room and walked downstairs, noticing Piper and Silena in a discussion. first Jason, and now Piper. Silena had something up her sleeve and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was. Percy remained at the top for while, watching their discussion, although he was unable to tell what Piper was mouthing to Silena. Silena was talking so silently, that Percy could barely hear. Piper seemed to be nodding in understanding at Silena as she mouthed something to Silena, before she looked into the lounge, possibly to see what Jason was doing before she turned to Silena and gave a single nod.

Silena smiled as she grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her sibling's shoulders and led her out of the house, leaving Percy wondering where those two had gone off. When Percy entered the lounge, he found himself smiling as Reyna was now engaged in a deep conversation with Jason and Michael was assumed to be finally resting. Percy yawned. Ashley was right. Sleep would be nice.

"Percy, can you come and help me, Thalia, Luke and Zoë make some food for the others." Maria Di Angelo called out, and just the slight mention of food—even though he ate about an hour ago—made his mouth water. Percy went into the kitchen, a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"So, you and Jason, huh?" Silena started to Piper. Piper sighed knowing the issue would come up. Typical children of Aphrodite. She simply shrugged.

Silena nodded in understanding. "I forgot for a second about the voice thing. I think I have a solution to that." Piper smiled at her sister. She had heard so many stories about the legendary Silena Beauregard, hero of Camp Half-Blood back in the Battle of Manhattan years ago. She died posing as Clarisse La Rue to save her friends, and redeemed herself after spying for the enemy. Her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf died a few days before she did. It was a travesty, but a story she could never forget. And here she was, in front of Piper talking to her as if they knew each other forever. It must be that Aphrodite Sibling connection.

Piper pulled out a small notepad from her pocket along with pen that Lee had given her.

 _How?_ she wrote.

Silena winked. "Just a little persuasion."

She led her to a small house a couple of roads down from the main house. It was an American dream type of house with green grass, a white picket fence, flowers all around, and a porch with a swinging chair. Scratch that, it was a Barbie doll house; the ones you would see in those old commercials. This was totally an Aphrodite house. Oh gods.

"Welcome to our sisters home." Silena opened the door and the inside of the house was just as lavish as the outside. It looked exactly like the Aphrodite cabin back at Camp Half-Blood.

"Silena! Are you back with the ice cream? I need it to binge watch on netf—Piper?"

Piper turned to see the last person she would ever expect to see. Her flawlessly perfect skin, the radiant glow, her long beautiful black ringlets that hung from her head, with her warm brown eyes surrounded by copious amounts of pink eyeliner that were watching Piper with a guarded and shocked expression.

It was none other than the infamous Drew Tanaka.

"Holy Aphrodite! You're dead?" Drew shrieked.

Instantly Piper frowned and shook her head, Silena watching the two with an amused expression. She scribbled furiously in her notepad and showed it to Silena, who read it aloud. "No, I am not dead. I am still alive and breathing, obviously."

Drew crossed her arms, cocking her head to side confidently. "Please McLean, I don't give a single load of minotaur dung about you and whether or not you are alive."

Piper grasped the notepad from Silena and gave her something different to read. "Oh don't start with me Drew."

"Girls. Play Nice!" Silena scowled. Despite not having charmspeak, Piper and Drew both shut their mouths. "You two had better behave, I have to go get Drew's groceries so behave." Silena demanded playfully as she spun on heel and skipped out the door. So Aphrodite.

The second Silena left, Drew glared at Piper once more, but then smirked wickedly, biting her bottom lip.

"So, is Jason here too? I would love to see him again, maybe show him exactly what he is missing out on."Something brewed within Piper, and it wasn't just because Drew was seriously pushing her buttons, but when she mentioned Jason. Piper instantly started feeling this wave of protectiveness towards Jason wash over her.

She was jealous and she didn't know why. She wasn't sure where she and Jason stood, or where Jason even stood to her. He was that person that just claimed to be her boyfriend and everyone seems to agree, and she started to as well. Sometimes her heart would long for Zethes, but every time she thought about him she felt a smack in the back of her head as if her mind was screaming, "No! Bad Piper! Team Jason!" But she couldn't remember everything.

Sometimes she'd see glimpses of them together, walking around Camp Half-Blood, him catching her at the bottom of the Grand Canyon, her bringing him to life in the Wolf House. All the memories that used to be fuzzy were beginning to be clear. Her memories were taking a slow time, but she knew the more time she spent with Jason, the more she believed in him. The more she believed in _them._

 _Back off, he's mine_ , she mouthed. Piper froze as soon as those words left her mouth but to her, it seemed like she meant them.

"Oh if he is really yours, instead of mouthing off, why don't you say it to my face?" Drew spat as she took a step closer to Piper, telling her sibling that she meant business.

 _My voice was stolen from me, Drew!_ Piper mouthed angrily, her rage meter going from a mere one to a one hundred in less than five seconds. Drew just stared at her, perplexed. Piper growled and picked up her notebook and scribbled down what she had said and shoved it in Drew's face who just scoffed.

"You used to preach about purity and innocence and love and yet you now have no voice? You do not dictate me any longer because a child of Aphrodite is nothing without her voice so what are you?" Drew smirked as she watched Piper's resolve crumble, watching with amusement as tears formed in Piper's eyes.

A quick picture formed in her mind and she could see herself back in Camp Half-Blood when she was younger; Drew's hands were all over Jason's biceps and she was leading him to the Big House.

Piper quickly ignored the small memory to pay attention to Drew.

 _I am a child of Aphrodite, whether or not I have my voice_. Piper mouthed again, trying to fight back as she did before when they were at camp. Surprisingly, Drew read her lips well enough.

"Oh please. Without your voice you're half-way to the Fields of Asphodel! Use your voice, McLean. Use your voice to make me shut up, or are you too weak to talk to my face!" Drew mocked, the smirk on her face was now growing wider.

 _I am not weak, Drew, I am strong. I have proven that countless amount of times_. Piper growled, her hands forming into fists as a soundless feral growl escaped her lips.

"You sure? Let's see, you couldn't even escape your own curse. You were going to get married to someone you thought you loved? Pathetic. A real child of Aphrodite would have figured out it was a spell. We rule love potions. And Jason? You can't even remember your own boyfriend and maybe you are scared to. Maybe you are just a scared little girl!" Drew's voice rose with every word and Piper didn't even realize the heavy magic that was sweeping over her.

 _Shutup!_ She tried to convey.

"Use your voice Piper!" Drew continued. "I can't hear you! Tell me to shut up because I won't stop. Prove to me you're strong. Prove to me you can stand up for yourself. Prove to me you are worth being on this quest because as far as I can see, You have no voice, so good are you without it. Why don't you just use it! Take off that Gods damned necklace and SPEAK!" Drew ordered, her voice laced with charm speak.

Piper didn't even notice the sting around her throat and then the slight relief she had. All she could think about was getting Drew to stop. She unsheathed Katoptris and she shoved Drew against a wall. Her forearm was pressed against her throat and her other hand held the dagger tight, it's point mirroring Drew's nose.

"I swear to the gods, if you don't shut your mouth I will gut you like a turkey on Thanksgiving Day. I am not weak, I am strong. Aphrodite is my mother and I will always be her daughter, and I will always be deserving of that." Piper yelled, her voice tinged with a bit of charm. Drew found herself quiet and staring proudly.

It was then that a wave of emotion, recollection, and knowledge hit Piper's mind and her head ached so much that she fell to the ground.

"What's happening?" she gasped for air she couldn't find.

"You're remembering," Drew whispered.

So many memories attacked her head. Her and Jason's talk when they were cleaning the Argo II. Their mist made memory on the Wilderness School's rooftop. Their kiss in the woods of Camp Half-Blood when Buford went haywire. Jason rushing into battle against the Giants right beside her.

Katoptris loosened out of her hand and an image appeared. It was of her hand Jason, when they were younger obviously but this vision was different, It was a possibility, something that was supposed to happen back then that didn't: Jason was pulling her up a ladder, somewhere, but she had the feeling it was in his Cabin. Then they were on top of his roof, overlooking the Cabins in Camp Half-Blood. Her mouth whispered, _I love you_ , and he responded with a _Love you too, Pipes_.

The wave left just as quick as it came and all Piper could think of was when would be the next time she could scrub all of Zethes touches off of her. And the next time she would see Jason. Piper scooted away from her knife, the vision making her nervous.

The door opened and Silena walked in with a smirk on her face. "Okay Drew, you can talk again." Drew sighed in relief and smirked, the proud look still on her face. "I knew that it would work."

"What would work?" Piper spoke out, gasping when she realized that she had just spoken. Her hands went straight to her throat.

"I can speak," Piper had tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at her two sisters. "I can talk, I can hear my own voice, I can hear my voice again. And...Jason! I remember Jason!"

"I told you that all you needed was a little persuasion. My theory was to place you in a situation where you felt helpless and just had to give you that push to break the voiceless charm. But I guess Drew pushed you in a different direction." Silena grinned proudly, Piper smiling brightly. That plan would have been worthy of Annabeth herself.

"I am sorry though that it had to get so heated," Drew said, "but it was the only way to get you to work. When I noticed you wouldn't speak I had figured it out what you had to do, so I got rougher."

"I don't understand," Piper breathed and winced at the sound of her cracking voice. She desperately needed some water. "How did it work, the spell can't be broken without removing the necklace, with a lot of power."

Her hands touched her throat where the Camp necklace didn't lay and instead the necklace with one clay bead was on the floor. She picked it up.

"It was the magic of willpower, love, strength, I don't know, I'm not Chiron. I can't tell you how." Drew answered.

Piper was about to put the necklace back on but Silena stopped her. "Don't! I have a feeling the enchantment is still on the necklace, so you could end up going back to Zethes or who knows what." She put the necklace in her pocket instead.

Piper was crying as she launched herself at Silena and Drew embraced her in a warm, hug, muttering "Thank you," repeatedly as Silena rubbed circles gently against her back, letting Piper know that she cared and was happy to help. Piper pulled away and looked at Drew, her heart growing heavier the longer she looked at her sister. Piper opened her mouth to say thank you to Drew but she raised her hand, stopping Piper in her tracks.

"I don't need your thanks or your praise. I was righting a wrong. I was given a second chance here, so I have turned over a new leaf since I died." Drew said calmly, "I owe you multiple apologies and I agreed to help Silena with this crazy plan because, believe it or not, as cold and as heartless as I can be, I care about my sisters."

Piper walked forward and offered her hand out to Drew, "Let's let bygones be bygones, and just call a truce. We don't need to be besties, we just need to tolerate each other, because when this is over, I am going to make sure that I get revenge on the being who caused your death."

"I heard there was a wait list for Gaea," she joked.

Drew smirked again and shook Piper's hand, but Piper could see the corner of Drew's lips twitch, and Piper knew that Drew wanted to smile but didn't say anything, just for the sake of her sister's reputation. But she pulled her in for a hug anyway. No one needed to know that the cold, dark souled Asian Princess of Camp Half-Blood had gone soft.

* * *

Percy was seated on the grass of Luke and Thalia's house, scratching Mrs O'Leary's ear as she slept with her head on Percy's lap. Reyna was lying next to him, leaning against Mrs O'Leary.

Percy broke the silence by creating conversation, "So, you seriously must have a death wish, Percy if you want to go down there again, Percy."

Reyna frowned, contemplating what Percy had just told her. "It _is_ brave but I don't know how you are going to try and convince Nico to go down there with you. When he told me about it, he swore that he was never going to go down there ever again let alone let anyone mention it to him ever again."

"I know but I have to try," He explained. "I don't want to go back down there either, but if we don't, we can't stop Gaea. We need to get to the elder light before she does or else she will destroy everything here." Percy turned to Reyna, a serious expression was now plastered on his face.

He continued, "All of this will cease to exist if we don't go down there. We've got to correct what happened seven years ago and make this right."

"I get that Percy," Reyna said. "I support you one hundred percent, but the defining factor in this situation is Nico."

"I know Reyna but I am going to do whatever it takes to convince Nico to help us, whether he likes it or—"

"Convince me to help you with what?" A voice asked from behind the two of them, Percy turning around and mentally cursing when he noticed that the person was Nico. Percy had hoped he may be able to have this conversation with Nico at a later stage but obviously the Fates still hated him. "Seriously, answer the damn question." Nico growled, now getting frustrated.

"I will leave you two to discuss this matter in private. And Percy, good luck. You may need it," Reyna whispered the last part as she looked at the seething son of Hades behind them. She walked into the house, Percy crawling his way out from under Mrs O'Leary's lap and turned to Nico.

"Let's go for a walk Nico. We have some things we need to talk about," Percy said calmly. Mrs. O'Leary stirred and followed Percy as he walked away with Nico along the beach. Percy took a moment to decide what he was going to say.

* * *

Leo had never been so amazed by anyone before—well besides seeing Calypso do something awesome—but his older sibling was a force to be reckoned with when it came to fixing things. Leo knew every tool that Beckendorf needed, the two working in correlation as they repaired the gaping hole in Festus's side.

The dragon creaked in annoyance and pain every time they made a minor misstep, but they continued working none the less. Calypso was resting up, sleeping on the surprisingly comfortable couch in the workshop. Leo watched with pure fascination as Charles finished the Festus' inner circuitry, learning a new and better wiring technique from his sibling.

Festus had purred and whirred whenever Beckendorf touched him, and Leo would've been annoyed by Festus' reactions to a new person—Festus wasn't exactly nice when they first met, yet again he was all haywire—but this was Beckendorf. Beckendorf was basically Festus' first owner. He was the Cabin Counselor before him that he had to live up to.

"Well, that bit's done. Next is the exterior celestial bronze plating and then the armor plating." Leo nodded as Beckendorf removed his welding mask. "Alright, you stay here with Festus while I go and get the extra celestial Bronze we will need. Get started on it."

"No problem," Leo said. "I will look after the big guy." Beckendorf smiled and patted Leo on the back but with the size of his hands, it felt like Leo was getting slapped on the back, not patted. Beckendorf had now left, leaving Leo to his own devices. Twenty minutes had passed with Leo only able to set in one layer so far when the door creaked open. "Beckendorf, is that you? Can you give me a hand with this layer?" Leo shouted, not looking behind him as he tried to set the next layer in place.

"You need to be gentle if you want to get that layer in place." A voice spoke behind him, and Leo's ears registered the familiarity of the person's voice. Leo turned round, his eyes wide as he stared at the face of the familiar woman who had entered the shop, taking in all of her familiar features. Her familiar comforting smile, the motherly look in her eyes that made Leo recall all of the times his mother played with him as a baby.

It finally registered in Leo's mind who was standing before him. It was his mother.

"Hello Leo." She smiled warmly as she walked forward, placing her tool box on the floor.

"Mama?" Leo whispered as Esperanza opened her arms with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Come here, mio," She whispered as Leo's eyes brimmed with tears and ran forward right into his mom's embrace. "I have missed you so much my little boy." She whispered to Leo who clung to his mom for dear life.

"I missed you too. Mom, I-I'm—" He whispered, trying his best not to faint as he hugged his mom.

"Hey, what happened to me," she said, "It is not your fault. Don't you ever think otherwise."

As the two embraced, neither noticing that Calypso was sitting up and watching the two embrace and she smiled as the door opened Beckendorf walked in, carrying a large pile of the metal when he noticed Leo and his mom hugging it out.

Leo had no idea how long they stayed that way for but the truth was, he didn't want it to end but much to his dismay, his mom pulled away and looked at Festus. "I see that you need help fixing up your dragon. Want my help?"

Leo beamed as he went and picked up his mom's toolbox and brought it for. "You bet your suspenders I do." He grinned as the door opened and in walked Beckendorf.

"Figured you'd eventually find out that your mom worked here, so do you want to get to work and fix Festus or not?" Charles grinned as he placed the pile down and he started finishing the plating and Leo and his mom started working on repairing Festus's wing.

* * *

"So, you didn't die." Nico said awkwardly, not daring meet his cousin's eyes, his cheeks were dusted with a faint pink blush that Percy couldn't see as he snuck a glance at his cousin and looked away when Nico looked at him.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't."

"Why didn't you come back and fight if you were alive then?" Nico growled, and Percy huffed out a breath in annoyance.

"If I could have, I would have. I was in some sort of a coma Nico." Nico's eyes widened as he looked at his cousin, his already pale skin turning even paler. "I woke up floating in the middle of the ocean, as soon as I found out what happened from Rachel, I started looking for everyone. First Jason, then we rescued Ashley and Michael from the jail, got the prophecy, went and crashed a wedding and rescued Piper and Hazel, found Camp Half-Blood and Frank and Will," Nico's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you found Will? I thought he was in the jail?" Nico shrieked, having not thought about the son of Apollo in a long time, but mainly because his thoughts were occupied by the people in the Underworld more.

"He is alive and kicking. Asked me if I had seen you, and if you were ok." Percy shrugged. "Why does that fascinate you anyway? I thought you two hated each other, you know, cause you are complete opposites and all that."

Nico gritted his teeth. "Just because we are opposites doesn't mean we can't be friends, Percy. You are so stupid and simple minded sometimes."

Percy frowned. "Okay, ouch. Why do you always treat me like we aren't friends."

"I don't hate you, for Zeus's sake Percy, I loved you." Percy's eyes widened.

"No you don't," Percy chuckled.

Nico wanted to face palm. "Not like a brother. This is why your an idiot."

"Can you please explain what you mean because right now, I am so confused."

"Seriously, I totally understand why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain." Nico muttered under his breath. "I like guys, not girls."

"So, you like, like me."

"I loved you, as in the past kind of love, as in I'm over you." Nico wanted to kill himself right now from embarrassment.

"So…"

Nico scowled. "I get my darkest secret of my chest and all you can say is 'so'."

"Can you blame me? I just need to process this..." Percy then spluttered, "You don't think that I—"

"Yes. I know that you would never feel the same because Annabeth keeps you as straight as your sword."

Percy flushed. "Um, am I the only one who knows?"

"Jason does, and Reyna, but they promised to never tell, which I am grateful for."

"I had a feeling that he might know something. He said that I needed a ton of luck if I was going to convince you to take us to Tartarus." Percy looked and Nico and swore that Nico looked so pale, that he looked as if he really was a ghost. "Nico, are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright!" Nico shouted, running his hand through his shaggy hair. "You want me to take you down into Tartarus. Are you possessed by the Goddess Mania or something because you must be crazy if you think I am going back down there?!" Percy tried to reach out and place his hand on Nico's shoulder but Nico jumped away, glaring at Percy. "I refuse to go down there again."

"But Nico, the only way we can beat Gaea is if we go down into Tartarus and find the elder light of Helios. If Gaea gets the light, she is going to destroy the Underworld and Elysium with it."

"She can try, but she will never get it." Nico scoffed.

"But if we beat her to it, then maybe we have a chance of saving this place. She knows a way to find the light, but we know it's in Tartarus, so if we can get a head start on her, then maybe we can defeat her Nico!" Percy raised his voice, glaring at the unco-operative son of Hades, his eyes dark with rage.

"I don't care. She will never get into Tartarus, even if she found out where this elder light was but I am not going to go back there. You can't make me!" Nico now had his arms crossed, glaring at Percy.

"And they say I am childish." Percy mocked, "Nico, I know that the first time you were there you were by yourself, but this time you will have a whole group of demigods who will stand by you. All of us are taking a risk for this. If we don't go down there, then all of this," Percy waves his arms to emphasize his point, "will cease to exist. Your mother, Reyna, Thalia, Luke, all of them will be gone if you don't help us Nico. They will be gone if you don't help us stop Gaea from destroying everything!"

Nico remained silent.

"Will you help us or will you hide in the shadows and watch as you lose everything here Nico?" Percy knew that it was harsh, considering that what Nico had just confessed to him. He needed Nico to see the light and see that he was the defining factor in the safety of everyone here in Elysium and in the Fields of Asphodel.

As Nico opened his mouth to answer Percy, the ground shook beneath their feet. Percy and Nico looked at each other once more as the ground shook again, this time causing them to almost lose their balance. "What is happening, Percy? Are you doing this?" Percy held his hands up, ushering Nico back.

"No, it's not me." Percy answered as a loud bang erupted from behind them. Percy and Nico looked towards the golden gate, souls making their way towards it. Nico squinted his eyes and saw that there was fire on the other side of the wall and his eyes widened.

"Everyone, get away from the gate!" He screamed, running forward and turning back people from the gate, some started running towards Percy but it was too late. The ground shook, and continued to shake as something hit the gate, causing it to bend towards the interior, and then it exploded.

Nico was blown back from the gate, landing in the sand hard, leaving a large deep drag mark in the sand. Percy was thrown off his feet as well but he managed to get on his feet and ran towards his cousin. Souls started screaming and running away from the gate as a single figure appeared where the gate of Elysium once stood.

Nico propped himself up on his elbows as he stared at the figure with wide eyes. Percy couldn't contain the deep guttural growl that escaped his throat as he met the eyes of the person who had stepped foot in the safe haven for the dead. Polybotes met Percy's eyes and he smirked, only angering Percy.

"Are you ready to die Percy Jackson!" Polybotes bellowed as he reined the horse of Hades chariot and charged forward, towards Percy and Nico, his own trident at the ready as Nico closed his eyes and waited for the end. He was too weak to shadow travel and it was too late for them to roll out of the way as the chariot headed straight for them.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** Sorry that took so long but my computer deleted all the chapters I had written ahead so I have had to re-write the entire thing out, took me forever so updating will be slow cause I have exams going on so next update will be in a month cause I've got two weeks of exams and are gonna need at least two weeks to write out the next chapter. thanks for the patience, sorry for the late chapter, hope you enjoyed and I will see you all soon. Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger._


	21. Part II - Chapter VI

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter VI

The Battle of Elysium

Time slowed down in an instant as Percy watched the chariot of Hades thunder towards them, it almost felt as though Kronos was controlling time because everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Percy barely had any time react as a large black figure came from the side and body checked the side of the chariot, forcing it off of its course just barely missing Percy and Nico as it collided into the wall of the house that they were next to.

Percy stared wide eyed at Polybotes who lay sprawled out on top of the wall that now had a giant gaping hole in it. Nico finally opened his eyes and gasped at the scene. Percy frantically searched for Mrs O'Leary but his heart broke in two when he heard what sounded like whimpering.

Percy looked around frantically before he saw something black lying underneath the large chariot. "Di Immortals!" Percy screamed, his eyes brimming with tears as he got onto his hands and knees and crawled to the large body that lay beneath the chariot. Percy couldn't hold down his tears as he cradled his Hellhound's gigantic head in his lap. "Nico! Help!"

"Percy! What's wrong!" Nico shouted as he got to his feet. He ran to where he found Percy and Nico paled to the point where he was even more ghost like than before. Percy placed Mrs O'Leary's head on the ground and ground himself into the sand and attempted to try and lift the chariot off of Mrs O'Leary.

"Don't just stand there Di Angelo!" Percy spat, his eyes filled with determination and tears. "Help me get it off of her." Percy growled as he gritted his teeth. Nico couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the chariot start lifting off of the Hellhound. Percy released an animalistic growl as he fought to lift the chariot. Nico was amazed by Percy's sheer strength and determination.

When Mrs O'Leary whimpered, and her eyes met Nico's and the second he saw the pain inside her big eyes, his heart literally shattered. Percy looked down at Mrs O'Leary and found some strength as he lifted it up a little more. By that time, Nico appeared next to his cousin and started lifting with every bit of strength he could muster.

"Keep lifting!" Percy shouted, not ready to give up on Mrs O'Leary. She had saved their lives and he wasn't going to lose her. He had already lost so many people that he cared about, and if he lost his dog, then he would completely lose it.

Nico growled before lifting his one leg and slammed it to the ground which rippled beneath their feet. Nico and Percy ignored the multiple screams that were released as cracks formed in the ground and skeletons crawled their way out of the ground.

Percy lost count of how many skeletons arrived but he was grateful as he looked down at Mrs O'Leary. "Hold on girl. We are going to get you out from under there." Percy announced as he looked at Nico.

"Lift!" Nico ordered as Percy crushed his eyes shut and used every bit of strength he had and lifted. The skeletons obeyed Nico and lifted, the chariot finally lifting off of Mrs O'Leary and finally they pushed it right over and Percy fell to his knees and examined his Hellhound.

"She's hurt." Percy whispered as he looked at Nico before turning behind him and looking at the army that was marching into Elysium. "Nico, block the army's path. Use whatever means necessary. I got Mrs O'Leary." Nico nodded without hesitation and ran towards where the gate of Elysium stood, his skeletons following right behind him.

Percy looked down at Mrs O'Leary, almost ready to cry. She whined when Percy touched her bleeding side. Her warm, sticky blood clinging to her fur and Percy's hands.

"It's okay girl. I am going to help you." Percy closed his eyes, shakily placing his hands above Mrs O'Leary's wound and waited as a powerful tug ripped through his gut and the water behind him followed his will and he used the water in an attempt to heal her wounds. Mrs O'Leary whimpered much to Percy's hatred but he remained focused on his current objective.

When Percy heard Mrs O'Leary's steady deep breathing, he opened his eyes and dropped his hands and sighed in relief when he saw that her wound was gone. Mrs O'Leary rolled onto her stomach and weakly got to her feet, before looking at Percy who knelt in front of his before she licked him with her sandpaper tongue.

"I am glad you feel better girl." Percy grinned as he looked at the battle that had erupted at the gate. An army of skeletons were locked in a dead heat, preventing the army Polybotes had brought with him from entering Elysium as Nico chased souls away towards the water, away from the battle.

Percy noticed the hairs on Mrs O'Leary's back were standing on end, she was baring her teeth but she didn't move as Percy noticed the shadow looming over him. In less than a second, Percy was kneeling down on one knee, holding riptide above his face, blocking Polybotes trident from hitting him.

Mrs O'Leary backed away, growling at the bane of Poseidon who was wide eyed and crazy looking. Percy didn't know how he was able to hold off the giant's strike but somehow he did. It felt as though there was a presence surrounding him, helping him against the bane of his father.

"You and your little beast will pay for that!" Polybotes raised his trident and swung it in a deadly arc, thankfully Percy was able to roll out the way just in time. Percy looked at Mrs O'Leary and saw that she was about to leap at Polybotes but Percy stood in front of her.

"Go help Nico!" Percy ordered and Mrs O'Leary growled as she stomped her feet down to the ground in defiance. "GO!" Percy ordered, his voice echoing loudly, the ground and waves trembling beneath the power that lay within his voice. Mrs O'Leary's gaze met Percy before she howled to the sky and shadow travelled away, to where Nico was.

Polybotes used that as his distraction and swung his trident again just as Percy turned round to look at the giant before the trident hit Percy in the chest hard. Percy was launched back before drilling into the water, being buried into a crater. Percy groaned as he scaled his way out of the crater, and instantly cursed when he saw Polybotes towering over him once again but the pain that was laced through Percy's chest was excruciating.

"You will die before you get a chance to escape me." Polybotes smirked vindictively as he raised his trident, "I can't wait to tell your father of your death when I visit him next. He will be so broken when he hears of your death that he will fade almost instantly." Polybotes bellowed as he thrust his trident towards Percy.

 _I am sorry dad._ Percy thought as he closed his eyes and waited for death to encompass him but all that came was a loud grunt of pain and it wasn't his own. Percy forced his eyes open and he looked in front of him and saw that Polybotes had dropped his trident and was cradling his hand that had a pure white arrow right through it.

"Who dares attack me?!" Polybotes growled, looking around to the sky, growling and bellowing in anger. Before Percy could react, a large blinding white light collided with Polybotes body, knocking him to the ground. Weakly, Polybotes climbed to his feet and glared as the large white thing landed in front of Percy as he climbed to his feet. Only then did Percy see that the white beam was actually a silhouette of figure.

"Show me your face!" Polybotes bellowed as he ripped the white arrow from his hand.

The glow slowly died down, revealing a woman standing in front of Percy. Large majestic white angel wings were sprouted from her back; on her feet she wore golden sandals, kind of similar to Hermes. She was hovering over the ground as Percy surveyed this woman. He noticed the large quiver of arrows that were mounted on the center of her back, right in the middle of where her wings joined together.

"Who are you?" Percy said in unison with Polybotes. The woman turned round to face Percy and instantly, he is instantly captivated by her.

Percy finally found the desire to breathe as the woman smiled at him. She now stood on the ground before the son of Poseidon, dressed in a long white dress with thigh high slits, and pieces cut out just above her hips with a ring right where her belly button should be. Leather arm cuffs were wrapped around her wrists and a leather harness hung from her right shoulder and around her waist, a sword attached to it. She looked like a warrior princess, and like a goddess at the same time as she lowered her white bow.

Her warm deep chocolate brown eyes were filled with honesty as she tucked a stray strand of her dark chocolate brown hair behind her ear. Her hair was mounted neatly on her hair in a perfect high bun with a similar circlet mounted across her forehead. It looked almost identical to Thalia's Lieutenant of Artemis circlet, except it was white. "Hello Perseus Jackson. I am the Guardian of Elysium, Protector of Souls and Bearer of the Feather of Truth."

"So you are the Guardian of Elysium the Earth Mother speaks of." Polybotes smirked. The guardian of Elysium turned back to Polybotes with another arrow instantly notched and directed right between Polybotes eyes. "Surrender the location of the Elder light and I might just let Elysium survive for a short while longer before I destroy this place."

"You and your Earth Mother will never learn the location of the Elder Light. You would have to kill me before I ever tell you its location." She growled, a bright white aura radiating off of her.

"Then I guess I will just have to kill every soul in Elysium and force you to tell me its location." Polybotes had a vindictive and dark feral grin now plastered on his face as he raised his trident, a guttural bellow erupting from his mouth as his army roared in defiance and started pushing back the army that Nico had summoned back.

An animalistic growl escaped from the throat of the guardian of Elysium as she raised her fingers towards her lips, her eyes filled with rage as she blew. The taxicab whistle was powerful, Percy could feel it. It rivaled Will Solace's ultrasonic whistle, except, with Will's the ground didn't begin to shake as she whistled. Percy was barely able to keep his balance as something created the quakes.

A trio of howls erupted, as large swirling black vortexes started growing. A tall and elegant man with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style stepped out of the one. He was wearing tortoise-shell shaped shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag. His eyes are empty, full of death and despair.

Percy instantly recognized the figure as he raised a large staff, plain and simple as he glared at Polybotes. The other shadow morphed into the shape of Cerberus who growled at Polybotes. He was now armoured with stygian iron Armour, with what appeared to be bones on it.

"Ha, you think you weaklings can stop me. Every single soul here will perish because you didn't come willingly."

"You will not harm a single soul in Elysium, because you will be dead before even have the chance. It would give me great pleasure to ferry you back to Tartarus where you belong." Charon growled, slamming the end of his staff to the ground in defiance.

"You are so wrong you pains in my side. You don't know exactly who I have on my side or did you forget, the Underworld is my playground now." Polybotes picked up his trident and slammed the non-business end into the ground. Percy didn't know what was happening until he heard the screams and looked behind him. Souls were running for their lives, with zombies and skeletons armed with stygian iron weapons chasing after defenseless souls.

 _Perseus Jackson, may the gods be right about you. Please, get every soul across the water, get them to the Isle of the Blest, it is their last chance._ A soothing voice whispered in his head. He looked at the guardian and nodded, as she shouldered her bow, and pulled out a sword and charged at Polybotes who followed, with Cerberus looking at Percy expectantly.

"Cerberus, we need to get every soul to the Isle of the Blest." Percy ordered and the three howled in unison before he lowered his middle head and Percy climbed on. This would be forever placed in the history books because never in a million years, has anyone ever ridden Cerberus. "Charon, can you assist Nico while I get the souls across."

"This one time godling, this one time I will follow your orders." Charon answered as he charged towards the entrance, to assist Nico.

"Cerberus, let's play fetch." Percy answered as he stood firmly on top of Cerberus's middle head with Riptide in hand as the three headed howled and broke off into a gallop, as Percy screamed to the souls around and inside the houses that they needed to get to the water.

* * *

Everything was peaceful and quiet in Luke and Thalia's home, that was until there was a pounding on the door. Hazel, finally having fully recovered now, climbed out from her bed that Thalia and Luke had so graciously provided for her, and she was in the middle of a conversation but sadly, no one had gone to answer the door so she excused herself from her conversation with her mother and she headed to the door.

She reached out and wrapped her hand around the knob and the second she started turning knob to open the door, it exploded in a shower of wood as a zombie fell on top of her, trying to stab her with it's dagger.

Hazel did the only thing she could, she screamed, as loud as she could whilst holding the Zombie's hands to prevent it from bringing the dagger down on her jugular. She could hear someone pounding down the stair and then the dagger fell to the floor and Hazel was covered in a shower of dust.

She was pulled to her feet and when she turned round, she realized that it was Frank who wrapped his arms around her. "What the Hades is going on?"

Frank was about to answer when they heard the familiar voice that belonged to Percy. "Souls of Elysium, get to the water, get to the water now!" Percy shouted and the moment he finished saying what he had said, it was quickly followed by a trio of howls.

"I think we need to get the others and I think that we need our weapons." Frank announced and Hazel nodded in agreement, the two running like mad hatter's through the house to get their team together and get their family and friends out of the house to see what the Hades was going on.

The second that everyone was outside and saw souls were running towards the far end of Elysium whilst a large black figure ran back and forth along the beach catching a lot of oncoming un dead and skeletons like they were all personal chew toys. They eventually figured out that it was Cerberus, mainly because of his three heads.

"Are you just going to stand around or are you going to help me get souls to the Isle of the Blest!" A familiar voice shouted as the large three headed hell hound stopped right in front of them, on top of the central head stood Percy Jackson, glaring down at the others. "Jason, go and find Piper and get her towards the main group over there. Ashley, you come here with me. Frank, I need you to go aerial with Jason, find Leo and Calypso."

Frank nodded and turned into a dragon and shot off into the sky, and Jason shot off as well whilst Cerberus crouched down and all of their friends and family climbed on, Ashley climbing onto the left hand head with her bow ready.

Percy whistled and Cerberus rose from the ground, and growled as he charged towards where the others were, taking out an enemies and the others were grabbing any and every soul they could and pulled them onto the large Hellhound whilst Ashley rapidly fired arrows as fast as she could.

Those where were on Cerberus's back all grouped round the souls with them protectively, taking out any creature or enemy that tried to climb up to get at the souls. They couldn't help but gaze on as they saw the countless houses erupting into flames, plooms of smoke rising from the ashen remains of people's homes.

Maria Di Angelo watching in horror as her home burned down to the ground. She had lived there for almost an entire century and for a while she was alone, and then she found a second family again thanks to Nico and now, all of their memories were burning to the ground.

The crowd of souls screamed as Cerberus skidded to a halt, before lowering himself to the ground so that everyone could limb off. Percy walked close to the edge of the water before turning to the crowd. "Everyone, as soon as the bridge starts forming, follow me across. Michael, you and the other guard this point, make sure no one that isn't a soul get's onto the bridge."

"What bridge?" Michael asked and Percy smirked.

Percy said nothing as he closed his eyes and then he opened them, with riptide in his hand, he ran to the water, except, he started running over the water but it wasn't the water he was running on. As he ran across, an icy path formed beneath his feet. Some souls registered and followed after Percy whilst Percy's friends started fending off the un-dead.

Percy charged forward with a new found hope thanks to the guardian's words, cautiously looking behind him to make sure that everyone was alright when someone pointed and Percy was barely able to skid to a halt and duck as a gryphon swooped over him. Souls screamed and Percy turned round and saw gryphons sweeping down, trying to grab the souls as they ran.

Percy was faced with a choice, plough forward and get those he can across or turn back and fight them off but with that option, he left people stranded. Percy made his decision the second the gryphon came back for him, that barely anyone would make it across at the rate these gryphon were coming. Percy slashed his sword, making the creature burst into a plume of dust and feather and Percy turned back to those coming towards him.

"Everyone get down!" He yelled as he dropped riptide and raised his hands, the water behind him rising to incredible heights as he thrust his hand forward, the water mimicking his movements as it launched forward and over him, washing away every gryphon that hovered over the bridge and around them. Percy dropped the water to the sides and reached down to pick up riptide when a whistling sound flew over him, followed by a shriek.

Percy looked up to see a pile of dust floating towards the water and Percy turned to his left and saw the guardian of Elysium a good distance away with her bow out, directed to where the gryphon was and she smiled at him before she turned back fired another arrow at an enraged Polybotes whom she was still locked in battle with.

"Come one everyone. Let's go!" Percy ordered as he ran forward, starting to create the ice bridge once more, everyone following close behind him. A hoard of gryphon was now coming towards them again and Percy was ready for the attack when a large blast of fire shot at them, scattering the remaining ones who weren't killed by the fire.

Percy looked up and found himself grinning as the now repaired Festus flew over them, with Leo whooping once again, Calypso right behind him and so was a woman which Percy recognized as Leo's mother and Beckendorf. Silena wasn't there so Percy was worried but he ploughed forward, hoping that she was alright. Festus swooped low, and three of them jumped off as Beckendorf stayed on the dragon.

Leo looked pumped and Calypso was geared up as jumped off behind Percy and ran up to catch up to him. "Silena wasn't with us when the attack came. Beckendorf is going to look for her with Festus." Leo announced as they ran.

"Leo, cover the middle, Calypso go with him. I will look after your mom Leo. I promise." Percy announced and Leo nodded before turning back with Calypso and Esperanza ran right next to him as they approached the bay of the Isle of the Blest.

Percy took out every single monster that got in his path and when his feet touched the sandy beach of the Isle of the Blest, he felt an incredible feeling of peace and tranquillity. He directed souls towards the main temple, any on the Isle of the Blest already were already making their way with the rest to the temple.

Esperanza stayed next to him as familiar faces appeared. Maria Di Angelo, Maria Levesque, Emily Zhang, Zoe Nightshade, Reyna, Thalia and Luke all stood in front of him. Percy embraced Zoe before she ran towards the temple, and then Reyna did the same. "Take care, Percy. End Gaea."

"I will. I promise you I will." He whispered as Reyna pulled away and ran. Thalia smiled at her cousin, and Luke did the same. "Look after each other. Take care of her Luke or I will come back down here when this is all over and beat the Hades out of you."

"Don't worry Percy. I will take care of her." Luke promised as Thalia mouthed a goodbye before they ran. Percy turned to Maria and she smiled at him.

"Percy Jackson, you are an incredible person. Please, take care of our families." All the mothers nodded in agreement and Percy smiled.

"I will. Now go. I have a job to do." They all nodded and started the trek up the rest of the way to the temple and Percy turned on his heel and ran back out onto the bridge, going to get the rest of the stranglers across when he caught sight of Piper, Silena and Drew, all swimming towards the bridge. Percy manipulated the water and brought them to the bridge, before running up to them.

"Percy, have you seen Charlie. We went back to the shop but I found it in shambles." Silena cried out worriedly, looking around nervously.

"Silena, I told you to calm down." Piper spoke out and Percy's went wide as he stared at Piper. "Yes, I have my voice back thanks to Silena and Drew but please tell me you have seen Beckendorf somewhere." Percy nodded and saw Calypso and Leo coming towards them.

"Leo call Festus. Silena is here." Leo nodded and started yelling for his metal dragon as Percy caught sight of Jason flying over them. "Jason! Piper's here!" Percy shouted and Jason looked down and looked severely relieved as he dove down and took Piper in his embrace as he landed.

"Gods of Olympus Piper, please don't ever do that to me ever again." He spoke out completely relieved and he pulled away and kissed Piper on the lips who stood frozen for a moment before she kissed him back, her arms around his neck as he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

When the son of Jupiter pulled away he couldn't stop smiling as he looked at Piper with so much love and adoration. "You shouldn't have to worry about me that much now that I have my voice back." The smile on Jason's face was so bright, that it rivaled Apollo's smile, and that was a smile. He turned to Silena and Drew and looked at them with a grateful expression.

"Thank you, I knew that you would be able to help me the second I saw you." Jason spoke breathlessly, as if what he had just witnessed was yet a reality to him. He was about to open his mouth again when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"SILENA!"

Everyone looked to the sky and saw the large familiar celestial bronze dragon coming towards them, with a roman eagle flying near him with Chris Rodriguez on his back. Silena was in tears as Charles leapt off of the dragon and landed onto the ice, which sounded like it cracked beneath his feet as he looked up and saw the love of his life.

"CHARLIE!" She cried as she ran forward and leapt into his open arms. If you wanted a cliché loving slow moment, this most certainly was one because the second she was in his arms, he spun her round, the two laughing in relief before he placed her down and kissed her, clinging to her like she was the only thing worth living for, which she probably was for him.

Percy's eyes narrowed as he ran forward and swung his sword, right over the couple's heads and killed the gryphon that was coming right at them. "Guys go! Get to the Isle of the Blest before I break this bridge like I did in the titan war." Silena nodded and ran, grabbing Drew who looked back regretfully before she ran with them.

Chris appeared in front of Percy and smiled. "Thank you Percy, if you somehow fix this all, which I know you will, give this to Clarisse for me." Chris begged as he placed a letter in Percy's hand before he ran.

"Come on guys, get off this bridge before it goes down." Percy announced as Jason grabbed Piper around the waist and flew off the bridge towards the where the rest of them were. "Leo, Frank, take the others towards the gate. Nico needs help." Leo nodded as he saluted and flew off towards the others with Frank on his tail, Jason and Piper following them.

Percy raised riptide and slammed it right where he stood and split the pathway in two before he created a wave that he stepped on, leaving the bridge to dissolve, taking any monsters that were on it with them. Percy surfed the waves, his eyes focused on one particular target and right now, that target had the upper hand on the Guardian of Elysium.

The guardian was doing her best to meet Polybotes numerous strikes but she misjudged the one and Polybotes trident collided with her stomach, throwing her back as she collided into the sand with a very loud crunch, leading to a cry of pain. Polybotes smirked as he made his way towards her but he didn't get very far when a loud voice stopped him.

"POLYBOTES!" Percy yelled as he launched off of his wave, raising riptide about his head and bringing it down on Polybotes skull hard, as the bane of Poseidon groaned, walking backwards before falling over. Percy landed on the ground with ease as he stood defensively in front of the guardian who was struggling to get to her feet, holding her injured shoulder that she landed on.

"You are a real swordfish in my side Percy Jackson." Polybotes groaned as he got to his feet, reaching out for his trident, "I think that it is time I finally end you. You can't protect that weakling forever." The bane smirked as he readied his trident, and then the battle was on.

Percy defended himself with a grace like ease, meeting Polybotes with each offensive move he threw at him. Each time he made a block, Percy smirked at his father's bane, only enraging him further to where Polybotes thrusts and attacks were careless and uncoordinated. Percy used that moment to strike as he rushed forward, and dove between Polybotes legs, slashing the back of both of his legs, a growl of pain erupting for him as he flailed his arms.

With all the commotion, Percy was struck by the butt of Polybotes trident which made Percy launch back and into the sand, doubling over in pain as he tried to get up. Percy looked around for his sword but he was blinded by the pain and only when he heard a womanly crying out in pain did he finally regain his focus.

The guardian of Elysium stood in front Percy, her hands settling in between the prongs of the trident, holding it back but that hadn't stopped it from piercing her body. The three prongs had pierced into her body, golden ichor bleeding out from each wound. She had thrown herself in front of Percy but she was more determined to save Percy than to save herself.

Polybotes raised his trident, bringing along the guardian with it and he flung her to the ground as she cried in pain. Percy finally came back to his senses and dug in the sand and finally found riptide and charged forward after Polybotes who was making his way towards the wounded guardian but he was flooded by an army of monsters that blocked his path.

Polybotes stood above the guardian of Elysium, his trident's prongs coated with golden ichor in his hand. "Tell me where I can find the Elder Light and then I will kill you quickly. If not, I will still kill you, only slower and then I will pick the life out each soul until i find out where the Elder Light. Either way, you die, and this place is destroyed so save yourself some suffering and tell me where it is."

The guardian stared defiantly up at the Bane of Poseidon, not willing to surrender for a second even if she was faced with the prospect of death. She spat at the bane of Poseidon, his face covered in golden ichor and saliva as the Guardian stared at him. "You can go to Tartarus!" She growled as Polybotes glared down at her.

"You're suffering it is then." He announced as he raised his trident, ready to deliver the final blow that would satisfy the Earth Mother. He would finally have a victory in his name and he would bring glory to Gaea. "Death is your end Guardian."

Polybotes smirked as thrust the trident down towards the ground, barely missing the guardian as she rolled out of the way and climbed to her feet, holding her injured shoulder that was caked in sand mixed with golden ichor, the golden ichor clinging to the white fabric of her dress which was ripped and torn in various places.

"Never underestimate Polybotes because that is your greatest downfall." She growled as she clenched her fist and from it, a blinding white glow now started emanating from her hand and it grew as her wings sprouted from her back once more and with a mighty flap, she rose into the air and performed a single loop de loop and thrust her fist right into Polybotes gut, leaving him winded as he toppled over into the sand, gasping painfully for a decent breath of air.

The guardian turned to Percy and swooped down, grabbing him around his waist and lifting him into the air, at which Percy paled. He looked down at the army that surrounded the water bank that kept the monsters away from the Isle of the Blest, which right now, was the only thing keeping them at bay.

She carried him towards where the most of the seven were gathered and lowered Percy to the ground, before landing. The second her feet touched the ground, her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to her knees with her hanging down, not standing up like they were before.

"Are you alright?" Percy shouted as he knelt next to her, placing his hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Fear not for my life Perseus Jackson but for your own. You and your friends must depart before Polybotes finds me again." The guardian of Elysium urged, but a stubborn and loyal son of Poseidon shook his head defiantly, glaring at her.

"I will not abandon you or the souls of Elysium. You are severely injured. How long can you remain in an unending battle with Polybotes? Let us remain and help you." Percy urged, but the guardian shook her head.

"Listen to me. I dare not abandon the souls, I am their guardian and protector and I will fight to my last breath and even if I am defeated, my essence will forever keep them monsters at bay." She answered, before forcing herself to her feet, with the help of Percy before she raised her wings, a glow forming around her, that somewhat gave off a feeling of hope.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked curiously as something formed in her hand and she was now offering it to Percy.

"This will help you on your journey. You have to travel to Tartarus, the Child of Apollo will guide you to the Elder Light but you must protect the contents of this pouch with your life because in the near future, this may be your saving grace." Percy nodded, taking the pouch in his hands and putting it securely in his inside pocket by his heart. "Now go Perseus Jackson, it is time for this war to end."

Percy nodded in agreement. The guardian flapped her wings and rose off the ground, only for Percy to grab her wrist, causing her to turn towards Percy. Her brown eyes bore into his green eyes. "You never told me you name Guardian."

She smiled, "My name is Michaela, Percy Jackson." She answered before Percy released her wrist and she flew off towards the gate and Percy watched with awe as the injured guardian stood her ground and fought off the enemy. She was a warrior, and she would be imprinted in Percy's mind forever, as one the bravest people he had ever met.

"Percy, we have to go!" Jason shouted as Percy turned on his heel and climbed onto Mrs O'Leary along with the rest of his team, including Leo and Calypso with a celestial bronze coloured war coupling wrapped around Leo's wrist with the image of a dragon which Percy assumed was Festus as a carry on, with Ashley, Michael, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Jason touching some part of Mrs O'Leary as Nico appeared in front of her.

"Let's get you to Tartarus." Nico announced as he disappeared. Mrs O'Leary growled and Percy watched Michaela fend off her enemy as she risked a single glance at them and whispered a thank you before she charged back into battle with a loud, somewhat earth shattering battle cry of defiance resonating from her throat. Percy heard Polybotes roar and instantly he knew that the battle had once again begun.

"Good Luck Mickey. May the Gods be with you," Percy whispered as they dissolved into the shadows and reappeared in front of large black, stygian iron doors that were easily disguised in the shadows, hidden between the cracks. Percy climbed off of Mrs O'Leary, and stood in front of the door, admiring the intricate images carved onto the door, mainly focusing on the large image of the Helm of Darkness that was carved in the middle of the door.

Nico appeared next to Percy, his breathing had become hesitant, as if he were trying to hold his breath, consciously biting his bottom lip and clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles were turning as white as snow. Percy knew that Nico was trying to control his emotions, reining them in tightly because the last time he was at this door, he almost died and turned insane.

Nico raised his hand and pressed it in the center of the doors, and he turned his wrist to the right and then back to the left, right back to the epicenter before pulling his hand back and a circular piece of the door followed. A deep rumbling sound was heard as the helm of darkness glowed in a ghostly black light as the doors separated like sliding doors, revealing a dark lit stairwell, dimly light with hellfire dungeon style torches.

"Go." Nico ordered as he turned away from the door but Percy grabbed his shoulder, automatically making Nico turn back to face Percy, his glare so fierce that if looks could kill, that Percy would be dead a thousand times over. "Release me Percy before I cut off your hand."

Percy wasn't intimidated by the son of Hades, who currently right now just looked like a scared, frail kitten. "Nico, I get you are afraid but you can't let fear run your life. I don't want to go down there because I am afraid. Last time, I was with Annabeth, this time, I am on my own but I know that I will be alright because I am surrounded by friends and family."

"Percy, just stop trying to convince me to go back down there."

"As you wish Nico, the only one you need to convince that you aren't ready is yourself. You are more than ready Nico, you know that. You are as so strong and brave and the only one who can convince you that you are still afraid anymore is yourself." Percy said knowingly, before turning to the others. "Come on guys. We have a mission, so we had better get going."

Everyone murmured in agreement as Percy stepped towards the door and looked one last time at Nico.

"Family. Remember that Death Breath." Percy whispered as he closed his eyes and breathed out before stepping into the dark hallway, with Ashley following right behind him so she could light the way and one by one, they followed each other into the passage, Hazel lingering at the end.

"You are never alone Nico. You have family like Percy said, so please, be safe big brother." Hazel whispered sorrowfully as tears gathered in her eyes as she turned her head and ran full on into the cave, not giving Nico a chance to speak.

He sighed and turned on his heel, as the doors slowly started closing. He was walking away, as Percy and Hazel's words played over and over again in his mind. He looked at Mrs O'Leary who whimpered, and shook her head repeatedly in the direction of the door and Nico looked back at the door.

His heavy, guilty heart finally got to him.

He cursed under his breath and turned to Mrs O'Leary. "Girl, go and look after mom. Protect them at all costs. Protect the Guardian." Mrs O'Leary wagged her tail in agreement as she jumped forward and licked Nico's cheek with her large tongue before turning and vanishing into the shadows again.

Nico turned back to the door and thought this through one last time. If he was going, he had to go now before it was too late. "Gods of Olympus please don't let this be a mistake." Nico muttered to the sky as he ran forward and managed to just squeeze between the two doors before they crushed him. The doors shut, with a quiet thump, the lock sealed once more. Nico looked at the now closed doors and looked down the hell fire lit hallway.

He sighed and started walking down the stairs, hoping that he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life, praying to his father that this was the right thing to do because there was no turning back down. Nico was going to face his nightmare head on, whether he liked it or not. He wasn't going to abandon his family, not now, not ever.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _Down to Tartarus they go. Alright guys, i know these long updates are upsetting a few people, trust me, i feel like a real POS for it but I am honestly keeping a level head in this situation. I am not giving up yet you can bet on that, and i am proud of this chapter. I will be away until the 2nd of January as of the 21 of December so hopefully this trip can give me a real chance to write as some of my other stories have been neglected due to stress from where i live. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, have an awesome Christmas and a fantastic new year everyone. See you soon.  
_


	22. Part II - Chapter VII

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter VII

The Descent Begins

The dimly lit passageway seemed to never end. Percy had made the executive decision for Ashley not to use her powers unless they were necessary, which meant that they had to walk down this poorly lit stairwell which led to a few of their group tripping and stumbling as they made their way further and further down.

After the gods knows how long, Percy could finally see the end of the tunnel, and he cautiously stepped out the cave and took in the sight. He never thought that he would ever step foot in this place ever again. He looked off to his left and saw the opening where he and Annabeth fell into the river Cocytus.

Percy looked to the entrance and ushered everyone out, and one by one they stepped out and Percy could hear their collective gasps as they saw the place Percy, Annabeth and Nico had been in. "What is that wailing noise?" Piper queried, shocking everyone because she spoke. "Oh, I never told you that with the help of Silena and Drew I got my voice back. I still haven't remembered anything about Jason yet but now that I have my voice I don't feel so useless."

Everyone smiled at Piper. "So, back to Piper's question. What is that that wailing noise, because seriously, that noise is hurting my poor sweet ears?" Leo complained, covering his ears to emphasize his point.

"That would be the river Cocytus, also known as the River of Lamentation." Percy announced as he pointed towards the river. "Annabeth and I fell into that river when we fell into this horrible place." Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw the river and its landscape. The red clouds that hung around the air looked like vaporized blood. The river itself looked exactly like it was a ribbon of glittering black liquid. Percy could smell the sulfur from here; it still reminded him of Smelly Gabe.

Percy found himself cringing at the thought of Gabe, but he found himself thinking of how he almost let the spell of misery emanating from the river claim him. "You fell into that, and had to trek through that?" Ashley asked in disbelief as she looked at the rocky black plains surrounding the river punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms that roared in distaste.

"Yes." Percy answered; his voice void of emotion as he stared at the wretched river. Percy found himself smiling, for some arbitrary reason and then he let out a breathy laugh that had the air hissing and groaning in annoyance. The others looked at Percy like he was crazy as he laughed.

"What's he so happy about?"

"I can still see the Fiat that smacked Arachne and sent her into the pit." Percy grinned, forcing down his snicker as he pointed at the once baby-blue Italian car that still stood where Percy and Annabeth had seen it the last time they were here. It hadn't moved an inch and it was still stood, buried headfirst into the black sand. It had certainly looked like it had aged a millennia, seemingly nothing but the rusted frame of the car, pieces of it lying everywhere.

"Only you would laugh in Tartarus." A familiar voice commented causing Percy's head to whip round and Percy greated the sight with a smile as he watched Nico step out of the entrance into Tartarus before it closed up behind him. He locked gazes with Percy. Nico was trying to fight off the smile that was wanting to surface on his face when he heard Percy's laugh. Even in this dreadful place, it was a nice thing to hear and gave Nico a bit of happiness, even if it only lasted for a moment.

"Hey! When Annabeth and I were in the river of lamentation, she laughed when I told her that I wanted study surfing if we ever made it to New Rome once we got out of this place." Nico shook his head and Percy stepped forward and embraced Nico, who did the same. "I can't believe that you came."

"Neither can I Perce, Neither can I." Nico whispered as he pulled away and he was immediately attacked by a mess of cinnamon toast curls. Hazel clung to Nico like it was life or death, her eyes leaking tears of joy as she hugged him to death almost.

"Di Immortals Nico. I can't believe that you are here." She sobbed as she hugged her brother. Nico held his sister as tight as he possibly could, not daring to let go because he could already see the broken images of his nightmares re-appearing. "Don't worry Nico, I'm here for you. We're all here for you. We aren't going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

Nico nodded as he pulled away and looked at everyone, his usual scowl was now plastered on his face. "Well, I think it's time we get moving. The longer we stay in the same place, the easier it will be for monsters down here to find us." Percy nodded in agreement with Nico's order and turned to Ashley who was standing by the edge the ledge that they stood on. Percy walked towards her, and stood next to her, looking down at what she was looking at.

"The river Phlegethon." She spoke calmly, Percy nodded in agreement. "Correct you followed it to find the doors of death. When you and Annabeth fell in, you trekked across that lower rift over there and scaled down to the river." Percy nodded. "Well we are going to have to climb down, except this distance is twice as big as that one."

Percy looked over the edge and concurred at how correct Ashley was. The ledge that they were on right now was indeed twice as high as the other ledge so it was going to be a massive climb down to the river.

"Well come on guys, we had better start climbing." Percy announced as he looked over the edge again, sighing heavily. "Nico, can you shadow travel down there with one of us and scout ahead and the rest of us will start heading down in pairs."

"Why don't we just fly to this elder light on Festus?" Leo asked, seeming completely befuddled with the idea of having to partake in a strenuous task, seeming to want to take the easy way round.

Piper groaned in annoyance, Calypso rolling her eyes before she swatted Leo upside the head. "I am pretty sure if were to just fly to the location of the Elder Light that every single monster that we are trying to avoid would notice a large celestial bronze dragon with… um..." Percy spoke in an uh-duh tone before he went to counting on his fingers just to be sure before he shouted "Ten demigods, four children of the big three included, and an immortal titaness." Leo pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance, causing the others to giggle in amusement.

The air clouds seemed to hiss in disgust as it somewhat moved away from them because it hated the sound of the laughter. "Wow, that was freaky." Jason commented, feeling a little freaked out by what had happened.

"Yeah, that happened when Annabeth laughed when we fell into the river." Percy thought grimly as he sighed. "Alright, let's pair up and figure out who goes down with Nico."

"I can go down with him." Ashley suggested but Nico shook his head.

"That would drain my energy a lot faster and the darkness would do enough damage to kill her which this place is already doing the longer we stand here. I need some muscle with me so Kahale can come down with me and scout and Ash pairs up with Perce." Nico suggested and Percy nodded in agreement but he did notice how annoyed Michael looked.

"Sounds good to me. Got any rope Leo?" It was Leo's turn to have the shocked look on his face as he comically placed his hand on his heart, acting hurt but Percy's question.

"When do I not have what we need?" Leo dramatically asked as Calypso looked ready to slap him silly but to her annoyance she didn't have to because Leo pulled out a couple or reels of regular rope, hanging it to each of the guys except Nico and Michael.

"Alright, tie each end around your waist and tie it securely, if one of the girls loses their footing we will be able to keep them from falling to their deaths." Percy ordered, going back to the good old days of him and Annabeth ascending and descending the rock climbing wall together, using this very technique for safety measures.

Each pair did as they were told, tying each end around their waists, all ready to begin their descent down the wall of their precipice, everyone anxious as Percy gave a final nod to Percy before he placed his hand on Michael's shoulder and disappeared into the shadows. "Alright guys, let's get going. Jason, you and Piper take the lead, Leo and Calypso will follow, then Hazel and Frank and last but not least Ashley and I."

Everyone nodded as Jason and Piper headed to the edge, taking one look over before Jason positioned himself firmly near the edge, hold a firm grip on the rope as Piper sat on the edge of the cliff before she skilfully twisted her body, her arms holding her up as she positioned her feet against the wall before letting her drop a few feet lower, her feet settled on her chosen foothold she had found.

"You alright Piper." Jason asked and Piper gave a nod as Jason grip slackened on the rope and he floated into the air and over the edge, lowering himself so that he was positioned near Piper and had a good position to start climbing down as they scaled down the wall in perfect unison, as if they had done this before which that had considering they had done the rock climbing wall at Camp Half Blood before.

Calypso was very confident as she started moving down the wall but Leo was very complacent as he got into position, but had a little trouble getting a grip on the wall. "Seriously Valdez. You have nothing to worry about. If you fall I will catch you." Calypso said with a playful smirk as Leo grumbled complacently as they slowly started making their way down the cliff.

Frank and Hazel had no problems at all getting into position as they started their descent, moving in perfect synch with one another as if they had practiced this climb a thousand times over, both finding the descent a breeze and when they were far enough Percy and Ashley got ready for their climb. "You ready Ash." Percy asked as he noticed how tense Ashley was.

"Yeah, just thinking. It's not important, let's get down there." She diverted the conversation as she looked over again and Percy turned her round and nodded as Percy locked his hands around Ashley's wrists as Percy held her up as she found her footing and she found a place to hold on with her hand and then Percy let go of the other hand and she started her way down a little before Percy followed after her.

It wasn't easy to find places to hold onto because this wasn't an easy climb. It was very difficult to get a grip on the wall and Ash was really struggling but that was mainly because of her injuries. She was still looking ghostly pale, and severely worn out like the clothes she had been wearing when he found her in the jail all that time ago. Percy stopped and ushered Ashley to stop so she could catch her breath for a moment because they still had a great distance to go.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Percy asked, his voice laced with concern and he climbed closer to the daughter of Apollo.

"Yeah, it's just very hard to breath in this place." She gasped out but shook her head. "I am good to go, let's keep going." She forced out she started climbing down, Percy following her but watching her with great caution, worry clear as he mentally made a note that it was only getting harder for her, the further down they got. Percy could finally see the illuminating light of the river of fire when he felt a tug on his rope.

Percy looked across at Ashley who seemed to shifting uneasily like she was dizzy, her eyes half lidded.

"Percy, I think I'm going to…" Ashley began but before she could even finish her sentence, her eyes rolled back and she started falling back, her grip on the wall releasing as she fell back. Percy was almost ripped off the wall when Ashley's unconscious form jerked on the rope that held them together, bouncing up and down like she were on a bungee cord before she just hung there.

"Ashley!" Percy called out to her to see if she was awake but she was completely out and Percy gritted his teeth, the weight straining his screaming stomach muscles that still hurt from being hit with Polybotes' trident multiple times. He didn't know what to do because the longer he left her hanging, the tighter the rope around his waist would get, slowly squeezing his muscles painfully, and all the more likely the chance that the rope knot might give way around Ashley's waist and she would plummet to her death.

He was rather surprised that Ashley didn't hit the wall when she went down but he had to think fast. He searched around, trying to find a stronger hand hold because his current one was crumbling beneath his hands. To his left, a short distance down and away was a protruding stalagmite that would probably hold his weight, well he hoped.

"Percy, what's going on? Is Ashley okay?" Frank's voiced echoed from below Percy he composed himself.

"Ashley passed out. The rope is holding her, I am going to try and raise her. Don't worry, I will be fine." Percy shouted back in an assuring tone, carefully beginning to climb across, but painstakingly slow because he didn't want to swing Ashley around as he shifted along the wall like a tire swing in case she hit the wall which is something he didn't want.

Percy was very careful, calculating his next hand and foot hold on the wall, inching down at an angle toward the thick stalagmite that stuck out the wall like a needle on a pin cushion. Percy has to stretch to reach the stalagmite and nearly fell as his weak and temporary foothold crumbled, but somehow Percy managed to catches a grip on the stalagmite and pulled himself onto the rock so that he was straddling it with his back pressed flat against the wall.

He took a moment to catch his breath as he listened to the hissing flames of the Phlegethon beneath him, the flames rising a good distance in front of him but it was still beneath him.

Percy grabbed the rope and carefully started pulling the rope up, and Hades it wasn't easy pulling an unconscious body up by a very rough rope that turned his hands red and raw from the strain of holding it so tight that Ashley wouldn't slip down. On occasion the rope ripping the skin off of his hands when he lost his grip on the rope and it slid between his hands, causing his hands to start to bleed slightly.

Finally he got her body high enough that he was able to tie the rope in a tight double knot around the body of rock he sat on so he could grab Ashley's wrists and pulled her onto the rock so that she lay on her stomach, her feet and hands hanging over the edges.

Percy reached in his bag and pulled out his large canteen of water that he had packed in his bag and poured a little of the water onto his hands and instantly the bleeding cuts and the painful rope burns healed, until his skin was back to normal. He lifted Ashley's head and poured in a little bit of the nectar he was carrying with him into her mouth and watched as slowly but surely the color returned to Ashley's cheeks but even so, she was still out cold and still looked pale.

Percy quickly packed the stuff in his bag before he noticed that pouch that the guardian of Elysium gave him and he couldn't help but pick it up and shake it a little to see if he could hear anything jingling inside, which he did not so curiosity got the better of him and he undid the knot and pulled open this mysterious pouch and poured the contents into his hand.

What he got out the bag, was a black key with intricately carved grooves, with very small writing that Percy just could not read. Along with the key fell a neatly folded piece of paper. Percy carefully unfolded the piece of paper and gazed upon the message that lay inside it.

* * *

 _ **Guard this key well. It may just be someone's saving grace.**_

 _ **G.o.E**_

* * *

Percy honestly had no idea what the Guardian meant, _'It may just be someone's saving grace,'_ he was severely worried by what that ominous message meant but he couldn't ponder on it now, he needed to get moving down this cliff before people started to worry.

"Percy, you alright?" Frank called out. Speak of the devil.

"Yeah Frank. Don't worry, just resting up." Percy answered back as he packed the key and note back into the pouch which he placed back into his pack back and strapped it on as tight as possible, and still leaning against the rock face, Percy manoeuvred himself onto his feet, before reaching down and carefully slinging Ashley's unconscious form over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes after he removed the rope around her waist, leaving it tied around his waist.

He tied the rope around the stalagmite, taking in a deep breath, he turned round on the stalagmite, his body still pressed against the face of the wall as he looked at the wall, finding firm hand holds before he shifted along the wall, and going down the wall, watching Ashley on his shoulder with a cautious eye as he descended down the wall.

He could finally see the bottom more clearly, and see everyone gathered beneath him, looking at the river with a curious eye as Nico explained things, but Percy stopped and looked over to the other side of the river, and saw a perfect spot to tie a rope over the river so that they could get across, he just had to find the right spot on this side to tie the other end down.

Percy cringed when the rope tugged tightly on his injured and bruised waist, he cursed silently beneath his breath, and he couldn't move anywhere now. "Jason, can you just come and get Ashley!" Percy called out and instantly Jason flew into the air, hovering a short distance away as Percy left go of the wall entirely, letting the tight rope hang him up in the air as he turned round and placed Ashley in Jason's arms, biting his lip as the rope tightened around his waist even more.

"You alright dude, want me to go and undo the rope?" Jason asked, Percy deep in thought for a moment.

What would Annabeth do in this situation?

An idea hit him like a wrecking ball.

"No, I got an idea, just get some rope and a grappling hook from Leo and just wait." Percy ordered, sounding a little like Annabeth and Jason nodded as he drifted back down, Percy focusing on the other end of the river. He had one shot to make it across, he had to do this right, or else he may fall into the river, and Hades knows what would happen to him if he fell in.

"Percy, what are you planning?" Nico asked, making it seem as if Percy was crazy or something.

"Just trust me. I know what I am doing." Percy shouted back as he bent his knees, making it seem as if he were kneeling down so that his feet were pressed flat against the wall. He dug in his pocket and pulled out riptide, and removed the cap, instantly the sword sprung to life, the air hissing as the bronze sword cut through it, gleaming brightly upon the darkness that hung above.

Percy used all the strength he could muster and pushed forward, getting a good distance forward before he swung back towards the wall and with deadly accuracy, he landed against the wall in a crouch position and pushed out further than the first time, repeating this motion several times as the group below watched from below as Percy did this. Percy had a newfound strength and he pushed off the wall again, one last time before he raised riptide and sliced through the rope, the repetitive swinging motion flinging him forward and over the river.

With riptide at the ready, Percy slammed the bronze sword into the wall, the metal of his blade slicing through the wall like butter as he slid down towards the ground, but riptide didn't stop his body from slamming against the wall with a painful slap to which Percy felt the cracks and breaks emanating from his shoulder and ribs.

Percy ignored the throbbing pain his body was in as he descended down the wall, and when the moment was right, Percy let go of the sword and dropped a few feet down to the ground, leaving the sword embedded into the earthy wall, but his knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed to the ground.

Percy was in unimaginable pain right now but he wanted to conserve his nectar and ambrosia, as well as his water so he only had one other option as he crawled to the edge of the Phlegethon and thrust his hands into the water, much to the protests of the rest of the group and cupped the liquid fire in his hands, ignoring the painfully cold, burning liquid in his hands, and backed away from the edge, remembering the first time Annabeth drank the liquid flame.

"Bottom's up." Percy whispered as he downed all the liquid fire and instantly he fell to the floor, his body violently shaking as the liquid fire assaulted all of his sense, his nerves on fire as he gagged, his body trying to retch the liquid out of his system as he forced it down. Before Percy knew it, Nico was by his side, holding him in place as his jerked around violently.

Percy nearly blacked out from the pain of the liquid fire coursing through his veins and gasped out when the pain finally subsided, black spots dancing in front of his eyes as he breathed normally now, his body no longer in pain as he looked at a concerned Nico through his slitted eyes. "Percy, are you alright?" Nico asked and Percy nodded.

"Yeah, I just forget how terribly spicy that stuff is." Percy laughed out and Nico shook his head and looked at the other's telling them that Percy was alright.

"You are one crazy, out of your mind, idiotic demigod, Percy Jackson." Nico sighed, pressing his hand into his face as Percy smiled.

"But you still love me anyway." Percy said seriously and Nico blushed, a smile on his face. Even in the deepest darkest part of the Underworld, Percy can still make a situation not seem awful at all. "Can you give me a hand cause that liquid fire really did a number on me?" Percy complained and Nico offered Percy his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Thanks."

"No problem, but are you gonna tell me why you decided to be an action daredevil?" Nico inquired curiously as Percy walked towards the edge.

"Jason, this one time, can you go to that stalagmite over there and tie the other end of the rope to it, and when you have that done, fly over and put the other end around riptide. This is the only way across where we won't be forced to over use our powers." Percy explained before Leo could even complain.

* * *

Everyone got across alright, Jason had to carry Ashley over though cause she was still resting and Percy was forced to feed her some of the fire water from the river, much to Michael's dismay and it effectively woke the daughter of Apollo up, cussing out how the fire water tasted like boiled feet and ghost peppers but it certainly made her look better. "If anyone dares feed me that ghost pepper and feet smoothie again, by Hades I swear I knock their teeth out and I don't care who it is."

Michael seemed very much relieved that Ashley was awake and back on her feet, complaining as usual and seemingly back to herself, and there were many more complaints as those who were partially injured from the battle of Elysium as they stopped gagging on the fiery liquid that painfully healed their bodily injuries. Ashley was standing a short distance away as if to survey their surroundings before she walked up to Percy and Nico.

"We need to head south, between these two rivers. We have to follow the two as if we were heading towards the place where the five rivers of the underworld all fester into one." Ashley explained and Nico's eyes widened.

"You mean you want us to head towards The Delta of Despair, the place where all five rivers become one, where only a short distance away is the Brass Fortress." Ashley looked pretty ticked off.

"I am sorry I am not a child of the Underworld who knows all the goddamn names, I just go with what I see right now and right now, I see us heading towards this stupid Delta of Despair of yours but then we go a different route, and cross the wasteland to what I believe to be a shrine of Hermes." Ashley seethed at the son of Hades who looked about ready to summon an army of skeletons to carry her away so he would not have to listen to her groaning. "It's bad enough I had to leave my brother up there worrying about me, but the fact that he cares a ton about you and you fail to realise that."

"Since when is this about Will?"

"This isn't about him death boy!" Ashley growled, shoving Nico back hard, her eyes starting to glow. "It's about you being a petulant child. Waaah, I don't want to go to Tartarus, Waaah, I have to be a broody, depressed and Emo jerk to those who care about me, Waaah, Waaah, WAAAH! Please spare me." Everyone was watching these events unfold. "You think you got problems Di Angelo. Why don't you look past that stupid self doubt of yours and see that there are people far worse off than you. You aren't the one who is slowly dying down here!"

The minute that statement left Ashley's lips, there was nothing but dead silence, not even the wallowing of the river of Misery could be heard as everyone stared at Ashley in disbelief, trying to process what she said.

"What are you talking about Ashley?" Michael demanded as he stood in front of the daughter of Apollo, his eyes filled with no anger, no rage, but concern, worry and something that you very rarely saw in the son of Venus' eyes.

"It's too late to turn back if you think it can save me. Climbing down the cliff was a life or death choice for me. I already felt the severe effects of Tartarus descending down the cliff. I am on a ticking timer and the moment it hits zero, it's game over." She explained, not daring to meet Michael's eyes and he quickly turned to Hazel and Nico for answers. "Hazel and Nico can feel it. They are children of Hades. They can feel me dying."

"Is what she is saying true? Can you feel her dying?" Michael pleaded with them, Percy couldn't believe this was the Michael who followed orders without fail, who always scowled and detested emotions. He looked like he might lose it any second if Ashley was telling the truth and with a single nod from the children of Hades and Pluto, he sighed heavily, looking up at the sky to try and compose himself. "We should get moving. Ashley knows where we are going, so let's get going and get this over and done with." Michael ordered as he looked at Percy who nodded at him.

"Let's go guys, we don't have time to waste." Percy said calmly as Ashley looked at Michael, her eyes filled with regret as their gazes locked before they started walking forward, leading the way with Percy and Nico following right behind them and Percy watched Ashley and Michael. Percy knew the effects on Ashley would be bad, he just didn't expect them to hit so quickly. No one did.

Nico in all honestly felt like an ass, since he stepped out the entrance into Tartarus, he felt the dangerous waning of Ashley's strength, he felt Tartarus striking at her life force. He knew that the longer they took, the quicker death might come, he knew there was a chance that she may live but he knew it was an incredibly thin chance. "Nico, are you alright?" Percy inquired curiously, placing his hand on Nico's shoulder at which Nico flinched, and Percy noticed. "Sorry."

Percy retracted his hand and put a small gap between them, the last thing he wanted to do was Nico uncomfortable considering what Nico disclosed to him right before Polybotes attacked. "I am fine Percy." Nico answered, agitatedly rubbing his left arm, the memories of this place he thought he had locked in a vault made of thick walls of celestial bronze were already starting to escape.

Percy knew Nico wasn't alright, neither did Hazel as she and Frank were walking right behind Percy and Nico. Hazel was increasingly worried about her brother, she thought the minor details Percy had disclosed were nothing compared to seeing this place up close and personal. She found herself trembling the more she thought about what could have happened to her brother down here, as well as what happened to Percy and Annabeth down here.

Frank noticed and wrapped his arm around Hazel's shoulders and pulled her into his side, his hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his sword, ready to cast away the foul creatures of Tartarus that dared come near them. Leo seriously did not like this place at all, it is creepier than anything he has ever bared witness to and Calypso couldn't agree more, the tales of this place were nothing compared to seeing the place for yourself, breathing its air, walking across it's treacherous landscape.

Piper and Jason had the flank, watching the backend because someone needed to, with the amount of possible horrors there could be down here, there had to be someone who was on the watch because down here there was no telling what could find them. Percy kept glancing at Nico whose one hand now rested on the hilt of his stygian iron blade, constantly gripping it each time a strange sound was heard, his other hand in a fist so tight that it was as white as a sheet of paper.

They had been walking for quite a while, and Percy could already see the toll on everyone, himself included as the sick acid clouded air hovered above them ominously. The seemed to have trekked closer to the edge of the River of Misery when something in the distance caught Percy's eye. He rushed forward ahead of Ashley and Michael and ran straight to this object and nearly did a double take when he recognized the object.

It was Annabeth's backpack. The last time he had seen it was when Annabeth shouldered it and left with the two old movie star doubles, Tiberinus and Rhea Silvia to go on her quest to find the Athena Parthenos. Percy picked up the back and opened the top zipper, and grinned when he recognized the silver laptop with the bold blue Delta sign of Daedalus on the top, pulling it open the screen switched on, revealing a giant diagram of what Percy believed to be a giant Chinese handcuff.

Percy closed the computer, finding his lip twitching, indicating that he wanted to smile, mainly because he knew that when all this was over, Annabeth would really like to have it back. The others had arrived, those who were present on the Argo II when they were in Rome recognised Annabeth's bag. "Annabeth said it probably fell in with Archane, so if it is here, then her dagger must be somewhere." Percy mussed as he removed his bag and placed it on the ground.

"What are you doing Percy?" Piper inquired curiously as Percy edged nearer to the edge of the wailing river.

"We are gonna take a short break before we move on. We can't stay for too long." Percy answered distractedly as he searched along the bank for any signs of Annabeth's dagger. No one complained as they put their bags on the ground and sat on top of them, not particularly wanting to sit on the black, glass like shards they were walking on. Nico followed Percy, wondering what the son of Poseidon was doing as he lingered dangerously close to the edge.

The closer Nico got to the edge, the louder the wailing got, and the more persistent were the voices telling him to just give up. Nico was standing right next to Percy when he noticed what had occupied Percy's attention and saw something gleaming at the bottom of the river, somehow through the murky waters; the gleaming of Annabeth's celestial bronze blade gleamed from the bottom of the river.

Percy looked like he was having a deep internal debate with himself on what to do, which Nico realised. Nico had noticed the entire time that they were walking, that Percy kept glancing along the bank of the Cocytus, searching aimlessly for the very thing that lay at the bottom of the river. "Percy, it's too dangerous to go in and get it you know." Nico whispered, Percy still remaining quieter than a cat burglar.

"I know but I have to get it. That dagger means the world to her, I have to get it." Percy said in a determined voice, his sea green eyes filled with a fiery determination, which Nico found admirable. Percy never easily gave up which is something Nico had always admired about the son of Poseidon.

"Well how do you plan to get it without taking a nice bath in there and risking surrendering to the voices like you almost did last time." Nico said bluntly, Percy's muscles tensing at the mention of that memory. "There is no Annabeth here to bring you back to your senses this time." Nico had no idea how big a chord he struck in the son of Poseidon as he turned and looked at Nico.

"Annabeth was and still is my anchor. All I need is another anchor." Percy answered, Nico utterly confused. "I need rope, and an anchor." Percy said expectantly and Nico face palmed, of course the son of Poseidon would do something crazy and dumb as this and Nico sighed and wondered up to the group and grabbed the rope that Leo had given him and walked right up to the bank and chucked the one of it to Percy.

Nico held the back end of the rope as Percy looked at him, a smile, a grateful smile appearing on his face. "Thanks Neeks." Nico's eyes widened with annoyance but before he could retort Percy stepped into the water, and step by step Nico watched as Percy wandered deeper into the water which had some powerful currents as is, and Nico was struggling to keep his grip on the rope already and watched cautiously as Percy dove forward and submerged himself in the water.

All seemed fine on the slack rope in Nico's hand as he stood there, waiting in anticipation for Percy to surface, he had already been under the water for sometime and Nico was growing increasingly worried, and that's when it happened.

The powerful and violent currents stirred and almost ripped the rope from Nico's hands as the powerful waters started moving the rope further down the river as the rope tightened but the current was winning this tug of war. The force pulled Nico forward, dragging his heels along the ground, the rope tight and straighter than a ruler as Nico was pulled towards the water. He didn't know how long he could hold onto the rope for so he did the only thing he could. He called for help.

At his first cry, no one came so he called out even louder as he battled this tug of war that he was losing and Frank came right up by him. "What's going on? Where's Percy?" Frank asked stupidly and hit his forehead when he saw the rope that Nico was holding onto.

"In there, something is wrong, we need to get him out now!" Nico grunted with effort as Frank grabbed the rope right where he was holding and dug his heels into the ground and pulled as hard as he could on the rope but whatever had the rope pulled him too, to the extent where Frank was bent over like the hunchback of Notre Dame. It was at that moment the other's arrived, Nico grabbing on the rope and pulling, Jason and Michael joining without question because they already knew what was happening as they battled against the powerful current that must have caught Percy.

"Don't stop pulling." Nico growled as he pulled with all of his might, he knew something bad would happen the moment that Percy stepped in the water, they were constantly being pulled forward and trying to move back to pull Percy out and when they thought that they had momentum, an angry buzz of multiple tones sung into the cursed place and then there was a black blur coming at them, Nico barely saw it.

Sadly for there was no time to think about it when that buzz was heard again through the silence as a long thin black spider-like arm hit Nico in the chest, knock all of the group down to the ground in a heap. Nico stared up at the creature in shock, not noticing that the rope was slowly vanishing into the water.

A thing that was once a woman was now a monstrous black widow with a human face gone wrong. The hiss of her voice as she towered above them the mandibles that came from her mouth like walrus tusks rattled together is a sound that sounded like flesh being ripped apart as she scrawled forward upon her eight spindly legs, watching them with her four eyes.

"Demigods to wake the goddess are no longer needed," She spoke in a sickly sweet yet dark voice as she towered above everyone who gazed upon her in fear, all believing why Annabeth and all children of Athena were deathly afraid of spiders. "I cannot wait to weave your deaths into the most beautiful tapestry the world has ever seen for the Earth Mother."

Arachne.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** duh duh duh! I'm back witht hte chapter, sorry for being late with it, I had wanted to post it yesterday but i was studying for tests. Well happy late new year everyone, hope you enoyed the chapter, the next one should come soon as i am getting back into the groove of things again. I will see you all again soon i hope, thanks for the support. Catch you all later._


	23. Part II - Chapter VIII

Freedom

~.~.~.~

 _ **KDOH** : Hey guys, so sorry I'm late with this chapter but it took forever to get done and I am doing a pre-warning to say it is a little darker than previous chapters. I hope you like it guys._

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter VIII

Fear of Eight

Jason was the quickest to react as he raised his hand and sliced it through the air in a deadly arch like he would do if he had his sword, creating a violent gust of wind that viciously slapped the spider lady hard. The force threw her to the right, her body smashing into the ground, leaving a giant crater like drag mark as her body ploughed through the sharp glass like earth before coming to a halt a great distance away.

Jason jumped to his feet faster than lightning and held up his sword at the ready, Frank following suit and turning into a giant roman eagle that screeched loudly and hovered protectively above the group of demigods. It took Leo a moment to see what was going on before he burst out a, "HOLY HEPHAESTUS! IT'S SPIDERZILLA!" to which everyone rolled their eyes. Typical Leo.

He was however though on his feet in a flash, his hands erupted in flames as they danced across his fingers and burst in bouts of larger flames before it receded and repeated in warming, warding off the mutated spider lady who looked like a nightmare within itself. Nico took some time, after seeing his life flash before his eyes for the third time in the entirety of this day.

It really was starting to annoy him how many near death situations they had been in already. He sat there, searching around for the rope and saw it retreating into the water, "No!" Nico shouted as he felt the cool chill of the shadow world as he travelled through before re-entering the world and leapt for the fast retreating rope. Ignoring the sting of the black glass-like sand piercing and pricking his front he tried to gain a grip on the rope but as his hand clasped around it, his hand dulled and the rope slipped right through his ghostly hand.

He thought he had it under control. He thought he finally had control of his powers, he had been using them to a minimal but today with the attack on Elysium had drained his power severely, he had severely depleted his energy and now he watched in horror as the end of the rope slipped through his other fading hand and into the water.

"Nico look out!" Hazel screamed as Nico had a moment to register as he rolled his body, narrowly avoiding the two front legs Arachne impaled into the ground like a knife through butter where Nico had laid as he scrambled to his feet and watched as Jason soared above him and released a blast of wind at Arachne, sweeping her feet out from underneath her body.

"Dude, where's the rope?" Jason yelled as he avoided a spinneret of webbing that Arachne sent his direction as he looked at the son of Hades who shook his head.

"I tried to get it, but I still don't have control of my powers. I'm still fading, I couldn't get the rope, it slipped right through me." Nico shouted back as Jason made a frantic gesture before he got hit to the ground by a black blur. Nico barely had time to react as he was left winded as something collided with his chest as he soared through the air, noticing the river's churning waters raging beneath him as he fell towards the water before he plunged into it.

The cold chill of the water was like the fire water of the Phlegethon running over his already cold skin, except it was a thousand times worse. The icy words that invaded his mind were like an annoying itch, like a flea crawling through his ear and brain as he broke through the surface, greedily sucking in the air that his lungs absorbed like sponges as he tried to swim against the current.

Nico coughed and spluttered as the water currents bombarded him with such force as they threw him back and tossed him round like a ragdoll as he struggled against the currents. He turned his head and saw Hazel dodging an attack and he met her eyes before he was thrust underneath the waves, and was surrounded by darkness as something held him under as he found himself unable to swim up to the surface, something was holding him down, trying to drown him.

Hazel rolled out the way and narrowly avoided the jab Arachne aimed at her chest with a leap backwards, angling her body to the left as Arachne's legs jabbed the air right under her arm, that's when she saw it. She saw Nico's head bobbing out of the water, moving rapidly down the river and then she met his eyes before he was washed under and never surfaced. "NICO!" She screamed, her voice resonating loudly, catching everyone's attention as she rushed right at Arachne.

"Foolish girl, you are already dead." Arachne hissed with a sadistic smirk on her face as she leaned back on four of her legs like a horse as she raised her front four ready to kill as she brought them to the ground to finish off the daughter of Pluto. The moment she brought her legs down, Hazel slid to the ground, sliding right under the spider lady's body, narrowly avoiding Arachne's attack before she was back on her feet, galloping towards the water.

She growled and swung her hand forward, the earth beneath her feet rising like a ramp beneath her, moving her higher and higher the closer she got to the water until she reached the very edge of the bank and leapt off the edge and soared down into the water, barely making as splash as she sliced through the water. The minute she saw a blur of pale skin she kicked forward as hard as she could, determined to save her brother who was losing the battle.

She reached out and tried to grab his hand that was outstretched but as her hand slipped right through. _Oh no, he is still fading,_ was her thought as fought against the current to remain where she was. She reached out and thankfully was able to hook her hands into the collar of his shirt and pulled against the force with all the might she could, her muscles straining but she kicked, channelling her energy like Circe has taught her and she infused some of that energy into Nico in hopes to stop the fading.

She was not losing her brother, not again.

With a powerful swish of her feet, she yanked Nico free and shot towards the surface, dragging the son of Hades to the surface, pulling his limp body closer to hers as she wrapped her arm around his torso and swam. It felt like she was lugging a dead body in her arm, for a still skinny fading son of Hades, he was heavier than a cart of imperial gold but she pushed on.

The second she broke the surface she yelled for Frank who was screeching in defiance as he used his mighty talons to claw and injure Arachne who was screaming every time he caught her as she tried to jump away. "FRANK!" Hazel screamed as the current tossed her round a little, her grip around Nico's waist slowly weakening.

Her scream got Frank's attention as he soared into the air and swooped down towards the water and he dove straight in and flew right out the water with the two children of the lord of the dead and flew towards a safe area. They never saw Arachne coming as she leapt at Frank and basically body checked him and knocked Hazel and Nico off Frank's back into the ground as he collided with a large rock and lay limp on the floor, his body morphing back into his own as he lay there unconscious.

When Hazel sat up, she saw how most of their team was down and how Nico was finally coming to as Arachne dodged a blast of fire and lightning as she jumped into the air, landing just in front of Nico who had just sat up to survey his surroundings. He looked up in horror as Arachne raised her legs Hazel cried with tear filled eyes, "NO!" as she watched Arachne's legs shot down towards Nico.

Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, was going to die and no one could stop it...

* * *

The moment Percy stepped into the water, the water filled his sneakers and the icy water touched his skin those thoughts came. _You should quit while you still can,_ the eerie voices whispered in echoes in his mind, he could already feel the water pulling him further in before he pushed off the ground and down straight in like a dolphin with his back arched, his legs moving through the water with a power synchronized kick.

The murky water filled with strings of darkness violently dancing through the violent churning water obscured his view as he powered through the water as best as he could. The water was just how he remembered from the last time he was in this water, with the thoughts of despair and woe, wishing and willing him to want to quit fighting and let the river claim his weakened, destroyed soul.

The water was as cold as he remembered, like liquid nitrogen freezing each of his nerve endings as Percy's ears were assaulted with the millions of heartbroken voice sobbing in sorrow, speaking of nothing but despair as those voices spoke in his mind. _Give up now son of Poseidon, you are dead anyway._ He didn't listen to them; he was stronger than the last time, more determined than ever to reach his goal.

Instead of letting the water claim him, he pushed down toward the bottom where the faintest gleam of celestial bronze could be seen. _She will never return to you, she is gone._ The voices wailed in despair, Percy knew exactly what they were talking about. A single person that Percy knew he would die to free from Gaea's clutches; the single most vibrant soul that Percy knew, who had brains, beauty, courage and perseverance that he would do anything to save.

 _Annabeth…_ A single name that had stuck to his memory like super glue after he was bathed in the waters of the Lethe by the queen of the gods, the single thing he remembered even when his memories were stolen. The name of the person that Percy would love forever, the name of the person who was his other half that complimented his personality, the name of his soul mate that he was fated to be with, the name of his Wise Girl.

The second his hand gripped the handle of Annabeth's dagger and he pulled up, a force pulled back, beginning the tug of war match the Percy had been dragged into as the river worked against his tiring body, the thousands of weeping voice whispers into his ears as the tendrils of darkness brushed in a woeful dance against his ears and body as if they were encouraging him to give up.

 _Lost, lost is her soul. Gone forever she is._ The voices whispered, their voice icing his heart and thoughts likes poison as they assaulted his thoughts. _No, she isn't gone. She is in there, she is there, I know it._ Percy thought, trying to keep alive, trying to fight this battle he was starting to lose. The more the voices spoke, the more the darkness pulled against him, the more he lost the hope he had been carrying deep inside.

Percy tried to refuse the words, tried to shut out the breathless whispers and wails of the river of misery's watery depths, the voices seeming to be stronger down here than the surface as his thoughts betrayed him…

 _What if she really is gone? What if I can't save her and bring her back? What if I have lost her forever?_

He could feel himself giving up, he could feel himself no longer kicking against the current as the waters thrashed against him, knocking against his body but he still held onto the dagger as if it were his life thread being prepared to be cut by the fates, as if it were his mortal life line that linked him to the world, to his hopes and dreams that he was slowly letting go of, letting it bind him to his fate.

 _Just close your eyes and drift. Fighting is pointless, love is pointless. So let go,_ the voices urged him as if they were laced with the most powerful charms speak in the world. The final words _let go,_ was what pushed Percy off the edge into the dark abyss of despair. His grip around the dagger loosened and it slipped from his fingers as the violent current that he had been pushing back with all of his strength and let go as they pushed him away as he closed his eyes slowly as he was pushed back by the current.

A violent tug is what stopped him as his eyes opened no smaller than slits as he saw a thin blur that was like a stain through the murky darkness, as he saw it go around his waist. He remembered. The rope, it was still tied around his waist, like it was his lifeline, he was caught in the middle of a tug of war between the rope he remembered was being held by Nico and the violent churning currents of the Cocytus.

Percy just floated, jerking back and forth between two pulling forces as the voice echoed in his mind as he repeated the phrase, _fighting is pointless, love is pointless so let go,_ in his mind as he closed his eyes when he shot them open in realization. Love wasn't pointless. The love he and Annabeth shared wasn't pointless, it was special and wonderful and it meant something because they loved each other. He knew it because of the countless time those three words had been said…

* * *

 _All around the Romans, Charleston Harbor erupted like a Las Vegas fountain putting on a show. When the wall of seawater subsided, the three Romans were in the bay, spluttering and frantically trying to stay afloat in their armor. Percy stood on the dock, holding Annabeth's dagger._

" _You dropped this," he said, totally poker-face._

 _Annabeth threw her arms around him. "I love you!"_

* * *

 _Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's ear. "I love you."_

 _She wasn't sure if he could hear her - but if they were going to die, she wanted those to be her last words._

* * *

" _So this is where the rivalry started," Percy said._

" _Yeah."_

 _Percy pulled Annabeth closed and kissed her… long enough for it to get awkward for Piper, though she said nothing._

 _When Percy pulled away, Annabeth looked like a fish gasping for air._

" _The rivalry ends here," Percy said. "I love you Wise Girl."_

 _Annabeth made a little sigh, like something in her rib cage had melted._

* * *

 _Percy reached into his pocket weakly, grabbing something securely in the protective embrace of his palm as he lifted his hand towards Annabeth, ignoring the fact that it felt like he was holding up the sky once again._

" _You needed us?" Percy saw Will and his sister next Annabeth. Percy recalled that the girl's name was Ashley, she was a first year camper and this is what she was experiencing._

 _Percy ignored Will and everyone around has he gained the courage and opened his hand, showing Annabeth what was inside. Her breath hitched as she saw what was lying in his hand, in all it's splendor and beauty._

" _I had this," He coughed, groaning in pain from having moved his abdomen, "after we left Tartarus. Wasn't gonna give it to you until after this was over." He wanted to wait for the end of the war. For the impending end of Gaea but that wouldn't be so he had to do it now before he went to Elysium. Annabeth let out silent tears and looked sad and defeated by what Percy was doing and saying. She knew what he meant, and yet, Percy found himself amazed at how much she was fighting the un-missable pain that courses through her shoulder, especially after she had popped it back into place._

" _I love you." Percy forced out, as he dropped what was in his hand into Annabeth's open hand and he made sure that she had it safe and secure in her fist._

* * *

It was something special, their love was special. He forgot the reason he was doing this, why he was not just doing it to save the world, he was doing it for Annabeth. He had to save her, he had to save her. To do that, he had to live. He wanted to live. As Percy reached for the rope, he felt it slacken as the violent current attacking him like tsunami after tsunami pushed him back which only angered him as the voice said nonsense that he no longer listened to.

With a yell of fury he swung his hands together in front of him and as they slapped together, the water from behind him launched forward and collided with itself, the two forces crashed against each other and swirled into a violent swirl before it died down and Percy with riptide in hand sliced through the water like a bullet as the water practically parted for him.

The water didn't own him. Not even the water of the Cocytus could own him, no, he owned the water. It didn't control him, no, he controlled it. The glint in the water shined brighter than ever as Percy drew near, like it was his beacon in the darkness as the darkness receded around him as riptide sliced it away, glowing brighter in the water the closer it got to Annabeth's dagger. It was like they were drawn to each other as they grew in brightness as Percy ripped the dagger from the clutches of the Cocytus before he pressed his feet into the ground and launched up towards the surface.

He launched out the surface of the water and noticed the ongoing battle as fire, lightning, mist and arrows launched from all directions at a giant black thing that stood on eight legs. Percy instantly knew who that thing was as he twisted and contorted his body and dove down right back into the water before he faced toward the direction of the battle and used the water around him to shoot him out the water with riptide in one hand and Annabeth's in the other.

When he broke the surface of the water, racing towards Arachne, as he collided into her legs, knocking her over as she was about attack Nico as he turned and skidded to a halt in the black sand, somehow landing skillfully in a kneeling battle stance. There was silence as Percy stood there, breathing heavily with his hands extended out, in one hand riptide, in the other was Annabeth's dagger, both gleaming brightly in the poisonous air as it hissed.

Arachne hissed and climbed back to her feet, her mandibles rattling together as she spoke, "Who are you?" She growled, her voice sounding like a person's worst nightmare as Percy smirked and raised his head, Nico's eyes widening as Percy stood up and pointed riptide at the spider lady who glared at Percy with all four of her eyes.

"Figured you would recognize the blade that killed you down here when you tried to kill my girlfriend that you dragged with to this horrible place!" Percy gritted through his teeth as Arachne's glare grew tenfold but Percy's glare was deadly. He was unfamiliar; it had actually made Nico see truth behind what had happened to Percy down here with Annabeth. He had heard from Hazel what happened since he wasn't present when Percy told the story but Nico saw it. The dark side within the son of Poseidon that had been brought by this place.

"You and that daughter of Athena sent me down here!" Arachne hissed, lowering her body as she shifted her head from side to side, watching Percy.

"And I kept you down here." Percy growled, his voice laced with venom. "I wish I could have savoured killing you. As I told Annabeth shortly after I killed you, you died too easily considering what torture you had put her through. You deserved worse and now, I can really make you pay for what you did to her." Everyone was shocked at the pure hatred in his voice, they understood why he hated Arachne with a fuelled passion, but they didn't even recognize him when he spoke.

"I should have killed that daughter of Athena when I had the chance and woven her death into a tapestry and sent it to you and her mother but the earth mother has given her a special purpose. I am going to weave your death into the finest tapestry and give it to the earth mother so she can free me from the god forsaken place." She hissed, her body swaying in a defiant manner that had Percy's blood boiling as he smirked.

"Personally, I think Athena's tapestries are better and I am not just saying that because she is my girlfriend's mother." Percy said with a hit on amusement in his voice as Arachne screamed and launched herself at the son of Poseidon who skilfully evaded the legs the spider lady swung and thrust at Percy, only angering her.

"Stop evading me and die like the coward you are!" She screamed in frustration, her attacks becoming sloppy and predictable as Percy avoided her strikes. She growled and leapt back, hissing as she saw she was surrounded.

"Make no mistake Spidey, I am no coward." Percy said, the others watching him with a cautious gaze. His fists clenched as he glared down all of the children of Athena's' greatest nightmare. "You will tell me what Gaea's plan is with Annabeth and I might make your death quick and easy."

Arachne hissed humourless, "You have no idea what is coming sea filth. You will never save the daughter of Athena because she doesn't exist anymore. The daughter of Athena is dead."

Percy clenched his fist; the tug in his gut was a trillion times worse. It was like his soul was being ripped apart in his gut as the ground violently shook, the waves churning violently as those who were standing collapsed to their feet, some quaking in fear at the raw power that Percy held as Arachne continued foolishly.

"There is no point in fighting because she is dead. She is dead and I wish I had the pleasure of killing her and watching her soul fade into nothingness." Arachne yelled as she stumbled around, the sick smile on her face making the storm brewing within Percy erupt as he yelled in fury and thrust his one hand forward. His hand positioned as if he were trying to tell someone to stop. Those who were still awake watched in horror as Arachne released a scream of pain.

The quakes had stopped and Nico watched, terrified as Arachne fell to the floor, screaming, her body writhing violently as the veins in her body could be seen, the blood in her body rippling worse than the waves of the river of misery just moments ago through her veins that were basically sticking out of her skin. He looked at Percy and saw the pure hatred in Percy's eyes. They were so dark they almost looked black as Arachne's tear filled screamed resonated around them.

Percy dropped his hand but Arachne still screamed, his level of concentration so insane as his gaze remained fixated on Arachne as he stepped forward, riptide dragging along the ground as he walked past each of his friends who didn't even recognize their friend anymore. Nico could see the fear in Arachne's eyes as Percy approached her, he looked at everyone else who looked generally terrified of Percy.

Percy stood in front of Arachne, her body was raised off the floor making her look at Percy as he capped riptide and put it back in his pocket, and took Annabeth's dagger and pressed it against Arachne's throat. Her four eyes were pleading, begging for her suffering to end. "Please, kill me already." She begged, tears falling from her eyes. For a moment, Percy saw true fear, he saw a child afraid of a monster, and he was the monster.

"You don't get to die." He said coldly as he pulled the blade away and put it in his backpack before looking back at Arachne. "You get to live but you will never be able to sleep, you will never be the same again. You will be plagued with the nightmares of my face, of what I can do, of the pain and suffering. You will always remember that Tartarus is heaven compared to me and what I can do." Percy said darkly, everyone felt fear running through their bones.

She nodded as Percy glared a thousand daggers at her that actually made her flinch.

"No scurry along before I squash you like the bug you are." He hissed venomously as he released her from her frozen state as she whimpered as she got to her feet and scurried away, he legs giving in so she scrawled away, desperate to get away from the son of Poseidon. Percy stood there and looked at the red cloud covered sky of Tartarus, a shaky breath escaping his lips as the fatigue and overwhelming emotion hit him as a single tear escaped from his eye that returned back to the green it had always been.

That single tear is what set him off.

He let out of a sob as he fell down to his knees, realization hitting him harder than the Laistrygonian giant in the battle atop the Acropolis in Athens as darkness surrounded him as he fell onto his side and succumbed to the darkness that was calling him. He lay there, completely unconscious on the ground, finally everyone come out of their frozen states and Piper and Ashley rushed to his side with Calypso but Nico was there first, using his death sense on Percy and he smiled.

Percy was still alive, he just overexerted his energy severely.

Piper knelt beside Percy and reached out and cupped his cheek before pressing her hands to his forehead, knowing what all the others knew. Percy didn't need to carry the burden of what he had done; it nearly corrupted and quite nearly killed him the first time. This time, there hadn't been an Annabeth to stop him from doing what he did to Arachne. "We need his clear head." Piper said firmly to everyone else as they nodded.

"Do it Pipes." Jason whispered as Piper closed her eyes and focused.

"Percy, hear my voice." She spoke softly, her voice soothing yet compelling. "When you wake up you will have no recollection of the battle that took place. When you wake up the last thing you will remember is passing out on the beach after you swam up to the surface." She spoke, the others felt slightly drawn to her voice but the skill she had in only charm speaking to Percy was incredible.

"We had better let him rest. When he wakes up we will have to get moving again but for now we seem to be in an alright spot to just sit and reco-operate." Jason said, everyone nodding in agreement. "Michael, help me grab Perce. We'll put him next to Frank over there to rest. It's hidden there and we can keep watch from there." Jason said as he and Michael lifted up Percy and carried him over to Frank who was now being tended to by Calypso.

"Jason, can you and Michael take the first watch with Leo whilst we rest. Hazel and Nico need more rest than we do." Ashley said as she lifted up Percy's head and placed his backpack under his head, having taken Annabeth's dagger out and laying it on the side as she poured a little water over Percy's wounds.

Jason nodded as he, Michael and Leo climbed onto the rocks in front of them that gave them cover and had some ambrosia and nectar to replenish their energy.

Hazel lay behind Frank whose head was set on top of her thighs as she lay flat on her back, her gaze keeping on flicking towards her brother who was near Percy, staring at him with a worried gaze, his eyes filled with remorse and worry.

"Percy, what happened to you?" He whispered softly to himself as the son of Poseidon lay there unconscious, looking peaceful and relaxed, little did he know, Percy was not peaceful and relaxed like he looked to be.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _yeah, it got very dark there. I know but it was necessary, love is powerful thing and drives people do things they wouldn't normally do. Sorry if it got a bit dark but in the end Percy showed mercy and I was happy with the end result of this chapter. Hope you liked it. See you all when I next update. Things are gonna pick up as the journey through Tartarus continues._


	24. Part II - Chapter IX

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter IX

Dreams and Curses

Darkness

Emptiness

Nothingness

That's all Percy saw the minute he closed his eyes. He couldn't see anything, feel anything and then he faded into dreams…

* * *

 _He stood in the center of a grave battle. Standing on the beach of Elysium, Percy watched as rays of light more blinding than even Apollo's sun chariot burned the ground around him whilst murky black tar thick muck sizzled in the light._

 _Percy saw a gigantic dome surrounding the Isle of the Blest, any demon or creature surviving under Gaea was incinerated the moment they touched the barrier. Percy's eyes widened when he saw the gruesome scene before him._

 _The Guardian of Elysium was held above the ground by two Laistrygonian giants, a pool of golden ichor forming beneath her as streams of it ran down her skin. She looked pale, as if she were close to fading from existence. And there right before her, wielding his rusty old looking trident, the sharp prongs that were coated in gold were pointed directly at the guardian's throat._

 _Even if she looked near death, her brown eyes still held power in them, a deep fiery determination that was fuelled by her desire to serve, to protect the souls of Elysium that she had been tasked to protect. He could see the twitching of her fingers, the amount of strength she must have needed in order to maintain that shield was taking out every ounce of strength she had left._

" _Are you going to tell me where the Elder light is, now?" Polybotes said in a sickeningly sweet tone that had Percy's blood boiling, he wished he could march over there and rip the trident from the Giant's hands and shove it where the sun didn't shine._

 _The guardian didn't answer, all she did was intensify her glare before she sprung her head back and spat right in the giant's eye, causing him to his and groan with the gold ichor and saliva she spat hit him directly in the eye. He dropped the trident and reached up to his eye, stumbling back and groaning as the guardian growled and fought against the grip of the Laistrygonian giants._

 _With a vicious head butt, her one arm came free as she reached down and grabbed the dagger that she had stabbed into the giant's thigh earlier when they grabbed her and stabbed it in side of the other giant's neck. She fell onto her knees but her wings sprung free and she shot into the air and flew towards the barrier, passing through it effortlessly._

 _She collapsed to the ground the minute her feet touched the ground, Charon not seeming to care about his Italian suit getting stained with golden ichor, rushed forward caught her before she hit the floor. "Dammit you foolish girl. They're killing you out there. You can barely stand because you're keeping this barrier up." He said as he helped over to a rock that was on the beach, it already has some golden ichor staining it which meant this wasn't the first time she'd returned to the Isle._

" _I am doing my duty and protecting the Souls of Elysium." She answered firmly as he sat her down on the rock. She looked up and looked directly at Percy as if she was looking directly into his soul. "Finally you decided to rest." She said in a relieved tone, glad to see him._

 _Percy frowned. She'd been waiting for him._

" _You were waiting for me to sleep. How could you have known when I was going to rest?" Percy asked, confusion evident in his voice._

" _Like the son of Hades I can move freely through Morpheus's dreamscape world but I have spent centuries acquired the knowledge on how to bring a soul to my location without having to rest." She winced as Charon prodded her obviously broken ribs. "There is something I need to tell you Perseus."_

" _It's Percy." Percy said on instinct, making the guardian roll her eyes. "What do you need to tell me?"_

" _Beware in Tartarus son of Poseidon." Her tone filled with heed and warning. "Gaea, she's following you in as I speak. You need to get to the light before her." She urged._

" _Does she know where it is?" Percy inquired as he moved closer to the guardian, kneeling down so he was at her level._

 _She shook her head, "not yet. I will not give up the location. I will die in order to keep the truth hidden but Percy, Gaea has her secret weapon with her. It's only a matter of time before she figures out the location." She pressed as she met his gaze._

" _Secret weapon?" Percy inquired, worried at what it meant when he saw the look in the guardian's eyes._

" _She will exploit your greatest weakness. Remember the oath Perseus. Remember Chiron's warning son of Poseidon." She said as she took the chalice that Charon had filled with nectar and downed the entire drink, all her wound healing in a near instant._

 _She stood up, her wings outspread, a golden afterglow surrounding her, shunning all darkness away as her bow appeared in her hand, her sword within its sheath once more. She visibly still looked pale but her wounds had all healed._

" _Do not let Gaea destroy your heart. Don't let her win. Don't-"_

 _Before she could finish, Percy was pulled out of the dream, darkness and blurry images travelling around him before he wound up on a cliff that hung right over the front of a door that Percy recognised as the entrance into Tartarus._

 _Percy stood there looking around him, before he heard her voice._

 _The voice that belonged to Gaea, speaking orders. Percy moved forward towards the edge of the cliff, laying flat on the ground and looking down onto the army that stood before the entrance. Gaea was at the front of the army, mounted on a skeletal horse, both armoured and intimidating._

" _Open the door." She ordered to a person that stood next to her, dressed in a gray cloak, the hood that they were wearing hid the person's face._

" _As you wish my mistress." The eerie person said. The voice was familiar at the same time but was distorted and reminded Percy of the Oracle of Delphi speaking through Rachel expect the person's voice sounded like a hundred voices speaking at once._

 _The person stepped forward, hands poised in front of their chest, palms pressed together as the stood in front of the door. Percy almost wondered if he was seeing a re-run with different characters because the person mimicked Nico's actions to a tee._

 _The doors began to open as the person resumed their position, turning back to Gaea. Percy caught a glimpse of the person's face but their eyes were hidden but Percy saw a strand of hair. It was blonde but mixed with pitch black that almost looked darker than the sky of the Underworld._

 _But the person made no move, they remained where they were standing as the doors opened completely behind them. "It is done my mistress." The person said, Percy able to see their lips move._

 _Gaea smirked, it looking so sinister and intimidating, looking nothing like Reyna even if it was her body. "Lead the way my servant." With that the person turned back, but slower than before, as if moving in slow motion and that's when Percy saw a glimpse of the person's eyes._

 _An eerily glowing green eye looked in his direction, kind of reminded Percy of the scene from Star Wars where Anakin Skywalker first wore the cloak and his eyes no longer looked the same. Percy swore he saw the eye change from that green to a combination of a dull grey and green before glowing once more as the person finally looked forward and walked in through the doors of Tartarus with Gaea following right behind._

 _It shifted once more and he stood in the plains of Tartarus, the great divide between the River Phlegethon and the river Cocytus. Percy saw his friends gathered around a secluded area, keeping a watchful eye on everything but a hiss of distaste echoed from behind him._

 _Percy turned round and his eyes widened when he saw an arai staring right at him, a sick and twisted look on it's face as it spoke, "Peekaboo Percy Jackson. We found you." It said maniacally as it launched itself at Percy, causing him to fall back to the ground but the world around him disappeared into a world of black and he was dragged toward the bright light that surrounded him._

* * *

Percy's eyes opened wide, his breathing sounded like he was heaving, desperately trying to get a decent breath of air but all he felt like he was breathing in was poisonous air that wanted to kill him.

The minute he'd opened his eyes, he's shot up with his eyes frantically searching around for something familiar but all he saw around him was Tartarus. "Percy, Percy, it's okay." A familiar voice soothed but the voice distant and blurred. Percy groaned and looked around in confusion, his head feeling like it had be trod on by a thousand pegasi repeatedly.

"Gods, what happened?" He questioned as he tried to gain his bearings and found that he had no memory of he wound up on the floor and why his entire body felt like it was broken after being submerged in the fiery waters of the Plegethon. Slowly but surely the face before him became clearer and Percy recognized it as Nico.

"After you went into the water to find Annabeth's dagger, the current swept you away." Nico said calmly, not meeting Percy's gaze which caused him to frown. "We only just managed to get you out, the waters had coaxed you into giving in but you obvious fought back cause you surfaced and we pulled you to safety."

Percy tried to search through his memories but he honestly couldn't find anything in them that justified if Nico was telling him the truth or not. The last thing he did remember was going into the water but after that, there was nothing. A complete blank slate in his memories. "Well it's understandable since I was doing something real stupid again in going in there when I was so exhausted." Percy finally concedes with himself.

"We thought we lost you for some time there." Nico said softly as he reached behind his back and pulled out a dagger that Percy recognised instantly. "You succeeded though in your suicide mission." Nico said as he offered the dagger to Percy who gladly took it and examined it.

His heart hurt as he looked at the dagger. His thoughts wandered straight to Annabeth, anger brewing within him as the Guardian's word floated around his mind. _She will exploit your greatest weakness. Remember the oath Perseus. Remember Chiron's warning son of Poseidon._ He finally understood what she had meant.

"We need to get moving and we need to get moving now!" He said firmly as he climbed to his feet, fighting the pain as pulled out Riptide and unsheathed it in an instant.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Nico demanded, getting the attention of others around them. "You need to be resting." Nico hissed as he tried to get Percy to listen but Percy shook his head.

"We have to move before they catch us." Percy hissed as he looked Nico in the eye. "Gaea's coming down. I saw her. She is coming after us and we are laying right in a trap. If we don't move now we are going to receive the most painful curses in our lives." Percy gritted through his teeth as everyone's eyes widened. "Nico, we are surround by things that curse us if we kill them."

Nico's eyes widened in recognition. "Arai?" Nico asked but he already knew and Percy's answer only confirmed his fears. Nico cursed under his own breath, his pulse racing, fears growing evermore than before. The last time he had encountered Arai, it was down here and he made a stupid mistake. One surprised him and he killed it and met his greatest fear and it nearly killed him. it was more of a nightmare than a curse. "No, I can't go through that again."

"You don't think I want to go toe to with those things again." Percy gritted back, his hand subconsciously tightening around his blade as the hairs on his neck stood on end. "You need to get Ashley out of here. You need to get everyone to where we need to go. I will hold them off." Percy said looking out from behind the rock they were hidden behind and saw the whole hoard of them making their way towards them.

"Percy, we are not leaving you behind." Jason said firmly, his tone authoritative but Percy shook his head.

"No. I've seen most of the curses that have been thrown at me by everything that hates my guts." He said through gritted teeth. "Either I fight them in hand to hand combat or I use my power and wash them away in one go and possibly kill myself from all the curses they possess and you be on your merry way without me."

Talk about an ultimatum. One way or another, Percy would be gaining curses which he didn't want but he'd be damned if any of his friends got any curses.

"Gods, when did you get so stubborn?" Jason said with a slap to his forehead. He knew Percy could be overprotective by doing something completely insane and risking his own body to protect his friends. Nobel yes, stupid a hundred percent. "No wonder Annabeth called you a Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled sadly. "You wouldn't be able to talk me out of this even if Piper tried to use her charm speak on me."

"But you can't take them all on your own." Hazel spoke up, trying to be the sensible one who was not going to let Percy try be a crazy hero. "You will be overwhelmed and they will kill you Percy. You forget how much we need you. How much Annabeth needs you!"

That hit Percy right where he hurts. He was already questioning his own thoughts and reasons for doing this suicide mission. It was to protect his friends but at the same time protect himself from the fear of exactly how Gaea would exploit his greatest weakness. His loyalty. His love for his friends. His heart that he thought with instead of his head. He wasn't thinking straight, he was just all guns blazing into it.

Annabeth had taught him better than that.

"I can't see anyone get hurt again." He whispered softly and then he felt it. A cold whispering breath on the back on his neck that made the hairs on his arms as he looked and saw an ominous shadow being cast over Ashley who stood right in front of him. "Get out the way." His hissed as he rushed forward and pushed Ashley back and out the way as he twisted his body and swung.

The scream of death signified what had happened as the pain instantly hit him and it was just as bad as the first curse he gained the last time he was down here. He suppressed the scream that wanted to escape him as he latched onto his arm that spontaneously started to bleed, everyone except Nico jumping and gasping in shock when they saw the gash that ran along the top half of his arm.

"Go! Go! GO!" Percy ordered as everyone grabbed their things and readied their weapons. "Don't kill them or you'll get a curse!" Percy shouted as they all rushed out from behind the rock, charging forward towards the army of Arai that had found them.

It was a frenzy; worse than a prison fight where Percy felt like he was the guard and the arai were the blood thirsty prisoners that wanted to kill him and it wasn't easy trying to fight them when a single touch of the edge of his blade would kill one instantly. All Percy could do was counter attack those that had weapons and kick them away as he kept running with the others following going ahead of him.

Nico was in the front, out of desperation he raised skeletons to hold back the arai and Percy were basically covering the back of the group as they ran. They literally came in a wave at him and he was struggling to hold them off. Percy writhed in pain when one got a strike on him and cut his leg and upon instinct he jabbed it with his sword.

The group heard his deafening scream, it was one that echoed and carried across the lands of Tartarus itself. He tried to suppress it but the pain that hit him felt like a laistrygonian giant had punched him in the gut and completely screwed up his insides so he knew he didn't have a choice. The others were being overwhelmed so he did the only thing he could, he stuck with his first plan.

He fought and started accumulating his curses, new and old.

The others called out to him, Nico watching as Percy played a martyr and sacrificed his body to keep them at bay. "Percy!" he yelled as he tried to make his way over to help his cousin but stopped when someone told him to look out.

Nico instantly turned round to look but couldn't react in time as an arai came right at him ready for the kill but someone was able to react quickly as the arai exploded into dust as someone familiar to Nico cried out. In panic, Nico turned round and saw Hazel on her knees, clutching her head in pain and flat out sobbing. "Please, stop, don't hurt him!" she begged to no one in particular.

The sound of her broken voice made chills run down Nico's spin, it was as if another of his greatest fears was coming to life. Frank tried to get to her but in turn he was overwhelmed by the number of Arai. Jason was basically cornered with Michael and Leo, standing protectively in front of their respective partners behind them. Michael threatened any that tried to come near Ashley, fear evident in his eyes.

Michael's glare was so powerful that Nico almost wished that the beings he glared at would combust at first glance from the son of Aphrodite. Michael had unfortunately accumulated one curse in the frenzy, he could feel the blood seeping down his back, the painful memory of the painful lashes he got when he switched places with Ashley had appeared but this time it was far worse.

The curse was amplified each time he looked at Ashley, each glance made another gash appear. It felt like he was receiving them all over again but he didn't care, he was going to fight through the pain. Ashley could see the wounds on his back, she knew the reason he received the curse and it was because he had saved her, in fear that the curse she might receive is the one thing that she feared. Being trapped in pure darkness, dying a slow painful death.

She felt helpless being shielded by Michael and the others and she did the only thing she could. She took Piper's hand in her own and looked at the daughter of Aphrodite, the one filled with warmth, optimism and hope in dire times and she closed her eyes and prayed. Pier doing the same thing as Calypso stood side by side with Leo, deciding that she wasn't going stand around and let them protect her. She was going to protect Ashley, she is the one who needed it more than the titaness and Piper was the last resort, remaining by their guides side and keeping her safe.

Nico felt helpless as he tried to make his way to his sister. He was completely surrounded and trying to get to his sister whom the arai watched with sick delite suffer with whatever curse she had been forced to gain in protecting him. In the fray, Nico had been swept away from her side and was forced to try defend himself as best as he could whilst trying to get back to Hazel before these monstrosities decided that play time was over.

Nico was scared.

He feared the kinds of curses that would befall him if he killed one. He honestly didn't know what to do. Percy was weak and almost looked broken, barely able to keep his sword up as they surrounded him and lunged at him mockingly, as if playing with their food. The others were surrounded, trying to protect not only Ashley but themselves and Frank, Nico couldn't see where he had vanished but he was somewhere in this body of arai that surrounded them all. It made Nico realize something.

They had no savior.

They were all on their own.

No one down here would help them.

Nico tried to block as many of the attacks that came his way as he could, fighting as hard as he could to survive, to live. His defense had never been the best as an arai caught him, their claws practically gouging the flesh of his shoulder, digging them in deep. The pain was excruciating as he dropped his sword and collapsed to the floor, his hand pressed to the bleeding wound.

He looked around him, seeing that he was surrounded by predators that enjoyed to watch their target with a sick twisted fashion. The fact that he was surrounded made his heart twist and clench, the rapid fire thoughts of how suffocated he felt in this moment being trapped and surrounded like this.

He was well and truly at the mercy of these demented beings.

Like the friend he had made in the titan Iapetus, he too would die down here.

He remembered something that he had seen in a dream when he danced through his demigod dream. In that moment, it felt like what he was seeing had already happened and he was getting to see it for the first time. He remembered Percy and Annabeth atop the deck of the Argo II, Percy looking up at the sky. He still remembered what Percy had said in that moment.

" _Bob says hello."_

The realization crossed Nico, he honestly saw how dire the situation was as he looked to see Percy was on one knee, Riptide driven partially into the ground in an attempt to stabilize his waning body. Percy's head was leading against the handle of his sword, his body visibly exhausted, wounded, beaten and Nico was pretty sure broke.

Percy met his cousin's eyes, he could see the despair in them. Percy knew that Nico was tempted to use his powers but Percy shook his head, telling him no when he saw Nico wanted to try and help him. Percy found something within himself to stand up even though his body screamed in utter defiance as he weakly lifted riptide.

"Nico, say hello to the sun and stars for me." He said with a sad smile as bob's final words came to mind before the doors of death closed. He knew that if he was going to die down here, he was going to go down just like Bob and Damsen. Once a fighter always a fighter, the mentality engraved into the mind of a demi-god. He looked up to the red cloud covered sky of Tartarus, mentally wishing he could see the stars as he whispers, "I'll see you soon Bob."

Percy raised his sword, daring the arai to come and get him.

Nico had never believed in miracles. All he ever did was brood and hate the world, he never believed or had faith. He'd been let down so many times that he just stopped hoping but in this moment he found himself praying to every deity, every god and goddess that came to mind.

He had no hope as he prayed for a miracle, as he prayed for something to save them from certain death. He closed his eyes and called out to his own father, begging for help even though he knew that the gods were imprisoned, he still prayed. When all hope was nearly lost within him, when he was about to give up, it happened.

A miracle came in the form of a deafening roar followed by a bellowing grown of a tiger and a familiar voice shouting out an almighty battle cry that almost made Nico laugh in happiness and relief.

"Sweep!"

Just like that Bob appeared, he looked like he had aged a millennia, his uniform ripped and tattered, gold ichor stains that had dried and hardened, his name tag half hanging off of his uniform but Nico could see the name as he thundered through the arai like they were nothing, his name leaving Nico's lips in a thankful voice. "Bob."

The almighty Drakon's raw was loud as he chomped his way through the arai, his rider Damsen, swatting them away like flies. Nico turned in time to see an arai that jumped at Percy was caught in the mouth of a sabre tooth tiger that Nico remembered being called Small Bob.

The tiger himself cleared a path and gave a nod of respect to Nico, before he proceeded to play cat and mouse with any and every creature that wasn't a demi-god that got in his way. Nico made his way over to Percy who collapsed to the floor from exhaustion and helped him over towards Jason and the others whilst Frank who looked like he had before he got the gift of Ares weakly carried Hazel towards them.

They watched in awe as the almighty giants and the drakon cleared house. They had been saved and Nico was grateful, Percy felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Bob... Damsen was alive, they were both alive... it brought tears to his eyes, the overwhelming emotions and the pain he was experiencing caused his body to slowly shut down until his closed for the first time in a long time, Percy was at peace as he allowed darkness to claim him yet again.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I know the chapter is short but I'd been stuck doing a shit tone of work and studying and then had exams so i barely had time to write but i finished this. Now, don't shoot me but the next chapter will take time to prepare but it will be longer than this one and it will be worse the wait. I promise. Leave a review, thanks for the awesome support, and i hope to see you sooner rather than later._


	25. Part II - Chapter X

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter X

Kaleidoscope of a Crossroad

 _Percy found himself in black empty space. There was nothing but darkness around him and yet he could see himself even without light._

" _It's time that you saw what happened when you weren't there Perseus Jackson." The voice was eerily familiar but Percy felt himself floating before he was viewing a familiar scene through his own eyes and yet it felt as though he was watching a movie as a spectator._

 _It was the place where he thought he had died. He saw himself laying on the ground, talking to Annabeth while Will and Ashley tried to help him with Hazel and Nico nearby. He watched as Will was swallowed up by the earth and then Ashley followed, fighting it as best as she could but she vanished._

 _Hazel was mounted upon Arion and within the blink of an eye, Arion was sinking into the earth like all the rest. Nico tried to save her, desperate in his attempts as Hazel's head sunk beneath the earth, Nico clinging onto her hand desperately before it was ripped out of his and she was gone. He watched as Nico tried to turn to Annabeth but he vanished in a flash of purple light._

 _Percy shouted out, trying to warn Annabeth about the hand reaching out to her from the earth but nothing happened as he watched it grab her leg. Annabeth screamed, kicked and tried to free herself, tears streaming from her eyes as she looked at his seemingly dead form. He looked dead, his form pale and deathly still._

 _Annabeth was one foot in the earth when she reached out and grabbed Percy's hand. She held onto it as the earth slowly consumed her. The thing Percy had given her was hung on her camp necklace, somewhere in the midst of Gaea trying to take her, she slotted it on there. Percy watched with horror in his eyes the earth crawled over her face, leaving her hand out the ground, still clinging to his. As her hand disappeared, his followed, the earth closing around his elbow, trapping him to the spot._

 _Percy saw Gaea standing up Half Blood hill, laughing maniacally. Percy saw that held captive between two Cyclopes was Reyna who had been knocked unconscious. Her clothes were ripped and stained with blood and ichor. Percy watched as demigods disappeared in purple smoke and were swallowed into the earth as Gaea watched with an amused expression._

 _The 20-foot-tall figure of a woman stood upon the hill but in a swirl of earth dust, she stood the height of a normal human being – her dress woven from blades of grass, her skin as white as quartz, her hair brown and tangled like tree roots. Her eyes were solid green like all nature had been condensed into a few spoonfuls of organic matter". "Pitiful demigods. I feel every ounce of pleasure that comes with destroying every single little piece of their past." Her smile was serene and yet hid a sinister disposition to it as she looked at all her surroundings._

 _She raised her hands slowly, the earth rippling and quaking violently as she simply raised her hands to manipulate the earth before her. She clenched her fists as the earth cracked and broke apart, her eyes glowing an eerie green as the ground broke up into pieces and were levitated and moved away from the earth itself. Gaea's smile grew more sinister as she thrust her hands out, throwing the earth away like yesterday's trash as the ground of camp half blood ripped itself away from its very own foundation and sunk beneath the surface of the water._

 _There was nothing left of camp half blood..._

* * *

 _Flames erupted in the air as two bodies fell to the earth. Piper was unconscious and falling faster than Jason as he tried to channel his powers to reach and save Piper as he called out her name but he got no response._

 _The earth got closer and closer as Jason somehow found the strength to reach Piper and grab her hand, pulling her towards his chest to shield her. He felt her arms loosely wrap around him as he held her tight, his chin resting on her head as the earth drew nearer._

 _Jason felt a tear well in his eye, they hadn't been able to beat Gaea. They had lost and they were going to die and it broke him. He whispered even though Piper might not be able to hear him due to the rush of air a soft, "I love you, Pipes." And held her tighter as the world went black..._

 _The eruption of earth and dust cleared away, leaving nothing more than a crater in its wake that had filled with a little water._

 _Zethes walked along the outer edge of the crater, gazing down at the ice trapped bodies of Jason Grace who had his arms wrapped around the body of Piper Mclean, still protecting her. Khione stepped up next to Zethes, a smirk on her face as she looked at her brother who had a concerned, yet angry expression on his face as he glared at her. She just laughed it off, "I said I would catch her. The son of Jupiter wouldn't release her so I had no choice but to protect them both." The Snow Goddess said as she drifted down into the crater, hovering over the water as she made her way down to the two figures._

 _She knelt down and smiled as she caressed the face of Jason Grace; the moment her fingers touched his skin, the ice started to recede until all the ice had vanished and two bodies lay in the water, unconscious and unaware of what was going on around them. Zethes appeared next to her, unafraid of touching the water unlike his sister as he positioned his hands carefully and lifted the daughter of Aphrodite bridal style, cradling her with the tenderness of a person who cleaned porcelain dolls for a living._

" _Soon my love, everything will come to fruition." He whispered with a happy smile on his face as he looked at his sister, "Good job, Khione."_

 _She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she noticed the dagger that was tucked in Piper's belt, smiling as she pulled it out and dropped it to the floor by Jason and pulled out the harpy feather that had gotten singed due to the explosion in the sky. She decides to have a little fun with the son of Jupiter. Knowing he was going to live she decided to torment him as she lay the feather on the ground with a evil, yet calm and happy smile on her face as she looked at Zethes. "You've got what you wanted brother. Let's go." She said in a huff as she vanished in a blast of cold mist, Zethes following suit, taking the daughter of Aphrodite with him, leaving Jason in the crater..._

* * *

 _Percy found air racing past him in a violent manor and found his body still pinned into the earth, only this piece of earth was hurtling to lord knows where before the piece of rock landed but it crashed into a distant, barren sea as the rock sank and sank and sank._

 _The rock settled at a very askew angle, his body basically hanging over the edge of the rock. In the slow current blood drifted from his open wound. His colour was still pale and yet there was small bubbles of air surfacing from between his lips as fish swum up to him, examining him._

 _Then seemingly time moved, the seaweed growing around him, wrapping itself around Percy's hanging frame. His clothes were slowly disintegrating away; the Camp Half Blood symbol on his shirt was fading, and so was the colour itself. The fish had grown bigger and were swimming near Percy's form before there was a bright glow that lit up the dark depths of the water._

 _The glow formed into the floating figure of a woman. Her face couldn't be seen but her voice sounded familiar, her rich midnight black hair hanging effortlessly in the water as a hand reached out and touched his cheek. "Fear not son of Poseidon. Aid hath arrived to set thee free." The familiar voice said as the other hand reached over and touched the earth where his hand was trapped. There was a glow before the earth wrapped around his hand disintegrated and Percy's hand was free._

 _As if fearful and afraid of the woman, the seaweed and vines pulled away from his body, freeing his body. His body floated in the water before a bubble surrounded his form, the woman's hand touching the seemingly impenetrable bubble. "Tis my turn to return the favour. Thou hath saved mine own life so I rescue thee, my friend. When tis the right time, thou will awaken and will save the world once more."_

 _The figured glowed before vanishing and as the figured disappeared and the area darkened, the bubble slowly floated up towards the surface..._

* * *

 _The familiar face of Percy's mother came into view, her face contorting in pain as Paul held her up, "Come on Sally, we're almost there." He urged as his hand touched Sally's very much pregnant belly. "Come on, we're almost there, I promise."_

 _Sally cried out, struggling to keep walking down the alley that they were going through to get to the hospital. It was the only safe place they could go for their daughter to be born. "She's ready to come now, Paul." Sally cried, tears streaming down her face as she stopped and cried out in pain, a rather painful contraction hitting her, her legs nearly giving way beneath her body. "We're not going to make it Paul." Sally sobbed as Paul struggled to hold her up._

" _Yes we are, Sally." Paul said firmly, fear evident in his eyes. "I'm not going to let our daughter be taken from us." Paul said with a heavy heart, knowing how distraught his wife was having seen Gaea speak and say that Percy was dead. The grief induced Sally's labour early and they snuck out and were trying o make it to an abandoned hospital where his friend was meeting them. "Come on Sally." Paul urged as now carried most of her weight and the carefully made their way across the road to the abandoned hospital, breathing a sigh of relief that no monsters had seen them since the mist was broken and all monsters were running amuck around the city._

 _Sally collapsed to the floor, Paul staying next to her as he held her hand. "I don't know if I can do this Paul." She sobbed, feeling weak, broken and defeated. The loss of her son had hurt her beyond belief. She hadn't even spoken to him since that message was left for her by her son._

 _Paul was distraught but gripped her hand tightly, "Sally, Percy wouldn't want you to give up. To leave his little sister by herself. Come Sally, don't you remember what Percy said was the perfect name for a little sister if he ever had one." Paul pressed, hoping that Sally would listen to him. Losing a child wasn't easy and he knew it was killing her but they had to be brave for their daughter who wanted to be born._

" _S-Sophie." Sally breathed out through a contraction, "He said Sophie was a beautiful name. He would have said that should be her name." She said through tears, "He wouldn't want me to leave her alone." Sally said through tears as she Paul's friend running to them, "Don't leave me too, Paul." She begged, gripping his hand tightly._

" _I'm not going anywhere, Sally." Paul promised as another contraction hit and he stuck there through them all and he wasn't going to leave his family. "I promised Percy that if something ever happened to him to always take care of you and I plan to do that." He whispered as the doctor starting giving out instructions as they prepared for the arrival of a beautiful baby girl..._

* * *

 _He found himself viewing into the room dubbed as the special room... where Annabeth was kept._

 _The daughter of Athena was seated on the floor, shackles on her wrists and ankles, locking her to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest, her golden princess curls were faded, having lost their sheen hung around her face, tears streaming down her face as she shivered violently. She was cold and wrecked. Her eyes were red, filled with hurt and guilt and concern._

 _Tears streamed down her face as she gripped her hair as Gaea stood before her, in her cloak, holding Anaklusmos in her hand, above the neck of none other than Percy Jackson who looked at Annabeth with sadness. "I'm sorry I failed you wise girl." He said in a sad tone as Gaea raised the sword and brought it down._

 _Annabeth screamed, almost ripping her hair out as she rocked back and forth on the floor, "Make it stop! It's not real! It's not real!" She cried out, shaking her head as she pressed herself into the wall where she scratched in another tally on the wall, counting another day gone by. "He's not dead!" She screamed out as a figure of Percy appeared beside her, "It's your fault I died. I died saving you!" He said in a bitter angry tone, his face full of hate and rage._

" _I never asked you to die for me!" Annabeth cried, fighting not to look at the figure, "I know you're not dead. This is a lie. It's not real. It's not real." She said as she looked at the face and willed the mirage away as it faded into nothing and she found her herself back in the room, furiously wiping away her tears and shaking her head. "Is that the best you can do?!" She shouted. "I faced Arachne and I beat her you mangled clump of rotting roots! No matter what you do to me, I'm never going to stop waiting for him you batch of fertiliser." She spat, confidence filling her._

 _Gaea's face appeared through the bars that looked into the room, a snarky chuckle leaving her lips as Percy appeared next to her as the giant walked away._

" _When I get my body Daughter of Athena, our special time will be so much more fun." She said in a tone that was every bit as sadistic as it sounded; amusement clear in the tone that would make anyone sick. "Soon, you will break daughter of Athena and you will willing serve me." Gaea said as she listened to her mirage talk down to the daughter of Athena on how he was never coming before it vanished and appeared in the room as she walked away..._

* * *

 _Percy found himself in the Underworld, more specifically in the palace. The throne was empty but there were beings gathered around a person who was forced to kneel on the floor before Gaea who was dressed in her cloak. The person on the floor was in ripped and torn clothes which were easily distinguishable as Praetor robes. The person looked up, defiance in her intense dark eyes as her hands were chained to the floor. "No need to look angry dear Praetor." Gaea said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "You should be honoured that you have been selected to be my host daughter of Bellona."_

" _I'd rather jump into the river Phlegethon that let you host my body. I do not serve you Terra, or Gaea. I don't care who you are, I will not allow you to share my body with me." Reyna said defiantly, as she stood up and head butted Gaea hard as an act of defiance. "I'd rather rot in the Fields of Punishment than share my body with you."_

 _Gaea reeled back, a wry chuckle leaving her lips a trail of ichor ran down her chin as Polybotes forced Reyna back to a knee in front of Gaea as Reyna had a confused expression on her face. "Who said anything about sharing daughter of Bellona?" Reyna's eyes widened but could do nothing as the sword of Hades pierced her body from the behind, almost in slow motion breaking through the other side._

 _Alcyoneus cupped his hands on the side of Reyna's head, forcing her to look up as the giant spoke in a language she didn't understand as the sword of Hades glowed, a black smoke pouring from the wound as Gaea said, "I quite liked the idea of having my own human body and I liked yours so no, you don't have to share because I'm taking it from you, silly little girl."_

 _Reyna wanted to speak but she could only gasp as the smoke poured from her mouth and it started flowing into Pithos that was made of glass laced with celestial bronze and imperial gold and Stygian iron. Reyna screamed out as her eyes turned completely white. There were no remains of her irises whatsoever, it was like everything that identified her as Reyna was ripped away as the last of the smoke filled the jar before it was closed off. The sword of Hades was removed from Reyna's lifeless body but it stayed where it was, seemingly frozen in time as Gaea walked forward and placed her hand on the wound and there was a powerful bright emission of light that covered the two forms._

 _When it faded away, there was only Reyna's body, standing on two feet, the chains and shackles removed. There was no sign of the ripped clothes that once were, it was replaced by a warrior like armour, adorned in green and gold, there were still remains of the praetor clothing as the cape remained but had turned red. All wounds were gone; the stabbing wound was stitching itself back together until there was no signs of any injury. Not even a scratch or a blemish even marred the skin. All injuries were gone._

 _In that moment, the figure opened her eyes._

 _They had glowing green irises which was accompanied by the familiar, sadistic smile that belonged to Gaea that slowly appeared across the face of the former daughter of Bellona as the other giants bowed, praising the Earth Mother as she looked to Polybotes who carried the jar containing the soul of the former daughter of Bellona. "I quite like the idea of her rotting in the Fields of Punishment." She said with a sick, amused expression. "Make it happen, my son since you rule the Underworld." She said to Polybotes with authority and a sick twisted sense of happiness in her tone._

 _Polybotes smiled, "Your wish is my command." He said as he turned on his heel and walked away, Gaea smiling, reveling in the fact that she could hear Reyna's screams coming from the jar as she was successful and no one was going to stop her now..._

* * *

 _They were in time square where what seemed like a cage had been built, people gathered around as a top in front of a podium stood Reyna but it wasn't Reyna. It was Gaea within her body, laughing in amusement as the crowd parted and monster's dragged behind them a girl in tattered clothing stained with ichor and blood._

 _When the girl collapsed a Cyclops came and hit her, causing her to fall to the ground. The girl turned her face, her electric blue eyes crackling with rage as she spat out a blood on the ground as she climbed back to her feet, celestial bronze shackles locking her wrists together with a celestial bronze collar around her neck. She still wore the hunter of Artemis circlet on her head as they dragged her and threw her into the cage, leaving the collar on but taking the chains holding the shackles off._

 _Atop the podium behind Gaea was the familiar Goddess of the Hunt, locked in chains, a stoic expression on her face but her eyes glistened with tear. Next to her was her father, Zeus, locked in armour of Celestial Bronze to prevent him from Moving as Gaea stood tall and proud. "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. For high treason and conspiracy to commit murder and the assassination of me of course and your defiance of the Law, you are here by sentenced to death."_

 _A celestial bronze sword was thrown into the cage, Thalia tentatively leaning down and picking it up. Scars were visible in her skin, some fresh, some faded as she held no emotion in her eyes. Her skin was pale, almost ghostly, her frame thin and she hard this frailness to her form. Her hair was knotted, grown out to the point where it reached her shoulders now. Her clothes were ripped, stained with her own blood as well a small stains of golden ichor meaning she still fought no matter what her fate._

" _Do you have any last words to say before your tree is burned down and you die?" Gaea asked with a sinister expression on her face as Thalia turned and looked at Artemis._

" _I am sorry I failed you my lady." Thalia said softly as a tear fell from Artemis' eye as she looked at her lieutenant with pride. "May I die a hero fighting to the death? May my death inspire a rebellion that will come after you and ruin you Dirt Face." Thalia growled at Gaea as she spat at the ground, symbolising that she was spitting on Gaea in disgust as she looked at the gathered crowd of mortals, her heart heavy. "For Olympus." She said as a tear fell from her eye as the large screen above the cage showed the burning of her tree._

 _She let out a scream in pain as her tree burned and Gaea smirked and gave a nod as the cage door opened and monsters of all species came in. Weakly Thalia stood up, shaky on her feet as she raised her sword and charged._

 _The daughter of Zeus fought with everything, taking on injury after injury from each monster she killed. Bleeding heavily, barely able to defend herself anymore as weapon after weapon wounded her. For what felt like hours, she killed monsters, fought them off and gained more marred wounds on her skin. The monsters just kept coming, and she succumbed to the numbers._

 _She saw her final moments as a sword came from behind, the blade piercing her body and coming out the other side. Her breath caught in her throat, pain erupting on her facial features as her sword fell from her hand but there was nothing she could do as another blade came from the front and found itself embedded in her body opposite the first. Another from the side before the final one came directly in the centre of her chest, air leaving her as she stared up at the sky, tears in her eyes._

 _She could see the huntress in the night sky as blood ran from the corner of her mouth as a single tear fell from her eye. The light from her eyes slowly faded as Gaea spoke, her eyes now glowing an intense ominous green as she spoke, "Forever your soul will be bound to the remains of your tree. May you never find piece, only suffering as your soul remains permanently tether to the burnt remains. May the Fields of Punishment find you well." Gaea said as Artemis let her tears fall as Thalia looked right at her and smiled sadly before the swords were violently ripped from her body and she fell to the floor._

 _It was displayed around the world, cameras recording the grim scene as the life left Thalia and a leader of the rebellion died an excruciatingly painful death..._

* * *

 _Jason stared at the screen, anger and hatred in his heart. His once pristine kept hair was messy and unkempt, his eyes sunken and sullen, completely sad and filled with tense emotions in them. In his hand he held a bottle in his hand that was half full with a clear, opaque liquid with a partially ripped off label on it but it was distinguishable by the letters left. 'V,' 'D,' and 'K' were left distinguishing it as Vodka as he put the bottle to his lips and he took a swig of the potent liquid as he watched the only other family had left die._

 _Gaea had murdered his sister live for everyone to see and it sickened him to his stomach to see such a sight. He truly felt alone as tears full of anguish, hatred and loneliness fell from his eyes in streams as he stood up and threw the bottle at the screen. The television screen shattered along with the bottle, sparks coming from the screen as Jason fell to the floor, sobs leaving his lips as he hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth, choked sobs leaving his lips as he broke down._

 _On the floor was a picture of piper which he picked up and stared up as the tears fell. "She took you both from me. She took everything from me!" he sobbed out as he continued to cry into his knees. The son of Jupiter had been broken, and was lost and alone._

" _I'm sorry Sparky." A familiar voice spoke as Jason slipped his fingers through his hair, gripping on it tightly, nearly ripping it from its roots as an image of Piper appeared but she looked like a ghost, a sad expression on her face._

" _Why do you keep torturing me like this?!" Jason shouted as he gripped his hair tighter, squeezing his eyes tightly just to the point where it hurt but he didn't care as the image of Piper flickered and there was no one there anymore as Jason sat there, tormented by his own anguish and broken thoughts..._

 _Frank Zhang stood atop the New 'Half Blood Hill', relishing in the shade provided by 'Thalia's' pine tree. He looked down at the camp as campers continued to construct New Greece for the all the Roman and Greek Demigods who had lost their homes in New Rome. He'd seen the devastation of the destruction of Camp Jupiter. Son many families in New Rome lost their lives. The children of Hecate saved who they could on the battle field, Greek and Roman._

 _He had changed, looked more like a war hero, a leader which is what Percy was but he'd been lost and so had Hazel. A single tear fell from his eye, a moment of weakness he succumbed to when he thought of the love of his life. He still searched for her, hoped she lived but he replayed what happened that fateful day, seeing her being consumed by the Earth and he had almost reached her to help when he was teleported away by the children of Hecate._

 _He wiped away the tear from his eye as he unsheathed the only piece he had left of her... her Spatha. Her weapon she used in the fight. She'd lost it during the battle and when all the devastation and destruction of the original Camp Half Blood was complete and no monsters remained, they went and gathered the dead before the construction of the Half Blood Jail began. He'd hoped to find Percy and Hazel but they were nowhere, all he found was her Spatha where she had been swallowed up._

 _He looked to the sky, "I won't stop looking for you, Hazel. Whether you're alive," he swallowed heavily, feeling slightly choked up, "or dead, I will find you and bring you home." He spoke with conviction and promise as he sheathed the weapon and walked down the hill towards New Greece to help bring some safety and security to the demigods here..._

* * *

 _Hazel found solace sitting up on the highest point of island where she was free and yet a prisoner. She looked down at the shackle bracelet on her wrist, seeing the power coursing through it to forbid her from leaving but promising her as a servant to the first of her friends she had discovered was alive._

 _The coaxing, begging, pleading and training were paying off in the long haul but her heart ached and hurt. She missed her friends, longed for her demigod family; she missed home in Camp Jupiter that had been left in ruins like camp Half Blood. She felt like she was dying when the Earth swallowed her up and when she was to be sold as a slave, she found herself bought by Circe._

 _It was a saving grace hidden within a punishment. Here she had had to train, fight to survive. If she wasn't chosen as the new apprentice of Circe, the fields of Punishment were ready to welcome her with open arms as Gaea had put it when she placed this shackle on her wrist. It was still a long time to go but the moment she realised her demigod vision of Piper with Zethes was reality, she jumped at the chance, coaxed both Circe and Zethes to allow her the position of being Piper's hand maid for their wedding and help her friend when the time came to bare Zethes children._

 _That thought sickened her to her very core._

 _She hoped by then she could free Piper and they could re-start the fight against Gaea. She hoped that one day, she'd find Frank. Exhaustion was clear on her face as she rubbed ointment on the wound that marred her side, the tear in her black dress she was forced to wear by Circe. Tears welled in her eyes as she rubbed the natural remedy made from ingredients on the island caused a stinging sensation to spark on her side._

 _This was her life. This was her fate that she had been give. This was the path she was on now. One of loneliness, isolation and sadness. She trained. She ate. She battled. She got injured. She won. She lost. A cycle of opposites surrounded her as she pushed herself to the limits, the quell and desire to enter the realm of Hypnos to dream of the happiness she once had._

 _Through those dreams, she hoped to fix the wrongs that had happened in the reality. She hoped to make those dreams become reality again but she didn't know how long it would take to reach that ultimate goal. She closed her eyes and let out a sad sigh, wiping away her tear as she placed gauze soaked in nectar on her wound and tapped it to her side to quell the still bleeding wound. She finally had a moment to rest but that hope was ripped away when the bracelet glowed brightly, a sharp pain emanating in her wrist._

 _Circe was calling her._

 _She stood up and allowed herself a chance to gain focus, it was training now but it was no easier than fighting a battle against an opponent. She stood up and let herself feel the cool air on the highest point of the island before she closes her eyes and vanishes in a cloud of mist..._

* * *

 _The screams of the fields of punishment seemed to make the son of Hades uncomfortable as he searched. He knew she was here and he was determined to find her. He moved quietly, making sure that no one took notice of him as he came towards the supposed location of the daughter of Bellona. It was a heavy risk talking with the judges and getting them to let him into the registry vault to find Reyna._

 _He looked down at the papers in his hand, reading through to get his information right. When he'd learned that Gaea used an ancient and forbidden soul possession spell to host Reyna's body, he had be searching nonstop for ways to reverse it but when he had learned that Reyna hadn't even made it to the judgement line. Polybotes who had oddly been chosen to rule the Underworld had dropped her off right here and it was Nico's mission to find her and get her to where she deserved to go as a hero. If anything he thought she would have managed to get to Asphodel but Gaea had other plans._

 _He'd been able to rescue Thalia from the judgement line. It was a risk that almost got him caught but he rescued Thalia and now he was going to do the same for Reyna. Finally he found something familiar on the map, a pit where Reyna had been put but nothing prepared Nico for what he saw within the pit. It was horrifying._

 _The pit itself was filled with chains, hundreds of them linking from wall to wall and trapped in the middle; chains' going through the flesh of the female soul and that soul was Reyna. What shocked him was the blood dripping from her wounds; it was a near gruesome sight to see chains going through her body. Then it only grew more horrific when he saw her eyes... they were white, pure white, dull and empty as she looked up to the sky of the Underworld. She was basically suspended off the ground but it only grew more horrific when these hands reached out and basically stroked her._

 _It caused Reyna to shake and break down into tears trying to pull away from the hands, but she had nowhere to go. It shook Nico to his core and made him think of the possible things Gaea had planned for Thalia in the Fields of Punishment and could only wonder what would have happened if he hadn't saved Thalia when he did. He pulled out Reyna's form and gazed down at it; looking for a way to free Reyna from this punishment but the only thing it said was Hades could do it or the God of the Underworld._

 _But Nico was a son of Hades, the skeleton king; he breathed in, fear consuming him. He hadn't used his powers to extremes like this in so long. It was the only way to stop his fading. He only did short shadow travel trips but pushing his powers like this was terrifying. It seemed like a simple task to change the judgement on the form but he was going over the judges and Polybotes order so it would take a lot to do it. He didn't even know if it would work but he had to try._

 _He laid the paper on the floor and knelt down, sitting back on his heels, hands resting on his knees, not even being bothered by his shaggy hair he'd let grow out since Gaea's reign of tyranny had begun. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath as he raised his hands over the pit and concentrated. He felt the power grow within him, felt the cold yet familiar chill crawling over his skin as his powers grew in intesnity. A black, inky substance crept over his skin with an odd glow to it before he grunted, his mind starting to feel like it was being assaulted with the voices of the three judges screaming in his mind but they did not control him._

 _Within the pit, the hands of broken, tormented souls retracted into the wall, the links of the chains starting to glow and violently tremor, even scare her as she screamed out. Nico fought threw it as the writing on the paper started being erased, as if time was moving backwards on the writing;_ _ **'Fields of Punishment,'**_ _and_ _ **'Traitor'**_ _were erased from their slotted places being replaced with_ _ **'Elysium,'**_ _and_ _ **'Hero'**_ _replaced them. As the words were re-written, the chains one by one unlocked themselves from one side and retracted back, Reyna screaming out in pain as the ones going through her soul went out her body. The pain caused her to pass out as the last one pulled out and her body floated out the pit and she was gently set down on the ground._

 _Nico breathed out, his body shaking, visibly weak when the dead were finally done. He'd done it; he'd gone against the judges and 'the lord of the underworld' and changed their ruling. He felt light headed as he put the paper in his pocket as he made his way over to Reyna, taking off his aviator jacket that had aged considerably and wrapped it around her body. He didn't know exactly what had happened to her down here but he knew with time, maybe he could help her find herself again. From reading the history of the forbidden spell, it had dire consequences for the soul who was removed from their body but adding being in the fields of punishment to it, he didn't know just how badly affected she was by it all._

 _He picked her up bridal style, being as gentle as possible as he looked at the extent of her wounds and saw the horror she had to go through here and he shielded her as he vanished along with her, one destination in mind._

 _Elysium, which is where the daughter of Bellona belonged..._

* * *

 _Percy found himself in that same black empty space, only images like television screens played all around him. He saw an image of Hazel being sold to Circe, an image of the lashing Ashley and Michael got in the jail, Camp Half Blood being rebuilt. So many images flashed around him as the familiar voice spoke again, "The world fell apart because of the stupidity of one being. You and the demigods with you must right the wrong. Gaea fast approaches son of Poseidon."_

" _How do I defeat her?" Percy asked, worry and confusion in his voice as he looked around for the person who was speaking but saw no one around him._

" _It's a simple solution son of Poseidon." The voice spoke just eerie as before, "How do you defeat a giant?" The voice said with an obvious tone, the answer one of the most obvious._

" _You need a God." Percy whispered to himself, a look of realization appearing on his face, "That means-"_

" _You have to free the Gods from Tartarus, Percy." The voice said in a soft tone, "You have not one but two tasks. Not one but two paths you must take Percy Jackson. You are at a crossroads. You have to decide the paths to take, the roads that must be traveled." The voice said in a firm tone, the voice powerful echoes in the silent darkness as Percy watched all the memories he had seen play._

" _How do I choose?" Percy questioned confusion and worry evident on his face as the images one by one started to vanish "How do I know which path is the right one?!" He shouted, as the darkness slowly crept up on him._

" _You'll know the right path, Son on Poseidon. Just open your eyes and see that each person is strong on their own, even when they're apart." The voice whispered as the darkness claimed Percy..._

* * *

Percy woke up with a start, startling everyone when he sat up, eyes wide and full of realization. "You alright, Percy?" Nico asked as he was seated closest to Percy who looked around him and noticed the dark stone alter lit up with the familiar silver flames he had seen once before, illuminating the ring of broken columns of the Shrine of Hermes.

Percy nodded as he looked around, everyone was present, some sleeping and others were munching on small amounts of food that had been provided by Piper's cornucopia. "What happened?" He croaked out, feeling the aches and pains in his body from the massive intake of curses but it didn't feel as painful as it had been earlier which meant he'd been healed somehow but everything still hurt.

"Damasen and Bob saved us." Nico said as he offered Percy some water to sooth the dryness of his throat as he spoke, "You had passed out from the number of curses you acquired and Bob managed to heal them all but said you'd still feel it when you woke up." He explained as Percy relished the taste of the cool water, debating if he would take a drink of the water from the Phlegethon or not to heel his insides.

"They said we needed to get the hell out of there so they loaded us up and brought us here." Piper whispered softly as she handed Percy a small plate of food. "We've been here a few hours at most. Those who got cursed needed a whole lot of rest but Ashley was feeling the effects of having no sunlight badly, struggling to breathe and Damasen did what he could for her but the light in her ring is fading." Piper said as she looked over at Ashley who was paler than before, her head resting in Michael's lap who was also like Ashley; fast asleep.

"The longer we wait, the closer Gaea gets to us." Nico spoke softly, "I had a dream, saw them descending down the stairs. I don't know how they opened the door but somehow they did and we're losing our head start."

"We have to split up." Percy spoke up, his voice void of emotion.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, confusion in her voice as Percy's expression remained stoic.

"He means we're at a crossroad." Calypso spoke up, sitting up and gingerly rubbing her eyes like a kitten as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "We had forgot the other part of the mission. In order to beat a giant we need the aid of a God."

"Are you saying we have to split up and basically go on two separate missions?" Nico asked, his voice reflecting the fear in his eyes.

Percy nodded, "Yes the Elder light will help us defeat Gaea but she is still a Giant. We need the Gods so we have to split up." Percy looked up and saw everyone looking to him like he was their leader, "We all have similarities so it is logical we get one of each personality in each team which means we might have to separate just more than teams."

"You meaning couples aren't you?" Piper whispered as she looked down at Jason whose head was in her lap.

Percy nodded, "There's ten of us here which means we have to split up in teams of five." Percy spoke softly, "I can get the one team to the Elder Light because I know the way and Nico will be other since he is the only other person who knows this place." Percy could see how much that shook Nico, "Hazel will go with him because as a child of Hades she can assist him in freeing the gods." But Percy had another reason for that and that was keeping Nico sane and the only who could do that was Hazel.

"So that means that Ashley will go with Percy since she knows the way to the Elder Light." Calypso said softly, Percy nodding to answer her statement, "Well we have to consider the others properly. There are six guys and two of you have been allocated so each team needs atl east three with them."

Nico nodded, "But the logical thing is to split everyone up." Nico said referring to the couples.

Percy nodded, "Piper and Calypso are similar in personality so I think Calypso should go with Nico because you'll be passing through the swamp and going by Damsen's hut. She has experience with herbal remedies and it could be helpful there because there is no telling what will be there when you get there." Percy suggested, the other's nodding in agreement.

"So that means Piper will go with you, Percy meaning Jason goes with me and Leo will go with you." Nico asked, Percy nodding.

"Leo will be able to help us when passing through the house of night and by process of elimination, Frank will come with me and Michael... will go with you." Percy said that hesitantly, knowing just how badly the son of Venus was going to react. He'd been so protective of Ashley; the mere mention of parting them would all but start another great war for sure.

"He's not going to like that." Piper said softly. As a daughter of Aphrodite she knew the powerful protective nature Michael was feeling, she felt it for Jason and it was killing her knowing she had to separate from him but it had to be done. Favoritism couldn't be shown. Having couples together could further complicate things and no one wanted war among friends.

"I know but Ashley will listen and he will see reason. Arguing will get us nowhere because it will only delay what might happen. The longer we stick around, the less time she has." Percy said, his voice filled with sadness and regret, "If we don't get there in time, she's not going to make it."

Nico looked down, "Her life force is slipping away rapidly, and we don't have a lot of time. We have to get moving soon because I honestly don't know how long she has got left." He said as he saw the aura surrounding Ashley. Everyone around him had strong auras but Ashley's was dim, the air of death surrounding her.

"We can do this guys." Percy said in a motivated tone, a chuckle leaving his lips making the air of Tartarus hiss once more in a distasteful manor. "The truth is this should have never happened. We have to right the wrong that has been made." Percy said with every ounce of conviction he could muster. "We have a difficult task ahead of us guys but together we can bring Gaea and all the Giants down."

Those awake nodded in agreement as Percy noticed that Bob and Damasen were above the shrine, "Whatever you need Perseus Jackson." Damasen said down at Percy who for the first time in a long time smiled as they continued to discuss plans and strategy, preparing for the war that they were going to have when some members of the party listened to the plan.

* * *

 _ **KDOH:**_ _well guys that took longer than expected but I got it to you and this one plays a big role in terms of revealing everyone's past and I have to say that I am pretty pleased with how it turned out. I am looking forward to seeing what you all think and I've already made a start on the next chapter so there is only one way I can go and that's forward. See you all again soon with the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Catch you all soon guys._

 _ **P.S:**_ _I actually had writers block with what I wanted to do in this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go with the storyline but couldn't write it down and a reviewer_ _ **I am a hypocrite**_ _asked me to write what happened in the mortal world during the seven years Percy was asleep and this came into fruition so I hope you enjoyed it._


	26. Part II - Chapter XI

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter XI

Murky Path

Night or day could not be differentiated down in the hell that was this place as the air around them felt suffocating, as if it was trying to kill them. Every part of this place most certainly was trying to do that already but it didn't deter the demigods as they walked through a place that hellish didn't even describe.

Being a leader was certainly foreign to the son of Hades he led his group of five across the plains of Tartarus. Percy had been the leader of Camp, Reyna was a leader, Frank was a Praetor, Jason was one too, everyone but Nico had been a leader so this was not a job he had willingly signed up for but he did it with as much gumption and drive as he could even though his thoughts and nightmares were a reality once more.

He'd sworn to himself that he would never come back to the place, even when necessary but he'd gone against himself because his friends and family needed him. e could feel his nerves were on fire, his skin clammy and bathed in a thin sheen of sweat as the colour slowly faded from his face the further he walked down a path that was scarily familiar to him.

Nico kept his hand wrapped around the handle of his sword as a safety precaution, a way to ground himself to reality. It helped to have his sister there behind him, calming the intense thoughts for a little while with an encouraging smile. He looked back at Jason who looked stoic as ever, a blank expression on his face as they walked in the opposite way the other group had gone. Calypso looked cool, calm and collected even if they were possibly walking towards certain death.

Michael who trailed at the back was quiet as normal but his eyes were filled with a distinct blazing and angry inferno of emotions that for last two hours they had been walking hadn't died, the flames had only grown. He had the most volcanic reaction out off the asleep demigods when they were informed of the plane to split up. Nico had never seen anyone look so angry before, but it was understandable but they hadn't parted from the others with good terms between Ashley and the son of Venus.

"Do you think he meant what he said to Ashley?" Hazel whispered as she appeared next to her brother. As they continued to walk, Nico looked over at his sister, a worried expression on her face as she glanced back at a torn Michael.

Nico knew what Hazel was referring to when he answered, "He was angry and frustrated. They both said some hurtful things but I don't think he really meant it but they're relationship is complicated." Nico said in a quiet voice to his sister to not attract Michael's attention.

"I get that but I'm worried." Hazel said with a voice filled with heavy concern. Nico raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue, "I honestly felt her will to live shrink to the point where she almost gave up right then and there after he said that to her."

He could see the ever growing sadness in his sister's eyes and he had no idea how to comfort her as she wiped a tear that was falling from her eye.

"She's dying." Hazel said as she stuttered a breath out, "She's not going to make it out of here. You and I both know that and what makes it worse is that he's not going to see her again because by the time he gets back to her, she's gonna be gone and that will have been the last thing he ever said to her and she's going to die thinking he didn't care."

Nico nodded in understanding; truthfully he had felt her will die out into a tiny sliver of a ember within her. He could feel her soul already detaching itself, preparing for her eminent death that she had accepted and known about all along. She knew what would happen if she came down here and she still did it anyway and as much as Nico didn't want to admit it, Ashley was one of the strongest people he'd ever had the chance to meet.

Her fighting spirit was raw and powerful, even as the light leaked from her pours as the lack of sunlight and clean air slowly killed her, much quicker than all the others. As Nico was in his thoughts, they came to a stop as they had their first obstacle to overcome to continue their journey towards the place where Damsen had said the God's had been chained away.

The River Acheron stood in their path.

The River was unlike any of the rivers of the underworld and yet, it was one in the same. Even from a good distance away, Nico could hear the roaring current filled with thousands of voices crying out, shrieking in agony and pleading for mercy. It was unlike anything he had heard, not even the Fields of Punishment compared to this river and its agonizing wail as its waters moved.

Nico had stopped the group a good distance away to prevent the malevolent and mesmerising effect it had on anyone who came close to it. It was like the Cocytus, only the voices you would hear convince and sway a person into believing that they committed egregious sins, swaying their conscious by showing them their worst memories until they convinced them to jump into its waters.

"We'll take a moment's rest for now because we need to be one hundred percent ready for when we attempt to cross the river." Nico said as he dropped his bag on ground and breathed out, "I'm gonna scout up ahead." Nico said, receiving nods from everyone as he walked forward towards the river. He shut off his mind, mentally closing it off as he approached the river's edge.

It was like looking off a cliff and you could barely even see the river. There was no way that they were exactly going to be able to cross it without the use of someone's powers. The gap was so large that a fully grown god would need to take at least two steps to cross the distance. The question was who he was going to call upon to help him. There was a number of options truthfully. He could either ask Jason to fly them all across the river or he could ask his sister to manipulate the earth or use her powers over the mist to solidify a bridge so they could cross the gap or he would have to shadow travel people across. He honestly didn't know what to do right now.

He felt helpless because one way or another it wasn't going to be an easy way over. he heard his father talk about this rive and how deceptive it is. It may look like a cliff face but the souls reached up out of the dark waters if they felt a presence and tried to pull their victims into its waters to add to the river's collection. Nico sighed and looked back at the group before looking before him.

Before Percy even told him where the Gods might be, he knew the most likely place they would be. Originally they'd been in the Brass Fortress but they were thrown into the Deeper Abyss. He hadn't heard anyone ever going to the Abyss so he didn't know what was there. He didn't know what to expect in the depths of Tartarus. How that name made his body freeze and his blood turn to ice. He'd pushed the events of his time down here into the back of his mind and locked it away in an impenetrable fortress. He's almost lost his mind because of what happened. He didn't want to relive those memories.

What he didn't want though was to be quelled by the river's manipulative words. He heard them but willed them away as he looked at Hazel who was watching over him from a distance and it warmed his heart to know that he had his family. When he had first arrived in Elysium, he looked for his sister, only to find that she had chosen rebirth. Of course he stole her file from the rebirth archives and found that she was a beautiful six year old girl named Bea.

He had seen her; watched over that little girl who looked so much like his sister even though she was someone different. She still had her smile, happiness and love even in the darkest of times. She had a little brother too named Nicolai, Nico for short. The little girl had chosen it. The little boy was a baby and Bea looked after him like she had done Nico. She had the family that they had lost, and even in this war, they were safe because he made sure they were.

It made him smile in longing; not a day had gone by that he hadn't missed his sister. He had Hazel but no one would fill Bianca's shoes. She practically raised him and he was so thankful for that, he just hated that he couldn't have seen her one last time before she was reborn but he was glad that she was happy. She had died a demigod hero and was reborn as a mortal big sister who would be that little boy's hero too... like she was his.

"Are you okay, Nico?" Bianca asked as he arrived back to the group with a saddened expression on his face.

He smiled weakly at Hazel, before embracing her who didn't hesitant to hug him back, albeit hesitantly since her brother didn't do contact with others. "I'm perfectly okay." He told her, finding himself no longer fully filled to the brim with fear of this place. It was underlined, still present but no longer central because he knew he was no longer alone, that he would be okay. "I need your help."

Hazel pulled away and looked on, filled with determination as she met Nico's gaze. "What do you need help with?" She asked, her tone filled with undiluted confidence. She looked like a true Roman demigod in that moment; unafraid of the demons and horrors this place held; standing tall and unafraid.

"We need to build a bridge across the river. Do you think you can do that?" he asked his sister, his teammate, his friend.

"You beat your Greek ass I can." She said with a cheeky smile as she held out her hand to him. "Show me the way."

The others stayed behind and watched with curiosity as the two children of Hades walked towards the river that called put to them, trying to speak to them but they didn't listen. They weren't going to feel guilty for things that they shouldn't feel guilty for. They had buried their guilt a long time ago and they weren't going to start not doing it now.

 _It's your fault so many died..._ Hazel heard it, the whispers, the blame, the manipulative powers of the river; she felt it as she neared the river. _You could have stopped her. It's your fault the world is the way it is... you're the reason your mother died..._ Hazel felt the squeeze from her brother's hand and forced the voices away. They weren't going to manipulate her; she wouldn't let them ever again.

She felt the safety and security leave when her brother let go of her hand so she could do what she needed to do. She wouldn't let the river control her. She closed her eyes and turned her palms out to face the river, her fingers fanned out as she felt a plucking string like feeling in her stomach as she felt the earth of Tartarus deep within herself. over her time with Circe she learnt her powers, mastered them, didn't let them control her instead, she controlled them and was their master.

All around Nico rocks of different shapes and sizes shifted and moved; rolling across the ground towards the edge of the precipice. He had to move out the way as they were coming right at him, attracted to Hazel like a magnet but it didn't faze her at all as they raced passed her and over the edge and pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle fitting together. A bridge was building before Nico's eyes, extending across like a reforming arm, reaching out towards the other side. It was incredible to see, to bear witness to the expertise in which Hazel handled herself in the presence of the river.

Hazel fuelled by the emotions projected from the river continued... she harnessed the waters voices and used them to help her. Yes, she did blame herself for not being able to defeat Gaea, for not being able to save so many of her friends and family. She blamed and hated herself for to an extent, she was honest with herself and knew she could have done more... what it would not rule her. She would spend a thousand trillion life times making up for it. She would fix the present and eradicate the world of the past that scared and wounded and brutalised her mind.

Like set stone, the entire bride glowed... it was jagged, rough... like the terrain of Tartarus that they walked on but it was study and strong. She let out a shaky breath as the last stone filled the crack and the glow faded. Hazel let out a shaky breath that formed a white mist before her very eyes. Indescribable pride filled her... all that training, pain, fighting to learn beneath the wicked witch herself to defeat the queen had been worth it.

She knew she was worth something greater, something so much more. She would make the truth come into the light, the shadows of the past expel and scurry away at the brightness of the sword of honour she wielded high. She was a rebel, a fighter, a warrior, a lover... she was going to make the entire world whole again and that started with taking care of a heathen like Gaea. "Let's go." She said with a driven voice, and empowered soul.

Even in a place like this, she would always keep on fighting.

She looked at the others... Nico... Michael... Calypso... Jason... they were the united front that would free the ones who could help them win the war that they lost. Instead of letting them all stay behind like the self righteous and pretentious gods they were, they were going to fight this time. Screw ancient Law. This is the modern world now.

Nico followed Hazel's lead. She was a natural born Leader. He would fight with her. Guide her through the treacherous realm of Tartarus to the Gods and he would do it without hesitation. "Guys, lets go!" He said as he stood up and gathered his things off the ground. The others followed suit, a eerie sense of determination that hoped would drive them to fight off the swaying river...

He looked at Michael... still seated on the floor. Same stoic expression but his eyes were filled with guilt and sadness that could not be hidden. He could never extend and Olive branch and say he understood how he was feeling... the person Nico cared about was safe on the surface world... basking in the sunlight whereas Ashley – she was dying quicker than could be comprehended and there was a chance that Michael might not ever be able to take back what he said and tell her how he really felt. "We have to go Michael." Nico said in a soft voice.

Michael didn't move, instead holding the same trinket that Ashley threw back at him in the heat of the moment before she walked away and stormed back into the shrine of Hermes to try gather even the thinnest sliver of revitalizing life from the flames... even though it most likely wouldn't extend her life before the inevitable outcome.

Michael just stared at it before gripping it in his hand and tossing it to the side with a growl, a thin glassy effect on his eyes but he sad nothing as he gathered his things and without a word marched off in the direction the other's went. Nico walked over to where the trinket lay and picked it up and took a good look at it for the first time.

A set of dog tags... unusual but when he turned it over and looked at the names on each he glanced back at the retreating form of the son of Venus for a moment, before he looked at the joined set of dog tags with a small gold heart in between the two... he knew what it meant and maybe Ashley didn't but he knew...

Michael Kahale ***heart*** Ashley Evangeline Eleni and that heart stood for love...

He put it in his pocket and grabbed the rest of his things before glancing towards the entrance of Tartarus... it was so far away, her could barely discern or identify it but he felt as though there was someone there; watching them and it made him uncomfortable. They had to get moving and they had to get moving now.

*In the distance...*

A smirk appeared on an all too familiar face as she stood at the edge of the view point over all tartarus... she smiled. It felt familiar, so familiar and it should do cause this was her son and it made her let out a chuckle. Mommy definitely felt at home.

Whimpering, crying and painful sobbing erupted as a swarm of harpies ascended from the world below, carrying a wounded and brutalised body of Arachne and heavily deposited her before Gaea's feet. "Such a pitiful sight you are Arachne. I could just step on you and it would end your suffering... but then you cant tell me what made you so... disgusting." She said as she crouched before the spider woman, tilting her head to the side with an amused smile.

"They head towards the abyss... free the gods, free the gods they say..." She said with a tremor in her voice, "dying, light is dying... the girl, the girl, key to the victory or defeat... monster, he's a monster, a monster, get him away from me, no please, stay away from me..." She let out a blood curdling scream as she tried to scury away but the cloaked figure grabbed a sharp piece of rock and stabbed it through two of Arachne's legs that were laid over one another, pinning her to the spot, a cry leaving the monster's mouth.

"None walk away from Gaea." A voice spoke in echo, like a thousand voices speaking at once, a single strand of blonde hair stained with blood falling out and hanging before the person's face.

Arachne turned and looked with wide eyes, "her! He wants her! Blood, he's out for blood! Your blood!" She shouted as she pointed at Gaea, "murder, murder, fire, ashes, flames. He's going to kill you..." She whimpered with a crazed smile as she let out a chuckle, "Jackson's going to kill you. Jackson's going to kill you." She sung repeatedly in a deranged, sickly creepy voice as she looked at Gaea, "Monster, your created a monster and he's going to kill you." And she burst out in laughter, shaking as she laughed on the ground, not caring who saw.

"Lady Gaea, she's gone insane." The person in the cloak said to her as the army descended down the wall to prepare to find the demigods.

Gaea smirked, the expression looking horrifying on the face of the once daughter of Bellona and Praetor of New Rome... _ha ha ha, what Rome?_ She thought with amusement as she nodded, "Indeed she has. Jackson is stronger than before. He will be so much more fun to play with now." She mused out loud as she unsheathed her sword, looking deep in thought as she decided what to do with the creature. She offered the blade out to the person next to her, "End the pitiful creature. She's woven her last tapestry for this lifetime."

The figure's nimble hand reached out and took the sword and examined it with a thoughtful and calculated look before nodding, "Yes Mistress Gaea. She has woven her last."

The figure raised the sword...

The scream of death echoed through the nightmare of Tartarus... the demigod's hearing the sound of a dying monster... it was loud, decisive and powerful and made them nervous...

Nico felt the death of the monster... he was familiar with the aura of this monster... "Arachne has been killed. We have to keep moving." He said as he looked ahead at their daunting place before them.

 _The Forest of Curses..._

Dangerous but it was the safest way through... they couldn't risk going through the swamp... who knew what dangers lay here but who knew what the forest of dead trees with chains on them, souls attached to them and screaming and wailing.

"Let's go." He said to the group as they started towards the forest when screams erupted in the sky above them.

Nico turned round, eyes wide when he saw the harpies and the silver smoke blobs.

"RUN!" He ordered as he turned and headed towards the Drakon swamp.

The others followed suit, fear gripping them as they ran...

* * *

 **KDOH:** _Hey everyone... been a while i know, but here is an update. I hope the next one I can get it done for you soon. Thanks for the patience and support and enjoy.  
_


	27. Part II - Chapter XII

Freedom

~.~.~.~

Part II: Chapter XII

Night Time Games

 _Explosive..._ that was truthfully the only way to describe the parting of the group.

Percy expected it but not to that level.

He'd never expected to such animosity and hurt between friends... but it came in the form of near legitimate fire as Ashley and Michael clashed.

He glanced at Ashley who was solemn... quiet, too quiet and had an aura of defeat practically radiating off of so heavily it felt like his skin was crawling with spiders.

He could see it... the light literally slipping away from her... it was killing him to see that...

He knew it was a hard decision to make... and he chose to make it and in the end, things had not gone the way he wished...

" _Are you kidding me!" the angry voice of a son of Venus erupted through Tartarus as he got in Percy's face, fury burning in his eyes._

 _For a moment he could have been mistaken as a son of Mars or Ares._

 _Percy however was not intimidated and stood his ground._

" _I know you don't like it Michael but its the best choice we have. We need all the muscle we have to break the God's free." He said in an impassioned tone, as if the hearth were feeding his cause._

" _Well I don't care. We are not separating. We are going to get the Elder light together, end of story." Michael growled with firm authority._

" _Michael, it is the best course of action." Frank interjected with a soft tone, "We have a unanimous vote. We are splitting up and there will be no favouritism. We each have our own strengths and it is logical that we pair up with the groups we are in." He said, his leadership role at camp half blood shining through._

" _Screw logic." He said with a head shake. "She can barely take care of herself."_

" _Excuse me but I can take care of myself thank you very much." Ashley said as she moved in between Percy and Michael, a full on glare being directed at Michael. "Just because you have been there with me the whole time doesn't mean you always have to baby sit me."_

" _That is exactly what it means!" Michael challenged, "Name one time that you could take care of yourself without needing rescuing." He said in a growl._

" _Name one time you haven't been as bad as Pegasus crap." She said with a frown._

" _Name one time where you actually haven't needed me to protect you!" He bit back._

" _I don't need you to protect me!" She shouted back, "I never wanted you to protect me." She shouted back._

" _Well I never wanted to protect you or ever care about you!" He shouted back, hurt in his eyes._

 _Ashley moved away, hurt visible on her features, "Well then you'll be glad when I die cause you won't have to protect me anymore or deal with me." She said in a saddened tone._

 _Michael frowned and looked away, "Maybe I will be cause then I don't have to listen to you complain anymore. Maybe I'll be grateful when you die."_

" _Fine... then I will go and die and be grateful that I never have to see your stupid and ugly face ever again." She said as a tear ran down her cheek as she looked away._

 _Michael reached to wipe the tear, thousands of emotions flooding his eyes as she shoved his hand away. "Ashley..." he whispered, hurt by the rejection evident in his eyes._

" _Don't touch me... just don't touch me. If you hated me all this time, you should have just said so. I would have died a long time ago..." she said as she turned away and walked away from him and the group until it was time to leave..._

Percy could see the things that Ashley felt for the son of Venus... and it was obvious that Michael felt the same way...

Percy wanted to say something but what could you say to a person that died quicker when they were defeated and broken...

The only thing he could do was drive on forward, fight to try save her... maybe the elder light could save her, it was being hopefully optimistic but maybe it would give her a chance... or just long enough to tell Michael how she felt... for Michael to at least say good bye...

"Negativity and blaming one's self is what poisons the minds of leaders you know." The familiar voice of Piper Mclean spoke as she appeared Next to him, a soft look in her eyes. "Blaming yourself won't do any of us any good, especially when you know that this was what needed to be done." She said softly to Percy.

He sighed, "I know Piper... I just can't help but take some of the blame..." He said in a soft whisper.

"They will find their way back. If anyone knows it, it's me. I know their feelings... given time... they will find their way back again... but that's the issue... they have no time." She whispered top him.

' _Well I hope to give it to them...'_ Percy thought to himself as they arrived at their destination.

Bob had told them of a crossing over the Acheron that was a bit treacherous but it was the quickest way over the river given the circumstances. They had to descend a way down the rock face and cross before entering an underground passage into the Mansion where Nyx was.

Percy sighed as he started helping his friend down, Ashley being last, a grateful but sad and broken smile on her face as she continued down. Percy followed as Frank led them down.

"It goes to show that chivalry is not dead." Ashley said with an amused chuckle, albeit minute and not very long lasting.

Percy nodded, "My mother raised me to be a gentleman and I may be a seaweed brain but I help my friends, even if they don't need it." He said with a smile.

Ashley crackled a weak smile, "I think I'm gonna miss you most when I die."

Percy shook his head, "You and I both know there is someone you'd miss more, even if he acts like he has Zeus's lightning bolt in his ass." He said with a smile a knowing smile.

Ashley shrugged, "Maybe I will miss him but he won't miss me. He'll be glad that he is finally rid of me." She said with a defeated sigh. "Stupid airhead son of Venus who clearly can't read emotions." She said as she looked over the cliff for a moment before they continued walking, trying not to listen to the river as they got lower towards it.

Percy shrugged, "Men and guys are mostly airheads." He admitted with a non-offended smile. "Why do you think I'm Seaweed Brain or Kelp Head." He said with a smile.

Ashley sighed, "At least you eventually had the guts to be who you are and not hide behind this bad ass exterior and not let in the one person who cared about them and was there for them in a god forsaken hell." She said with a head shake. "I shouldn't dwell on it. I need to stay alive until you get to the light. It's all the time I have left... I can't waste it."

Percy knew why she was feeling this way but he couldn't tell her she was wrong when he knew that she wasn't.

It's at times like this that he wished Annabeth were here... she could have found a way with Leo to control the sunlight she had left... keep her alive till the end... but what other choice did they have except to plough straight through...

Ashley froze and shivered, the light in her ring flickering...

Percy knew what that meant.

They were close to the Mansion of Night.

The breathes of air they let out misted before their eyes and the world looked so much darker even though they were in the same terrain moments ago.

He honestly tried to remember everything Annabeth had told him about the mansion of night... and he tried to remember everything he had learned about it.

They couldn't do what he and Annabeth did the last time... they couldn't close their eyes and walk through... Ashley would die before they even made it to the entrance.

They had no other choice...

They did not know what lay behind the doors of the nightmare's gates... the night itself is horror and no one knew what lay in it...

But it was a risk that they were going to have to take...

They gathered just under the archway that lay beneath the house of night...

Percy would lead them in... They'd do it without light... Ashley would have to use a technique she'd learned in the prison to control her life light...

Shed basically force herself to pass out and be barely alive, just siphon enough light into body to keep her heart beating.

A risk, but it was one she had to take... not everyone agreed with it.

In the end, it was Ashley's decision and they did what they needed to do.

Ashley sat on the floor, concentrating as Piper held her hand. "You don't have to do this." She whispered to her as she squeezed Ashley's hand.

"I know... but I need to. It's the only way..." She whispered as she closed her eyes and focused her energy, the light inside herself as her skin started going paler, her ring's light growing brighter as a sliver of light slipped away and barely lit the darkness around them.

Frank came and picked Ashley up as they listened to her barely there breathing... he manoeuvred her over his shoulder and held her securely as he took his own breath in, his sword at the ready. "Let's go... I want to get away from this place as soon as possible. The longer we are here, the more at risk Ashley will be." He said softly as he glanced of Percy.

Percy nodded as he reached up and caught the sliver of light and stored it into a small flask that was shorter than his index finger and Leo created a flame in his hand and made them torches.

"If any shadow creatures come near us we can burn them alive." He said with chuckle as he passed the torches round , grinning like a deranged maniac to lighten the mood.

Few smiles were cracked as they entered the building...

Percy swore he had never seen a place like this... he was already in Tartarus but this place was nothing like he had expected... but when it came to the world he lived in, nothing was one hundred percent sane... a poodle could be a chimera and a bronze dragon could be a flamingo for all he knew...

This place was something else...

It was clean, well kept, haloed in a world of blue flames, most possibly hell fire but he certainly was not going to touch it...

Or touch the black stuff running down the walls... pure darkness dripping down the walls in a haunting light...

Percy felt his skin rippling as the night air of the mansion caused his skin to crawl.

The walls and roof were the weirdest part... they were tall and reached into the darkness to a point where you couldn't see the end of it.

"This place if creepy, worse than a haunted house type of creepy." Piper whispered as they slowly crept through the house.

This pace was too slow but then again, what choice did they have except to keep moving forward and this was the first time anyone had physically looked at the mansion of night itself.

But Hades was it cold... like seriously cold.

Percy felt like his blood was freezing in his veins as he watched his own breath mist in front of his very eyes. His hand gripped the hilt of riptide tightly as they navigated their way through the hallway as the wind whistled and out of nowhere screamed as a black and ink hand reached from the dripping goo on the wall and snuffed out the fire of Percy's torch as something came at them, black and blending into the night effortlessly.

Percy slashed wildly as the night screamed and erupted into an army of disintegrating, shadowy bits as the walls of the hallway rippled as a powerful scream blew them like a violent breath had been blown on them, knocking them off their feet as they covered their ears to try and shut out the sound.

Percy kept focused, slashing wildly to protect them from the hands that reached out the wall towards them.

This was a house of nightly horrors and there would be no reprieve...

Nyx knew they were here...

"Run!" Percy ordered as he got them to their feet and sent them backwards as the screaming came closer to them as the walls rattled like an earthquake was bringing hell upon them even thought they were in it.

Everyone heard him as they started running, a lound and thunderous sound echoing down the hallways as they ran, weaving themselves through every possible to avoid a dead end.

Percy had tried everything to keep them going but a loud and violent scream blew the wall behind them out and stopped them in their tracks, forcing them to hold onto anything they could reach.

"Hang on!" Piper spoke in a loud voice as they were literally clinging on for their dear life as they weren't even standing anymore.

Percy could hear the screams of the Acheron... loud and singing in a ear stinging cacophony that ruined ones hearing and tormented one's soul.

Piper's fingers were slipping... Ashley had been blown off Frank's shoulders and against the wall just by the edge of the hole in the wall, pinned there and unmoving as Percy took a leap of faith and released his hold on the pillar and fell back, grabbing onto Leo and Piper's hands just as the wind blew them off their stable grounds.

Percy was left winded as he landed chest first against the pillow, the weight of both people gripping his hands made it feel as though his arms were being ripped out of their sockets.

The wind did not cease... and in that wind, appeared something distinct in the darkness.

A churning figure of ash and smile, taller than the Athena Parthenos, haunting and fearsome to young demigods should they ever dream of such a nightmare. Legs that were blacked out by the floating abyss of churning smoke that etched its way towards her prey.

Wings of majesty and nightmare extended behind her back as her glowing eyes filled the haunting night as her dress made of the black void of night, laced with the colours of a a space nebula as if galaxies were being born in the blackness of her dress...

Nyx... the goddess of the night was a nightmare in her own right.

Percy somehow could see the dark and twisted smile on her face as she stood high and mighty, not even lifting a finger as she smirked at Percy.

"The tourist has come back. Sadly, you aren't welcome so allow my children to show you the door." She said as he night literally crawled towards them...

Percy had lost Anaklusmos trying to escape, blowing into the Archeron but it had returned but he couldn't reach it cause it meant he would have to let go of Piper or Leo...

His hands were tied and so was Frank's...

And Ashley was oblivious to it all...

They were going to die... and they had no way of saving themselves.

 _ **KDOH:**_ _well would you look here... a daughter of Hades has returned after not being alive for almost five months... I sincerely apologize about that... but life has a way of being bitter and nasty and exams and loss of everything have a way of making a writer curse the heavens and hell._

 _But yeah, I guess you can say I am back now. But I have a whole lot of catching up to do. I love everything for all of my stories and I've been trying to restart all my research again and writing. I have also started my hectic study schedule for my subjects at school again so I cant promise weekly or monthly post but I will try my best to at least post something for all my stories once a month._

 _But I do apologize about the wait. I know I'm a terrible writer but I will try my best to catch up. This story has a planned three more chapters after this one and part III has ten, might be less but I am hoping to try finish it this year, soon as possible honestly. I love writing it but I have deprived you of this long enough so I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review and I will hopefully see you next month._


End file.
